


74th Hunger Games Challenge: We Always Were

by jamiesommers



Series: The Hunger Games Series [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 86,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiesommers/pseuds/jamiesommers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this A/U story Katniss and Peeta go into the Games as a couple. It is based on the book, the movie, and a hell of a lot of my imagination. Since it is written in multiple POV's you'll be able to see what was happening in District 12 during the Tribute Parade, and what was going on at the Capitol during the Games. The Sequels are Catching Fire: Rekindling and Mockingjay: Broken Wings. There are also rated M outtakes for those two stories. I do hope you enjoy.</p>
<p>~J</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping

**74th Hunger Games Challenge: We Always Were**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

 

In multiple houses across District 12 children woke up in tears, screaming for someone to hold them. A sibling may comfort them. A mother. A father. But in three homes there are no screams. Only silence and fear.

 

For eighteen year old Gale Hawthorne, this is his final year his name will be put into the reaping bowl, but with the amount of times his name had been entered, there is a very good chance that his last year will be the one that he’s chosen to fight to the death for the Capitol’s amusement.

 

Peeta Mellark, 16, is only entered a handful of times, but a handful is still an uncomfortable amount as far as he’s concerned.

 

And Katniss Everdeen, 16, is entered too many times for both Gale and Peeta’s liking.

 

Fortunately her sister Prim is only entered once. And out of thousands of names, one is a very good thing.

 

The reaping started over seventy years ago after the Dark Days. The thirteen districts rebelled against the Capitol and lost the war when District 13 was destroyed leaving the country of Panem with only twelve districts for the Capitol to rule over. Each one with a specific task, Twelve’s being coal mining, and all of them had to follow the strict laws the Capitol set in place. The most horrific of them was the yearly reaping in which every boy and girl from the age of 12 to 18 had their named entered into a lottery of sorts. The “winners” would then represent their district in the yearly Hunger Games where they would battle to the death until only one remained.

 

As Gale sat in the dark bedroom he shared with his brothers, he looked out the window, waiting for the clock to say 4:00am then decided that 3:26 was close enough. He reasoned with himself, thinking, ‘it’s a safe enough time to head out to the woods.’ With all of the security their district would be flooded with that day he was a bit more cautious about heading into the woods, but in District 12, the forbidden woods were a source of food and it was either break the law and go into the forest, or starve to death in the safety of your own home. Since the Peacekeepers around 12 had no desire to starve either they tended to look the other way on most days, but a day like today was much riskier. It didn’t matter though. Gale knew he’d brave the chance of getting caught. Being shot in the head was a hell of a lot better than being tortured in the Games, and with today being his final reaping day, he was fairly sure the odds were against him.

 

Though Gale knew his best friend, Katniss wouldn’t be meeting him until a little later in the morning he was more than happy to take a short trip into the woods on his own. ‘Maybe I can catch a squirrel and make a trade with the baker,’ he thought to himself as he checked the fence for the electrical current that should have been flowing through it to keep poachers like him out. Finding it safe to enter, he stepped through, grabbed his hidden bow and arrow, and went on the hunt.

 

…

…

….

…..

…..

 

The sound of Katniss‘s name being called during the reaping caused the hairs on the back of Peeta‘s neck to stand, putting an end to his good night‘s sleep. “Katnisssss Everdeeeeeen.” He shot straight up in bed, flattening the palm of his hand against his rapidly beating heart. ‘No. That can’t happen. They can’t call her,’ he silently told himself, but he knew they could and with the amount of times her name was in that reaping bowl…there was a very good chance that her name would be called. Katniss, like so many other poor families, had chosen to enter her name more than once in order to receive the tesserae.

 

Every child had to enter their name once on their twelfth birthday, but you also had the option to enter it for each member of your family, including yourself, in order to receive extra grain and oil. Since the entries for the reaping were cumulative, and Katniss had done this each year since the age of twelve, by Peeta’s calculations her mane was entered twenty times that day

 

It was only 4:30 in the morning, which was late by baker’s standards, but on reaping day his parents allowed Peeta and his brothers to sleep in. Peeta had two older siblings. One was too old for the reaping, and the other would be going through his last later in the day. Hopefully the odds would be in his favor and he wouldn’t be called.

 

Though there were no cakes to be made that morning, Peeta chose to wake up anyway. It was much more preferable than falling asleep and watching Katniss being ushered to her death. “Morning, Dad.”

 

“Morning, son. Couldn’t sleep?”

 

“Not really.”

 

His father took out an empty cup and poured Peeta some tea without asking. “Your mother’s still in bed. The dough is rising.” That was all that needed to be said. His father was never much for words.

 

Peeta waited for his tea before getting to work in the bakery’s kitchen and made certain to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake his mother. His goal was to have a somewhat peaceful morning, which was working out quite nicely, until a knock on their backdoor came. The sight of Gale Hawthorne lit Peeta‘s face up. ‘Maybe Katniss is with him,’ he hoped.

 

“Morning, Gale.” Peeta’s father spoke.

 

“Morning, Mr. Mellark.” Gale stood a few feet away from the door.

 

“How are you doing today?”

 

“Fine sir. I uh…”

 

“Bring something for me?”

 

“Yes sir.” Gale held out a squirrel by its tail.

 

“Well that’s a fine one. Hold on a second.” Peeta’s father turned to him and said, “Peeta, grab me one of those fresh loaves there, will you?” Peeta raced to the baking rack that held the fresh buns and handed his father a steaming loaf then stood to the side to watch them finish their trade. “Here you go.” They made the swap. “Good luck today, Gale.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Peeta kept looking out the door to see if Katniss was with him, but he couldn’t tell.

 

“She wasn’t there,” Peeta’s father said as he closed the door.

 

“What?”

 

Peeta’s father turned to him and said, “Katniss. She wasn’t with him.”

 

The heat of Peeta’s blush crept up his cheeks. “Oh.”

 

His father decided to give him a break and switched topics. “You’re still going to make those deliveries for me later?”

 

Peeta’s eyes lit up as he said, “Absolutely!” Peeta’s dad had asked him to bring the Peacekeepers some bread later in the day. Normally he’d do it himself, but for some reason, Peeta got to do it that day. It was an excuse to escape the bakery and he didn’t question it.

 

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

 

Katniss didn’t hear her sister Prim wake up and crawl into bed with her mother, but she felt the emptiness shortly after her sister left her side. She felt the cool mattress and got up to check on her. Seeing her mother and sister curled together in sleep, provided her with a false sense of security. Even though it was only for a second, she reveled in it. She had to for Prim’s sake. She tried not to concentrate on the fact that it was Prim’s first reaping that day. The thought of it made her stomach churn. ‘The first of many,’ Katniss thought as she turned away from the innocent scene in front of her and went to her room to change into her hunting clothes. ‘I’ve got to get out of here,’ she thought to herself. Making an escape, though brief as it would be, was a necessity that morning. There were too many people to worry about and nothing she could do to help them.

 

 

Katniss walked along the fence that kept District 12 separated from the woods. It was supposed to be electrified twenty four hours a day, but they barely had electricity in their district. So if the fence was on a few hours a day that was a lot. Just in case, she held out her hand and listened for the familiar hum that signaled its power. It was off. She entered in a gap at the base of the fence, hidden by years of overgrown brush, closest to her house. Once inside she looked for her best friend, Gale.

 

They had gotten to know each other over the worst of circumstances. Death. Both of their fathers had died in the same mine explosion five years earlier. Gale had to provide for his family of five and Katniss for her family of three. Too much responsibility for such young children, but so was fighting to the death in the Hunger Games. They met in the woods on accident. Katniss taught Gale how to use a bow and arrows. Gale taught her how to set snares. They showed one another their secret spots. Where to find berries. Where the lake was. How to fish. And eventually became close friends.

 

Gale, a boy from the Seam, looked a lot like Katniss. They both had dark hair, olive skin, gray eyes. The difference was where Katniss was petite; Gale was built like an ox; standing over six feet tall and quite muscular. Katniss on the other hand was on the small side. Though she was strong from all of her hours spent hunting in the woods, she was still malnourished which gave her a slim frame.

 

The morning was bright and sunny, but the significance of the day left a somber cloud of despair hanging over them. They spent a few hours gathering berries, fishing, and of course eating.

 

“The baker gave me something today.” Gale pulled out the fresh loaf of bread.

 

At the sound of the word baker, Katniss’ stomach fluttered. She wondered if Gale had seen Peeta. “Oh my God!” ‘He had to have seen Peeta if he got that,’ she thought to herself as she eyed up the fresh loaf of bread.

 

Gale ripped it in half and said, “Can you believe he gave this to me for a squirrel? I think he was feeling a bit sentimental today.”

 

“Aren’t we all?” The tone in her voice was disappointment.

 

“Happy Hunger Games!” Gale called out in a false Capitol accent.

 

Katniss matched the accent and followed up with, “And may the odds be ever in your favor.” Gale tossed a blackberry into the air, which Katniss caught in her mouth and they chuckled together. What choice did they have? To sit and dwell on the day would do no one any good. They sat and talked for a bit. When Gale had mentioned running away together, Katniss laughed and pushed the thought out of his mind. Prim in the woods was a joke.

 

When they were finished Gale said, “Should we head to the Hob first?”

 

“Actually. Can I meet you there?”

 

“Meet me there?” Gale had a quizzical look on his face. “Why would you meet me there? We can just go together.”

 

“I just need a few minutes alone, Gale,” it was the only thing she could think of as an excuse.

 

“Oh. Okay, Catnip. I guess. Want me to wait outside the fence for you?”

 

“NO! No…just go ahead without me. Maybe you could…you can just go to the hob without me. Or Just start walking there and I’ll meet you. I just want some time to myself, Gale. Geez!” She knew she was acting defensive, but if Gale knew why she wanted to be alone, he’d start lecturing her and she wasn’t in the mood for confrontation.

 

“Fine!” As Gale left, she could hear him muttering something about women. Then she heard them talking.

 

“Hey, Peeta.”

 

“Hey, Gale. How’s it going?”

 

“Pretty good. Considering.”

 

“Yeah. Hey…I wanted to tell you earlier…good luck today.” Peeta sounded quite genuine to Katniss.

 

“Thanks, Peeta. I appreciate that. Good luck to you too.”

 

“See ya later.”

 

“Yeah. Later.”

 

Katniss listened as the pair went their separate ways. She stood silently against the tree. Holding her breath. Then suddenly she heard a rustling of branches. Someone was sliding underneath the fence. Was it Gale? Her heart began to pound in her chest. ‘Please don’t let it be a Peacekeeper. Not today of all days.’ She closed her eyes and waited for the white uniformed guard to take her into custody, thinking it had to be one of Snow‘s men ready to bring her to justice. They’d probably rig it so her name was called out at the reaping and she’d have no choice but to go into the arena after all. When she felt the hand come down on her arm she knew her time was up. She was caught.

 

“Katniss?”

 

“Peeta!” Her eyes flew opened and her arms wrapped around his neck.

 

“You okay?” He could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute.

 

“I thought you were a Peacekeeper.”

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

“Because…you never come into the woods.”

 

“Didn’t we plan this? Didn’t you ask me to meet you here?”

 

“Yes, but I didn’t think you were going to actually do it.”

 

He rolled his eyes and said, “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

 

“Oh that’s not what I meant. I just didn’t think you’d be able to get out.”

 

“Well I did.”

 

“So I heard. It was nice of you to wish Gale luck.”

 

“I’m kind of worried about him.”

 

This took Katniss by surprise. The entire time she and Peeta had been seeing one another, he had been jealous of Gale. For him to be worried about her friend was a shocking twist. “You’re worried about him? Normally you‘re just jealous of him.”

 

“Yeah…well. Not today.“ He thought for a second and then asked. “How many times is his name in there today?”

 

“Forty two.”

 

“Geez.”

 

“I know. I’m sick just thinking about it.”

 

“Guess the odds aren’t exactly in his favor.”

 

“Are they in anyone’s favor?” She asked with disgust.

 

“Not really.”

 

“I hate this.”

 

“Me too.” Peeta pulled her into his arms and let out a sigh when she squeezed him tightly.

 

“Let’s just run away, Katniss. Let’s disappear into the woods so no one will find us.”

 

Katniss laughed softly. “That’s the second time today someone made that offer to me.”

 

Peeta pulled his head back and gave her a discerning look. “Who made the first offer?” Like he needed to ask.

 

“Gale.”

 

“I’m starting to feel that whole jealousy thing again,” he said with a suspicious tone in his voice.

 

“Oh, Peeta. Stop it. There’s nothing to be jealous about. Gale’s just a friend.”

 

“In your mind maybe, but not in his.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Katniss, a man doesn’t ask you to run away with him because he wants to spend his life being friends with you.”

 

“Peeta, you’re being ridiculous. Gale was just… he’s just…scared. It’s reaping day.” She began picking at a stick she found on the ground. “We’re all scared.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Aren’t you frightened?”

 

He took her hand and said, “I’m petrified for you. I’m so scared they’re going to call your name. I even had a nightmare about it.”

 

She dropped the stick and threw her arms around his neck. “Oh Peeta. What if they call you? What if it’s you?”

 

“My name is barely in there.”

 

“But still…”

 

“I know.”

 

They held onto each other for a minute…two…

 

“I have to go. Gale’s going to wonder what’s taking me so long.”

 

“So let him wait.” Peeta spoke into her neck. “We don’t get much time together.”

 

Since she wasn’t quite ready to leave the security of his arms, she quickly agreed, “Okay. Just a couple more minutes. Then I have to go.”

 

“How’s Prim doing today?” He asked.

 

“She had a nightmare last night. I found her asleep with my mother this morning.”

 

“Poor thing. She must be petrified.”

 

“I wish she didn’t have to go through this.”

 

“I wish none of us ever had to go through this,” Peeta added.

 

The idea of sending children off to the slaughter had Katniss vowing aloud, “I’m never having kids.”

 

“Me neither.” They smiled sadly into each other’s eyes.

 

“That’s good to know,” Katniss felt a bit of relief. “I was afraid you’d want some.”

 

“No way. I’d never put a child through this.” He turned them around and rested his back against the tree then pulled her into his embrace. “If we lived in another world. In a world where there were no Games, then maybe… yeah… I’d have kids. But until that day… I could never have a child. It would be cruel.”

 

They stood in silence. Holding one another.

 

Though he hated to admit it, Peeta finally said, “You should go, Katniss. It’s getting late.”

 

“Yeah.” She didn’t want to leave the security of his arms, but he was right. “I’ll see you later.” They pulled apart. As they walked their separate ways she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like this would be the last time they would see each other. “Peeta!” She ran to him and crushed her lips against his. They had never kissed before. Not like this. Though they had come close many times their lips never actually puckered and pressed. He had brushed his lips across hers a few times, kissed each other‘s cheeks…hands…heads…neck, pretty much anywhere they considered safe, but never flush on the lips before.

 

Their mouths were closed. Her breath was held. When she felt the tip of his tongue flick against her bottom lip she took in a burst of air. Her lips parted and her tongue mimicked his. Like this? It asked. Yes, like this, his answered. Their mouths opened and their tongues softly explored the other’s mouth in a slow and curious dance. Their heads moved back and forth. Their hands roaming, memorizing each curve of the other’s back…waist…hips… when they pulled apart, their lips were moist and swollen and his forehead rested upon hers.

 

“I’ll see you after the reaping,” Peeta said. “No matter what.” If her name was called or not, he would be with her. He had made the decision after he had the nightmare and he wasn‘t going to let her talk him out of it.

 

“I’ll see you after the reaping.” She shimmied out from under the fence and he squeezed out through a hole further up along the fence line so no one would see them exiting together.

 

When she got to the Hob Gale was waiting for her.

 

The Hob was a black market of sorts. When her father was still alive he had taken her there. He had traded game for things like thread, candles, material…anything that they needed to survive. Now that he was gone it was up to Katniss to do the trading. She and Gale usually did this together. They brought this morning’s loot to the different booths and got what they needed for both of their families, keeping what they needed for themselves. Greasy Sae, a woman that was known for her outrageous cooking, had given them a bowl of stew. She said it was beef stew, with a wink. Most likely it was wild dog, but Peacekeepers will eat anything when they’re hungry and as long as you tell them it’s beef they don’t question it.

 

They went to the Mayor’s house and knocked on the backdoor. They knew from experience to always go to the backdoor. The Mayor had a fondness for strawberries so they sold him a bushel full. When his daughter Madge came to the door she was dressed in a pretty white dress with her hair curled and arranged in a delicate style. She too was dressed for the reaping. No one was exempt. Granted Madge didn’t need to put in for tesserae like Gale and Katniss, but that wasn’t her fault. She had as good of a chance at being called as the rest of them did. Gale was a bit snippy with Madge, he was resentful towards her because her name was only entered five times as opposed to his forty two, but she couldn’t help that and Katniss didn’t hold it against her. Maybe she would have had Madge not been a sort of…friend to Katniss. Since they were both loners they seemed to seek each other out for school activities. Neither one demanded conversation from the other and the arrangement suited both girls quite well.

 

As Katniss and Gale went home it was difficult not discussing the impending doom drawing near, but neither one of them wanted to dwell upon the inevitable. All they could do was expect the worst and hope for the best.

 

“Well, I’ll see you soon,” Gale waved as he headed towards home.

 

Katniss walked into her house and saw the fair-haired Prim standing in front of her mother. Her big eyes filled with panic and fear so it was of the utmost importance that Katniss didn’t show the same to Prim. “Don’t you look beautiful?” Katniss said as she walked over to her sister and engulfed her in a comforting embrace. “Let me see,” Katniss held her at arm’s length and watched as Prim did a slow spin in front of her. The hem of Prim’s shirt stuck out of her skirt which Katniss fixed, “Tuck in that tail little duck.” The sound of Prim’s soft giggle brought a hint of a smile to Katniss’s lips.

 

“I laid something out for you too,” Katniss’s mother spoke quietly from a few feet away.

 

“Okay.” Katniss’ words were cool, but she tried to be kind to her mother today. It was going to be hard on her mom for the next few hours. She tried not to be resentful towards her mother, but it was tough. Prim had forgiven her mom for the things she had done…or not done in the past, but Katniss had a difficult time overlooking how neglectful her mother had been.

 

After Katniss’ father had died in the mines, her mother checked out. She went to bed and stayed there. The district had given them a month’s worth of salary, thinking that would be enough time for Katniss’s mom to get a job, but she didn’t. She had spent that time staring into space. Sitting in a chair or huddling under the covers, not saying a word, letting her children practically starve to death. If it hadn’t been for the kindness of strangers. One stranger actually and the sheer determination to survive engrained within Katniss, she and Prim would’ve been taken from their home or worse yet, they would’ve actually starved to death. So yes, Katniss was very apprehensive when it came to forgiving her mother, but today of all days she tried very hard to be kind.

 

Katniss, bathed, got dressed and sat as her mother weaved her hair into an intricate braid on the top of her head. As she stood in front of the mirror, Prim stared at her and told her that she was beautiful. When they heard the steam whistle blow, they knew it was time for them to gather in town.

 

As they walked to the square they saw parents hugging their children with tears in their eyes. Katniss held onto Prim’s hand, trying her hardest to protect her from the grim images. “Just look straight ahead, Prim. Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.” She tried to keep her voice bright. “You’re going to be fine. You’ll see. Then later on we’ll feast on fish stew and strawberries.”

 

The lines of children in front of them made Katniss think of cattle being herded for the slaughter, but Prim’s question quickly pulled her from her murky thoughts. “What’s that?”

 

“They’re just going to prick your finger,” Katniss answered. “You need to go stand over there with the little kids. I’m going to be right there. You just watch me, okay?” Katniss gave Prim a little nudge. “Go ahead. It’ll be over in no time at all and then we’ll be home eating strawberries.” She hoped the idea of food would help ease some of Prim’s fears, but knew that nothing ever could. Katniss watched as Prim was swallowed into the group of children. The moment she disappeared Katniss’s mind went to straight to Gale and Peeta.

 

She started wishing for their safety. ‘Please don’t let them be called. Gale’s in there forty two times. Peeta’s only in there five times. But still that’s five times. But Gale’s in there forty two times. Forty two times! Oh God!’ Morose thoughts continued to fly through her mind as she took her spot in the midst of the 16 year olds.

 

….

…..

…..

 

 

From the moment Peeta entered the square he scanned the crowd for Katniss, but failed to see her. The entire day he worried about her. Something in his gut kept saying the odds were not in her favor. He just knew she was going to be called. She was going to be in the Games. All he could do was hope that he was wrong. If she was called he was prepared to volunteer and go in too. He had to make sure that she came home. He didn’t tell his family this, though somehow, he knew that his father would suspect it. As he was silently wishing she wouldn’t get called he noticed Gale sticking out of the crowd like a sore thumb. Following Gale’s line of sight, Peeta blew out a cleansing breath when he saw that Gale was looking at Katniss. ‘There you are,’ he thought. ‘I’ve been worried sick about you.’ He noticed the concern written on her face and knew she was worried about Gale. Heck, Peeta was worried about Gale too, but Katniss and Peeta would take care of Gale’s family if he went into the Games. They had made that promise to each other a couple of months ago without Gale’s knowledge. Just then Katniss’s eyes locked onto Peeta’s and her entire face transformed. There was a gentle gleam in her eyes and a tender smile lifting at her lips. Peeta mouthed the word, “Hi,” wishing he could make his way across the crowd and stand with her.

 

“Hi,” she mouthed back.

 

With the…festivities about to begin, neither one of them noticed Gale’s curious gaze or the questions written on his face.

 

…..

…..

…..

 

Every eye in District Twelve, as well as the Capitol, was on the Justice Building. In front of it stood a stage with a podium, a giant glass bowl on each end of the stage and chairs which sat the Mayor, the only living victor, Haymitch Abernathy and he seemed to be missing in action, and Effie Trinket the Capitol assigned escort of District 12.

 

Effie Trinket was an odd looking woman with a stranger sounding voice. Wearing an off colored pink wig, outrageously high heeled shoes and clothing is so tight a person’s mind must wonder how she breathes. ‘Perhaps that’s why her voice was so peculiar,’ thought Katniss, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mayor Undersee’s voice as he begins to read.

 

The Dark Days. Every Year the same story was told. Blah…Blah…Blah…droughts…blah…blah…disaster…storms…uprising…Capitol… Then the districts rebelled. They lost. As punishment every year each district must send one girl and one boy to fight to the death, until only one is left. They’re known as tributes. The arenas can be anything from a desert to icy tundra. Anything really. It usually last for a couple of weeks and once in the arena, there are no rules. These are known as the Hunger Games. If you are the winner of the Hunger Game then you will live a life of luxury. Riches, food, oil, clothing. You want for nothing for the remainder of your life. And your district receives extra food, grain and oil for the next year as well.

 

When Mayor Undersee finishes with the reading of the History of Panem Katniss can hear the shuffling of feet amongst all of the children. Thousands of them are roped off and praying that their name is not going to be called, including Katniss. Twelve and thirteen year old girls are in one section. Twelve and thirteen year old boys, in another. And so on and so on. On the edge of the square are those Katniss considered the scum of the earth. The people who will bet on whose name will be called into the arena. Who will survive the Games? The scourge of District 12. In the back of the square were the parents. The ones that were wishing someone else’s children would be called and not their own.

 

On the stage sits two giant glass bowls filled with slips of paper. Inside one bowl are the names of girls. Thousands of names. Twenty of which say Katniss Everdeen. On the other side of the stage is an identical bowl. Forty two of the names say Gale Hawthorne. Five say Peeta Mellark.

 

If Mayor Undersee’s monotone introduction doesn’t get people’s attention when he announces District 12’s previous winners, Haymitch Abernathy’s, who is inebriated as he stumbles across the stage and lands on Effie Trinket, will. Katniss held back her smile as Haymitch attempted to hug Effie, causing her wig to go askew. Though Effie tried to straighten it out, it was useless. It took a few minutes, but Mayor Undersee was finally able to get Haymitch in a chair. Though Effie’s wig seemed to be a lost cause.

 

With the excitement over, Effie’s heels began to click as she made her way across the stage and stands before the microphone saying in her odd Capitol accent, “Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!” Prior to making her way to one of the glass balls she said, as she did every year, “Ladies first!” Her fingers begin to do an odd little dance as she chose a white slip of paper with someone’s name printed on it.

 

Katniss held her breath, hoping it wasn’t her.

 

Peeta silently wished for someone other than Katniss to be called.

 

Gale’s hands turn into fists as he hung his head down waiting for an innocent girl to be thrown to the wolves, and hoped it wasn’t Katniss.

 

A gush seemed to empty Katniss’s lungs. Effie Trinket didn’t call out her name.

 

Effie called out, “Primrose Everdeen!”


	2. Peeta Mellark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will find out how Katniss and Peeta came to be a couple prior to the Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, there are things from the book and the movie in this story, but sometimes they are out of order. Since it's my story, things might seem a little out of place, but it's a story so...

**74th Hunger Games Challenge: We Always Were**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Two: Peeta Mellark**

**We Always Were**

 

The calling of Prim’s name hadn’t quite registered with Katniss as she stood in the square frozen in place. Though there was some shuffling and a low murmur amongst the adults standing at the far end of the square, Katniss heard none of it. She did not know that at that very moment Gale’s fists clenched while he silently cursed the people in the Capitol, or that Peeta instantly knew he’d be going into the Games.

 

Katniss couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe. The feeling of someone’s hand on her shoulder had her eyes darting around the group of children in front of her. ‘Prim,’ she thought to herself. ‘It was one name out of thousands. How could her name be chosen?’ Katniss name was in there so many more times than Prim’s. When she saw Prim’s back, and her tiny hand tucking the little duck tail back into her shirt, it snapped Katniss out of her stupor. “Prim!” The tremble in Katniss’s voice seemed to echo through the square. The crowd of children parted allowing Katniss her freedom; enabling her to stop her sister before she got any closer to the stage. “PRIM!” She rushed to her sister’s side, careful to keep the hysteria she was feeling from her voice. Pulling Prim behind her, Katniss sheltered her sister behind her own body. “I volunteer.” She called out. “I volunteer as tribute!” A deafening hush fell over the crowd as Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister’s safety.

 

The sound of Prim’s frantic screams, “No! No, Katniss no!” could not deter Katniss.

 

Though she longed to hold her sister close and tell her she would be okay, Katniss couldn’t afford to do so. Showing any sign of weakness from this point on would make her an easy target to the other tributes that would be watching the recaps later on in the day. “Go to mom, Prim. Go find mom.” Katniss needed to stay calm. The Games had begun. All cameras were now focused on her and Prim. So Prim had to go. “Prim, let go!” Pulling herself from her sister’s grasp was one of the hardest things Katniss had ever done. “Let go!“ Fortunately Gale stepped up and grabbed Prim.

 

“Come on.” He picked up Prim and said, “Up you go, Catnip.”

 

Katniss stared at the stairs leading to the stage. There were only a few steps, but they seemed to be never ending. Effie Trinket stood at the top of them with her hand held out waiting with a smile that said, Katniss had just been bestowed the honor of becoming a tribute. “Well, bravo! That’s the spirit of the Games! What’s your name?”

 

“Katniss Everdeen.” Katniss swallowed the bile that was rising to the top of her throat.

 

“I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don’t want her to steal all your glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let’s give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!”

 

To Katniss’s surprise everyone from District 12 was silent. First one person took their three middle fingers and pressed them to their lips then held it out, and then another until the entire crowd held their fingers up to her. It was a symbol from the district. A sign of respect. Of love. It meant goodbye to someone you love. The urge to cry at her district’s only form of dissent towards the Games had to be quelled regardless of how touched Katniss was.

 

Haymitch stood up and declared to the crowd, “Look at this one. Look at her, I like her! Lots of…spunk! More than you!” With his arm temporarily around Katniss’s shoulder Haymitch continued yelling, “More than you!” He pointed directly into the camera at the front of the stage and was about to say more, but his drunken state caused him to fall off the edge of the stage and topple into the audience. Within minutes Haymitch was taken away on a stretcher and Katniss’s welcomed interlude during her tortuous affair was over.

 

Looking into the crowd she noticed Gale returning to the group of boys he was standing with and took notice of Peeta’s fearful expression. In an instant she could hear his words earlier in the morning, _“I’ll see you after the reaping, no matter what,”_ and feared that his prediction would come true.

 

 

The terror coursing through Katniss at this point is not because she may die, but because her sister may regardless of Katniss volunteering for her. If Peeta or Gale are called they’d never be able to keep her family fed. The idea that either one of them would join her in the arena was unfathomable. There was no way on earth her luck would be that bad, and the idea that either one of them would volunteer was ridiculous. They’d never do that to her. ‘They have to stay here to keep my family alive,’ she thought to herself.

 

Effie’s announcement that it was time for the boys to be called didn’t register until she heard her shrill of a voice say, “Peeta Mellark.”

 

‘No!’ Katniss held back her scream. ‘This can’t be happening,’ she thought to herself, but it was happening. Peeta was going into the arena with her. This is why she didn’t want to let him into her life. This is why she didn’t want to let _anyone_ into her life. Because losing them would be worse than actual dying.

 

…..

…..

…..

….

…..

 

 

Peeta listened to the sound of his name being called. He knew he’d be going into the arena the moment Prim‘s name was read, but hearing his own name was somewhat of a shock to his system. The second his name was called out, the group of boys surrounding him, scattered as though he had a contagious disease they may contract. Peeta felt the tears forming in the back of his eyes. ‘I’m going to die,’ was his first thought. ‘I’m actually going to die. I thought I’d be braver than this, but I’m not. I’m not brave at all. I’m petrified. I wanted to be strong for her, but I’m scared. I’m sixteen years old and this is the end of my life. Geez. There’s so much I wanted to do.’ With each step he took he felt the end coming near. When he saw the look on Katniss’s face it got worse. ‘I’m sorry Katniss,’ was his second thought. ‘I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to have to go through this.’ His insides refused to stop trembling. ‘How can this be happening,’ he thought to himself. ‘Prim had one entry. I had five. There are thousands of names in those bowls. What are the odds?’ Apparently not in either of their favor.

 

…..

…..

…..

…..

 

Gale looked on and watched as Peeta and Katniss took their positions as the tributes of District 12. He was sick to his stomach. It was just a few hours ago that he and Katniss were in the woods eating bread and blackberries. That Peeta was wishing him good luck. Wishing _him_ good luck. And in the back of his mind Gale had been thinking, ‘Yeah, I’m going to need it. You don’t need it baker boy.’ A sense of guilt momentarily rushed through Gale. Peeta was always kind to him. He was always nice to Katniss and Prim too. Katniss always had nice things to say about him, especially lately. She seemed to talk about him a lot lately. Gale watched as they shook hands and noticed the tortured expression in their eyes as they locked hands. ‘I’d be in pain too,’ he thought.

 

…..

…..

…..

…..

 

 

Katniss felt the reassuring squeeze of Peeta’s handshake wishing she could pull him into a hug and tell him that everything would be alright. But it wouldn’t be. Only one would make it out alive. Chances were it would be neither of them.

 

She felt the warmth of his hand and thought about the first time she held it. They were in the elevator in the mines. Every year they were required to go to the mines for school. She didn’t mind it before her father had died, but after the explosion in which he was killed, it was suffocating. A few months ago they had gone there for school and when they were on the way back up there was no room on the elevator for everyone so she and Peeta had to wait for it to come back down. When it came back for them they were the only two left, but on the way up it had stalled. Katniss began to panic…

 

_“Help! Help!” Katniss started pulling the emergency lever while screaming at the top of her lungs. “Somebody needs to do something! Get us out of here!!!”_

_“Calm down, Katniss,” Peeta’s gentle tone did nothing to calm her frayed nerves. “They know we’re in here. They’re not going to go home or anything.”_

_“What if it explodes or something?” She began pacing back and forth. “I have to get out of here. Give me a boost.”_

_“What?” Peeta started laughing. “Are you going to climb up a hundred stories?”_

_“If I have to.”_

_“You’re being ridiculous.” Standing behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. “Just take a few deep breaths and sit down. They’ll get us out of here eventually.”_

_“Eventually?” She turned on him and said, “No! Now! They need to get us out of here now! This thing could explode!”_

_“Katniss, nothing bad is going to happen. We’re not going to explode.”_

_“How do you know?” She started to envision her father’s death. She could see him being blown to bits in front of her eyes and felt her insides crumbling. “Peeta I have to get out of here. I can’t die in here like my father.”_

_“Hey,” he rubbed a comforting hand across her back to which she took no notice. “We’re not going to die. We’re just stuck in an elevator. That’s all. It’s just an elevator.”_

_“In the mines.” Her voice turned into a whimper and she hated herself for allowing her vulnerability to show._

_“Nope. We’re not in the mines. We’re in a mansion in the Capitol.” He wanted to try and get her mind off of the situation._

_“What?” She turned to him with a quizzical look on her face._

_“Sure. Can’t you see the buildings? Look there?” Peeta turned her to face a wall and said, “There’s a view of a waterfall leading into river.” He turned her around and pointed to another wall saying, “And over there is the tallest building ever built. I’m not sure why the top of it is fuchsia, but it’s pretty. And over there is the President’s mansion.” He faced her to the back of the elevator. “And right there is the whole city.” He turned her around to face the last wall. “It’s got a great view, doesn’t it?” His voice was gentle and soothing. “All you have to do is look. Just look at it, Katniss. Can you see it?” He turned her again and stared into her eyes. “If you try hard enough you can see anything you like. What do you want to see, Katniss?” His hands were on her shoulders. He lowered his voice to barely above a whisper and he said, “Close your eyes.” Why she did she had no idea, all Katniss could think was that imagining someplace else was better than her actual reality. “Now tell me what you want to see. What makes you happy, Katniss?”_

_She thought for a minute then said, “The woods.”_

_“Okay, picture the woods. See the trees. Can you see the birds? The forest green leaves? Listen to the sound of the wind blowing through the branches. There are crickets chirping in the distance. Smell the pine. Now open your eyes, Katniss.” When she opened them he said, “Tell me about the woods. Tell me what you see.” He turned her to face a wall and said, “What’s over there?”_

_The first thing she thought of was, “The strawberry patch.”_

_“Tell me about the strawberry patch.”_

_The sound of Peeta’s calming voice was able to place her in the middle of the woods she loved so much. In front of her she could see the patch of berries, but since Peeta couldn’t Katniss decided to tell him about it. “Gale and I go there to pick them. All the birds used to eat them until Gale suggested that we put some wire over them to keep them out. Now we have a ton of berries.”_

_“I love strawberries,” Peeta’s breath tickled at her neck while he spoke._

_“They’re so sweet,” Katniss added. “And when you bite into them they burst in your mouth. My mother makes jam out of them.” She could almost taste the berries. “It‘s about the only thing that improves that horrible bread we eat. If you like, I‘ll bring some strawberries to school for you.” She wasn’t sure why she made the offer; to say thank you for calming her down, maybe?_

_“I’d like that, Katniss.”_

_He turned her towards another wall, pointed at it and asked, “What’s over there?”_

_Had she actually been in the woods she would be facing, “The lake.” The feeling of cool water lapping at her skin as she floated in the small body of water brought a hint of a smile to Katniss’s lips._

_“There’s a lake?” Peeta asked with excitement in his voice._

_The fact that she had never told any living sole, not even Gale, about the lake didn’t even register with her. “Yes. That’s where I learned how to swim.” She pictured herself as a child splashing around in the water; rooting around for katniss with her toes._

_He leaned his head closer to her shoulder and said, “I didn’t know you could swim.”_

_“Yes, my father taught me how.” She closed her eyes as she pictured the happy images in her head. “Would you like to learn?” The offer seemed to come out before Katniss could think better of it._

_“Yes,” Peeta answered with a shy grin, “but I’m afraid I wouldn’t have time to go to the woods with you.”_

_She turned to look at him and wished that he could escape into the forest with her for a little while. She had known of Peeta Mellark for years, but prior to that day Katniss had never spoken directly to him. Their eyes met across the hall in school on more than one occasion, but Peeta’s always flitted away as though he were afraid he’d be caught looking at her. Now that they were actually having a conversation, Katniss found that she actually welcomed the idea of talking to Peeta outside of the elevator they were trapped inside of. “Couldn’t you find time, Peeta? Sneak away some afternoon?”_

_“If I could sneak away, would you teach me to swim?” Peeta asked with a gleam in his eye._

_“Yes,” It wasn’t an answer she would normally give, but today it was simple to say._

_“Tell me more about the lake.”_

_“If you root around in it, you’ll find katniss. That’s what I was named for. My father used to tell me that I’d never starve if I found myself.” She smiled to herself. “I fish there.”_

_“I like fish.”_

_“I’d bring you some, but it would probably go bad by the time I brought it to you.”_

_“I wouldn’t want rotten fish.” His nose crinkled up._

_“Want to know about the trees I climb?” Katniss thought of the squirrels she saw when she scampered up the trees._

_“Sure,” the smile on Peeta’s face told her he was actually enjoying their little reprieve from the mines of District Twelve._

_“They’re over there,” she turned to another wall and pointed. “I can climb pretty high up,” she said over her shoulder with a touch of pride in her voice._

_“I’m not much of a climber.”_

_“That’s okay. I can teach you.”_

_“Wow,” Peeta crossed his arms and smiled from ear to ear. “I’m learning how to swim. To climb trees. Anything else you’re teaching me?”_

_With an arch of her brow Katniss thought of the one impressive thing she could do. “I can teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow if you like.” Their voices were low; almost intimate. Considering they were a hundred stories beneath the ground Katniss was feeling exceptionally relaxed and comfortable in Peeta’s company._

_“Actually,” Peeta ducked his head slightly down and locked eyes with her, “I would like to learn how to do that.”_

_“Then it’s a date.” She hadn’t meant to say that._

_“I’d like **that** too.” He was hoping she meant it._

_She felt the blood rush to her face as she walked away from him. All signs of their intimate conversation were gone and Katniss spoke with caution, “Peeta…”_

_“Katniss…” He said mimicking her tone._

_The woods they were just in the middle of had vanished and now the elevator walls were closing in on her. “What’s taking them so long?”_

_“Don’t avoid the topic, Katniss.”_

_“I’m not avoiding anything,” she said defensively._

_“Yes you are,” Peeta said it as though he had intimate knowledge of her way of thinking._

_“No I’m not. You want to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow and I agreed to show you how. Case closed.”_

_“Whatever, Katniss.” He sat in the corner of the elevator and picked up a tiny piece of coal. Obviously direct confrontation wasn’t going to work with her, and Peeta needed to decide how to handle the situation._

_They were silent for several minutes until she said, “Congratulations on coming in second in the wrestling tournament. I thought you were going to win it for certain.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_Another few minutes of quiet went by and then she said, “Your father seems to like squirrel a lot. I sell them to him all the time.”_

_“Yup.” Another piece of tiny coal was flicked across the elevator._

_“Oh come on, Peeta. Are you seriously not going to talk to me?” Normally she’d be fine with that, but today it was getting under her skin._

_“Nope,” Peeta answered with a bit of a pout._

_“Why not?”_

_“Because there’s nothing to talk about.”_

_“Fine.” ‘Two could play this game,’ she thought. ‘If he wants to sit and sulk then he could sit and sulk.’_

_After ten minutes of deep thought, though Katniss was certain he was brooding, Peeta finally spoke up, “Do you know how long I’ve had a crush on you?”_

_She would rather he went back to moping. There was no way she could answer his question. One: because she didn’t know the answer. And two: because she didn’t want to know the answer._

_“Katniss? Answer me,” Peeta insisted._

_“No.” It was time for Katniss to brood._

_“Fine then I’ll answer it for you. Since the first day of school.” He took a deep breath and said, “On the first day of school my dad pointed you out.” He told her how his father wanted to marry his mother, but she had fallen in love with Katniss’s father instead. He told her that he listened to Katniss sing the Valley Song and that the moment she sang the birds fell silent and Peeta had fallen head over heels for her._

_Unsure of what to do, Katniss had never heard anyone speak about her that way before; she tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach, the tingles that crept across her flesh and the sweaty palms that refused to dry. The look on Peeta’s face when he spoke about her was nothing short of pure rapture and it frightened the hell out of Katniss. She wanted to run away, but where could she go? She was stuck in this shaft. She looked at Peeta, willing herself to say something…anything, but the only thing that came out was useless, “Peeta. I don’t know what to say to that.”_

_“You don’t have to say anything, Katniss,” Peeta hoped she would have responded differently, but simply the fact that he had finally conquered his fear of talking to her seemed to satisfy him for the moment though that satisfaction wouldn’t last long. “I just wanted you to know.”_

_  
‘Well now what?’ She thought to herself. ‘It’s not like there can be anything between the two of us.’_

_Peeta interrupted her thoughts and asked her, “So what do you say? Want to go out with me sometime?”_

_Her head shot up. “Stop it, Peeta.”_

_“Stop what? Feeling this way? I can’t. Trust me. I’ve tried.”_

_“Well, try harder.”_

_“I don’t want to try harder.” Peeta made an instant decision. Now that his feelings were out in the open, he was going to go for it with Katniss and somehow convince her she should date him. “Why don’t you try harder?”_

_“Try what?”_

_“Try…liking me.” He grinned._

_“Hah.” She let out a burst of crazed laughter. “That’s not going to happen.”_

_“Why not?” He asked as though he were completely dumbfounded by her response._

_“Because,” seemed like a good enough excuse to Katniss._

_“Of Gale?” Peeta had been jealous of the guy for years. He didn’t know if they had a relationship outside of friendship, but Peeta was certainly curious about the nature of it._

_“Gale? What does he have to do with this?” Gale was the furthest thing from her mind right then. It was too full of Peeta Mellark who was apparently losing his mind from being trapped in the elevator._

_“Well he’s your boyfriend isn’t he?”_

_“No! Oh my God. Is that what you think?” Katniss stood up and began pacing around the compact space. “I don’t have a boyfriend and I don’t want one.” She wasn’t angry, but she was firm in her thinking. She couldn’t afford to have feelings like this. It just led to complications._

_Peeta felt relief. “So there’s nothing…romantic between the two of you?”_

_“Are you listening to me? I don’t want anything…romantic with anyone…ever.”_

_“But you don’t have any feelings like that for him?” Peeta started to have hope._

_“No. He’s just a friend.” Katniss had no clue why she was answering these questions other than maybe she was going insane like Peeta._

_“That’s good news.”_

_“Peeta, you don’t seem to get what I’m saying.”_

_“No. I get it. You’re saying that Gale is just a friend and that I have a chance.” He grinned at her._

_She couldn’t help but laugh at him. “No. No one has a chance.”_

_He stood up and started walking towards her. “Aw come on, Katniss. You know you like me.”_

_“No I don’t.” She walked to a different corner._

_“Sure you do.” He moved in closer to her. “I’m charming.” He gave her a smile to match._

_“You’re annoying.” Her resolve was slowly melting and it frightened her._

_“I’m funny.”_

_“Cocky is more like it.” She raised her brow in accusation._

_“Sure of myself,” he corrected._

_“Amusing, I suppose.” She chuckled when he wagged his brows at her._

_“I’m not bad looking,” he was standing in front of her._

_“You’re okay, I guess.”_

_“You obviously have some interest in me.”_

_She was slightly taken aback. “Why would you think that?”_

_“You knew I came in second place in the wrestling tournament.”_

_“The entire school knows that.”_

_“No they don’t.” He stepped closer to her. “Admit it. You like me.”_

_“Well, I don‘t hate you.” She smiled at him as though the lack of contempt she had for him was the best he’d ever get._

_“That’s a start.” He slid down the wall of the elevator, about two feet away from her, and said, “Guess I can’t ask for much more.”_

_She sat down next to him and breathed a sigh of relief that the conversation was over. Or so she thought._

_“If I could I’d take you away from here,” that dreamlike quality was back in Peeta’s voice, “I’d take you someplace safe. Away from all of this so you’d never have to have your name be put into a reaping ball and you’d always have food on the table. Can you imagine a place like that, Katniss?”_

_“There is no place like that, Peeta.”_

_“Just pretend for a minute. Pretend that it exists.” He turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. With a trancelike tone, he began speaking about a fantastical world that would never exist. “Imagine a place where you could just walk into the woods without worrying that the fence would be electrified. Where hunting wasn’t against the law and feeding your family was a right not a privilege.” He watched as she closed her eyes and a small smile crept up on her face. “A place where anyone could be what they wanted. A place where kids could spend the days leading up to their twelfth birthday filled with excitement and anticipation instead of dread.” The idea of it made Peeta’s heart ache. “That’s the kind of world I’d give you, Katniss.” He reached out and took her hand in his. To both of their surprise she didn’t pull away. Instead she threaded her fingers through his._

_“Peeta,” she took a brief second; staring at their joined hands, “I really don’t want to get involved with anyone this way. I’m not interested in having a boyfriend.”_

_“What about a friend? Can we be friends?”_

_“I suppose.” She wasn’t sure how it would be possible, but she hadn’t been opposed to the idea when it flashed through her mind._

_“Close friends?”_

_“Yes,” she answered with a blush that seemed to send heat radiating off of her cheeks. She thought of Gale and the relationship she had developed with him over the years, and then compared what she had with him to the little time she had spent with Peeta and one thing stood out like a sore thumb. “I don’t normally hold my friend’s hands though.”_

_“Then maybe we should classify this as a special friendship."_

_“Peeta…“_

_“Katniss…I like you. A lot., but if you can honestly sit there and tell me you don’t like me then I’ll let go of your hand and when we leave this elevator I’ll walk away from you and not give you a second thought.“_

_She looked at him and wondered what it would be like not talking to him. Prior to today they didn’t say anything to one another anyway. So what would be the difference? The difference, she realized, is that now she knew how he felt about her. Letting go of his hand was easy enough, but the empty sensation she felt was unexpected. In a span of seconds there was a feeling of need consuming her. This is why she avoided these kinds of feelings. She didn’t want to need someone the way her parents needed one another. She didn’t want to need someone’s touch. As she looked at Peeta she saw the look of hurt of his face and said, “Peeta.” She was about to start educating him on being self-reliant, but the drooping of his eyelids and the tender smile that barely changed the shape of his lips yet transformed his entire face, stifled her. Instead her fingers slid over his palms and their hands locked. As his hand grew warm within hers and the emptiness within slowly began to fill with a mixture of curiosity and happiness, she spoke her thoughts aloud, “I must be crazy."_

_His thumb brushed against the back of her hand and they sat that way until the elevator started moving. On the way up he asked her with urgency in his voice, “Will you meet me tomorrow? During lunch? Behind the oak tree?”_

_She whispered her answer to him before she reconsidered, “Yes.” Their hands dropped to their sides just as the elevator doors opened._

Peeta stood on the stage in front of the Justice Building in complete and utter silence. He wanted to tell Katniss that she would make it home. That he’d do everything in his power to see to that, but all he could do right now was follow Effie’s instructions to shake one another’s hands. As he felt her palm fit into his he squeezed and locked his pain filled gaze with hers, silently vowing, ‘You’ll come home to your mom, Katniss. You’ll see Prim again. I promise. You’ll have a wonderful life with Gale. I’ll make sure of that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr. I'm jamiesommers23. If you're a Joshifer fan follow joshiferrecs on Tumblr for hundreds of stories from various authors.  
> Thanks ~J


	3. Farewell District 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Peeta says goodbye, Katniss questions her and Peeta's relationship and they head to the Capitol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, based on my brain, the book and movie so some stuff might be out of order, but most of it is just for the fun of it.

**74th Hunger Games Challenge**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Three: Farewell District 12**

**We Always Were**

 

Both Katniss and Peeta were ushered off of the stage by Peacekeepers. Men and women, dressed in white uniforms, armed with guns, practically forbidden to smile, whose main purpose was to enforce the laws of the Capitol and dole out punishment. On normal days, within the confines of District 12, the Peacekeepers weren’t as cruel as they could have been. They enforced most laws, but overlooked many. District 12 was the poorest of the districts, which meant that the Peacekeepers stationed suffered from hunger too, but on reaping day the place was crawling with officials sent in from the Capitol and even bending a law sent jolt of fear through the residents.

 

Katniss and Peeta got put into their own room in the Justice Building. They each had an hour to say goodbye to their loved ones.

 

As Katniss entered the lavish room she took brief notice of the plush comforts within, but none of them could quell the rush of thoughts going through her mind. ‘Say goodbye to mom and Prim. Make sure Gale keeps them fed. You’re going to die soon. You have to keep a brave face. Why did you cave into Peeta? You have to end things with him. On the train. If you end it with him then it’ll be easier for both of you when you get into the arena. If the other tributes find out about the two of you, then they’ll use it against you for sure. They’ll torture him or you.’ She had to put these thoughts out of her head right now. Right now she had to focus on Prim. On her mother. Mostly Prim.

 

The second the door opened and Prim entered, Katniss held her arms open to her sister; engulfing her tiny frame in a hug. “No, Katniss!” Prim’s cries hadn’t subsided one ounce since Katniss volunteered for her. “You can’t go! You can’t.”

 

“Hey,” Katniss soothed her sister. “Stop that now. No crying.”

 

“You could win, you know.” Prim said in an encouraging voice; trying her best to be a support system for her big sister. “You can hunt.”

 

“And I’m smart,” Katniss added.

 

“So you’ll try? You’ll try and win?”

 

With a nod of her head, Katniss forced herself to speak in a steady tone when she answered, “Yes.”

 

…..

…..

…..

 

 

Peeta sat in silence with his elbows on his knees and his fingers crossed over the bridge of his nose. His oldest brother came in first. Peeta lifted his eyes to him and then rose. He tried not to cry, but it was too late. The tears just seemed to pour down his cheeks in a steady stream. His brother took him in his arms and said, “I’m sorry.” They stood in an embrace for a few minutes until his other brother entered.

 

When his other brother took him in his arms he said, “I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know if I should’ve volunteered like Katniss did.”

 

Peeta interrupted him, “No. I wanted to go.”

 

“Why?”

 

“She needs to come home.” Peeta choked back his tears and gripped his brother’s shoulders. “She’s got to come home. She’s got to.”

 

His brother held onto him realizing what Peeta was saying. “I don’t want you to die.”

 

“I have to,” Peeta whispered. They squeezed each other one last time and then Peeta gently pushed him away. “Go on. Tell dad to come in.” Before his brothers left the room he stopped them. “Hey. I love you guys.” His family wasn’t much for showing emotion, but this was the last time he was going to see them and he wanted them to know that he loved them.

 

Peeta expected his father to come into the room, but when his mother walked in, he held his breath. He hadn’t prepared himself for her yet. His face was still covered in tears from his brothers’ visit. He absently wiped at his running nose with his sleeve and waited for his mom to say something. She stood next to him and reached out awkwardly to pat his back. It wasn’t much, but it was something and it felt strangely good to receive his mother’s touch out of love instead of fear. Normally she was hitting him, threatening him, not comforting him.

 

“Well, Peeta. At least District 12 might actually have a winner this year.” Peeta couldn’t believe it. After all the years of thinking his mother hated him. All the years that he cowed under her fist, she actually thought he could win this thing. He wouldn’t win, but just the thought of her believing in him gave him a sense of hope that his mother actually loved him. “She’s a survivor that one.” His mother’s accentuated the statement with a few raps on his back.

 

All of Peeta’s hope was shattered. No, this woman, his mother, didn’t love him after all. She never had. ‘I was just free labor,’ he thought to himself. ‘Actually, I cost her money. I ate her food and she had to clothe me. She’s probably grateful I’m going into the Hunger Games,’ he thought. ‘One less mouth to feed, but then who will decorate your precious cakes mother dear?’ He heard her words again, “ _She’s a survivor_ …” and didn’t try to hide what he was thinking.

 

“Yes, she is, mother. That’s what I’m counting on.” His mother just gave him a strange look and he said, “If you don’t mind, I’d like you to leave now.” He wished the tears were gone, but they weren’t. Now he had regret added onto the pain.

 

His father entered the room just as his mother was stepping out. Peeta flew into his arms and let the tears flow. Gripping his father’s back, he wished he could go back in time. Back to his childhood when his father was his hero and reaping day meant a celebration dinner, not panic and fear.

 

“You need to try and come home, Peeta.” His father’s voice was desperate. “Promise me.”

 

“Dad, I can’t.” Peeta’s words barely came out.

 

“You have to,” his father sounded hysterical. “We can keep them fed. We can make sure her family has food.”

 

“No, dad. No.” Peeta pulled away from his father. “I can’t come back here without her. I can’t do that. Don’t ask me to do that, Dad.”

 

“But you’re going to ask me to be okay with you killing yourself?”

 

“Yes.” Peeta lifted his eyes to his father’s. “I love her.” He walked to his father and took his hand in his. “I love her.”

 

Gripping his son’s hand tightly, Peeta’s father said resigning, “I know.” They stood in silence for a few seconds until he said, “I’ll still make sure Prim eats.”

 

“Thanks, Dad. I appreciate that, but…what about mom?”

 

“Don’t worry about your mother. She’s not in charge of the bakery. I am.”

 

Peeta couldn’t help but be amazed. His whole life he had wanted his father to stand up to his mother; to take his side, and now that Peeta was going into the arena his father had finally found the courage to stand up to the woman for Prim’s sake. ‘Those Everdeen women sure have a lot of power over men,’ he thought to himself.

 

With one last hug and a kiss on the cheek, his father said, “I love you, Peeta.”

 

“I love you too, Dad.”

 

“Stay strong. Fight hard for her.”

 

“That’s my plan.”

 

“I’m proud of you, son.”

 

“Thanks, Dad.” Peeta spoke morosely to the closed door, “Bye, Dad.”

 

When the door opened up and Delly Cartwright entered, Peeta was surprised to see his lifelong friend crying hysterically. Delly, who was always bubbly and chipper, threw her arms around Peeta’s neck and said, “You’re not coming back, are you? You’re going to die out there just so you can protect her and don’t tell me you’re not because I’ve spent my whole life watching you fawn over her and I know you and I know what you’re going to do Peeta. I know your plan.”

 

“Stop it, Delly.” Peeta was crying into her shoulder. “Don’t do this.”

 

“Why? Because I’m right?” She asked with a touch of accusation in her voice.

 

“Delly, I need somebody to be strong for me. Please.”

 

“I can’t be strong, Peeta. I just can’t,” she blubbered. “I thought after you two started dating that maybe things would finally work out for you two and now…”

 

Delly and Madge Undersee had been the only two people that knew about Peeta and Katniss relationship. Katniss wasn’t allowed to date anyone because her mother thought she was too young and Peeta promised to keep it a secret, but neither one of them could figure out a way to be together which is where Delly Cartwright and Madge came in. No one questioned Peeta’s friendship with Delly and Katniss had lunch with Made every day. Since Delly was friendly with everyone it seemed normal when she began a friendship with Madge. There were some odd looks at first, but no one suspected it after a while. Katniss would use Madge as an excuse to meet Peeta. Peeta would use Delly as an excuse to meet Katniss and no one was the wiser.

 

“Delly, Katniss and I really appreciate all you’ve done for us. You really helped us out when…when…” Peeta couldn’t control himself. He kept picturing all the afternoons he and Katniss spent behind the big oak tree; out of everyone’s view, holding hands, talking about the woods, telling her about his love of art, sharing their secrets and whispering their hidden wishes aloud. The first time he held Katniss in his arms Delly walked up to them and told them it was time to go to class. She had blushed when she came upon them. Peeta had climbed the tree that afternoon and almost broke his leg getting out of it, climbing really wasn‘t his thing. He carved his and Katniss initials in the giant oak and surrounded them with a heart. He never told Katniss about it. “Delly, when Katniss gets home. Take her to the tree and show her the heart with our initials in it. Will you do that for me?”

 

Delly nodded frantically. “Yes. But you have to come home too.”

 

“I can’t, Delly. One winner.”

 

“Oh, Peeta.” She cried. “I hate this.” They hugged tightly. “You’ve been such a great friend to me. She’s so lucky to be loved by you.”

 

“Thanks.” Peeta kissed her forehead and said, “See ya around, Delly.” Watching her close the door behind her, Peeta felt a sense of finality come over him. There was no one else to say goodbye to which meant all his ties to District Twelve had been severed. Wiping his eyes and nose on his shirt, Peeta made an attempt to compose himself. When the door opened one last time he couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“Peeta.”

 

“Gale,” Peeta’s tone was questioning.

 

Gale stood stone still as he said, “You can’t kill her. Just promise me that. No matter what you do in the arena, _you_ won’t kill her.”

 

He didn’t know what to expect from Gale, but this was the last thing. “She’s coming home, Gale. I’ll make sure of that.”

 

The look on Gale’s face was shock. “So you’ll…protect her?”

 

“I’ll do whatever I have to; to make sure she wins this thing.”

 

The stiff posture Gale had slumped when he sat on a small sofa and his entire demeanor seemed to go into some sort of strategic mode. “What about the Careers? They’re going to want to kill her for sure.”

 

“I don’t know yet. I don’t really have a plan.”

 

“Well you’ll have to get one in motion. Katniss started working on a plan the moment she volunteered. You can bet on that.”

 

“Good. She’ll need one.”

 

“Are you sure about this, Peeta?”

 

“Sure about what?”

 

“Are you willing to die for her? You barely know her.”

 

‘If only you knew,’ he thought, and though Peeta wasn’t about to divulge the details of his relationship with Katniss, he did want Gale to know the truth. “I know I’d die for her.”

 

Gale couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he wasn’t going to question it. He just nodded and shook Peeta’s hand. “Don’t worry about the Careers. I’m sure you’ll think of something. Maybe Haymitch can figure something out.”

 

“Yeah…something. I’m not sure what though. My head’s not really in the Game yet.”

 

“Well you’re going to have to get it in the Game and quick.”

 

It was hard enough coming to terms with his own death, on the possibility of Katniss’s death and Gale was standing in front of him asking him to instantly come up with a plan? Everyone knew that the Careers usually won the Hunger Games. The Careers were from Districts 1, 2 and 4. Though they weren’t allowed to train for the Games, they practically did. By the time reaping day came around they had more volunteers than they knew what to do with. People like Katniss were a rarity in the outer districts. Peeta spoke his thoughts out loud, “I don’t know how I’m going to beat the Careers.”

 

“Well, if you can’t beat ‘em…join ‘em.”

 

“Yeah, right.” Peeta walked Gale to the door. “Gale, I need you to promise me something.”

 

“Sure.”

 

It had been on his mind since Prim’s name had been called. “I promise I’ll take care of Katniss in the arena, but I need you to promise me you’ll take care of her when she gets home.”

 

Though there was a hint of question written on Gale’s face, he still said, “I promise,” then shook on it with Peeta.

 

Both men had their own thoughts on what just happened. Peeta knew it would drive Katniss crazy if she found out about their deal, but he didn’t care and Gale hoped Katniss never found out that he and Peeta were discussing her future.

 

When Gale left the room Peeta sat on a chair and felt relief that Katniss would be taken care of for the rest of her life. Gale would take care of her. ‘She’ll spend her life with Gale. Gale. Gale. Not you Peeta,’ he thought. And once again his impending death was first and foremost on his mind. This time the tears were cleansing. ‘Just once more,’ he thought. ‘I’ll cry once more and then no more. I won’t let myself cry anymore. There’s nothing more that can be done, but for now I can feel remorse for the life I’m about to lose. For the love that I’m no longer allowed to explore. For the future I have to give to another man.’

 

…..

…..

…..

 

The automobile that would take them to the train station, waited outside of the Justice Building for the pair of tributes and their escort. The effects of the afternoon were written all over Peeta’s face. Katniss took notice of his swollen, red rimmed eyes and had no doubt that he had spent his time crying though she hadn’t shed a tear. She had said her goodbyes to Prim, her mom, her friend Madge, who had given her a pin of a mockingjay to take into the arena with her as her district token. She said goodbye to Gale and of all people, Peeta’s father. She was relieved to hear him say he’d keep Prim fed, and briefly wondered if he knew about her and Peeta, then quickly put it from her mind. Prim was loved by everyone, so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that the man would be willing to help her sister. None of those things brought Katniss to tears. The fact was she couldn’t afford them. She kept telling herself this as she rode in the vehicle with Effie Trinket and Peeta which helped to keep the waterworks at bay.

 

As Effie rattled on and on about the train ride and how lucky Katniss and Peeta were to experience all the luxuries the Capitol provided, Katniss spent the car ride trying to figure out how to end things with Peeta. ‘It’s for the best,’ she thought to herself. ‘Let him hate me now. Let him resent me prior to the arena.’ The second they were alone together she vowed to tell him that it was over. They could no longer continue their relationship. They had to be enemies in order for their survival. But only one of them could survive and as sick as it made her, it had to be her. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat; hating herself in that moment. Despised herself, really, but she had to do this for Prim. She promised Prim she would try to win and the only way she could do that is if the boy sitting on the other side of Effie Trinket was just another tribute.

 

There was a pause in Katniss’s step as she entered the Tribute Train. Marble tables, crystal chandeliers and enough food to feed her family for a month was enough to cause her head to spin. Before she could take it all in, the sound of her escort came from behind her.

 

“Isn’t it to die for?” Asked Effie Trinket.

 

‘Literally,’ thought Katniss.

 

Coming from behind Effie, Peeta’s eyes darted around the room. The sight of it made his stomach churn. ‘How many children have died over the years so the people of the Capitol could live like this on a daily basis?’ He wondered, but the mixture of aromas filling the air eventually got to him and his empty stomach growled. Though he was hungry, he didn’t touch a thing.

 

“Come. Come,” Effie motioned them into the sleek train. Just then the train started to move causing Katniss and Peeta to take hold of the closest stationery object. “Isn’t it amazing? Over two hundred miles per hour and you can barely feel a thing.” They followed their escort through the first train car and into another which was one long hallway with doors. “You each have your own quarters.” Effie said as she opened the first door and showed Katniss her accommodations. “Feel free to wear whatever you like, there’s plenty of clothing.” Pointing out the private bath to her left, Effie invited Katniss to take a shower or do whatever she wanted. “Simply be ready for dinner in an hour.” And that was the last Katniss saw of Effie Trinket for the time being.

 

Alone in her room Katniss sat on the edge of the bed running her hands over the silky comforter and allowed her thoughts to consume her. ‘It’s soft, but not warm like Peeta’s lips. Stop it, Katniss,’ she mentally chided herself. ‘You can’t think about him anymore. Not like that.’ Looking for a way to take her mind off of her current predicament, she opened the dresser drawers and couldn’t help but wonder why all of the clothing within was in her size, but the soft rap on her door interrupted her.

 

“Peeta.” It wasn’t surprising to see him standing there, but it was cause for concern. “You shouldn’t be here.”

 

“Let me in before someone comes,” he whispered.

 

Glancing down the hall in both directions and finding it empty, she said, “You should leave.”

 

“I’m not leaving so let me in.” He pushed past her and entered her room.

 

Taking a deep breath Katniss closed the door thinking, ‘Might as well get this over with now.’ However, the second she faced Peeta he pulled her into his embrace and she felt as though her heart was being crushed. She didn’t want to feel his arms around her. She didn’t want to need him, but she did. Her fingers dug into his back and she pulled him closer to her.

 

They stood in silence for a minute until he said, “Don’t worry. It’s going to be all right,” but they both knew it wouldn’t be.

 

“No, it’s not, Peeta.” Reminding herself of what she had to do, she pushed him away. “Twenty four tributes go in and only one of us comes out. One.”

 

“Yes, and that’s you.”

 

She stared at him and shook her head in disbelief. “What…what are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying that you’re going to win this thing.” He walked to her, but she instantly recoiled. “Don’t. Don’t pull away from me.”

 

“I have to.”

 

“I’m asking you not to.”

 

“I have no choice, Peeta. We can’t keep doing this. It has to end.” She could feel the tears burning in the back of her nose, but she pushed them away. She needed to find the girl she was before she was stuck in the elevator with Peeta; before she knew the touch of his hand and the safety of his arms. She was stronger then. She had a tough exterior that matched her inner one until Peeta came along. Somehow she let him chip away at it and she resented him for it. She was going to be in the Games now. She had to fight for her life. For her family’s lives and she couldn’t let anything cloud her judgment.

 

“What has to end?” A confused expression creased his brow.

 

“This. You and me. This whole thing between us.” Katniss began walking in circles around her room. “It can’t go on.”

 

Peeta couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You’re…you’re breaking up with me?” He watched her pace and tried to fight the feeling of betrayal creeping up on him. “Katniss? Are you actually dumping me? On the day I’ve been reaped?”

 

The way he said it made her sound like she was the lowest person on the face of the earth for even considering doing such a thing. She halted in her tracks and tried to explain herself. “Not dumping you exactly.”

 

“Then what are you saying? Because it sounds like you’re _exactly_ dumping me.” Accusation filled his eyes as he stared her down. “Katniss, I’ve lost everything today.” He ran his hand over the back of his neck; a nervous habit of his, and said, “I don’t think I could take it if I lost you too.”

 

A million thoughts rushed through her head. ‘We’re fighting to the death. I have to murder strangers…children. I might die. Peeta might die. Oh my God. Peeta might die.’ All of her plans were out the window with the thought of his death and rushed into his arms. “We can’t let the other tributes know about us. They’ll see it as weak. They’ll use it against us.” She pressed her lips hard against his cheek and squeezed her arms around his neck.

 

“Okay, Katniss. I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“Promise?” She pulled back to look into his face. “Promise me you won’t give it away to the other tributes?”

 

“I promise. Just…don’t leave me. Don’t scare me like that again, okay?”

 

“Okay.” She couldn’t do it. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t end her relationship with Peeta. Once they got to the Capitol, they would wind up separating anyway. In the meantime, she couldn’t break his heart. If this was all they had left, then she would take it.

 

“Swear it?” Peeta made her promise.

 

“I swear.” The sound of his sigh and feel of his warm breath stirring the hair by her ear sent a jolt through her. “Peeta, I don’t want you to die.”

 

“I don’t want to die, but if I have to so you can live, than that’s what I’ll do.”

 

“Don’t say that.”

 

“It’s how I feel.”

 

“We should’ve run away this morning. We should’ve just run into the woods and not looked back.”

 

“And then what would’ve happened to Prim?”

 

“We could’ve taken her with us.” Katniss attempted a grin. “Of course she probably wouldn’t have made it a half of a mile, but it’s a nice thought.”

 

“Yeah. It’s a nice thought.” Peeta leaned down and kissed her lightly and then sat on her bed and patted the spot next to him. When she sat down he said, “Know what I thought about today when Delly came to see me? I thought about the first time you came to meet me by the oak tree at lunch.”

 

Katniss squeezed Peeta‘s hand and said, “I remember that day.”

 

“You had a scowl on your face.” He glanced over his shoulder at her. “Yup, just like that one.”

 

Her scowl deepened. “I‘m not scowling.”

 

Peeta chuckled at her. “It went away though.”

 

Remembering his expression that day she said, “You looked like a cat that caught the canary.”

 

“Did I?” His knowing smirk was accentuated by the narrowing of his eyes.

 

“Yes,” Katniss smiled timidly at the memory. “I didn‘t know what I was doing there. The entire time I walked there I kept telling myself I was nuts.”

 

“I kept hoping you would show up.”

 

“I told you I would.”

 

“But what if you had changed your mind?”

 

“Then I would‘ve gone there and told you I changed my mind. I wouldn‘t have just left you there wondering.”

 

“Delly didn‘t know what to think when I asked her to have lunch out there.”

 

“Madge thought I was insane when I asked her to go out there with me. And when we saw you and Delly she just stared at me like I had a screw loose.”

 

Peeta started laughing. “Remember when they sat down to eat and Delly started talking to her? Madge said, ‘I‘m not much of a talker,’ and Delly said, ‘That‘s okay. I am.’” They both laughed at the memory.

 

“I thought Madge was going to leave right then and there, but she didn‘t.”

 

Peeta lifted Katniss fingers to his lips and placed a kiss on them. “No, she didn‘t. Then I got to spend my lunch eating strawberries with you.”

 

The berries had been the last of the season and their growth dwarfed by the cold weather coming on. “They were crushed.”

 

“They were delicious.”

 

They sat in silence before Peeta said, “I better go before I get caught in here.”

 

Unsure of what the rules were for fraternization between tributes, Katniss said, “Let me check the hall first.”

 

Peeta snuck back into his room and took a shower. It was a strange thing standing in a tub instead of sitting in one. He actually preferred the shower to the tub, but mostly because there was hot water at the ready; a rare thing in District 12. When he was done he got dressed in a pair of pants the Capitol had provided as well as a shirt. ‘Might as well enjoy the lap of luxury while you can, Peeta,’ he thought to himself. It was time, he realized, to start forming a plan. ‘How do you win the Hunger Games?’ He silently asked himself. Well there was one person that could answer that question: Haymitch Abernathy, an actual victor. He was the only living mentor of District 12 and the lifeline to Katniss and Peeta as far as the Games were concerned. Peeta was going to have to pick his brain and set off to find him. As he walked through the train cars he found his mentor in the bar car with a glass of amber liquid in his hand and his head slumped. “Haymitch?”

 

“Wha…“ The rest of the word was obliterated with a belch.

 

“I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Peeta Mellark.” He stuck his hand out in an attempt to shake Haymitch’s, but the man didn’t care one bit.

 

“I’m taking a nap,” was the only thing Haymitch said before he deserted Peeta and headed towards his quarters.

 

Haymitch was a lost cause. Now Peeta knew he would have to do a lot more than to rely on his mentor to make sure Katniss won these Games. From this point on he was going to have to love the Capitol and all the people in it. Those are the people that the Games were designed for. That’s where the sponsors came from and you needed sponsors to win, but how did he get Katniss sponsors? That was the question.

 

Dinner was served in the dining car and Peeta was starving. When Effie made a comment about the tributes from the previous year eating with their fingers he wanted to say something about them never having enough food to eat with a fork and knife, but then he watched as Katniss finished her meal with her fingers and it took all he had not to laugh. He wanted to join her, but he had made a vow to make the people from the Capitol love him and that included Effie Trinket. She wasn’t able to sponsor them, but she was their escort and he was sure she had some kind of pull in the Capitol.

 

When the meal was over he knew he had eaten too much. Apparently Katniss had too. She looked a little green around the gills, but he needed his strength. He had to put on weight if he was to take on the Careers and he _would_ take them on.

 

Effie suggested they watch the recaps of the reapings on the television. Katniss and Peeta follow her and sat precariously close to one another on the sofa without realizing it, but Effie paid them no mind so neither worried about it. Once the recaps begin everyone’s eyes are glued to the television screen anyway, and they all take note of this year’s competition. From District 1 an arrogant looking boy and a breathtaking girl, both of whom don’t flinch when they’re called. From District 3 an average looking boy that Katniss pays no attention to, but Peeta feels bad for. From District 8 a boy and a girl that Katniss seems to stare past, but for some reason Peeta took notice of every one. ‘They look petrified,’ he thought to himself. ‘Like the majority of us.’

 

They both noticed the crippled boy from District 10 and when the little girl from District 11 named Rue was called found Peeta’s hand and linked her fingers with his; hiding them in the sofa cushions. She was grateful for his reassuring grip as they watched their own reaping. Reliving the horror of Prim’s name being called out and Katniss volunteering was equally as painful in the retelling as the actual experience of it.

 

 

Too fixated on her own television appearance to notice how distraught Katniss and Peeta were, Effie said snidely, “Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior.”

 

Peeta tried to make light of the situation for Katniss’s benefit. “He was drunk. He’s drunk every year.”

 

Katniss joined in, “Every day.” They laughed into each other’s eyes, because at this point there was really nothing else they could do.

 

“Yes,” Effie’s lips pursed tightly together and her tone scolded. “How odd you two find it amusing. Your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentations of any gifts.” Her voice jumped an octave, “Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!”

 

Her words hit Peeta in the gut like a punch. He needed Haymitch. Katniss needed Haymitch. Peeta didn’t care what it would take; he would get Haymitch to help them out no matter what. If it killed him, and it would kill him, Katniss was going to go home.

 

As if on cue, Haymitch entered the room, mumbling some incoherent sentence, but stopped midway through in order to vomit the contents of his stomach at their feet. Accentuating her point, Effie screeched, “So laugh it up!”

 

The sight of their mentor in a pool of his own puke had Peeta coming to his senses and thinking, ‘I’ve got a lot of work to do.’

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr. I'm jamiesommers23


	4. Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Peeta's starts to form a strategy, Gale learns something important and Haymitch gets his head in the Games.

**74th Hunger Game Challenge**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Four: Mentor**

**We Always Were**

 

Gale left the Justice Building and walked quickly through the thinning crowd. There had been several thousand people just over an hour ago all waiting to hear the names of the children being called to their imminent deaths. Now there were only a couple of hundred left slowly making their way back home. Parents were hugging their children, grateful that their lives had been spared for another year. Some were celebrating their last year of the reaping. They had survived six consecutive years of their names in the reaping bowl without being called. Gale would never have to face it again, but Katniss had to face the Games. The thought of this had his insides churning. He stared at the dirt road as he made his way home…to the woods…he didn’t know where he was going. There was a dull throbbing sensation forming at his temples and a clenching in his chest that refused to go away. He wondered where Katniss was. On the train? In a car? On her way to the Capitol? He had no clue how much time had passed since he had left her room in the Justice Building, but it already felt like an eternity.

 

“I didn’t even know she was old enough for the reaping.” Gale’s ears picked up on conversations going on around him.

 

“That was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

“I don’t know what her family’s going to do without her.”

 

“Well maybe it’s a good thing.” Gale’s head lifted in search of the person who thought being in the Hunger Games could be good. “If she wins, then we’ll all benefit from it. Extra food for a year…”

 

“If _she_ wins? Have you no conscience?” The angry male voice sounded familiar, but it was usually mild mannered, not filled with disgust.

 

“You don’t actually think Peeta can win, do you?”

 

“My God, that’s your son you’re talking about.” Gale saw the baker and his wife up ahead of him in a heated discussion. He stepped behind a tree to his right and took shelter.

 

“All I’m saying is that Peeta isn’t the bravest of boys.”

 

“Shut up. Just shut up. He is braver than you know.” The baker spoke in a low powerful voice. “That boy…that man…our son…” his fists clenched at his sides as he gave his head a shake. “I have stood by his whole life and watched you bully him. Turned a blind eye to all the bruises, the welts…cuts, but not anymore. I will not stand by and let you call him a coward when he’s going to put his life on the line for the woman he loves.”

 

Gale’s eyes flew open and he stepped out from his hiding spot to get a better look at the pair to find that the baker had his wife’s arm in a grip.

 

“Our son is going to risk his life in that arena so that young lady can come home to her family because he’s in love with her. So don’t stand there and say he isn’t brave. He’s the bravest person I know. He could certainly teach you a thing or two.” The baker threw his wife’s arm down and said, “I’m going home,” and left his wife standing in the road with a look of shock on her face.

 

Leaning against the tree, Gale tried to make sense of what he had just heard talking it through his mind. ‘Peeta’s in love with Katniss. Peeta’s in love with Katniss? Is that why he was so willing to die for her in the arena? Is that why he wanted to make sure she was taken care of if and when she got home,’ Gale wondered?

 

“He’ll do everything in his power to make sure she comes home.”

 

Madge had materialized out of thin air and was standing right before Gale. “What?”

 

“Peeta. He’ll try his hardest to make sure Katniss comes home.”

 

‘What does she know?’ Gale thought. “Will he?”

 

“Yes. He’s a good person, Gale.” She started to walk away then turned around and said, “I’m sorry about Katniss, Gale. I really am.”

 

The entire day thus far felt like a dream to Gale; a very bad dream. He started walking to the woods. Slowly at first then his feet gradually got faster and faster until he was running. When he got to the fence that separated the woods from District 12 he didn’t even bother checking to see if it was on or if there was anyone watching. He just shimmied through the opening and made his way to the rock ledge where he took shelter. He started picking at the leaves on some surrounding plants and staring into space. ‘Why wouldn’t Peeta be in love with Katniss? She was easy to fall in love with,’ he thought. Gale had fallen in love with her himself not too long ago. He had no idea if Katniss was even aware of Peeta’s feeling for her, but the one thing he did know for certain was that the feeling wasn’t mutual. Katniss would never allow herself to enter a relationship with anyone. She made that perfectly clear to Gale many times over the years. Besides, she and Gale told each other everything and Katniss never mentioned knowing Peeta let alone having any sort of feelings for the baker’s son. After thinking about it, Gale found Peeta’s feelings for Katniss a welcomed relief. Now he knew that Peeta would fight just as hard as himself for Katniss’s life. He heard Peeta’s words in the back of his mind, “ _I know I’d die for her_ ,” and Gale believed he would.

 

…..

…..

…..

 

 

Katniss and Peeta took in the scene around them. Haymitch was lying in a pool of his own vomit. It was repulsive and smelled even worse. He mumbled a few things about the smell and smeared his filth across his own face. The sight, not to mention the stench, almost made them both lose their dinner. Sharing a disgusted look with one another, Katniss and Peeta acted by tactic agreement to get their mentor cleaned up.

 

‘This is the man that’s supposed to keep them alive?’ He silently asked himself. It would take some sort of miracle as far as Peeta was concerned, but he’d figure out a way to get through to their mentor.

 

“I’ll take it from here,” offered Peeta after he and Katniss dumped Haymitch in the shower fully clothed.

 

Katniss suggested that she send in some Capitol attendants, but Peeta needed time to think over the scenario. How was he to get Haymitch sobered up enough to mentor them? Besides he really didn’t want any Capitol attendants around. Just because he swore he’d get the people of the Capitol to like them didn’t mean he had to surround himself with them every moment of the day.

 

“No. I don’t want them.”

 

“Okay, Peeta.” Katniss placed her hand on his back and gave it a little rub. “Goodnight.”

 

“’night, Katniss.”

 

Haymitch didn’t notice the cold water raining down on him as he sat in the shower fully clothed. Peeta left him there as he dug through the drawers for clean clothing. When he found what he needed he rushed back into the bathroom for fear that the man might have passed out and could a person drown in a shower? Peeta didn’t know so he hurried back. When he got there Haymitch had his eyes open and was staring at Peeta.

 

“What the hell boy? I’m in the shower!”

 

“Yeah, because I put you there. So shut up.” Peeta stripped the rest of Haymitch’s clothing off with barely any complaints from the drunken man and washed as much of the vomit off of him as possible. When he was done he threw him a towel and said, “Can you dry yourself off or do I need to do that too?”

 

“No. I can do it,” but Haymitch’s words came out slurred together.

 

“Good.” Peeta took a breath realizing that he needed to be nice to Haymitch. He had to get this man to like him and Katniss. Haymitch’s help was imperative to Katniss’ life. “I laid out some clothes for you on the bed. Do you need anything else? Some water maybe?”

 

“I could use a drink.”

 

Peeta stared at him thinking; surely he doesn’t want more alcohol. “I’ll get you a glass of water.”

 

Haymitch watched the boy go to the pitcher and pour the glass of water and bring it to him. ‘Well he’s not squeamish, I’ll give him that,’ he thought to himself. “Not exactly the kind of drink I was looking for,” he mumbled.

 

Peeta helped him with his clothes and got him into bed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Morning.”

 

“What?” Peeta didn’t make out what Haymitch had said.

 

“Meet me in the morning. We’ll talk.” Haymitch liked the kid. He didn’t think he’d live one day in the arena, but he might as well give the kid a few pointers.

 

“Okay. See you in the morning.” Peeta’s spirits lifted a bit. Haymitch was willing to talk to him in the morning. Maybe by then he’d be sober.

 

On his walk down the hall towards his quarters he took notice of Katniss’s closed door and was tempted to steal a few minutes with her, but changed his mind at the last minute. It was late and she was probably sleeping. He really wanted to see her, but he couldn’t risk being caught by any of the Capitol people, so he entered his room, took another shower to rid himself of Haymitch’s effluvia and went to sleep.

 

Thoughts of the reaping invaded his dreams. Katniss volunteering for Prim. His name being called and the face of the little girl from District 11, Rue standing on the stage next to a monstrous boy from the same district. Effie Trinket’s face seemed to loom over him in a twisted image. Her mouth was distorted. “Primrose Everdeen. Peeta Mellark.” Peeta’s eyes flew open at the sound of his name being called out. It was 5:00am. There would be no more sleep for him.

 

…..

…..

…..

…..

 

 

As Katniss lay in bed that night she thought of Prim. Was she crying? She was grateful for their cat, Buttercup. Initially Katniss wanted to drown the damn cat, but Prim begged her not to. As it turned out Buttercup became a good mouser and caught the occasional rat. Their mother fed him entrails so it wasn’t much of a burden having the extra mouth to feed and the cat would be a comfort to Prim tonight. Gale entered her thoughts on more than one occasion. He had wanted to run into the woods with her and their families. What would he have thought if Katniss had suggested that they bring Peeta and his family? Then there was Peeta. Thought of him plagued her throughout the night. The thought of him dying caused her heart to ache. These past few months she had seen him in pain, but he would never really talk about it. She remembered one moment in particular. They had met for lunch at their usual spot…

 

_“Hi,” she walked up to Peeta and was greeted with a shy grin. As she put her arms around him for a hug he grimaced. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing. I just fell…on some stairs.”_

_She could tell he was lying. “Stairs?”_

_“Yeah,” He sat down and took her hand in his._

_“Let me see.”_

_“No. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”_

_Katniss let go of his hand and stood behind him trying to peek behind his collar to see where he was hurt but Peeta kept ducking._

_“Katniss don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.” When she accidentally brushed his injury with her hand he jumped and let out a howl of pain._

_“That’s not nothing. Let me look at it.” She refused to back down regardless of the displeased look Peeta shot her. “I’m just going to keep hounding you until you show it to me, so you might as well get it over with.”_

_Peeta took a deep breath and blew it out. “Fine.” He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt to allow Katniss access._

_Pulling his collar down in the back, she saw a bruise the size of a small fist and a lump in the center of it. “My God, Peeta. What happened?” She kept staring at it trying to figure out how some stairs could cause that type of injury._

_“I told you. I fell down the stairs.” He looked towards the crowd of trees to his left. “It’s not that bad.”_

_Katniss lifted the shirt back into place and kissed the area just above it. It was the first time she had ever initiated a kiss. “It looks painful.”_

_“Yeah…well…” Peeta took her hand and pulled her around to sit next to him. “It feels better now that you’ve kissed it.” He smiled._

_“My mother might be able to help with it. She’s a healer you know.”_

_“I know, but don’t worry about it, Katniss. I’ve had worse.” The instant he said it, she could see regret written all over his face._

_Katniss remembered the black eye he came to school with when he was eleven years old. She knew his mother gave it to him. She had never been hit by her parents so the thought of it seemed preposterous, still she had to wonder if his injury had been given to him by his mother. “Peeta? Did your mom…”_

_“Katniss,” He interrupted her question. “Please don’t ask.” Though he didn’t come right out and answer her, his hanging head did. “Can we just enjoy our lunch together?”_

_Katniss looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. This dear sweet boy deserved so much better. The choice to let the topic drop wasn’t because she didn’t care about him, it was because she did. She’d hate it if someone tried to pry into her private thoughts about losing her father, and the relationship she had with her mother. She lifted his face with her free hand and looked him in the eyes. “I brought you some goat cheese.”_

_“I brought you some stale bread,” his grateful smile matched hers._

_“Stale bread, huh? Bet it still tastes better than that stuff we make at home.” Together they feasted on goat cheese, basil, stale bread and some left over rabbit Katniss had shot the day before._

_Though Peeta had shown up many times over the months they had been dating, with cuts and bruises. Katniss rarely questioned him about them. She just kissed the pain away and took his mind off of them, hoping that one day he would open up and talk to her about his heavy handed mother._

Staring at the ceiling above her all katniss could think was; ‘Now he would never get the chance.’

_….._

_….._

_…..._

 

When Peeta met Haymitch in the breakfast car he was surprised to see his mentor somewhat groomed and sober.

 

“Morning, boy. Sleep well?” Haymitch asked.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Well I slept like a baby.” Haymitch smiled at him. “You’ll need to get as much rest as possible. Try to clear your head of things before going to sleep. Rest is very important.” Haymitch noticed Peeta just standing there so he said, “Breakfast isn’t going to eat itself. Sit down. Eat! You’ll need to put on some weight. Extra weight will do you good.”

 

Peeta couldn’t believe it. Haymitch was actually helping him out. He sat down at the table and started digging in. When he reached for the cup of brown liquid in front of him he asked, “What’s this?”

 

“Hot chocolate, sir.” One of the Capitol attendants answered. “It’s quite tasty.”

 

Peeta didn’t trust anyone from the Capitol so he broke off a piece of roll and dipped it into the frothy liquid before sampling it. To his surprise it was scrumptious. He instantly felt horrible for thinking bad thoughts about the Capitol attendant. “Thank you,” he called out to him. “It’s very good.”

 

The attendant nodded his head and gave Peeta a little smile.

 

It was time to get down to business. “Haymitch, I’ve got some questions for you.”

 

“So eager.” Haymitch poured some clear liquid into a glass of red juice.

 

He needed Haymitch sober for Katniss and sent his mentor a deadly glare. “What’s the best way to win the Games?”

 

“Stay alive.”

 

Peeta rolled his eyes. “I know that, but how do you stay alive? How do you beat the Careers? How do you find shelter?” Peeta started rattling off question after question.

 

“Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.” Haymitch held up his hands. “First of all, you don’t beat a Career unless you _are_ a Career. It’s close to impossible.”

 

This caused a problem for Peeta. He was hoping Haymitch could solve his Career dilemma for him. Turned out he was no help whatsoever in that department.

 

“The fact is you need sponsors Peeta. Sponsors can be the difference between life and death out there. A book of matches, a bit of bread, some water…can save your life. And the only way to get that is to make sure people like you. They’ve got to like you." He paused before adding, “As far as shelter goes, you look for it or you build it yourself, but it’s got to look natural; like it was part of the environment. Not something man made. Finding or building shelter is a very important thing, because when nightfall hits you know the Gamemakers are going to drop the temperature out there so trying to stay warm is a big factor. You could freeze to death just as easily as be killed by a tribute.”

 

“No, because I’d build a fire.”

 

“That’s a good way to get killed.”

 

“What’s a good way to get killed?” Katniss picked up the end of their conversation.

 

“Come in. Come in.” Haymitch motioned to her. “Sit. Eat. I was just telling Peeta here the best way to win the Games.”

 

Katniss stared at Peeta and then turned her attention to Haymitch. “So what’s the best way to win the Games?”

 

Haymitch repeated the advice he gave to Peeta, “Stay alive.”

 

Peeta was upset. The entire time he was talking to Haymitch he kept thinning out his red juice with the clear liquid in his flask and once again he was getting drunk. He needed him to be sober for Katniss’s sake. “Very funny. Only not to us!” Peeta knocked the glass out of Haymitch’s hand and it shattered onto the floor. The fist Haymitch threw at Peeta’s jaw was unexpected and made a loud crack. When Haymitch turned around to reach for his flask Katniss grabbed a knife and drove it between his fingers into the table.

 

“That is mahogany!” Cried Effie from across the room, but the trio ignored her outburst.

 

“Well, what’s this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?” Haymitch said with a look of pleasure on his face.

 

‘Great,’ Peeta thought to himself. ‘I spent my whole life getting beaten by my mother and now I’m a punching bag for my mentor.’ He grabbed some ice out of the fruit terrain to put on his chin, but Haymitch stopped him.

 

“No. Leave it alone. They’ll think you’ve mixed it up with another tribute.”

 

“That’s against the rules,” said Peeta.

 

“Even better. You fought and you didn’t get caught. Leave it,” ordered Haymitch. “Stand here.” Haymitch put them in the center of the room. “Turn around.” He gave them a once over. “Mmmm hmmm… Not bad. Not bad at all.”

 

Peeta and Katniss gave each other a questioning look over their shoulders and then sat at the table when Haymitch told them to.

 

“I tell you what. I’ll stay sober enough to help you, but you have to do what I say, no questions asked. Deal?”

 

Katniss and Peeta looked at each other for confirmation and gave each other a slight nod. They both said “Deal.”

 

“Good,” Haymitch confirmed. “We’re going to be pulling into the Capitol anytime now. When we do your stylists are going to get a hold of you. Let them do whatever they want to you and no arguments.”

 

Katniss immediately said, “But…”

 

“No arguments!” Haymitch snapped at her.

 

Katniss glared at him. She hated making deals.

 

The candy colored buildings of the Capitol came into view and the District Twelve tributes rushed to the window to see the city they had only viewed on television, but it only lasted a few seconds before everything went black. They were in the tunnel that ultimately led to the defeat of the thirteen districts during the rebellion so many years ago. When they emerged from the tunnel the Capitol stood before them in all its glory. Peeta and Katniss peered through the window of the tribute train taking it all in. The city was surrounded with water. The tops of the buildings had unnatural colors of pinks, greens and gold’s and then there were people. They were all different colors too. To Peeta they looked like works of art. Something he might paint. To Katniss they looked like a flock of freakish birds.

 

Stepping away from the window, Katniss hid from the inquisitive eyes of the Capitol residents. She didn’t want them to look at her. She wanted no part of these Hunger Games. No part of the Capitol and all of the people that lived here.

 

Peeta on the other hand knew what he had to do. Sponsors. He needed them and no one ever sponsored District 12. ‘Until now,’ he thought. He knew he had to put on a smile and wave, but he also had to explain himself to Katniss who was staring at him like she didn’t know him. He turned to her and said, “Katniss, come on. Come on." He tried desperately to encourage her to join him. “Katniss, One of them might be rich.” He looked out the train window thinking, ‘Please remember us. Please sponsor us. Please save Katniss‘s life.’

 

“Here,” Haymitch yanked the knife from the table and held it out to Katniss. “You’re gonna need this. _He_ knows what he’s doing.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr. I'm jamiesommers23


	5. Girl on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you'll understand why Cinna had Katniss and Peeta hold hands in front of the entire Capital during their ride in the Tribute Parade and you'll get different reactions to the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the book, movie and my brain! Enjoy!

**74th Hunger Games Challenge!**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Five: Girl on Fire**

**We Always Were**

 

Peeta and Katniss were separated when they entered the Remake Center. They were each handed off to their prep team: a group of three people that would prepare them for their stylist. Peeta’s group had consisted of two women and one man. The man had a shaved head with a bright blue tattoo covering half of his scalp and part of his forehead in an intricate design. One of the women had the longest false eyelashes Peeta had ever seen. He wondered how she could blink without them getting tangled up and the other had overly voluptuous breasts and her skin was died in a muted shade of orange. He couldn’t help but stare at her.

 

They began scrubbing him down with a gritty substance and talking amongst themselves as though he wasn’t there. Peeta’s eyes just kept following the orange girl until he finally asked her, “What’s your name?”

 

“Excuse me?” She said.

 

“Your name? What is it?” He wasn’t sure if he should ask, but he was curious who these people washing down his naked body were. Especially the plump orange girl.

 

“I’m Camellia and this is Horton and that’s Apria.”

 

“Camellia,” Peeta said to himself. He looked at her once again and said, “You look like a sunset.” The trio stopped what they were doing and Peeta wasn’t sure if he should’ve said anything at all. He decided to explain himself. “That’s my favorite color.” When Camellia blushed he said, “Now you look like a sunrise. My second favorite color.” With that Peeta was engrained into the trio’s hearts.

 

Horton said, “Portia’s going to adore you. Wait until you see what she’s got planned.”

 

“You’re quite an attractive young man,” said Apria. “Considering you’re from District 12.”

 

“Well he can’t help that,” said Camellia.

 

The trio went back to small talk, but when the conversation went to the reaping and Katniss volunteering for her sister, Peeta’s ears picked up.

 

“That was very brave of her,” one of the girls said. Peeta didn’t know which one.

 

“It was, wasn’t it?” He chimed in.

 

They all looked at him as though he had suddenly grown a second head.

 

Horton finished buffing his fingernails and said, “Yes, it was. That took a lot of courage.” His eyes were questioning.

 

“Katniss loves her sister very much.” Peeta wasn’t sure why he was telling them this. They might catch onto the fact that he had feelings for Katniss, and he had made her a promise that he wouldn’t tell anyone. No, he realized, he said he wouldn’t tell any tributes and they weren’t tributes. The more people in the Capitol that knew how amazing Katniss was, the better. “Katniss is an extraordinary person. She deserves to go home to her family.” He watched as the trio exchanged glances and jumped slightly when he noticed the woman standing in the doorway.

 

…..

…..

…..

 

“Katniss is an extraordinary person. She deserves to go home to her family.” Portia had been standing just outside the doorway for some time now, listening to Peeta talk about his fellow tribute as though she hung the moon. Whether or not the feelings he obviously had for her were mutual was another question, and one she was determined to get answered.

 

“Hello, Peeta. I’m Portia.”

 

Peeta sat up from the table he was lying on and stared at his stylist. A thin woman with gold hair and crème colored skin. Her eyelashes were the same hue as her hair and her nails were long with golden flowers painted on the tips of them. She held out her hand to his and he shook it. His prep team left as Portia asked him to stand in the center of the room. She walked around him and stared at his naked body as if mentally memorizing every square inch of him.

 

“Here,” she handed him his robe. “You can put this on now.” She sat at a table and said, “Why don’t you join me and we can talk?”

 

With the push of a button their lunch appeared before their very eyes. Peeta hadn’t realized how hungry he was until the scent of the food hit his nose.

 

“This smells delicious. Thank you,” he sat down across from her at the table. “I haven’t seen you before. Are you new to the Games?”

 

“Yes. This is mine and Cinna’s first year. Cinna is your fellow tribute’s stylist.”

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

Portia laughed at his comment. “What on earth are you sorry about?” Her tone took on a serious quality, “I’m the one that’s sorry. This shouldn’t have happened to you. To any of you.” Her eyes were just as remorseful as her statement.

 

Peeta couldn’t believe his ears. Did someone in the Capitol actually feel pity on him because he was in the Hunger Games? He pushed the impossible thought out of his mind. “They always stick the new stylists with the worst district. Unfortunately that‘s us.”

 

“No, Peeta. Cinna and I asked for District 12. We think the past stylists have wasted a great opportunity.”

 

“Opportunity?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But we’re coalminers.” The stylist’s job was to reflect each districts specialty. District 1 was gems, so it was easy to come up with their costumes each year. District 4 was fishing. District 11specialized in agriculture and District 12 had coal.

 

“Exactly, Peeta. And what do we do with coal?”

 

“Burn it?” Peeta heard his answer in his head and his eyebrows shot up. “Wait a minute. Do what you want to me, but you cannot set Katniss on fire. If she’s hurt going into the Games, she won’t have a shot at winning.”

 

Portia had wondered from the moment she stepped into the room about Peeta’s feelings for his fellow tribute, and he was continuing to confirm them. “Tell me about Katniss, Peeta.”

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“For starters…how long have you been in love with her?”

 

Peeta choked on the food he was swallowing. He drank some water and tried to wash it down. After he tried swallowing a few more times he said, “What makes you think I’m in love with her?”

 

“Call it women’s intuition.” Portia sat there staring at him with a knowing grin on her face watching him carefully as he tried to decide what to do. “Peeta, I can help you if you let me. But the only way I can help is if you tell me the truth.” She put her hand on his and said, “Tell me about Katniss.”

 

Peeta lifted his eyes to hers and said, “I’d die for her.” They sat and talked throughout the rest of their meal. When it was through Portia explained the synthetic fire that she and Cinna had created, telling Peeta that it wouldn’t harm them. Peeta was dressed and ready to go.

 

“Head to the bottom level of the Remake Center and I’ll see you there, but don‘t enter without me.” She walked out of the room feeling sorry for the young man that loved someone so much he was willing to lay his life down for her. Portia walked through the hallway hoping she could catch Cinna before he went to the bottom level of the Remake Center. Fortunately she caught him at the elevator doors. “Cinna!”

 

Cinna turned his head and looked at his design partner. “Ready for this?”

 

“We need to talk,” Portia’s voice was urgent.

 

“Let’s do it on the ride down,” Cinna suggested.

 

“No.” Portia looked over her shoulders noticing several other people starting to gather around. “In private.”

 

Cinna took her arm and they walked down the corridor and entered an empty prep room.

 

Portia leaned in and whispered in his ear, “He’s in love with her.”

 

Cinna’s eyes were questioning. “Who’s in love with whom?”

 

“Peeta,” she whispered. “He’s in love with Katniss.”

 

Cinna’s eyes perked up. “Is she in love with him?”

 

Portia shrugged her shoulders. Peeta hadn’t told her that and Portia hadn’t asked. “All I know is that he’s planning on fighting to the death for her out there.”

 

Cinna nodded his head. As they left the now deserted floor, Cinna said, “Find Haymitch. We’ll need to discuss this later.”

 

Portia nodded her head as they went to the lower level.

 

…..

…..

…..

…..

 

 

Katniss stood nervously awaiting the arrival of Haymitch…Cinna…Peeta…anyone. She was surrounded by her fellow tributes. Some of them were stunning in their outfits; District 1 was covered in jewels. She couldn’t help but think of the families she could feed for years from just one their outfits alone. District 4 looked ridiculous in their fishlike costumes, but their menacing size made up for it. Then Katniss saw her twin walking in her direction: Peeta. He was wearing a black skin tight costume that covered him from his neck to his ankles, shiny black boots that laced up to his knees, a black cape that looked like flames were shooting out of his back as he walked. Bursts of orange, yellow and red were trailing behind him and the headpiece that matched was sitting slightly askew atop his head.

 

“Peeta, this is going to be fabulous,” said Portia as her eyes darted around the area for Haymitch.

 

His prep team started jabbering away about how amazing the pair was going to be, but Peeta couldn’t care less about the prep team or Portia. All he cared about was Katniss. He hoped this would be safe. When he saw her standing next to the chariot and the jet black horses his heart skipped a beat. He thought they would’ve covered her in makeup. Instead, she looked like…herself; it was a welcomed sight. Her hair had been braided down one side of her head and she had a light dusting of shimmering powder on her face, but that was it. If it hadn’t been for the outfit, she would’ve looked like she did every other day they met up at lunch or in the woods the other morning.

 

“What do you think,” Katniss asked Peeta under her breath, “about the fire?”

 

“I’ll rip off your cape if you rip off mine,” he said through a fake smile. He didn’t want her to worry, but it was hard when he was petrified himself.

 

“Deal. I know we promised Haymitch we’d do exactly what they said, but I don’t think he considered this angle,” said Katniss.

 

“Where is he anyway? Isn’t he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?” Peeta couldn’t help but think Haymitch was off getting drunk somewhere while he and Katniss were about to be burned to death.

 

“Probably best that he’s not around an open flame anyway,” said Katniss.

 

The pair looked at each other and busted out laughing. It was nervous laughter, but it felt good to do something other than worry.

 

Upon taking another look at Katniss, Peeta felt his heart skip a beat and whispered in a hushed tone, “Hi.” They may have been surrounded by people, but he only had eyes for her.

 

“Hi,” she tried not to show too much emotion. Reaching up, she straightened out his headpiece. “Stop looking at me like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

She turned away from him before they gave too much away, “Like you want to kiss me or something.”

 

He turned and faced the opposite direction from her and whispered, “But I do want to kiss you.”

 

Cinna walked up behind the pair taking in what he had just heard and said, “This is just synthetic fire.” He held out the flame in front of them and ran his fingers through it. “It won’t hurt, so don’t be afraid.”

 

Katniss looked at him and said in the bravest voice she could muster up, “I’m not afraid.” She had to convince herself that she wasn’t. She needed to do this.

 

Cinna waited until the other tributes made their way into the City Center. He was nervous and hoped his idea worked. If not, at least they looked fabulous in their black costumes. He waited until the last minute before he lit their capes on fire and then their headpieces. He blew out a breath of air and said under his breath, “It works.” Then a thought seemed to hit him. “Hold hands,” but his voice was drowned out by the cheering crowd.

 

“What did he say?” Katniss asked.

 

Cinna made a motion to Peeta and Peeta said to Katniss, “I think he wants us to hold hands.”

 

When they took each other’s hands Cinna nodded his approval and gave them a thumbs up sign. ‘Maybe,’ he thought to himself, ‘this can work to our advantage.’

 

…..

…..

…..

…..

 

 

Gale didn’t want to watch the tribute parade from home. He didn’t want his mother deciphering his every move and lately that was all she seemed to be doing. There was to be no school that day so Gale decided to spend some time in the woods. He had set snares, tried his hand at shooting some game, but he wasn’t as good at using a bow and arrow as Katniss and did some gathering. There was trading to be done at the Hob and when he was done he stopped by the bakery earlier in the morning to sell some squirrels to the baker and had more of a conversation with him then he’d ever had in the past.

 

“Morning, Gale.”

 

“Morning, sir.”

 

“How’re you holding up?”

 

“Fine, sir. How about yourself?”

 

“Not too good. It’s lonely around here without Peeta. Bet you’re feeling the same way without Katniss around.”

 

“Sort of.” Gale didn’t know what to say to the man.

 

“How’s her family doing?”

 

“Haven’t really seen them, but I’m going by there today.”

 

“Will you bring this to them for me?” The baker handed Gale a bag of something.

 

“Sure.

 

“Make sure you stop by here a few times a week so I can give you something for them. I promised my boy I’d keep them fed. Promised Katniss too.”

 

Gale quietly studied the man he had been trading with for years. He wanted to know more about the baker’s son, Peeta. He wanted to know about the man that was willing to die for Katniss, but the only thing Gale said was, “I will, sir. Can I give you something in return? Some berries maybe or some…”

 

“No. Nothing. Peeta wouldn’t want me to take anything.” The baker looked down at the ground.

 

Gale remembered what Madge had said to him the day of the reaping and repeated them for the man’s sake, “Peeta’s a good person.”

 

“The best. He’s very giving.” The baker’s eyes met Gale’s. “I didn’t deserve to have him as a son.”

 

Gale felt awkward hearing the man’s confession and yearned for an escape. “Well…I’ll make sure Katniss’ family gets this. See you soon.” Gale waved goodbye and continued on his daily quests.

 

He brought Katniss’s share to her family and the bag the baker had given to him. Unsure of what to say to Katniss’s mom, Gale knocked softly on their door and made a quiet exchange with her. She had given him some goat cheese and milk as well as some herbs. They didn’t speak other than to say hello, goodbye and thank you which was odd considering he knew this family since he was fourteen.

 

Standing in the center of the town’s square, Gale waited for the tribute parade to begin on the large screen. He wondered what Katniss would be dressed as. ‘Coalminer, no doubt. That’s what District 12 is always dressed as,’ he thought. Gale’s eyes were fixated on the screen as he stared at the other tributes. He saw them during the recap of the reapings, but his mind hadn’t really taken them all in. Now, however, he was transfixed on the sheer size of some of them. The boy from District 2 frightened him. He was enormous. Many of the tributes seemed like an easy kill, if Katniss could get her hands on a bow and arrow, but what if they didn’t have one? Gale hoped Peeta would keep his word. He was counting on it. As he stared at the screen something caught his eyes. There was a flicker of light in the back of the procession. A fire. At first he thought the City Center was on fire and then he realized that it wasn’t the center, it was Katniss.

 

The gasp throughout District 12 was deafening. Gale’s heart stopped dead in his chest. Katniss was illuminated by flames all around her. Her eyes were like silver mirrors reflecting the glow of the fire so when they did a close up of her face, she looked as though she had fire running through her veins. Gale heard the crowd on television chanting her name, “Katniss! Katniss! Katniss!” And then he saw their hands. Katniss and Peeta’s hands were linked in a death grip and held high above their heads.

 

Around him all of District 12 cheered and raised their hands in triumph. Fists were being pumped into the air and Katniss’s name was being chanted along with the group of people in the City Center. Katniss and Peeta’s image seemed to be everywhere. The cameras scanned all of the tributes, but they kept going back to District 12. Gale’s mouth went dry. His heart, which had stopped earlier, was now pounding a mile a minute. People were smacking him on the back in congratulations, cheering for the pair on screen. Gale was unmoving. Unblinking. He couldn’t breathe. He listened as President Snow made a speech welcoming the tributes to the Games and thanking them for their sacrifice. Watched as the President kept glancing at Katniss and Peeta and when he ended his speech with the traditional, “Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor!” Gale actually believed for a second that they might be in Katniss’ favor after all.

 

…..

…..

…..

…..

 

 

Peeta was grateful when Cinna suggested that he and Katniss hold hands. He hadn’t touched her since the tribute train and he missed her. The fake flames that were created by Portia and Cinna were causing a tickling sensation up his back, but the adrenaline running through his veins was caused by the roar of the crowd. Katniss’ hand was clenching his and he was squeezing hers right back. He felt lightheaded and dizzy. With every step the horses made, he was sure he was going to fall off of the chariot. He listened as the crowd began to chant their names. He could hear a few faint “Peeta’s” in the distance, but mostly he heard “Katniss! Katniss!”

 

It was then that he caught a glimpse of them in one of the television screens. ‘My God!’ He thought. ‘She’s breathtaking!’ He held his head up higher and smiled with pride. For now, in that very moment, the stunning woman standing next to him was his to love and he was proud to have her by his side. Katniss tried to pull her hand away at one point, but Peeta said, “Don’t let go of me. I might fall off of this thing.” She smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze. The rush of excitement that ran through him almost overcame him. Cinna and Portia had outdone themselves. The people in the Capitol would be talking about the tributes from District 12 and sponsors were sure to be interested. Peeta kept glancing at the television screens noticing that the focus was primarily on him and Katniss. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. When he looked at President Snow, Peeta noticed that the man couldn’t take his eyes off of Katniss either.

 

As they exited the City Center their prep teams raced up to them rattling on and on about how wonderful they were. Portia doused their flames with a spray from a canister and Cinna helped to remove the capes.

 

While stepping off of the chariot Peeta said, “Thanks for holding onto me out there. I was getting a little shaky.”

 

“Well, it didn’t show,” Katniss couldn’t hide the grin he provoked. “I’m sure no one noticed.”

 

“I’m sure no one noticed anyone but you,” Peeta stepped closer to her. “You should wear flames more often. They suit you.”

 

Before she realized what she was doing, Katniss stood on her tiptoes and kissed the spot on his chin where the slight bruise had formed from Haymitch’s punch. She had kissed so many of Peeta’s bruises in the past that doing so now seemed natural, but once it was done, she realized what a huge mistake she had made.

 

Standing perfectly still both Peeta and Katniss exchanged a worried glance. They were both of the same minds in hoping that no one had seen it, but two people had.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr. I'm jamiesommers23


	6. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team from District Twelve comes up with a plan to save one of their tributes. Will Peeta risk it all or not?

**74th Hunger Games Challenge: We Always Were**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Six: All In**

**74th Hunger Games Challenge!**

 

 

Effie Trinket had always taken her duties as an escort to District 12 very seriously with the hopes that one day she’d receive a promotion and get appointed to a better district. She was so tired of watching her tributes die year after year, but after the splash Katniss and Peeta made at the parade this year, she was almost certain that one of them could possibly get some sponsors and perhaps make it to the final eight tributes. Effie hoped this could be true. After all, if a tribute made it to the final eight their friends and families were interviewed and District 12 hadn‘t had camera crews in the district after the reaping for years. She did her very best talking up the pair after the parade; being very elusive about Katniss and Peeta. She really didn’t know much about them, other than the obvious. They seemed to overcome adversity well enough. Peeta was very well mannered considering his upbringing. Katniss did all right, as long as she held her tongue and though they tried to hide it, they were quite enamored with one another. Effie knew this last bit of information had to be kept under wraps. Other than that, she was thrilled with making the duo sound mysterious to the residents of the Capitol, regardless of which district they came from. “When you put enough pressure on a lump of coal you get a pearl.” Effie couldn’t help but think she was awfully bright coming up with that analogy. She had seen Katniss and Peeta off to their rooms which was located on the top floor of the Tribute Center, their homes until they went into the arena, and went to her own quarters intending on taking a short rest before dinner, but that thought was swiftly put to rest when there was a knock on her door.

 

“What do _you_ want?” She was normally a stickler when it came to manners, but Haymitch always brought the worst out in her.

 

“We need to talk. Upstairs.” Haymitch wasn’t thrilled about bringing Effie into this discussion, but Cinna had a good point about the woman. When it came to the survival of the tributes, she was a crucial part. She had pull with the people of the Capitol. She was one of their own; an intricate role in the behind the scenes portion of the Hunger Games.

 

Had Cinna and Portia not been standing alongside of him, she probably would have argued some; instead she followed the trio up to the roof. When they walked to the garden area, surrounded with the hundreds of hanging wind chimes, she knew that the conversation wasn’t meant to be heard by the prying ears of the Capitol.

 

“We have a problem,” said Portia.

 

“I don’t think it is a problem,” said Cinna. “I think it can be used to our advantage.”

 

“What can be used to our advantage?” Effie was curious as to why they were using hushed tones.

 

“They’re in love,” said Haymitch.

 

“Oh,” Effie knew immediately who they were speaking of. “Well I could’ve told you that.” The other three just stared at her. Effie knew she’d have to explain herself. “I saw Peeta sneaking into her room on the train and when we were watching the recaps of the reaping I noticed Katniss taking his hand. They didn’t think I saw it so…” Effie let her sentence trail off.

 

“And how do you suggest we use this to our advantage,” Portia directed her question towards Cinna.

 

“Who wouldn’t root for love?” He answered her with a question of his own.

 

Haymitch’s eyes picked up. “Good point. Everybody loves a good romance.”

 

“But how will this help them?” Effie didn’t seem to understand how this could be of value to Katniss or Peeta in the arena.

 

“Sponsors, Effie!” Haymitch rubbed his hands together. “It’ll get them sponsors. The people of this city will go nuts over unrequited love.”

 

  
Effie corrected him. “It’s not unrequited, Haymitch.”

 

“Could’ve fooled me. The girl’s as cold as ice,” Haymitch said with a smirk.

 

“To you maybe,” Cinna gave him a stern look, “but I’ve seen the way she looks at him when her guard is down.”

 

“And how often have you seen her with her guard down?” Haymitch looked to the other three for a reply, getting none in return. “The answer is, not often. I’ve seen her around my district. Trust me when I say, the girl’s a tough nut to crack.” When the rest of the group shrugged their shoulders he continued, “The people around this city will go crazy over a couple of kids that haven’t been able to express their love for each other. Think about it.“

 

Portia, Cinna and Effie exchanged approving glances with one another.

 

“Well, I’ve always been partial to an unlikely romance myself,” said Effie.

 

“Exactly!“ Exclaimed Haymitch. “Now… I can get Katniss and Peeta sponsors, but who do we direct the sponsors to?” It pained Haymitch to make this kind of life and death decision, but he had no choice. Twenty four tributes go in and only one could come out. He knew who he thought it should be, but he didn‘t want to influence the group. “The question is…who do we save?”

 

“There is no question,” said Portia. There was pain in her eyes as she said, “Peeta‘s determined to save her life.”

 

“Everyone is enamored with Katniss as it is,” said Effie. “The whole Capitol is talking about how brave she was sacrificing herself for her sister and Cinna’s girl on fire has seemed to catch.”

 

Haymitch hoped they would choose Katniss. She was the one that needed to go home. He knew a little bit about both of his tributes. The boy was a nice enough kid, but he was from town. His family could survive without him. The girl however, her family needed her around. Haymitch had seen her around the Hob when she was younger. She‘d come in with her father and then one day she showed up without him. Later he found out that her dad died in the mine explosion. He felt bad for the girl, but he really didn‘t give her a second thought until she volunteered at the reaping. “All right. Katniss then. We’re agreed?” With the choice made, Haymitch’s need for a drink had become urgent, but he had made a promise to Katniss and Peeta that he couldn’t afford to break.

 

They all nodded their heads in agreement. None of them felt good about their decision. They had just given Peeta a death sentence.

 

Effie lifted her fingers to her lips and she gave her head a little shake in distaste. “What’s next? What do we do?”

 

“We need to put a plan in motion,” suggested Cinna. “Any ideas?”

 

The three of them talked for a few minutes until they agreed upon their next step.

 

“I’ll talk to Peeta. The three of you go get ready for dinner. I’ll see you in a little while.” Cinna followed them back down to their floor and headed for Peeta’s room.

 

…..

…..

…..

…..

 

Peeta was just buttoning up his shirt when he heard the knock at his door. When he answered it, he was happily surprised to see Cinna standing on the other side of it. “Hi. Nice to see you again.”

 

“Nice to see you too.” Said Cinna. He gave Peeta a once over. The boy had a genuinely sweet temperament. Cinna had noticed how courteous he had been to everyone around him including the Capitol attendants. Most people ignored the servants that stood in the background, but Peeta noticed everyone, saying hello to all of them. His prep team adored him as well as Portia. Even Haymitch and Effie liked him, but the real statement to his personality was Katniss’ feelings for him. Haymitch was right when he said that she rarely let her guard down. The prep team had said she was a bit stand offish at first, but eventually she spoke to them. Still Cinna knew that the Katniss the citizens of the Capitol were seeing wasn’t real. She was putting on a mask for the people around her and the only person she genuinely let inside was Peeta. Cinna was grateful that she had allowed him glimpses of the real her as well.

 

“Joining us for dinner?” Peeta asked.

 

“Yes I am, but first, why don‘t you join me?” Cinna took him to the roof of the building and showed him around.

 

“Wow, Cinna. This is amazing, but…why do they let us up here. Aren’t they afraid we’ll jump off or something?”

 

Cinna picked up a pebble and threw it over the edge of the roof, but it bounced back in. “There’s a force field.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Cinna didn‘t have long before dinner so he had to get to the point. “Hear that noise? Those are the wind chimes. Come on.” He guided Peeta to the area and started talking to him in a low voice. “We can talk here without worrying.”

 

Peeta’s eyes lifted up to Cinna’s. “Worrying?”

 

“They can’t hear us if we’re quiet.”

 

“Oh,” Peeta finally understood. The Capitol had eyes and ears everywhere.

 

“Peeta, we’ve come up with a plan, but in order for it to work, we need to know something.”

 

Peeta wondered who the “we” was that Cinna was talking about, but he didn’t ask.

 

Cinna took a deep breath. “Are you willing to put your life on the line for Katniss?”

 

Without hesitation Peeta said, “Yes.”

 

“Then you do love her?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’ll need to follow Haymitch’s instructions no matter what they are. Can you do that Peeta? If they’re to save her life? Can you do that?”

 

“I’ll do anything if it means Katniss can go home.”

 

Cinna looked at Peeta and felt a pang of remorse. He wished he could bring them both back from the Games. They deserved to live. None of the tributes deserved to die.

 

“Haymitch and Effie will be giving you instructions.“

 

“Effie?” Haymitch, Peeta could understand. He was his mentor, but Effie came as a complete surprise.

 

“Yes.“ Cinna grinned at Peeta. “She’s a smart woman, Peeta. She knows how the people in the Capitol think.”

 

Peeta had a hard time thinking of Effie Trinket as smart. She thought pearls came from lumps of coal. But she was from the Capitol, he thought, so maybe she understood their way of thinking.

 

“The important thing to remember is that you can’t breathe a word of this to Katniss.”

 

“But…”

 

“Not a word, Peeta. She can’t know.”

 

Peeta didn’t like keeping secrets from Katniss, but if it would save her life, then he’d do it. “Okay. I won’t tell her.” Peeta didn’t know what he was signing up for, but he hoped Katniss wouldn’t hate him for it.

 

…..

.....

…..

…..

 

 

Peeta went to Haymitch’s room and knocked on his door.

 

“Made quite an entrance in the parade today, boy. People are talking.”

 

“About Katniss, no doubt. It‘s hard to outshine a girl on fire.” Peeta wanted to let Haymitch know that Cinna spoke with him, but he also knew that the Capitol was probably listening in.

 

Haymitch turned to look at him with a conniving grin and said, “Yes it is, but no worries. I’m sure the sponsors will be lining up for the two of you.”

 

“We’ll need sponsors to stay alive out there. Do you really think you can get them, Haymitch?” They both knew Peeta was asking if Haymitch could get sponsors for Katniss.

 

“I should be able to get a few, but we still have the training scores and the interviews to go.”

 

“The interviews.” This worried Peeta. Katniss wasn’t much for talking to people. And when she did, she came off sullen and harsh. Peeta knew a different side of her, but only because she let him in. A rarity for Katniss. “That could be a problem.”

 

“You think?” Haymitch said sarcastically.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then we’ll have to do something about that, won’t we?” Haymitch was telling Peeta in no uncertain terms, that he would have to get Katniss to open up about herself. “Almost time for dinner, boy. I need to shave.”

 

Peeta left Haymitch’s room wondering how he could get the people of the Capitol to see the kind side of Katniss. The giving side of her. The side of her that came out during the reaping. The Katniss he spent his lunches with. The Katniss he fell in love with. She never let her defenses down in District 12, she couldn’t afford to, so the chances of her letting it down in the Capitol were nonexistent.

 

….

….

….

….

 

 

Katniss had felt like an idiot after dinner. She knew the redheaded girl that was serving them dinner looked familiar, but she just couldn’t place her. Unfortunately Katniss decided to try some wine with her meal and it left her head a little cloudy and her tongue a lot loose.

 

“Oh, I know you.” The moment Katniss said it she knew she made a terrible mistake. The look on the faces of the people around her ranged from worried to ridiculous. But Katniss kept on asking questions about the girl, learning that she was an Avox. Better known as a traitor to the Capitol. She had her tongue cut out for her crimes and no one was allowed to talk to her unless it was to give an order. Fortunately, Peeta came to her rescue claiming she looked like Delly. Katniss knew she’d have to explain herself to Peeta, especially since he was standing against her doorway staring at her waiting with an expectant look on his face.

 

“Come on,” he said.

 

Katniss followed Peeta up to the roof and when she got there she was surprised to see a glorious garden. It was so unlike the rest of the building. It didn’t seem…fake. The colors were natural. The flowers were bright, but they were their own shades of yellow, red, blue… Not some died Capitol magenta. “What is this?” She asked.

 

“Isn’t it great? Cinna showed it to me.”

 

Katniss looked out over the city and said with a dry smirk, “Aren’t they afraid we might jump?”

 

Peeta held his hand out and got a little zap. “Force field.”

 

Katniss rolled her eyes. “Wouldn’t want to lose one of their precious tributes.”

 

Peeta’s eyes scanned the roof. He took Katniss’ hand and walked her to the area with the wind chimes. “Let’s talk here,” he said in a hushed voice. His eyes were urging her on.

 

Katniss knew she had to explain her actions at dinner. She took a deep breath and told him, “Remember when I told you about the time Gale and I had seen the boy and the girl in the woods? When the boy got shot with a spear and the girl had a net dropped on her from the hovercraft?” Peeta nodded his head. “That was her.”

 

Peeta’s eyebrows raised in disbelief. His arms reached out to pull Katniss in an embrace. “Oh, Katniss. I’m so sorry.”

 

Katniss’ arms hung at her side as Peeta hugged her. She felt horrible for the girl. Maybe she could’ve saved her from the current life she was living as an Avox? Maybe the boy would still be alive if Katniss had done something? She thought to herself. She looked out at the night sky and saw the lights of the Capitol shining brightly. She was disgusted with this place and the people in it. She was angry with her situation. She could feel Peeta’s lips brush against the side of her head which brought up another thought…she kissed his chin earlier in the day. What if someone had seen her do that? What if another tribute saw it? She pushed herself away from Peeta and stared at him. “You need to stop doing that.” Her face was emotionless. “We really need to control ourselves while we’re here, Peeta.”

 

Peeta stood staring at her. Trying to decipher the meaning of her words. “You told me you wouldn’t pull away from me anymore,” he said with caution.

 

“Our lives are on the line.” Her eyes were cold and unblinking.

 

“Katniss, you made a promise to me. You swore to me…”

 

“I know what I said, but I screwed up earlier Peeta.”

 

“When?“ Peeta thought for a second until he realized what Katniss meant. “You mean when you kissed my chin? Nobody saw you. We were standing behind the horses.” But Peeta knew that wasn’t true. He knew that there were at least a couple of people that saw them and he was going to have to figure out how to use it to their advantage.

 

“There were people all around us. Tributes all around us. Mentors…Stylists…Prep teams…anyone could’ve seen it Peeta.” Katniss’ voice was starting to rise.

 

Peeta’s eyes darted around the rooftop. “Keep it down,” he took a hold of her arm and pulled her closer to him. “So what if someone saw it. We had the best entrance of the entire parade. It would’ve just looked like a celebratory smack on the cheek. Nothing more. So quit acting like you signed my death sentence.”

 

“I very well could have.” She pulled her arm out of his hold. “Or at least put a target on your back.”

 

“I already had one there.”

 

“Well I made it bigger.”

 

“It doesn’t matter what size it is, Katniss. Someone’s going to hit the bull’s eye sooner or later.” His eyes looked down.

 

“Don’t say that,” Katniss’ voice went from harsh to soft. The thought of Peeta dying melted her reserves. “Please don’t say that.”

 

“But it’s true,” he looked at her. “You’re going to have to accept that.”

 

Katniss stared into Peeta’s sky blue eyes. She took in all of his features. His sandy blond hair. The way it curled at the end. She knew how soft those curls were because she had spent many afternoons wrapping them around her fingers. His skin was light and the apples of his cheeks were pink, like a new born baby‘s skin. Katniss’ expression grew softer. She lifted her hand up to caress Peeta’s cheek, “What if I can’t accept your death?” She didn’t want Peeta to die. The thought of being without him physically hurt her. “What if I wanted you to go home?”

 

“We both know that’s not what you want.”

 

Katniss gazed at Peeta. She was confused. She wanted Peeta to go home, but she had to go home herself. Needed to go home for Prim. She closed her eyes and hung her head down. She was actually ashamed of herself. Peeta was right. She wanted to go home.

 

“Katniss. It’s okay,” he said. “I want you to go home too.” He lifted her chin up with his knuckle so she‘d look at him. “I can’t go home, Katniss. There’s nothing left for me there. Everything I want is standing right in front of me.”

 

Katniss opened her eyes and looked at Peeta. She blinked as his head started dipping towards hers. Her eyelids drooped as his hands slid around her waist and glided up her back. Her lashes brushed against his cheeks as his lips finally met their destination.

 

Their kiss was unhurried and tender. Nothing like the one they shared in the woods the morning of the reaping. This one was tentative at first and gradually progressed into something further. Their tongues stroked one another’s in a tender caress. Their lips were moist and full of persuasion.

 

Peeta’s heart threatened to leap out of his chest as she trailed her fingers across his back and around his waist. When Katniss ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head closer for a deeper kiss, Peeta thought she was treating him to a new form of glorious torture. He gripped her around the waist and lifted her up so that her feet were dangling off the ground.

 

Katniss could feel her legs floating in the air. Her chest was pressed against Peeta’s body; her arms were wrapped around his neck and her fingers plunging into the downy curls that covered his head.

 

The kiss that had started out as a shy exploration of teenage romance, was now a passionate moment between a man and a woman.

 

She tilted her head in the other direction to get a better angle and Peeta moaned into her mouth. My God, she thought, is this what love feels like? Her heart had been beating a mile a minute. Her insides were burning hotter than she could imagine. The flames, she had seen on the television screen earlier in the evening, flashed in her mind. She truly was a girl on fire.

 

As Peeta lowered her back down to the ground, she felt her body slide down his. The kiss was ending, though she didn’t want it to. She wanted to throw him down to the ground and do this all night long. With that thought, Katniss instantly heard Effie’s voice in her head, “Manners!” She swiftly pushed the prissy woman from her mind and concentrated on Peeta.

 

His lips were swollen and puffy as he kissed Katniss. One last brush of his lips and then it was over. He pressed his forehead against hers. Their breath was coming out in little bursts of air. Katniss continued to kiss Peeta’s neck…collar…chin. Soft little brushes of her lips trailing against his skin. “Katniss, you have to stop.” Peeta said as he lifted his head to give her better access to the spot she was trying to reach.

 

“I don’t want to stop,” she said in a very coy tone as she continued to taunt Peeta with little pecks across his jaw line.

 

“Neither do I, but we have to.” Peeta couldn’t think straight with what she was doing. Her fingers were trailing up and down the back of his lower spine and it drove him nuts. He reached behind him and grabbed her hands. “Stop, Katniss. Please,” he begged as gently as he could.

 

Katniss pulled back and looked into his face, “Why?”

 

“Because…” He took a cleansing breath. “We just have to. That’s all.”

 

Katniss could feel the pulse pounding in her neck and the blood pumping through her veins. She began to rub the tip of her nose back and forth against Peeta’s.

 

“You’re driving me crazy.” He breathed against her lips.

 

Katniss felt as though she was going to crawl out of her skin. She ran her hands up Peeta’s arms and rested them on his shoulders. She leaned her head against his chin and took a few cleansing breaths.

 

They stood that way for several minutes allowing the chill of the night air cool them down.

 

Once Katniss composed herself, she said, “You’re right. We need to stop this before we do something we’ll regret.”

 

Peeta grinned down at her and said, “What gives you the idea that I’d have any regrets?” It wasn’t often that he saw Katniss blush, but when she did, he found it to be very becoming. “Come on. It’s cold out here and we should get some sleep.” He walked Katniss to her room and went into his with a smile plastered on his face. The smile immediately disappeared when he noticed the guest that was sitting in his room awaiting his arrival.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr jamiesommers23 if you want some joshifer stories then follow joshiferrecs for stories about our favorite duo by various authors.


	7. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is so so so much info, but all of it is important to the tale. ENJOY!

**74th Hunger Games Challenge: We Always Were**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Seven: Training**

 

**74th Hunger Games Challenge!**

 

 

 

“Thought I told you to go to bed.” Haymitch glared at Peeta and took a swig from his flask.

 

“Thought the grownups were talking?” Peeta countered and sat at the edge of his bed.

 

“We were. Now we’re done.” Haymitch pulled up a chair and sat across from Peeta. “Cinna says you’re in. Are you?” Their conversation had to be somewhat cryptic so the Capitol couldn‘t get the gist of Haymitch‘s plan.

 

“Yup,” Peeta understood his meaning.

 

“Good.” Haymitch took another swig from his flask and said, “All right…Tell me about Katniss.”

 

“What do you want to know?” Peeta put his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his folded hands.

 

“Everything.”

 

“She’s from the Seam.” The Seam was the poorest part of District 12. Peeta had lived in an area known as Town, where the merchants worked. They had shops there. Peeta’s family owned the bakery and lived above it. Katniss and Peeta had grown up in two completely different worlds. In the Seam the most common cause of death was starvation. Being from town Peeta usually had food on the table, it was stale and minimal, but he ate at least twice a day. People from town didn’t really starve, but they did die of sickness often enough.

 

“Her father died in an explosion at the mines when she was eleven years old. Since then she’s pretty much been the provider for her family.” Peeta continued.

 

“What about her mother? Couldn‘t she take care of them?” Asked Haymitch.

 

“Katniss said her mother kind of…checked out after her father’s death. Got really depressed or something. She’s doesn’t like to talk about her dad much. I can tell you she’s still pretty angry with her mother though. Her mom’s better now, but Katniss hasn‘t forgiven her. Her mom‘s a healer. People all around the district go to her when the doctor can’t help. My dad knew her when she was younger. I guess her mom grew up in town, but left to marry Katniss‘ dad.”

 

Haymitch knew Katniss’ mother back when the Peacekeepers used to whip people on a daily basis. District 12 had been a lot different when he was younger. He nodded at Peeta urging him to go on.

 

“After Katniss’ dad died, she had to figure out a way to feed her family so she started…” Peeta looked around the room, realizing that the Capitol was listening to them. He didn’t want to get Katniss in trouble for hunting illegally. “…uh…she got food for them. You know…took care of them.”

 

“At the age of eleven?” Haymitch wondered how a child could do that. “How did a kid accomplish something like that?”

 

Peeta glanced around the room and gave Haymitch a look that said, ‘Not here!’

 

“It’s okay, boy. They’re going to put two and two together.” Haymitch reassured him.

 

Peeta sighed and whispered under his breath, “She hunted for game and when she was twelve she signed up for the tesserae.”

 

Haymitch nodded and found a deep admiration for the girl that braved the woods and broke the law, at such a young age, to hunt for her family’s survival.

 

“After that she sort of built up this tough exterior. The thing is…when she was younger she used to smile a lot. She’d sing all the time when we were in school, but she stopped after her dad died.” He paused. “She changed after he passed away. It’s like a part of her died with him.” Peeta’s face turned remorseful. “And…you see…“ He sighed. He needed to get Haymitch to understand Katniss and why she acted the way she did… “Look…I know she seems kind of cold at times, but she’s not. Katniss…she’s got a soft spot for kind souls….for people in need. And the folks in the district really respect her.” Haymitch knew this fact to be true. All of the people in the Hob thought highly of the girl. “She’s tough, but not overly pushy or anything. She’s kind of a loner, but that’s because she wants to be. Everybody in school thinks she‘s got guts. They all want to talk to her…to get to know her, but they’re afraid to. She’s a bit intimidating.”

 

“You talk to her.”

 

“I’m not afraid of her.”

 

“So what do you friends think of that?”

 

“They don’t know about us.”

 

Haymitch gave him a questioning look.

 

Peeta corrected himself. “Well…two people do, but that’s it. Everyone else has no clue.”

 

“You mean to tell me, that no one in school knows about you two?” Haymitch was relieved to find out that not many people knew about Katniss and Peeta.

 

“No. No one in the entire district knows we talk to each other. Like I said, only two people know and they’re not going to say anything.”

 

“Who are these two people?”

 

“A friend of mine Delly Cartwright and a girl Katniss knows, Madge Undersee.”

 

“Undersee?” The name sounded familiar to Haymitch. “The mayor’s daughter?” The image of a girl from Haymitch’s own Hunger Games entered his mind. Since the thought made him want to drink himself into oblivion, he pushed it out of his head.

 

“Yeah, Madge and Katniss used to eat lunch together all the time. No one really talked to Madge because she’s the mayor’s daughter and all and like I said, Katniss is kind of…” Peeta just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“So those are the only two people that know you two have struck up a…friendship.”

 

Peeta gave Haymitch a questionable look and said, “I wouldn’t exactly call it a friendship, but yeah.”

 

“Does she know you’re in love with her?”

 

“No.” Peeta wished he had told her when they were in the woods the morning of the reaping, but he had been afraid.

 

“Has she said she’s in love with you?”

 

“No.” Peeta knew there was no way Katniss would ever be the first to admit something like that to him.

 

“How often do you two see each other?”

 

“Not very. Just lunch at school or if I make a delivery we try to meet up, but it’s not often.”

 

“And when you do see each other, what do you do?”

 

Peeta wasn’t about to tell anyone the intimate details of his and Katniss’ relationship, even if they had only shared a few kisses. They were private moments between him and Katniss. “We talk about stuff.”

 

“Talk? That’s it?”

 

“Yes” Peeta glared at him. “That’s it!”

 

Haymitch held his hands up and said, “Okay. So you’re sure nobody else knows other than your two friends?”

 

“Yeah…well…my dad knows that I’ve been crazy about her my whole life, but he doesn’t know that we’ve started anything. Some of my friends know I’ve had a crush on her, but they just give me grief about it. Actually, people assume that Gale‘s her boyfriend.” Peeta looked at Haymitch and asked, “Why? What‘s the big deal?”

 

“I just think you should keep it to yourself a little while longer, that’s it. Keep your feelings under wraps for a bit and at the right moment…let’s say…a day or …“ Haymitch counted in his head how many days until the tributes live television interviews would be aired. “…maybe four days or so…before letting her know that you love her. I mean…it must be tough for you talking to her this whole time…being her friend and secretly being in love with her?” Haymitch looked at Peeta, trying his hardest to get him to understand his meaning. “You must be suffering inside, boy. Loving a girl like that and her not having the slightest clue.” Haymitch put his hand on Peeta’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. “Facing the Games like this and not being able to express your love for each other…I can’t even imagine what the people of this city would do if they found out about a thing like that.”

 

It was as though Peeta could suddenly read Haymitch’s mind. Like they shared the same brain. Two kids that hadn’t had a chance to express their love for one another would definitely get the attention of sponsors. “Yes, it’s been very hard on me, Haymitch, but just being next to her is worth it. Just being here with her is enough.”

 

Haymitch got a glint in his eye and nodded his head. Then suddenly he said, “Who the hell is Gale?”

 

Peeta chuckled and said, “Her best friend.”

 

“Of course her best friend is a boy?”

 

“Right?” He had a look of jealousy in his eyes.

 

“I take it you’re not a fan of Gale?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Is there anything…funny going on between them?” Haymitch needed to know if this other guy was going to be a problem.

 

“She says no, but I think he’s got feelings for her.”

 

“But she doesn’t have any for him, right?”

 

“Not according to her.”

 

“Do you believe her?”

 

Peeta thought about the kiss they had just shared on the roof. He looked down at his hands and said, “Yeah. I believe her.”

 

“Good. I’m not sure how we’re going to explain him, but…”

 

Peeta started laughing to himself, “I actually thought they were related to each other for the longest time.”

 

“Why?”

 

“They look a lot alike.”

 

“Hmmm…maybe they are related? You never know, boy.” Haymitch liked this idea. He stored it in the back of his mind just in case he needed to use it later.

 

It had been a long day and Peeta was exhausted. “Listen Haymitch, I’m kind of tired. If that’s all for today…”

 

“Yeah. Sure. Sure.” Haymitch stood up and took another swig out of his flask which was almost empty. He really liked this kid. He hated the fact that when he bid him goodbye in a few days, it would be the end of him. What he couldn’t understand was why he was so willing to die for Katniss. He was just a kid. What did he know about love? As Haymitch walked out of the room he turned and said, “Hey, kid…you sure about this?”

 

“About what?” Peeta didn’t know what Haymitch was talking about.

 

“The arena. Katniss.”

 

Peeta knew that Haymitch was asking him if he was sure he was willing to die for her.

 

Peeta looked down at the ground between his feet. “Yes I am.” When he faced Haymitch he didn’t bat an eye. “I’m very much in love with her, so there‘s really no point in me winning. My life has no purpose without her.”

 

Haymitch was impressed with the boy. He had mentored a few of the merchant’s kids in the past, but none of them had ever had this kind of inner strength or determination before. Haymitch would’ve given his own life to save both of these tributes. This thought instantly worried him. He knew he was in trouble. For the first time since he left his own arena, he found himself truly caring about the well-being of other human beings. He tried to push these new emotions to the back of his mind, but it wasn‘t working and his flask he was suckling at, was now dry. “Well, goodnight, kid. And remember…let’s keep you and Katniss to ourselves for the time being.”

 

“Sure thing.” Peeta’s eyes filled with panic. He had remembered something from earlier in the day. “Haymitch! Wait!” Peeta stood up and said, “District 2...They saw Katniss kiss me after the Tribute Parade.”

 

……

 

……

 

Nightmares invaded his sleep. Nightmares of her death. Visions of a knife plunging through her heart. Of a spear being plunged through her throat. A brick smashing her skull. He had seen Katniss die in so many ways during the course of the night. A lifetime of viewing the Games on television provided him with the scenarios. Gale woke up in a pool of cold sweat. He took in his surroundings. A dark bedroom. A pair of tiny feet, belonging to his brother, was tucked under his leg. His other brothers were asleep in the bed next to them. They looked peaceful. He ran his fingers through his brother’s hair and slowly removed himself from the bed. He needed to get some air. As he walked down the hall he opened his sister’s bedroom and peeked inside. She too was asleep and curled up with a doll, a ratty, stuffed piece of material with mismatched pieces of yarn sticking out of the top as its hair. When he went into the kitchen he was surprised to see his mother making a pot of tea.

 

“Hey. What’re you doing up?”

 

“Heard you making some noise. Thought you could use some tea.” His mother, Hazelle, had been widowed and left with four children and one on the way many years earlier, but she had taken it in stride. Even though she was due to have a baby any day she still took in other people’s laundry and tried to make a living to support her family. She gave birth to a baby boy a week after becoming a widow and a week after that started to work. Gale admired his mother’s strength. In a lot of ways he found Katniss to be like her.

 

“I didn’t know I made any sounds. Sorry if I woke you.”

 

“No need to apologize. Sit down.” Said Hazelle. “Want something to eat before you head out to the woods?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Hazelle went to work on some hot grain. It wasn’t much, but it was something. “Want to talk about it?”

 

Gale didn’t know what to say. It was just some nightmares. “Had a bad dream. That’s all.”

 

His mother nodded her head and said, “Is that it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Don’t want to talk about anything else?”

 

“Like?”

 

“She’s been gone for a few days now. Maybe you’d like to talk about that.”

 

“What’s there to talk about, mom? She’s in the Games. I can’t do much about it.” But Peeta could, he thought to himself.

 

“No, you can’t.” Hazelle stopped what she was doing and turned to her son. “She might not make it back, Gale.”

 

“Don’t say that, mom.”

 

“I don’t want to say it, but it’s true.”

 

“She has to come back,” he said with pain in his voice. “She has to.”

 

Hazelle knew Gale’s feelings for Katniss went further than just friendship. “Gale, I don’t want anything bad to happen to Katniss either. I love her like she was my own, but I’ve been watching those Games my whole life and I know what can happen to even the strongest of competitors. You have to be realis…”

 

“Mom! You can’t think like that.” Gale stood up and held a hand out in front of her.

 

Hazelle took her son’s hand in her own. “I know you want to believe she can win, but what if she doesn’t?” She was trying to comfort her son, but she needed him to be realistic as well. “Gale, the odds aren’t in her favor. She’s going to be all alone out there.”

 

Gale’s eyes picked up and he said, “But she’s not, mom. Peeta’s there.”

 

“Peeta? You mean the baker’s boy? What’s he got to do with this? He’s going to be fighting his own battles, dear. He could care less whether or not Katniss…”

 

“No, mom. You don’t understand.” Gale was getting excited. “He promised he’d fight for her. That he’d protect her.”

 

Hazelle had a quizzical look on her face. “You’re right. I don’t understand.”

 

“He’s in love with her.” Gale explained the conversation he overheard between Peeta’s parents and what had taken place between himself and Peeta in the Justice Building. “So you see? Peeta will make sure that she comes home.”

 

Hazelle had been worried when it was just Katniss in the arena, now she was worried about both Peeta and Katniss. The baker’s son might be able to give Katniss a hand, but most likely she would be the one protecting him. “Gale, are you certain that Katniss wasn’t aware that Peeta had feelings for her?”

 

“Mom, Katniss would’ve told me if something was going on.” Gale’s breakfast was ready and he began to eat. All thoughts of his nightmares were gone. In its place was hope that Katniss and Peeta were training hard and learning skills for their survival in the Games. The more Gale had thought about Peeta’s feelings for Katniss, the more certain he was that she hadn’t a clue about them. He had known her for years. They had shared every secret, every wish, everything in their lives. If Katniss had started a relationship with someone, especially a boy from town, Gale would’ve known.

 

Hazelle started to clean up the breakfast dishes and remembered an afternoon when Katniss had stopped by. She had dropped off a small loaf of cinnamon raisin bread for her daughter, Posy’s birthday. It had been partially burnt, but it was still quite delicious. When Hazelle asked her how she got it, Katniss said it was a gift from a friend. Hazelle wondered if Peeta had been that friend. She glanced at her son as he ate his breakfast and wondered what would break his heart more. The fact that Katniss might be dead in a couple of weeks or that she might be in love with Peeta.

 

 

…………….

 

…..

 

 

Peeta woke up in a bit of a foul mood. It wasn’t often that he felt that way, but there was a lot going through his mind. He needed to talk to somebody, but he usually talked things out with Katniss. Since that wasn’t an option, he had to keep it to himself.

 

His sleep was full of dreams. His mother had been in the arena. An abandoned city, full of rubble. Peeta had taken up refuge in an old building. The pair from District 2 was searching for him and Katniss. He could hear his mother’s voice behind him. “Peeta. You stupid child! I told you to be careful with the bread!” He felt the wooden mixing spoon hit his face with such force, his head turned around. He wanted to plead with her to stop, but he couldn’t speak. “Throw it to the pigs! No one will buy that!” He had burnt two loaves of bread. He wanted to tell his mother to stop screaming. District 2 might hear her and come to kill him, but he couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak. He was paralyzed. “I said GO!” Just then he heard the footsteps that meant his impending death. “Kill him. He’s useless to me.” His mother stood there as the boy and girl from District 2 started towards him. She laughed and said, “Pathetic, stupid child. You always were useless.”

 

In the background he heard Katniss calling his name. “Peeta? Peeta where are you?”

 

Peeta was frozen in place. District 2 looked out the window of the building and said, “There she is. Go get her.” The girl from 2 ran and the next thing Peeta knew, Katniss was lying by his side. The boy from District 2 was about to drop a giant rock on his head.

 

“Peeta, I thought you were going to protect me. You promised to protect me.” Katniss’ voice cried out, but he couldn’t see her. His mother’s laughter echoed through the empty building. The giant boulder was about to crush Peeta’s skull when he suddenly sat straight up in bed.

 

His heart was racing. His eyes darted around the room. He could still hear his mother’s voice echoing through his head. She haunted him on a daily basis back home.

 

Dying in the arena was less terrifying than his mother’s beatings. At least his death would be swift, he hoped. Once he was dead…that was it. Everything would be over. His mother’s abuse was never ending. She would hit him, say she was sorry, blame him for it, and then do it again. Sometimes the next day. Sometimes it would be a week later. Peeta never knew when the rage would come, but he always knew it would be there. His brothers were never on the receiving end of her anger. They would get yelled at, but she never lifted a hand to them. They’d even take the blame for things to try and protect him, but that never worked. Even if they did do something wrong, Peeta got the blame and ultimately the punishment.

 

He had missed school for an entire week once because she had beaten him so badly, he couldn’t walk. His father had to bring him to the doctor. When the doctor asked what had happened to Peeta’s leg, his dad said, Peeta had fallen down the stairs. It was partially true. His mother had smacked him so hard; Peeta had fallen down the stairs and fractured his ankle. Peeta was ten at the time. It was then that he realized his father was never going to stand up to his mother. He wondered if his mother had ever lifted a hand to his father too. If she hadn’t physically hit him, her words more than made up for it. Verbal abuse could be just as bad.

 

Peeta needed to get his mother out of his head so he stepped into the shower. He hadn’t yet figured them out and wasn’t too pleased when he walked out of it smelling like a bouquet of flowers.

 

He and Haymitch had talked late into the night, so Peeta was surprised to see his mentor sitting on his bed with an article of clothing.

 

“Miss me?” Peeta asked, attempting to sound bright.

 

“Training day. I want you to suggest you do it together.”

 

“Katniss won’t want to. She wants us to keep our distance around the other tributes.”

 

“That’s why you’re going to suggest you do it together.”

 

Peeta was still in a sour mood, but he didn’t want to take it out on anyone, so he just agreed. “No problem. Is that what I‘m wearing?” He gestured to the garments Haymitch was holding, with his chin.

 

“Yeah. Put these on. I’ll wait here.”

 

Peeta went into the bathroom and got dressed. He thought about last night’s conversation between himself and his mentor. Haymitch’s instructions were pretty simple, if you considered trying to kill off over twenty other people simple. They had to work on a plan regarding the Careers. Peeta was to report back to Haymitch on their strengths and weaknesses during the training sessions each day. Getting rid of them in the arena was going to be difficult, but they were determined to figure out a way. Haymitch had a one on one session scheduled with Katniss before the interviews so he’d try and help her out in regards to that. In the meantime Peeta could try to work with her too, but only when they were in the wind chime garden. Peeta had to keep Katniss at arm’s length in public, which wouldn’t be hard; she had wanted him to do that since they’d entered the Games. Haymitch’s reasoning was that he wanted them to look like friends, not lovers. Peeta argued with Haymitch telling him they weren’t lovers, but in the end it was easier to just do what his mentor wanted. There was to be no more intimacy between the pair. That drove Peeta nuts. He had to keep his distance. No hand holding. No hugs. And no kissing. Peeta had to take the unrequited love thing seriously. Well, he thought, I had eleven years of practice, so I should be a pro at it. He looked at himself in the mirror and remembered last night’s kiss between him and Katniss, thinking, I’ll remember that kiss for the rest of my life…my short life. Haymitch wasn’t pleased with the fact that District 2 saw Katniss kiss him after the Tribute Parade, but they still had time to try and figure out how to put a spin on it.

 

He and Haymitch walked to the dining room for breakfast. “So why am I suggesting we train together? She’ll just get mad at me if I do that.” Peeta wondered.

 

“Friends in public, remember?”

 

“I’m not sure if she’ll want to do that.” Peeta and Haymitch looked down the hall and saw the object of their discussion dunking bits of a roll into a cup. “But you’re the mentor. Let’s go.”

 

….

….

 

Effie knocked lightly on Peeta’s bedroom door at Haymitch’s request. “I’m no good at these things, Effie,” whined Haymitch. “And those two kids have to be a happy pair when they go downstairs. Not a couple of bickering tributes. Go fix it.” She wasn’t thrilled with having to get in the middle of Katniss and Peeta’s little breakfast spat, but it was her job after all.

 

“Oh, hi Effie. Is it 10:00 already? Am I late?” Peeta turned to look at the clock.

 

“No. No. Not at all. May I come in?” She asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

Effie closed the door behind her and sat as far away from Peeta’s bed as possible. Being in a male tribute’s bedroom was not appropriate behavior as far as Effie was concerned and it made her feel very uncomfortable. “Peeta, I’d like to discuss something with you.”

 

Peeta assumed she had more instructions for him so he sat across from her with open ears.

 

“I’d like to talk about your conduct over breakfast this morning.”

 

Peeta closed his eyes and immediately felt remorse. “I’m sorry, Effie.” He couldn’t believe what he had done, himself. “I shouldn’t have acted that way. I apologize.”

 

“Well…yes, it was poor manners, but…” Effie thought for a moment about what he had said. Had his mother really thought that Katniss would win the Games and not her own son? She felt a pang of sorrow in the pit of her stomach for the young man. “I thought that perhaps…maybe… Would you’d like to talk about it?”

 

“There’s really nothing to talk about, Effie. I was rude to Katniss and I’ll apologize to her as soon as I see her.” Peeta regretted telling Katniss his mother’s words about her being a survivor.

 

Peeta had made a vow to himself the first time he lied to Katniss about the beating he had taken from his mother. He would never tell her about that part of his life. Never tell Katniss about the physical abuse. Never let her know that he lived the majority of his life in fear. He’d never share the mental anguish he’d been through or repeat the names his mother had called him over the years. Those words were for his ears alone. Repeating them to Katniss would be like subjecting her to his mother’s abuse too. And Peeta wouldn’t allow that. He could never do that to Katniss…until today, he thought to himself.

 

Peeta covered his head with his hands and said, “I’m sorry. So sorry. Why did I say that to her? I shouldn‘t have told her what my mother said. Why did I tell her that?”

 

Effie’s heart ached as she watched Peeta suffer. Over the years she had seen many tributes cry for their parents or out of fear, but never over the welfare of a fellow tribute. Effie looked around the room wishing that Haymitch hadn‘t sent her into Peeta’s room to remedy the situation. She wasn‘t exactly the motherly type, she thought to herself, but she‘d try. She placed her hand on Peeta‘s shoulder and gave it a couple of pats. “There. There. I‘m sure Katniss has forgotten all about it by now,” she said in an encouraging tone. “She’s probably flattered by your mother’s comment.”

 

Peeta pitied Effie and her pathetic attempt at consoling him. Still he knew he couldn’t let last night’s dream about his mother effect the outcome of his training day. He lifted up his face and dried his eyes. He smiled at his escort and said, “She probably is flattered, Effie. Thanks.” He walked into the bathroom and thought, Effie, you’re clueless, but for some strange reason, I like you. He washed all vestiges of tears out of his eyes and told Effie he’d meet her by the elevator. A few minutes later all thoughts of his mother were gone and he was ready to get on with his day.

 

….

 

….

 

Katniss and Peeta listened to Atala, the woman in charge of all of the tributes while they were in training for the next three days. She was instructing them not to engage in battle with each other, telling them about each training station, but no one was really listening. Everyone was too busy eyeing up their competition.

 

Katniss couldn’t help but notice how almost everyone in the room was bigger than she was and Peeta couldn’t help but notice the stares they were getting from District 2. For some reason he had decided not to avert his eyes away from their looks. He just glared straight back at them with a catty smile plastered on his face, winked at them and turned away. Let them think about that for a little while, he thought to himself. In that split second he had decided to give the Careers a target other than Katniss. It was the only thing he could think of, and he hoped it would work. The one thing he did know was that Katniss was right; they couldn’t show any of these people fear. They would pounce on it.

 

When Atala finished speaking, Katniss and Peeta stayed put. Neither one of them said a word. They just looked around the room at the different training stations.

 

Peeta knew he had to apologize to Katniss about what had happened over breakfast that morning. “I was surprised you wanted to train together.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“I don’t know. You’ve wanted us to keep our distance around the other tributes.” Peeta stared at the Careers, taking mental notes, and watched as the boy from District 4 started to do some hand to hand combat with one of the assistants the Capitol had provided as a sparring partner.

 

“It’s training, Peeta. Like you said earlier…it’s not like we’ve got secrets from one another.” Katniss’ eyes followed Peeta’s.

 

“Yeah…about earlier.” Peeta turned and faced her. “I’m sorry about that. I kind of woke up on the wrong side of the bed and took it out on you. I didn’t mean to.”

 

“It’s okay.” She was still staring at the boy from District 4. She couldn’t help but worry about the giant kid that was currently throwing the Capitol attendant around like he was a wet rag. She hoped that someone killed him before he could get to her.

 

Peeta nudged her with his elbow and said, “Hey. Where would you like to go?”

 

Katniss pulled herself out of her stupor. She remembered Haymitch’s instructions over breakfast.

 

Haymitch had told both Peeta and Katniss not to show off their skills during training. Katniss was proficient with a bow and arrow, so it was imperative that she stay away from that area and since Peeta had worked in the bakery his whole life, he spent many days throwing heavy sacks of flour around so he was told to stay away from the weights.

 

“Suppose we go tie some knots.”

 

“Right you are,” he said.

 

They learned a few basic snares, which Katniss was already pretty good at.

 

“Done this before, Katniss?” Peeta looked down at her.

 

“Yeah. Gale taught me how to set this type of snare when I was…thirteen I think.” She showed Peeta how to do it.

 

“So what do you do after you set the snare?” He asked.

 

“I kind of have this routine I follow.” She looked around them to make sure no one was listening and said quietly. “Whenever I set my snares I always go west and spend the day gathering.”

 

“Why not east?”

 

“I follow the sun.” She looked at Peeta. “The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. Then I don’t get lost.”

 

Peeta lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin and said, “That’s pretty smart.”

 

“If you find my snares in the arena Peeta, all you’ll have to do is go west and you’ll run smack into me.”

 

“I’ll remember that.”

 

As the day progressed Katniss noticed Peeta’s eyes constantly flickering to the camouflage area. “Why don’t we go there next?” Katniss fought hard to keep a straight face as Peeta smiled.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Katniss watched as Peeta’s eyes seemed to take on a distant, transfixed look about them once he began mixing the ingredients together, but her attentions were quickly diverted when she saw something shiny flash in the corner of her eye.

 

The monster of a boy from District 2 threw a spear through a dummy’s heart from fifteen yards away. She couldn’t help but stare at the scene to the side of her. The boy from District 2 seemed to be slaughtering dummy after dummy with the spears and the girl from the same district was doing just as much damage to her targets with her knives. Everything she took aim at she hit.

 

When Katniss was finally able to pull her focus back to Peeta she was in awe. Mud, berry juice and bits of clay were mixed together around his skin. His arm and hand, which had been there just moments ago, was gone and in its place was the bark of a tree. “Oh my God, Peeta. How did you do that?”

 

He lifted his bark covered arm up and wiggled his fingers around then placed it against the stump of a tree to have it completely blend into the scenery. “Told you I loved art, but I learned this from doing the cakes at the bakery.”

 

“I knew you did the cakes, but…this is amazing. I’ve never seen a cake like that in the window.”

 

“I’ve never made a cake out of mud and clay before,” he laughed.

 

“Don’t forget the berry juice,” said the trainer.

 

“Oh yeah. The berry juice,” said, Peeta.

 

“I’ll have to take you to the woods when we get home so you can make me a mud cake for me.” Katniss’ smile matched Peeta’s.

 

In the span of a second Peeta, Katniss and their trainer remembered where they were. The smiles that were on all three of their faces dropped. The trainer told Peeta where he could wash up. Katniss said she’d wait for him and Peeta just nodded his head in agreement.

 

In the back of Katniss’ mind she couldn’t help but hear Effie Trinket’s voice saying, “Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!”

 

Katniss glared around the room taking in all of her competition. She looked at the crippled boy from District 10 and knew she wouldn’t be the one that would kill him. She looked at a redheaded girl and found her eyes to be a bit shifty. Then she noticed a fight breaking out between the boy from District 2 and another tribute. She moved a little closer to try and see what was happening. She overheard the boy from 2 accusing the other boy of stealing his knife. They appeared to be getting into a heated argument and just as Katniss began to divert her eyes she saw her…the little girl from District 11 was in a net on the ceiling, smiling…playing with the very knife District 2 thought had been plundered. Katniss couldn’t help but smile to herself. She hid her grin behind her fingers and took a breath. She had to shake off the past few minute’s events. District 11 helped her whether she knew it or not. Katniss couldn’t afford to dwell on Peeta’s death while they were in training. She needed to keep focused. She and Peeta still had a little bit of time together. While they were in training they’d have to keep a lid on their feelings, but once training was over for the day, they could spend a few minutes together on the roof…she hoped.

 

Lunch was harder than it sounded. Katniss could feel eyes on them from every direction. They were the only two that ate together other than the Careers. All the other tributes sat by themselves and it made Katniss feel uncomfortable. “Maybe we should’ve trained separately, Peeta. This is awkward.”

 

“What’s awkward?”

 

“This…” She made a motion with her head gesturing towards the other tributes.

 

“Katniss don’t be silly. We eat lunch together all the time.”

 

“This isn’t exactly the oak tree and these people aren’t Delly and Madge.”

 

Peeta looked across at Katniss and studied her worried expression. “Who cares where we are? We’ve never had a problem talking during lunch before.”

 

“Fine. Talk then.” Katniss spit out. Her face was like stone.

 

Peeta looked around the room and noticed the Careers glaring at them again. He thought of lunches with Katniss. All of their conversations usually concluded with some form of intimacy and that was not going to play out well here. He needed to keep his distance. Once again he was staring back at the Careers. No fear, he told himself. He smirked at them and gave them a tilt of his head, as though he was saying…and how are you today? He turned his attention to Katniss who was picking at a loaf of bread and he said, “It’s from District 1.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The bread. It’s from District 1. See all the little sprinkles of crystals on top? It’s sugar. That‘s what makes it so sweet.” He dumped out the basket of bread onto the table. “The Capitol put bread from every district in here to make us feel at home. The one you’re picking at is from District 1. I already ate the one from District 2. It wasn’t very good. District 3 is…right here. They’re tiny little things aren’t they? District 4 is shaped like a fish and tinted green on the bottom…you know…for the seaweed,” Peeta went on and on describing each of the districts. “District 11 has these tiny little seeds on top because they’re agriculture and…well you know our bread.” He scooped them up and put them back into the basket. “My favorite is from District 7. It’s got maple syrup in it. Who would’ve thought that the lumber district would be my favorite bread, but…” he shrugged his shoulders. “Okay. Now it’s your turn. You talk.”

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Katniss started to bite at one of her nails.

 

“Seriously, Katniss? Have we really run out of things to talk about already?”

 

Katniss looked to the side and noticed the sly redheaded girl sitting about three yards away from them. “It’s hard to talk here, Peeta.”

 

Peeta looked around and said, “No it’s not. We eat here every day, Katniss.”

 

She squinted her eyes and gave him a look like he was crazy.

 

Peeta pushed their table to the side and said, “This is our oak tree and behind you…those aren’t tributes, those are the clusters of trees that the mockingjays nest in.”

 

“Nice try, Peeta.” Katniss rolled her eyes.

 

“Close your eyes, Katniss.” She stared at him. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then close your eyes.” He insisted.

 

It took her a few seconds, but she finally closed her eyes and when she did all she could hear was the sound of the occasional chair scraping or a Career laughing in the background. Then she heard the calming sound of Peeta’s voice.

 

“We’re sitting in District 12 right now.” He paused between almost every phrase. “It’s lunchtime. Delly is talking Madge’s ear off and Madge is about ready to leave…as usual. There’s a bit of a breeze out today, but it’s refreshing. The sun is warm, but we’re in the shade under the oak tree. Can you hear the birds chirping in the background, Katniss? The mockingjays are quiet today, but the robins are whistling away. I can hear the sound of the leaves when the wind blows. In the distance I can hear the other kids at school. They’re laughing…talking. I can smell the coal from the mine, can you smell it?”

 

“No.” She answered quietly.

 

“What do you smell?”

 

“Cinnamon and dill…you.”

 

Peeta tried not to smile, but he couldn’t help it. “I smell like cinnamon and dill?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Open your eyes, Katniss. Talk to me.”

 

Katniss was no longer in a room full of tributes, but having lunch by the oak tree with Peeta. “Did I ever tell you about the time I was chased by a bear?”

 

Peeta’s eyebrows shot straight up. “No, but it sounds fascinating.”

 

“According to my mother, it was foolish.”

 

Peeta laughed and said, “Tell me the story and I’ll decide if it was foolish or fascinating.”

 

“Good. I wouldn’t mind another opinion,” she said with a cheeky grin. “Personally, I thought I was brilliant, but I’ll leave it up to you. I had been in the woods late one afternoon…”

 

“Was Gale with you?”

 

“No. Why?”

 

“Just trying to get a picture in my head.”

 

“Oh. Well I was walking home from the lake and on my way back I thought I saw some pheasants in a tree up ahead so I threw a few stones into the branches, but it’s hard throwing stones and shooting arrows at the same time, especially with a full game bag, so I had to chase them. When I did, I found myself in a different area of the woods then I normally go to.”

 

“Had you been there before?”

 

“A couple of times, but only with Gale. It’s pretty thick with brush and trees…it’s just better to go with a hunting partner. But I was pretty determined that day.”

 

“Those birds pissed you off didn’t they?” Peeta asked with a knowing grin.

 

Katniss glared at him in good humor, “Yes. However, I took aim, shot one arrow into the tree just high enough to get the birds going then shot three more arrows at the birds taking them down one after the other.”

 

“So where does the bear come in?” Peeta was getting anxious.

 

“I’m getting to it.” Katniss chuckled. “After I had gathered my game. I climbed the tree to get my arrow and as I was headed down I noticed something below me, but on the ground and to the right. I looked over my shoulder and I see this huge bear staring up at the tree I’m in.”

 

“Oh my God. Were you frightened?”

 

“Not really. To be honest, I was trying to figure out how many of my arrows it would take to bring him down.”

 

Peeta had a look of shock on his face. “You wanted to kill him?”

 

“Sure. Why not?” She shrugged. “Then I realized I’d never be able to carry him by myself, so… That’s when I figured out he wasn’t looking at me. He was looking at something else. There was a beehive about ten feet above my head and I had completely missed it.”

 

“Thank God. Those bees could’ve killed you.”

 

“They weren’t in there.”

 

“Where were they?”

 

“Don’t know.” She shrugged. “But I do know there was honey in it.”

 

“And how do you know that, Katniss?” Peeta asked accusingly.

 

“Because I climbed back up the tree, only this time I scampered behind it so the bear wouldn’t see me. I knew I’d have to figure out a way of getting that hive down and escaping that bear, but I couldn’t out run a bear, right?”

 

“Right.” Peeta was hanging on the edge of his seat.

 

“So this was my plan. If I could get the honeycomb out of the hive, that would give me some honey and I’d still leave the bear some honey too. I’d drop the hive down on the ground for him and I’d hop over to the next tree and climb down, then take off for the fence and run for my life.”

 

“Did it work?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Oh my God, Katniss! You’re killing me here! What happened?”

 

Katniss smiled. “I stuck my hand inside of the hive and ripped out the honeycomb, not thinking about the fact that my hand would be dripping with honey and leaving a trail of the stuff for the bear to follow. Or that my hand would get stuck inside of the hive.”

 

“Oh no!”

 

“Oh yes!” She laughed. “There I was, trying to smack a beehive against a tree, while a bear was getting ready to climb it. Finally the hive broke off of its branch and I climbed out onto the biggest and closest branch I could find and made it to the next tree. Unfortunately for the bear, he outweighed me by a couple of hundred pounds and he fell to the ground.” She laughed even louder. “There I was. My hand and arm dripping with honey, stuck inside of a beehive…”

 

“It was still on there?” Peeta couldn‘t help but laugh.

 

“Yes!”

 

“What about the bear?”

 

“He kept trying to climb the trees and the branches kept breaking. So I kept traveling along the branches, until finally I got the damn hive off of my hand and it fell to the ground. My hand was dripping with honey and the bear had finally given up on me.”

 

Peeta was holding his stomach and laughing, picturing Katniss up in a tree, covered in honey trying to battle it out with a bear.

 

“I’m glad you think it’s funny.” She laughed.

 

“Katniss, you are fearless! Foolish, but fearless.”

 

“Oh, so you do agree with my mother?”

 

“Yes, I think I’m going to have to side with her on this one.” Peeta smiled at her. “Just do me a favor. Don’t go messing around with any bears or beehives in the arena, okay?”

 

“And what am I supposed to do if I get a craving for some honey?” She laughed.

 

…

…

 

After the first day of training Peeta and Katniss updated Haymitch on the day’s events. When Haymitch excused them once again claiming that the adults needed to talk, they went to the rooftop garden.

 

Katniss felt relief when she could finally relax with Peeta, but he still seemed to be in training mode. Talking to her about their interviews. Suggesting that she talk about Prim and how it was her first reaping.

 

“No. I’m not bringing that up.”

 

“Why not, Katniss?”

 

“I don’t need to relive that again, Peeta. It’s bad enough they replay it on television all the time.”

 

Peeta wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and ease her pain, but he could hear Haymitch’s instructions in his head. No touching. No hand holding. So when Katniss reached out and took his hand in his, it nearly killed him to pull his hand away from hers. “What do you suggest you talk about then?”

 

“I don’t know. Who cares?” Katniss was exasperated. It had been a long day and she was tired. She had tried to hold Peeta’s hand three times since coming up to the rooftop, but every time she did, he had pulled away from her. Maybe, she thought, he was finally getting in the same frame of mind as she. That they needed to try to separate now, before they went into the arena. She didn’t try to have any other forms of intimacy with him after that. Though she missed him terribly.

 

Each night before bed Peeta briefed Haymitch privately on the Careers as well as any other tribute he thought might pose as a threat in the arena. Other than a handful of players, Peeta found himself telling Haymitch about practically everyone.

 

On the second day of training, Peeta watched Katniss scamper up a dangling wall made of knotted ropes. While the other tributes fell halfway through the climb, including himself, she made it to the top and back down without stopping once.

 

Katniss was impressed when she saw Peeta pin the assistant during hand to hand combat. She knew he was a good wrestler, but after watching him pin the assistant over and over again, once in less than ten seconds, she couldn’t help but think that perhaps he came in second place to his brother during the wrestling competition, on purpose.

 

On the third afternoon it was time to show off their skills. Katniss was finally going to be able to get her hands on a bow and arrow and Peeta was supposed to show his skills with the weights.

 

They sat in a room full of tributes, listening in as each one was called. First it was the boy from District 1 then the girl. One by one each tribute was called off.

 

Katniss and Peeta sat and waited in silence sharing the occasional nervous glance. When they were finally alone in the room, Katniss spoke. “Remember to do what Haymitch said.”

 

“I will.”

 

The entire room had been empty, but they were still sitting side by side. When Katniss let her hand drop down and rested it between them, Peeta slid his fingers over and touched his pinky against hers. It wasn’t much, but it was enough.

 

Katniss’ eyes closed and she took in a deep breath of air. She lifted her pinky finger and wrapped it around Peeta’s.

 

They both stared at the wall ahead of them without blinking.

 

A voice from a loudspeaker called out. “Peeta Mellark.”

 

Peeta stood up and started walking. He stopped. Turned to her with a heartwarming smile and said, “Katniss.” She looked up at him. “Shoot straight.”

 

….

….

 

The training room had been void of all tributes but himself. Peeta was alone and to the right was the area where the Gamemakers had been all week long watching…taking notes…analyzing the tributes. Today their job was to essentially determine all of their worth. Peeta just hoped he could get something better than a four. The Gamemakers were going to give them a score rating each tribute between zero and twelve. The Careers usually got anywhere from an eight to the ten range and everyone else fell below that. Peeta was just hoping he wouldn’t embarrass himself.

 

He didn’t know if he was supposed to introduce himself, so he just headed for the weights. When he got there, he lifted up a thirty pound weight, spun in a circle and tossed it around. It flew pretty far, but it was only thirty pounds so it wasn’t all that impressive. The next weight he picked up was sixty pounds. He hadn’t gotten a good grip on the handle so it slipped out of his hand and almost landed on his foot. Great, he thought, I’ll be lucky if I get a three now. Once again he let the weight fly. It didn’t get as much distance as the last one, but it didn’t weigh as much. He looked over at the Gamemakers to see if they were paying attention to him and noticed that there were a few of them that seemed to be watching him, so he continued. This time he picked up the one hundred pound weight. He felt the familiar feel of the weight. “Just like a bag of flour,” he whispered to himself. And he let it fly. He watched as it soared and let the corner of his mouth lift in a little grin. Just as he was about to turn to see if the Gamemakers were watching he heard them start to sing a drinking song. Peeta couldn’t believe his ears. He turned around and looked at them and then turned back to the weights. He walked over and picked up the last one hundred pound weight and threw it, but not in the same direction as the rest of the weights. He threw it against the rack that held the spears about twenty five feet away.

 

The loud crashing noise of the weapons falling to the ground caused the Gamemakers to stop what they were doing. All of them looked to see what was causing the ruckus.

 

Peeta smiled politely at them and said, “Good afternoon. I’m Peeta Mellark from District 12.” He stood there with his hands behind his back and waited until someone spoke to him.

 

Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane exchanged approving looks with the rest of his cohorts and said, “You’re dismissed.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr i'm jamiesommers23


	8. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you'll find out how Gale's coping at home without Katniss and what he thinks of her training score. You'll also get some different POV's on her eleven score and get some other tasty bits of info. The Games are coming up soon, but first it's the interviews. I wonder what they'll say? Hmmmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my new beta, A! Yay for A!

**74th Hunger Games Challenge: We Always Were**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Eight: Eleven!**

**74th Hunger Games Challenge!**

 

 

Gale found his new routine a bit odd. Talking to his mother about the Games was uncomfortable. She always had a look of regret on her face. He barely spoke to Katniss’ family when he brought them food, he just didn’t know what to say to them. However, each morning when he went to the bakery he and the baker would strike up a conversation that seemed to help ease Gale’s nerves.

 

“Morning, sir.”

 

“Morning, Gale. Big day today.”

 

“Yup. Training scores.”

 

“Katniss should get some good scores if they’ve got a bow and arrow on hand.”

 

“Well, Peeta’s pretty strong; he should do well too, sir.” Gale remembered Katniss mentioning that Peeta had come in second place during the wrestling competition at school.

 

The men encouraged each other on a daily basis while making their trades. It didn’t change anything, but in a small way it helped, or that’s what Gale told himself.

 

Gale provided the baker with three squirrels a day and the baker gave Gale a bag of something for Katniss’ family as well as something for his own. Gale didn’t think the trades were fair, he was sure the baker was giving more than what he was getting. Gale could understand feeding Prim and her mother, the baker had made a promise to his son, but he didn’t understand why the baker had been throwing in this extra bag of bread for his own family lately. Gale felt like he owed him something more. He didn’t like owing people things.

 

He looked at the baker and realized that the man had a lot of Peeta’s features. The hair was the same color and style. His eyes were blue like Peeta‘s too. Gale wasn’t sure about the nose as he‘d never really noticed Peeta‘s nose before, but his face looked pretty close to the same. He wondered if the baker’s family found comfort in the similarities or if seeing Peeta in the man’s features bothered them. Gale didn’t know, but he did know one thing. Since Katniss had left for the arena, the one person that could understand what he was going through was the baker.

 

“I brought a little something extra for you today. Just to say thank you.” Gale handed the baker a small bowl of blackberries.

 

“No thanks are necessary.” The man held up a hand as if to refuse the gift.

 

Gale insisted. “Please. Take them. You can eat them tonight to celebrate Peeta’s score.” Gale gave the baker a small smile.

 

“Thank you.” The baker took the berries and said, “I’m sure we’ll be celebrating both of their scores tonight. Watching it at home?”

 

“No. I’m going to go to the square.” Gale had been making it a habit of watching the events in public so his mother wouldn’t start peppering him with questions afterwards.

 

“Maybe I’ll see you there. I was thinking about watching it there myself.”

 

Gale gave the baker a little nod and said goodbye.

 

After school that afternoon, Gale went into the woods to check his snares. He grabbed the bow and arrows Katniss had given him years before and took off after a couple of rabbits he had noticed in the bushes. He may have been over six feet tall, but years of hunting had taught him how to track without making a sound. He lifted the bow and placed the arrow against the taught string. His fingers pulled back as he took aim and he let it fly. Unfortunately he hadn’t been quick enough and he had missed his target by a hair.

 

Across the country, at that precise moment another arrow was taking flight. Katniss Everdeen took a similar position, but unlike her friend, she had hit her desired target. Her arrow skewered the apple out of the Gamemaker’s roasted pig’s mouth and pierced it against the wall of the Gamemaker‘s station.

 

…..

 

…..

 

“Do you think it went well?” Portia asked.

 

“I don’t know. I mean…I got their attention.” Peeta told her as he took the towel off of his recently washed face.

 

“So, explain it to me again. They were ignoring you?”

 

“Sort of. I think they were drunk.”

 

Portia sat on the edge of Peeta’s bed with her legs crossed. “Did you tell Haymitch yet?”

 

“Not yet.” Peeta pulled a clean shirt out of the dresser and began changing.

 

Portia started to think it over, “Maybe you should wait until he’s had a glass of wine or two.”

 

“Or five.” Peeta chuckled. “It’s no big deal, Portia. They weren’t mad or anything. If anything I actually think it helped.”

 

“Let’s hope so.” Peeta grabbed a pair of pants, but Portia said, “Not those.” She stood up and pulled out a different pair. “Here. Put these on. I’ll meet you out there.” She rubbed Peeta’s shoulder in a nonchalant gesture and left him in his room.

 

Peeta wasn’t sure if he had made a mistake or not by throwing the weight against the spears during his session, but Haymitch said to make sure the Gamemakers remembered them and he was certain that he had left them with a lasting impression…or some sort of impression. He hadn’t seen Katniss since she had gotten back from her time with them, but he knew she was superb with a bow and arrow, so there was no way they couldn’t notice how great she was.

 

He walked out into the dining area to find out how it went, but she wasn’t there. “Effie? Where’s Katniss?”

 

“I’m not sure. She’s been in her room since she got back.”

 

Peeta had an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. “Did everything go okay?”

 

Effie lifted her gloved fingers as if saying, ‘I haven‘t a clue.’

 

Peeta listened as the group made idle talk. He kept glancing down the hall towards Katniss’ room. The more time that had passed the more he worried. Where are you, Katniss? He wondered. What happened today? When he could no longer take the suspense he went up to Effie and said, “Isn’t it almost time to eat? Maybe you should tell Katniss?”

 

The moment he saw her emerge from her room his eyes were asking all sorts of questions. ‘Are you okay? What happened out there today?’ When she shook her head at him he knew things didn’t go well.

 

He looked at her across the dinner table and something inside of him knew he had to cheer her up. He was fairly sure his session was successful, but he wasn’t about to tell her that. So when Haymitch asked about it, Peeta played it off, mentioning the fact that he almost dropped a weight on his foot and that the Gamemakers started to sing a drinking song. When he saw Katniss smile, he knew he had done the right thing. He gave her a wink across the dinner table and was rewarded with a grin.

 

When Katniss told everyone what she had done during her session with the Gamemakers, once again Peeta had to admire her courage. He told her not to take on anymore bears, but she had taken on an entire room full of them.

 

Peeta didn’t know how she did it, but Katniss had made everyone sitting around their dinner table fall in love with her. Portia was sitting next to Cinna laughing in a light airy tone after Katniss told them about the Gamemaker that had fallen backwards into a punchbowl. Cinna’s eyes were shining brightly at his very own girl on fire. Haymitch looked at Katniss with admiration and pride, and Effie… Effie Trinket’s response came as the biggest surprise to Peeta. She too was fighting laughter as she chastised the Gamemakers for not doing their jobs and not paying attention to Katniss.

 

As they sat down on the sofa to watch the results of their training on television, Peeta could feel Katniss’ nervous energy when she said, “I’ll get a very low score.”

 

“No you won’t,” Peeta‘s voice was hypnotic.

 

“How do you know?” she lifted her face to his. The moment she heard the familiar gentle tone in Peeta’s voice, she knew everything would be alright. When she saw his bright blue eyes sparkling at her, giving her that look that told her how crazy he was about her, all Katniss could think about was how much she had missed him over the past few days.

 

“You have no clue, Katniss.“ He was completely lost when she looked at him. “No clue the effect you have on people.” Peeta could feel her eyes penetrate his heart, like silver mirrors into his soul.

 

The rest of the room just looked at the pair until Haymitch cleared his throat and Effie announced that they were starting the program.

 

…..

…..

 

Gale stood at the edge of town, staring at the giant screen. He was listening to Caesar Flickerman talk about the previous Games and how important the training scores were. Caesar didn’t look that bad this year, thought Gale. Just then Gale felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the baker.

 

“Haven’t started yet?” Asked the baker.

 

Gale shook his head and looked around for the man’s wife and family. “Come alone?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Gale just nodded his head. The two of them stood there waiting for the program to begin. Neither one of them said a thing until Gale asked, “How old do you think Caesar Flickerman is?”

 

“Don’t know. He’s been hosting as long as I can remember. Looks the same too. Except the hair.”

 

“Yeah, he was crimson last year.”

 

“Well, we can all be thankful he’s blue this year,” said the baker. “Here we go.” The baker made a gesture to the giant television screen with his chin.

 

Caesar began to read the off the names of the tributes, the districts they came from and their scores. The pictures of the tributes floated up on the screen.

 

Gale watched as the names and district identifiers were posted underneath each tribute’s photo then, at the last minute, Caesar would read out a number between zero and twelve. The number would flash onto the tribute’s picture thus giving the tribute their training score for the games providing the sponsors and bookies alike, with a starting point.

 

Gale and the baker stood through twenty two tribute‘s scores. They gave each other worried looks when they saw the careers get nines and tens. When the little girl from District 11 got a seven both men gave each other an odd glance and Gale wondered what she did to get such a high score from the Gamemakers. Gale gave the baker one last fleeting look before staring at the television set. Peeta’s face lit up the screen. In front of his face was the number eight. An eight. Peeta had scored almost as high as a Career.

 

“Eight!” Gale heard Peeta’s father call out. There were cheers all around him from the residents of District 12, but Gale couldn’t celebrate training scores yet. There was still one more person to go.

 

Gale whispered to himself, “Come on, Catnip.” He used the familiar nickname he had given her many years before. Gale was sure she could get an eight like Peeta. No one could shoot a bow and arrow like Katniss.

 

A hush fell over the crowd. Gale could feel the tension in the air as Caesar said, “From District 12. Katniss Everdeen…Eleven.”

 

Gale saw the number in front of Katniss’ face on television. He squinted his eyes to make sure he saw correctly. He heard Caesar’s words, but he didn’t believe it. His first instinct was disbelief. His second was excitement. He looked around him. Everyone was cheering. The entire district was going crazy. Peeta and Katniss had just scored an eight and an eleven. An eleven!

 

Gale’s hand flew to the top of his head and he called out, “Oh my God! What did she do? An eleven!” His face lit up with a smile. He had turned to congratulate the baker when he ~~~~noticed the look on his face. He wasn’t celebrating like the rest of the people in the crowd. He was still staring at the television screen with a look of concern on his face. Gale stared at him for a moment and then realized why he appeared to be so worried. They had both wanted Katniss and Peeta to do well for training scores. They wanted them to get sponsors, but neither one of them thought about the other thing it could get them.

…..

…..

 

Haymitch slapped Peeta on the back. “Can you believe that? An eleven? And you… What did you do to get an eight? I thought you said you just threw some weights around?” Haymitch took out his flask and took a long swallow. He dropped it to the floor when he heard the vase shatter against the wall.

 

Peeta stood with both hands in a fist trying his best not to punch his mentor in the face.

 

“What the hell, boy? What was that for? You made me spill my drink.” Haymitch closed Peeta’s bedroom door and walked up behind him.

 

“You might want to back off, Haymitch.” Peeta practically growled at the man. “You may have gotten a punch in once before, but I promise you, you won’t this time.”

 

Haymitch stepped back and said carefully, “What seems to be the problem here, kid? You two did great.”

 

Peeta turned to face him and glared. “I have just spent the past few days trying to make myself the target of the Careers. Trying to make them watch me in that training center, not some…petite little girl. Hell, Cinna and Portia set us both on fire, right? We were both in that damn parade! And now she’s got an eleven. An eleven!” Peeta turned and punched the wall. “Who do you think they’re going to go after the second that gong sounds? Not the guy that got an eight!”

 

Haymitch’s eyes picked up. He should’ve known that right away, he thought to himself. “Yeah, but Peeta, with an eleven the sponsors…”

 

“Forget the sponsors. Everyone knows the first people to go are the highest scoring tributes. There won‘t be anyone to sponsor!” The look on Peeta’s face brought Haymitch to his senses.

 

“We’ll need to work out a plan.”

 

“Well we’ve got tonight and tomorrow to figure out what to do.”

 

“We’ve got tonight. Effie and I will be training you two together on…?”

 

“Not anymore,” Peeta interrupted him.

 

“What?”

 

“We’re not training together anymore.” Peeta informed him. “If we’re going to work out a plan, then we’ll need time and if she’s training with me, we won’t have any, so…” Peeta shook his head in disgust. “Damn it!” He called out. “I hate this!” He was frustrated with the entire situation. He looked around his room and tried to pull himself together. “Give me a minute will you, Haymitch.”

 

Peeta went into his bathroom and threw some water on his face. He placed his hands on the edge of the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He hated District 12. No, he thought, he hated the life the Capitol forced upon all of them in District 12. The starvation, the fear, the Games. He closed his eyes and thought of Katniss. She didn’t smile too often. When she walked around school she always had a stoic expression on her face, but Peeta could usually soften that look up during lunch. He loved her hair. He would wrap her braid around his hand at times and pull her head down to his so he could whisper in her ear, and then he’d kiss her on her cheek. He’d breathe her in. Breathe in her scent. She smelled like pine and fresh air. Like he imagined the woods would smell. When he mentioned to her that he liked rabbits better than squirrel, she would bring rabbit for lunch. When he said he didn’t feel right taking food from her, she told him that she just shot extra game for them, so he wasn’t taking anything from anybody. She was so generous. So giving. She shot at the Gamemakers, he laughed to himself. ~~~~No, if she had shot at the Gamemakers, they’d be dead. She shot at the apple in that stupid roasted pig’s mouth. He looked in the mirror and said, “That’s why you love her.“ He smacked the bathroom counter. Dried off his face and reminded himself. “You can do this, Peeta. For Katniss.”

 

Peeta walked back into his bedroom feeling like himself again and told Haymitch, “We’re going to have to come up with a strategy for the arena tonight. As far as the interview goes, we’ll stay on schedule and work on those tomorrow. I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine with them, but just in case I need a few pointers…”

 

“I’ll let Effie know.” Haymitch left the room and Peeta started cleaning up the broken pieces of crystal that he had thrown against the wall.

 

…..

…..

 

Katniss couldn’t believe it. She had scored an eleven. Everyone seemed so happy for her except for Peeta. She didn’t understand it. He wanted her to win. He kept telling her that she needed to go home. Katniss lied in bed thinking about him. He had scored an eight. She was so proud of him. He said he threw some things around the room, but she knew he had to have done something more than that and she wondered for a brief second what that little girl from District 11 did to get a seven. She was no bigger than Prim. She pictured the small child, hiding in the net on the ceiling of the training center, playing with District 2’s knife. It brought images of Prim to Katniss’ mind so she pushed them away. Once again she thought of Peeta. Why was it when he congratulated her tonight, she felt like it was insincere? She knew him well enough to know when he was lying. The smile he gave her tonight wasn’t genuine. It wasn’t a smile that said, ‘good for you or I’m happy for you.’ Was he finally coming to grips with his own death? She wondered. Peeta’s death was something Katniss didn’t even want to face, so she could understand how it would be painful for him. She rolled to her side and pulled a pillow into her arms, wishing it were Peeta. She was tempted to walk down the hallway and knock on his door.

 

She lay that way for several minutes until finally she picked up the remote control that was sitting on the nightstand next to her bed. When she touched it a scene filled up the large picture window on her bedroom wall. An image of the Capitol at night filled her room, but she didn’t want to see that, so she touched the remote again. The next image was of the sea. The waves were splashing against rocks and sand. Katniss continued to go through image after image, deserts, trees that reminded her of the woods, flatlands that had a large mountain in the distance and then she sat straight up in bed. She saw something familiar on the screen. It looked like…home. It wasn’t, but it resembled it. There were a few stone cottages that were familiar to Katniss. She saw smoke coming out of the chimneys on the screen and behind the houses was the forest, but the fence was missing. Katniss knew what the actual scene looked like in District 12. The charming cottages that the Capitol had on the screen were actually barren and deserted. Behind it was the woods, but there was a large fence with warning signs posted on them, telling the residents to keep out and that they would be killed if they didn’t.

 

Katniss walked closer to the screen and put her hand two inches away from the center house. She remembered that morning as though it were yesterday. Peeta had asked her if she could meet him there. His father asked him to make a delivery to the Peacekeepers and Peeta had been able to sneak away for a few minutes. They had arranged to meet in the center cottage. Away from viewing eyes.

 

Katniss was supposed to meet Gale like she did every Sunday morning, but today she was waiting for Peeta to show up on the completely opposite side of the woods.

 

“You came!” Peeta ran to her and threw his arms around her.

 

Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck and said, “Of course I did.”

 

Peeta whispered into her ear, “I wasn’t sure if you would or not.” He stepped back and looked into her eyes. “I know you’re supposed to be meeting Gale this morning.”

 

Katniss could feel her pulse racing at his closeness. “Gale can wait.”

 

Peeta’s hands slid down her arms and captured her fingers. “I missed you.” He rested his head against hers.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

“I hate being away from you.”

 

It was only Sunday. They had seen each other on Friday at school, but it had seemed like an eternity. “I hate being away from you too.”

 

“Katniss? What if I talk to your mother? If I ask her permission?”

 

“No Peeta.” Katniss wasn’t worried about her mother. She was worried about his. If his mother had found out that Peeta liked a girl from the Seam, there was no telling what kind of trouble he’d be in. His mother was a witch. She remembered when Peeta had burnt some bread when he was eleven years old. Though she had no proof, Katniss was sure that his mother had hit Peeta across the face for it. The next day at school he had showed up with a black eye. “We can’t tell either of our parents about us.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Katniss needed to protect Peeta. She lifted her hand and cupped Peeta’s cheek. Her thumb stroked the area underneath the eye that had been bruised so many years earlier. “It’s just better this way.”

 

Peeta’s hand covered hers and he leaned down and kissed her cheeks. His lips were so close to her lips, but they didn’t touch them. Katniss kissed him back. It was the first time he had ever done that. The first time they had kissed each other.

 

Katniss touched the remote control and shut the image off. She didn’t turn the light on in her room for fear of someone noticing her. She glided her hands against the wall to guide her along the way to the door. She turned the handle and peeked into the hallway. When she was sure no one was there she tiptoed out and slowly made her way towards Peeta’s room. She needed to see him. She had to touch him. The most contact they’d had was when their fingers had touched earlier that afternoon. She missed the security of his arms wrapped around her. As she stood outside of his door, she tried to decide on whether or not to knock. If she did she’d run the risk of waking someone else up. She’d go in, she decided. Just as she was about to twist the knob, she heard a voice. Two voices. One male and one female. She leaned her ear against the door trying to make out the conversation. Did Peeta have another girl in his room, she wondered? Then there was a third voice, this one was Peeta’s. After a few seconds Katniss realized that someone was coming. She rushed back down to her room and peeked out of her door, trying to make out who it was that was leaving Peeta’s room. Effie! What on earth was Effie Trinket doing in Peeta’s room so late at night? Katniss didn’t know what was going on, but she was determined to find out. She kept looking out the door, waiting…watching…wondering, but nothing was happening. After thirty minutes passed she saw Effie return to the room with a bottle of something brown. Katniss raised an eyebrow. No doubt it’s alcohol for Haymitch. She had just figured out who the other voice in the room was. She sat on the floor and kept a lookout. An hour passed. Two. She continued to doze off with her head against the wall. When she heard a loud yawn coming from down the hall, she sat upright and peered through the crack in the door. Effie and Haymitch headed to their rooms. Katniss looked at the clock. It was after 3:00am. She stood up and closed the bedroom door as quietly as she could. Earlier she wanted to crawl into Peeta’s arms, now there were too many questions. What was Peeta doing with Haymitch and Effie behind closed doors? Why wasn’t he happy about her eleven? Did he really want her to go home or was he fighting to save his own life?

…..

…..

 

Peeta had gotten about three hours of sleep. Haymitch, Effie and Peeta had worked out a plan on what to do in the arena. It was a long shot, but if it worked, then Katniss would stand a good chance in the arena. From now on Peeta had a very important role to play. He just hoped that the last few days of his life wouldn’t be spent with Katniss hating him.

 

“Peeta, are you sure about this? It’s quite dangerous,” Effie whispered to him as they dished out their breakfast.

 

“Is there anything in the arena that’s safe?” Haymitch asked.

 

“I suppose not, but this? Really?” Effie asked in a worried tone.

 

“Look Effie, I know what I’m doing. Let’s just stick to the plan, okay. If we keep asking questions, then we’re going to make mistakes,” Peeta whispered. “None of us got much sleep last night, and we’ve got a long day ahead of us. Let’s just try to…here she comes. Let’s sit down.”

 

Effie, Haymitch and Peeta grabbed their seats around the dining room table and proceeded to eat in silence. Just as Peeta was finishing up with his plate of stew, Katniss asked, “So what’s on the schedule? You’re coaching us on interviews today, right?”

 

“Well, there’s been a change of plans.” Haymitch’s eyes darted between Peeta and Katniss. “Peeta’s asked to be coached separately.”

 

Peeta could feel Katniss’ eyes bore through him.

 

“What?” Katniss threw her fork against her plate. “You did what?” Her voice was cold. “Asked to be coached separately?”

 

“This sort of thing ~~s~~ does happen eventually, sweetheart.” Haymitch tried to smooth things over.

 

“If you’ll excuse me,” Peeta stood up from the table averting his eyes from Katniss at every cost. “I’m full.”

 

Katniss stood up and stared at Peeta’s back with a slack jaw. “Fine. That’s fine.” She had wanted them to do this since the reaping, she thought to herself. This was for the best. And now she knew what their clandestine meeting was about last night.

 

“You’re going to start with Effie, Katniss.” Haymitch and Effie looked at one another as Katniss stared, with pain in her eyes, apt Peeta’s disappearing figure, as he walked down the hall.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr I'm jamiesommers2


	9. The Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will get a mixture of movie, book and me moments. Mostly me moments! Gale's reaction during the interviews and some other stuff. Once more chapter before the Games people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a big thanks to A for doing the tedious job of correcting my errors!

**74th Hunger Game Challenge: We Always Were**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Nine: The Interviews**

**74th Hunger Games Challenge!**

 

 

“You look well rested this morning. Did you have a good night’s sleep, Effie?” Katniss asked with an overly sweet tone in her voice that was the exact opposite of the look she had on her face.

 

Effie’s smile was bright and charming as she replied, “Why yes I did. Thank you for asking. Now, let’s get started!” She smacked her hands together and said, “Dresses first.” Effie didn’t miss the glare in Katniss’ eyes. The girl was shooting darts out of them, but Effie wouldn’t rise to the bait. It was her job to make sure Katniss shined on that stage tomorrow and she was determined to make sure that Katniss was going to be every bit of a lady when she sat down with Caesar Flickerman.

 

Effie ordered the attendants to bring in the garments that Katniss was to wear during her four hour training session. “Why don’t you put these on, while I wait here?” The moment Katniss was out of view Effie’s whole body slumped into the chair. She was exhausted. She turned to an Avox and asked for a cup of coffee. “Keep them coming. It’s going to be a long day.” The red headed girl gave her a nod and left the room. When Katniss came back in, wearing the clothes Effie brought for her, the escort immediately scolded her. “Drop that skirt!” Effie’s voice quickly turned to honey. “We don’t show our ankles when lifting our skirts, dear.”

 

Katniss sneered at Effie. “I’ll try and remember that as I’m running for my life in the arena,” she mumbled under her breath.

 

“Just try and remember that during your interview and you’ll be fine,” Effie said as if they were having a normal conversation. “Now put these shoes on.” Effie handed Katniss a pair of high heeled shoes. “We’ll practice walking.” Effie’s smile seemed to light up the entire room. She tilted her head and raised her face to Katniss. “There’s so much to do. Come. Come now. Quit staring at the shoes. They can’t walk onto your feet. You must put them on yourself.”

 

Katniss had a look of disbelief on her face. The shoes had five inch spikes at the end of them and straps across the top. When her foot was finally secured within, they felt like they were inside of a straight jacket made for feet with tiny little holes at the end for the tips of her toes.

 

“Wonderful. They look smashing!”

 

Katniss lifted the skirt up to see her feet, but Effie smacked her hand. “Ouch!” Katniss screamed.

 

“Not above the ankle!” Once again she had honey dripping from her words. “Now let’s practice walking, shall we?”

 

Effie worked with Katniss for four hours. During that time she had gone through one and a half pots of coffee. She wasn’t sure, but she thought that the Avox actually felt pity for her after seeing what she had to deal with. Katniss was getting on Effie’s last nerve, but she didn’t let it get to her. She was determined to leave Katniss’ room smiling even though it was grating. And it was grating! She thought to herself. How on earth could a sweet boy like Peeta be in love with this girl? “Oh my word!” Effie gasped as she watched Katniss kick her shoes off and hike her skirt up to her thighs declaring she was going to eat lunch. No, she didn’t understand what Peeta saw in this girl at all.

 

When Effie entered Peeta’s room after lunch she looked him over and said, “Why on earth do you love that girl?” It was in poor manners to ask such a question, Effie knew this, but the boy was going into the arena and giving his life up for Katniss. If Effie was going to be a part of his death, she needed to know.

 

Peeta laughed and said, “Did she get to you, Effie?”

 

Effie put a prissy look on her face and spat out, “Well she’s a bit short in the manners department, I can tell you that.”

 

Peeta took a seat across from the table that Effie always took her station at. “She’s…” He got a far off look in his eyes. “Katniss is the most amazing person I’ve ever known.” He turned to face Effie and continued, “And you know that Effie.”

 

“I do not,” she insisted.

 

“Sure you do.” His smile was warm and gentle. “Think about the girl that volunteered for her sister. About the girl that took aim at a room full of Gamemakers and only hit an apple. That didn’t bat an eye when Cinna said he was going to set her on fire. Think about that girl, Effie. Think about the girl underneath all of this.” Peeta made a sweeping gesture around the room.

 

Effie turned and stared at Peeta. Thoughts of Katniss began to flood through her mind. She pictured Katniss’ face when they watched the recap of the reapings on the train. She had grabbed Peeta’s hand when she saw the little girl from District 11 take the stage. It wasn’t even her own reaping, thought Effie. She remembered the look on Katniss face last night right before the training scores were going to be announced. The way she looked at Peeta. Effie had never seen two people stare at each other like that before. It was like no one else in the room existed. For a moment she wondered what it was like to be loved like that. And the girl was brave. It took courage to volunteer for the Games. To risk your life in the arena so someone you loved wouldn’t have to face danger. After her stunt in the training center with the Gamemakers, Effie was concerned about what the repercussions would be on herself, as their escort, but Katniss was worried about her family’s well being, not her own. She always seemed to be worried about other people first. Effie had to respect the child. She might not have learned very much in the way of manners, but she grew up in District 12, considering that fact, Effie couldn’t hold it against her. The one thing Katniss did have was a strong sense of decency. She was a good human being. Effie’s face went from rigid to soft.

 

“She can’t walk in high heels very well,” Effie said with a regretful tone in her voice.

 

“I never really cared about high heels when it came to Katniss,” Peeta grinned.

 

Effie looked at Peeta’s angelic face and said, “You picked a little spitfire to fall in love with, didn’t you?”

 

Peeta laughed. “A spitfire? I like that.”

 

Effie’s laugh joined his. “Well she is.” She stood up and got a glass of water. Took a few sips and said, “So what do I need to teach you, that you haven’t already taught me?”

 

Peeta grinned at her and said, “Effie Trinket, I’m going to miss you.”

 

…..

 

…..

 

“She’s pretty upset with you, boy.” Haymitch walked over to Peeta’s bed and sat down next to him.

 

“I know.” Peeta looked at the wall and then turned his attention to Haymitch. “How do you think she’s going to react after the interviews tomorrow?”

 

“She’ll be confused. Probably want an explanation.”

 

“I’ll have to tell her something, Haymitch.”

 

“So, tell her something. Tell her you were upset about the eleven. Make something up.”

 

“Won’t work. Katniss knows when I’m lying.” Peeta knew that Katniss could read him like a book.

 

“Then tell her the truth, just…don’t give her too much information. We’ve still got a game to play, kid.” Haymitch put his arm around Peeta’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. “What the hell is that smell?”

 

“What smell?”

 

Haymitch started sniffing at Peeta’s shoulder. “Is that you?”

 

Peeta chuckled and said, “Yeah. I can’t quite master these showers. The first day I think I hit the garden variety of soaps, the second was lemons, one day I smelled like the ocean and today…” Peeta lifted his arm and took a sniff. “Yup. It’s roses.”

 

Haymitch started laughing. “You’ve got to use that.”

 

“Use what?”

 

“With Caesar. Use that story. That’s funny stuff.”

 

Peeta chuckled and said, “You think?”

 

“Hell yes. You’re a funny kid, Peeta. Easy going. Caesar will love it.”

 

Peeta thought about it for a second and said, “Okay. Why not? But…how do I get him onto the topic of my love life?”

 

“I’m sure you can figure that out. If he doesn’t bring it up in conversation, you can drop a hint or two about it. Maybe mention something about how you’ll never be able to tell the girl you love how you feel. Something like that. Let’s practice some fake interview questions.”

 

Haymitch took a seat and started throwing out question after question at Peeta. Peeta answered all of them in a charming, sweet natured way causing Haymitch to genuinely laugh. Since the Capitol only gave each tribute three minutes, all of their practice sessions were limited to that time period. And in each session, Peeta was able to figure out a way to bring up romance and how Katniss never knew that he was in love with her.

 

Haymitch smacked Peeta on the back and said, “Kid, you’re a star. I wouldn’t be surprised if the Capitol decided to keep you around so you could take Flickerman’s place as host.” They laughed as they grabbed their lunch plates.

 

Haymitch tried his best to keep Peeta occupied during lunch. He didn’t want Katniss or Peeta to get into an argument. Peeta was in a fragile state. So was Katniss for that matter. If either one of them had cracked, Haymitch would’ve said to hell with the plan and let the kids have some time together up on the roof. Who was he to take away what little time they had together? Fortunately, neither one of them spoke to each other during the meal.

 

After lunch Haymitch took Katniss to a sitting area where he was going to try the same approach he had done with Peeta. They’d try some fake interviews, but first they had to figure out what kind of approach to take with her. She wasn’t as easy going as Peeta, so it was going to be more difficult.

 

“What?” Katniss had had enough of Haymitch’s stares.

 

“I’m just trying to figure out what to do with you.” Haymitch walked around her in a circle. “How we’re going to present you. Are you going to be charming? Aloof? Fierce?” He stood back and said, “So far, you’re shining like a star.” This actually shocked Haymitch. “You volunteered to save your sister. Cinna made you look unforgettable. You’ve got the top training score.” Haymitch tried not to wince when he said that. He wanted Katniss to feel confident with her score. “People are intrigued, but no one knows who you are. The impression you make tomorrow will decide exactly what I can get you in terms of sponsors.” Haymitch knew that the impression Peeta made was going to have the sponsors lining up, but only if Katniss’ impression was just as good.

 

“What’s Peeta’s approach?” Katniss looked away from Haymitch.

 

“Likable.” Haymitch watched as a soft smile crossed Katniss’ face. “He has a sort of self-deprecating humor naturally. Whereas when you open your mouth, you come across more as sullen and hostile.” The smile was gone and in its place was a scowl.

 

“I do not!”

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent bickering back and forth. Haymitch kept reaching for his flask, which he had intentionally left in his room. By the time his four hours with Katniss was up he was desperate for a drink.

 

When he went to dinner Peeta met him at the table and was about to ask him a question, but Haymitch stopped him with his hand. He poured himself a full glass of whiskey and downed it. Then he poured another and downed that. When he poured the third glass he turned to Peeta and said, “What?”

 

“Well I was going to ask how it went, but I think I just got my answer.”

 

Haymitch pointed a finger towards Katniss’ room and said, “That girl is…”

 

Peeta smiled at Haymitch and said, “A spitfire?”

 

“I can think of another word,” Haymitch downed his third glass and poured himself another. “Where’s Cinna and Portia?”

 

“They’ll be here shortly,” said Effie. “Why don’t you have something to snack on, Haymitch? You really shouldn’t be drinking on an empty stomach.”

 

Haymitch glared at Effie and said, “Why don’t you go…”  


“Haymitch!” Peeta stopped him before he got his words out. “Effie’s right. Besides, you made a deal with me and Katniss. So put down the glass and eat something. I need you to be clear headed.”

 

Haymitch took in the two faces that were staring at him. Peeta’s boyish features and Effie’s accusing glare. “Fine!” He slammed the glass down and grabbed a plate then started mumbling to himself about Katniss. Effie and Peeta hid their smiles behind their hands as Cinna and Portia entered the dining room.

 

…..

…..

 

Cinna couldn’t wait for Katniss to put on her dress for the interview. Creating something for her to wear was easy, she was a designer’s dream come true. She would shine if he had put her in a burlap sack. But the dress he had for her was no sack. It was silk covered in flame colored jewels, but the real fire was the girl herself. Katniss.

 

When Cinna walked into Katniss’ room he was pleased with what he saw, his prep team had followed his instructions to a tee. Katniss was gorgeous. Her skin was glowing. Her hair had been weaved into a pattern that started above her left ear, wrapped around her head and hung over her right shoulder in a long braid. Her silver eyes were a stark comparison to the dark eye make up and her lips were full and red.

 

“Gorgeous,” Cinna smiled. “Close your eyes.”

 

Cinna took the dress out of the bag and with the help of his prep team they put it onto Katniss’ petite frame. Cinna adjusted the bodice so it was even. Straightened out the hem and when he was completely satisfied he looked at her reflection in the mirror. His prep team stared at the work of art in front of them.

 

“Can I open my eyes?”

 

“Yes. Open them,” said Cinna. He watched Katniss as she took in her own reflection. The rubies at the base of the dress, which gradually blended up into topaz and citrine, then diamonds and little bits of sapphire sprinkled here and there. “Twirl for me.”

 

Cinna dismissed his prep team and talked with Katniss for a little while. “Ready for the interview then?”

 

“I’m awful. Haymitch called me a dead slug.”

 

How could Haymitch not see everything Peeta saw in this child? Everything I see, Cinna wondered. She is unique in every sense of the word. Her temper, her ferocity is what makes her so special, he thought.

 

“I just can’t be one of those people he wants me to be.”

 

“So be yourself, Katniss.”

 

“Myself? Hah! According to Haymitch, I’m sullen and hostile.”

 

“Well, you are…around Haymitch.” Cinna stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. “But not everyone sees that side of you. Isn’t there someone out there that knows a different Katniss?”

 

Katniss’ eyes met Cinna’s in the mirror. “Yes, but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“He’s upset with me…about my eleven. He asked to be coached separately.”

 

Cinna smiled at her reflection. “Not everything is as it appears, my dear girl.” Cinna was hoping she would understand his meaning. “Katniss, do you remember the Tribute Parade?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So do I. I remember when I walked up to the chariot and what I saw…what I overheard when I got there. Do you remember when I got there?”

 

He watched as Katniss tried to reach for the memory. Cinna had just walked up to them as they had shared a very intimate look. Katniss had told Peeta to stop staring at her like he wanted to kiss her and Peeta had said that he did want to kiss her.

 

“Yes,” Her eyes met Cinna’s in the mirror again. The flash of recognition was there. “I remember.”

 

Cinna leaned in closer and repeated, “Good. Then you can just pretend like you‘re talking to a friend. A special friend.”

 

“I don’t think so, Cinna. He’s very upset.” Her eyelids drooped.

 

“I have a message for you.” Cinna leaned in, covered his lips with his hand and whispered in her ear. Katniss’ eyes flashed brightly into the mirror and met Cinna‘s gaze. Cinna pulled his hand away from her ear and told her, “Like I said, not everything is as it appears.”

 

…..

 

…..

 

Gale stood at the edge of town staring at the large television screen. His mother had wanted him to stay home and watch the interviews there, but he didn’t want his every move to be scrutinized and lately that’s all she seemed to be doing. He felt the baker’s hand on his shoulder and turned to him.

 

“Gale.”

 

“Hello, sir.”

 

Gale knew the man would come alone. He hadn’t seen his wife since reaping day.

 

“How’re you holding up?”

 

“Okay.” Gale answered. “You?”

 

“Not too good.”

 

Gale stared straight ahead. He was having a hard time facing the man. Tomorrow morning his son was going to put his life on the line for Katniss. After that, Gale had no clue if he’d ever be able to face the baker again.

 

The familiar face of Caesar Flickerman filled the screen. His white teeth flashed through his blue lips. His skin was covered in white makeup and his hair was pulled back in a puffy ponytail. Gale tried not to hate the man, but it was hard not to hate anyone associated with the Capitol.

 

The baker and Gale watched as the girl from District 1, Glimmer, was called out onto the center stage. Each of the tributes was sitting on a stage to the side of Caesar, but the cameras didn’t show them. They were focused on Caesar and his interviewee. Gale’s eyes opened wide as he took in the see through gold gown Glimmer was wearing.

 

“She’s a looker. Sponsors will be taking notice of her.”

 

“Plus she’s a Career,” Gale added.

 

They listened to the girl’s flirtatious interview as she listed off all of her attributes. Caesar laughed when he was supposed to, flirted when he should’ve and fawned over her just as the girl’s mentor intended. In Gale’s opinion, the interview went off without a hitch.

 

“Let’s welcome, Marvel!” Caesar called out.

 

When the boy from District 1 took center stage, Gale’s stomach formed into tight knots.

 

Gale looked at the baker, who was staring at the screen, then back at the television. His thoughts kept going back to Katniss. Could Peeta actually help her? He had only seen two of the Careers interviews and Gale was already petrified. The girl from District 2 was slightly bigger than Katniss, but she seemed menacing. And when the boy from District 2 took his spot with Caesar, Gale’s mouth went dry.

 

“Dear God,” he heard the fear in the baker’s voice.

 

Gale turned and looked at the man. His face was as white as a sheet. Gale put his hand on the man’s shoulder and said, “Peeta’s strong.” The baker nodded his head absently as Gale removed his hand.

 

One by one each tribute took center stage and with each one, Gale was reminded that Katniss’ life depended on their deaths. When he saw the dark skinned girl from District 11 take her seat with Caesar, his heart broke. She was wearing wings on her back. She looked like a little angel. Gale had to turn away from the screen. He couldn’t help but think, if Catnip hadn’t volunteered for Prim, that could be Prim sitting with Caesar. When her district partner went up for his interview all feelings of pity for the girl were gone. In its place was fear. In that moment, Gale wished that he had volunteered for the Games himself. That he had gone into the arena so he could kill these people. There was no way, Peeta Mellark, the baker’s son, could keep Katniss safe. There was nothing he could do to save her life.

 

…..

…..

 

Katniss stood backstage, trying her best to stay calm. She eyed up the other tributes, taking in their costumes, trying to figure out what message their mentors were trying to send to the sponsors. When Peeta walked in with Haymitch, her heart skipped a beat. Peeta looked breathtaking in a black suit with flames up the sleeves. Katniss couldn’t help but think that Portia knew what she was doing when she designed the suit. Peeta’s eyes looked like they were glowing in contrast to the clothing. She wanted to talk to him. To tell him that she got his message, but she couldn’t risk it in front of the other tributes. If only he would look at her, she thought. She could just nod at him or give him a smile…something, but he didn’t even glance her way.

 

“I want you two to act like a happy pair,” said Haymitch. “Remember, you’re proud to be from District 12,” He whispered to them just as they walked onto the stage to take their seats.

 

Katniss plastered a smile onto her face and walked to her designated spot. She stared into the crowd that had gathered at the City Center. She wondered how many people were there. She thought of the interviews she had watched in previous years and remembered Caesar Flickerman saying, “Over one hundred thousand people are here to get a glimpse of the tributes.” But Katniss couldn’t remember if that was for the parade or the interviews.

 

She watched the girl from District 1 walk to greet Caesar and rolled her eyes as she heard her name. Glimmer. Katniss noticed the sheer fabric that the girl’s stylist had put her in. Obviously her mentor was going for sexy, thought Katniss. As if sex was going to help her in the arena.

 

As the boy from District 1 went to the stage she tried to remember what his training score was. She listened to him talk about how fierce he thought he was, and Katniss had to admit, he sounded terrifying.

 

When the girl from District 2 took the stage she couldn’t help but chastise her for lifting her skirt up past her ankles. Once she took her place with Caesar, Katniss forgot all about the skirt and remembered the girl’s gift with knife throwing. The girl had and intimidating demeanor, but Katniss knew if she could get her hands on a bow and arrow she could take out all of the Careers. She lifted the corner of her mouth in a ominous smile.

 

When the boy from District 4 took the stage, Katniss thought back to how he had tossed around the assistant during hand to hand combat. Once again, she hoped someone else killed him before he could get to her.

 

The closer the interviews got to her, the more her stomach flopped around. Her eyes shot around the audience…the stage…and landed on Cinna. He ducked his head down and gave her a little nod.

 

Caesar Flickerman stood up. Walked to the front of the stage and announced, “You know her as the girl on fire! From District 12! Katniss Everdeen!”

 

…..

…..

 

Peeta paced around his room as Haymitch took little sips out of his flask.

 

“Knock it off. You’re making me nervous,” Haymitch told him.

 

“Sorry.” Peeta sat on the edge of his bed, got up and started pacing again.

 

“Peeta. You need to calm down,” Portia said. “Okay. I’ve fixed it.” She took the jacket of the suit she had designed for his interview, off of the hanger and handed it to him. “Why don’t you put this on?”

 

“Sorry about the button,” Peeta mumbled.

 

“It’s okay. It happens.”

 

“Get dressed,” Haymitch barked at Peeta.

 

“Why don’t you get dressed, Haymitch?” Portia suggested. “We’re leaving in forty-five minutes and you haven’t even gotten changed yet.”

 

Haymitch looked down at his clothes and said, “I’ll be back in ten minutes. Don’t leave without me.”

 

Once Haymitch left, Peeta rushed over to Portia and said, “I’m worried about Katniss’ interview.”

 

“She’ll be fine, Peeta.”

 

“No she won’t. She doesn’t like to talk to people.”

 

“I’m sure Haymitch worked with her…”

 

“No, Portia.” Peeta shook his head. “You don’t understand.” Peeta took hold of Portia’s hands. “When she gets nervous she kind of…shuts down or…or…erupts.”

 

“Erupts?” Portia had a nervous look on her face.

 

“Can you do me a favor? Can you get a message to her for me?”

 

“I can try.”

 

“No, Portia. You can’t try. You have to do it! Promise me, you’ll do it.” Peeta squeezed her hands.

 

“Okay, Peeta. What do you want me to tell her?”

 

Peeta knew what would help Katniss get to that comfortable, relaxed state of mind, but Portia couldn’t relay an entire dialogue. What could he tell her to help her feel more at ease, he wondered? He smiled softly and told Portia, “Tell her…” Peeta looked around the room and remembered that there were people listening to everything he said. He ducked his head down and whispered into Portia’s ear.

 

Portia’s eyes questioned him. “You want me to tell her that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you sure?” Portia stood there with disbelief written all over her face.

 

“That’s it, Portia. She’ll understand what I mean. I swear.”

 

“Okay. I’ll be right back.”

 

Peeta peered out his door and watched as Portia caught Cinna before he entered Katniss’ room. He saw her whisper to him and saw the look on Cinna’s face as he nodded yes. Peeta felt a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders. Katniss would be alright.

 

…..

…..

 

“You know her as the girl on fire! From District 12!” Caesar Flickerman announced. “Katniss Everdeen!”

 

Gale’s heart was pounding a mile a minute when he saw Katniss walk to the center of the stage. Everyone that had gathered to watch the interviews in the square was cheering…whistling…howling…calling out Katniss’ name, but Gale couldn’t hear a thing. All he could do was stare at his Catnip. “Wow,” he said under his breath. He had never seen her look more beautiful.

 

Caesar was saying something to her, but Gale couldn’t hear him. He felt the baker’s hand on his shoulder and his spell was broken. “She looks lovely.”

 

“Yeah,” Gale agreed.

 

Gale had missed the first few questions of Katniss’ interview. She was currently saying something about her friend and eating by a tree in District 12. Gale’s face lit up with a smile. He knew Katniss couldn’t come right out and say that they snuck into the woods and ate illegally. Poaching from the Capitol was a deadly offense. Gale was flattered that Katniss had found a way to tell him that she missed him.

 

Gale’s train of thought was completely lost when Katniss stood up and spun in a circle. The dress she wore looked like it was being engulfed in flames. The lights that were shining onto the stage reflected off of the different colored jewels on her dress. Highlighting the dark reds, yellows and gold. Between those were an occasional flash of blue giving the impression of a flame.

 

All of District 12 cheered as Katniss twirled around. Gale called out, “Way to go, Catnip!” He laughed when she got dizzy and Caesar had to help her to her chair.

 

Gale turned to the baker who was smiling and shook his hand.

 

“That was something. Thank you for that, Katniss. Thank you,” said Caesar. “Now. I’d like to ask you just one more thing. It’s about your sister.”

 

“Prim,” said Katniss.

 

“Yes. I think we were,” Caesar turned to the audience and made a gesture. “All of us…touched, when you volunteered for her during the reaping.”

 

Gale’s heart dropped into his stomach at the memory of that day.

 

“Did she come to see you before you left?” Asked Caesar.

 

“Yes,” Katniss said in a hushed tone.

 

“And what did you say to her?”

 

“I told her I would try to win. That I would try to win for her.”

 

“And try you will,” Caesar said in an encouraging voice. He lifted Katniss’ hand up in the air and walked her to the front of the stage. “Ladies and Gentlemen! From District 12! Katniss Everdeen! The girl on fire!”

 

Gale listened as the people around him cheered for his friend. “See you soon, Catnip,” he whispered. “See you soon.”

 

“And now for our final tribute. From District 12! Let’s give a big round of applause to the charming, Peeta Mellark!” Caesar held his hand out and shook Peeta’s.

 

Gale gave the baker a quick look before taking in Peeta’s interview.

 

“Well, hello Peeta. Good to meet you,” Caesar said.

 

“Good to meet you too,” Peeta smiled.

 

“So tell me, how are you finding the Capitol? And don’t say with a map!” Caesar laughed.

 

Peeta leaned forward and mimicked Caesar’s pose. “Actually Caesar things are quite…different here.”

 

“Different?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“For example, your showers.”

 

“Our showers are different?” Caesar asked.

 

“Yes. Back home we just have a bar of soap. Here you’ve got buttons that dispense different types of foam and if you’re not careful, who knows what you’ll wind up smelling like.”

 

“Oh my. Well, what do you smell like?”

 

“Lucky for me, everything’s coming up roses.” Peeta grinned.

 

Caesar laughed at him and said, “Roses?”

 

“Yeah. Take a whiff.” Peeta held out his arm and Caesar sniffed it.

 

“Mmmmmm.” Caesar held out his arm for Peeta to sniff. “Do I…”

 

“Oh, you definitely smell better than I do.”

 

“Oh, well I’ve lived here longer,” Caesar explained.

 

Everyone laughed including Gale. He turned to look at Peeta’s father and noticed that the man was smiling, but he had tears in his eyes.

 

“You’re a funny kid, Peeta.”

 

“Better be careful, Caesar. I might win this thing and take your job.” Peeta joked.

 

Caesar put his hand against his chest and feigned fear, which caused another roar of laughter.

 

When the laughter died down Caesar said, “Tell me Peeta, what do you plan on doing if you win the Games?”

 

Peeta let out a small, sad laugh and looked to the ground before addressing Caesar. “I’ve got this image…it’s a dream really…of what life could be like if I won the Games.”

 

“Do tell,” Caesar’s face lit up.

 

“I’d go home and the girl I’ve been…” Peeta blushed, ran his hands up and down his thighs and continued. “Well, I’ve sort of been in love with her my whole life.” Peeta looked at Caesar as though he were sharing a secret with his best friend. “See, my dream is to go home, and she’s there, waiting at the train station for me and when I get home, she runs into my arms.”

 

Gale was getting nervous. Was he talking about Katniss? Was there someone else in District 12 that he liked? He didn’t understand where Peeta was going with his interview.

 

Caesar, slapped him on the back and said, “That sounds like a great plan.”

 

“Yeah…well…” Peeta lifted his shoulder in a defeatist shrug.

 

“What’s the problem?”

 

“There are a few problems. For starters, she didn’t even notice me until the reaping.” Peeta lifted his face to the crowd and put on a humble grin. “I was too shy to tell her how I felt.”

 

“Oh.” Caesar dragged the word out. “Well I tell you what you do. You win this thing and then she’ll have to go out with you! Am I right folks?” The entire Capitol audience started applauding.

 

Peeta waited until the applause died down. “Winning won’t really help me,” his voice cracked.

 

“Why ever not?”

 

“Because…she came here with me.” Peeta looked out into the audience. Heartbreak was written all over his face.

 

Gale knew how Peeta felt about Katniss. He had heard Peeta’s father say it. He was in love with her, but hearing the words come out of Peeta’s mouth was like taking a punch to the gut. Gale crouched down and rested his elbows on his knees. He formed a fist with one hand and wrapped his other hand around it. He continued to watch the interview as his stomach got tighter and tighter. The television screen was now filled with both Katniss and Peeta’s faces. Katniss’ face was red. She was blushing. In all the years Gale had known her, he had never seen her blush. Catnip doesn’t blush, he thought to himself. Well you’re watching her blush right now! She looked like she was cold. Her eyes were glistening. Gale couldn’t get a read off of her. He didn’t recognize her.

 

“Oh, Peeta. That is a stroke of bad luck. And you say she had no clue?” Asked Caesar.

 

Peeta turned and looked at Caesar. “Well, I’m not sure that I’ve been hiding my feelings that well since we’ve been here, but no…I’ve never come right out and told her how I’ve felt.”

 

“No one could blame you for falling for a girl like that. She’s something.”

 

Peeta nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Peeta, I think all of our hearts go with you…” Caesar made a sweeping gesture towards the watching crowd. “With both of you. I wish you the best of luck.”

 

“Thank you, Caesar.” Peeta turned to the crowd. “Thank you.”

 

Gale watched Peeta walk away from the television host. The cameras were still focused on both him and Katniss. The closer Peeta got to Katniss, the brighter her skin got. When Peeta came into her view, she gave him one quick look. Gale expected to see hard, cold eyes, but he didn’t. Instead he saw soft, sorrowful…loving eyes. She closed them as though looking at him hurt her. Gale couldn’t figure out what was going on. Did Katniss pity Peeta?

 

There was noise everywhere. People talking, screaming, cheering…laughing. Gale overheard someone saying, “Katniss and your boy just wiped them all off the map with those interviews. Sponsors will be coming out of the woodwork for them, Mellark.” Gale’s head snapped up to see who was talking to the baker, but he missed the man. He felt the baker’s hand on his shoulder, lifting him from his crouching position.

 

“Let’s go. Come on, Gale.”

 

The pair walked side by side in silence. Gale heard the man’s occasional sniff and noticed him wiping at his nose on occasion, but Gale didn’t say a thing to him. How was he to come back and face this man? How was he supposed to see an older version of Peeta everyday? Gale didn’t think he could do it. He began to fight a battle inside of his head. Prim needs the food. Your family needs the food. But he’s Peeta’s family. Yes and Peeta is going to try and save Katniss’ life. How? By proclaiming he loves her on national television? What good will that do? Gale began to wonder why Peeta did what he did. What good would come of it? Would it get them sponsors? Was the man from the square right? He thought about the audience reactions when Peeta proclaimed his love for her. They appeared to be just as heartbroken as Peeta. And when he walked off the stage to stand next to her…they went crazy. All of these thoughts kept going through his head, but the one thought that he kept going back to was, Katniss is mine and you can’t have her.

 

…..

 

…..

 

Katniss began walking towards the center of the stage, wishing she had a way to wipe her sweaty palms off. When she realized that she wasn’t smiling she remembered Effie’s words, “Just act like you’re in a room full of friends.” But Katniss knew she wasn’t in a room full of friends. She was at the City Center being shown off in front of thousands and thousands of strangers. There were only a few people here she would even remotely consider friends…acquaintances were more like it, but there was one person…one person that she’d smile at anywhere. One person that was more than just her friend. She pictured Peeta standing at the center of the stage in his black suit with flames going up the arms, holding out his hand to her, not Caesar Flickerman in a powder blue suit. She imagined Peeta’s blue eyes, not Caesar’s blue hair and when she reached her destination the smile she had on her face was truly genuine and meant for Peeta.

 

The roar of the crowd, the bright lights, Caesar’s gleaming teeth…all of it caused Katniss to feel a little shaky. Once again she had to remind herself that she wasn’t in a room full of strangers. She could do this. Just pretend, Katniss. She could hear Peeta’s voice in her head, but it wasn’t Peeta’s voice. It was Caesar’s and he was asking her a question.

 

“What?” Katniss looked around at the audience as they started to laugh. Katniss’ nerves were getting the best of her. She looked out into the audience when she heard their laughter. The lump that was forming in her throat was getting larger. She glanced to the side and saw Cinna. He gave her a little nod. She remembered the message he whispered into her ear.

 

“You’re sitting by the oak tree…”

 

She tried to conjure up Peeta’s voice. She repeated the words in her head. You’re sitting by the oak tree. You’re sitting by the oak tree. But Peeta was nowhere to be found. Suddenly she heard him.

 

“What do you smell, Katniss?”

 

Cinnamon and dill…you, she thought. You. I smell you, Peeta. Katniss inhaled through her nose imaging Peeta’s scent and pushed her fears aside.

 

“I think someone’s a little nervous.” Caesar said with a wink. “I said the Capitol’s quite a change from District 12. What are you enjoying the most about it?”

 

Peeta, thought Katniss, but instead she said, “The lamb stew.”

 

“The one with the dried plumbs. Oh I eat it by the bucket full.” Caesar laughed as he grabbed his stomach. “It doesn’t show does it?”

 

Katniss laughed at his joke and said, “I’d love to take a bucket full of that stew and have a picnic by my favorite oak tree, back home, with…” She didn’t know how to describe Peeta without giving her feelings away. “…with the friend that’s dearest to my heart.” She hoped Peeta understood her meaning.

 

“Well, I hope you get that chance.” Caesar sat at the edge of his seat and squinted his eyes a bit. “I must say…that was quite an entrance you made in the Tribute Parade the other day. Want to tell us about it?”

 

“Well I was just hoping that I wouldn’t burn to death.” Katniss took a breath and listened to Caesar’s next comment.

 

“When you came out on that chariot, I have to say, my heart stopped.” Caesar placed his hand on his chest to accentuate the point and turned to the audience. “Did any of you experience this?” They responded with cries and cheers. “My heart stopped.”

 

“So did mine,” Katniss admitted. “Cinna did an amazing job on my costume. I couldn’t believe it when I put it on. I still can’t believe I’m wearing this! Isn’t it gorgeous?” She glanced at Cinna as he took in the accolades the audience was giving him. When she saw him make a gesture with his hand, Katniss knew it was meant for her. He was saying, twirl for me.

 

Katniss stood up and spun in a circle, letting the dress do it’s magic. The audience went wild once again as did Caesar. When she felt dizzy, she stopped. Fortunately she felt Caesar’s hands guide her to her chair.

 

“That was something. Thank you for that, Katniss. Thank you.”

 

Katniss wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve such gratitude. She spun in a circle and showed off a magnificent dress, but these people were shallow. Seeing such a thing would probably be the highlight of their year, she thought. No that would be the death of twenty three children.

 

“Now. I’d like to ask you just one more thing. It’s about your sister.”

 

“Prim?” Katniss knew Caesar would bring up the reaping. Peeta had told her this was the course to take during the interview. He was trying to help her, but she wouldn’t let him. She wished she had.

 

“Yes. I think we were…all of us…touched, when you volunteered for her during the reaping. Did she come to see you before you left?” Asked Caesar.

 

“Yes,” Katniss remembered Prim’s eyes. They were filled with tears. With pain.

 

“And what did you say to her?”

 

“I told her I would try to win. That I would try to win for her.”

 

“And try you will.” Katniss heard the buzzer sound that meant the end of her three minutes with Caesar. She felt him take her hand and lift her arm in the air. “Ladies and Gentlemen! From District 12! Katniss Everdeen! The girl on fire!”

 

She could feel the weight of her dress with each step she took as she headed back to her seat. Prim. She missed her sister. The entire time she had been at the Capitol training for the Games, she had been pushing her feelings of loneliness to the back of her mind. They hurt too much. She had been concentrating on her training. On Peeta. On herself. She felt selfish and alone. She took her seat just as Peeta was standing up.

 

“And now for our final tribute. From District 12! Let’s give a big round of applause to the charming, Peeta Mellark!” Caesar held his hand out and shook Peeta’s.

 

Katniss looked at the large television screen and saw Peeta’s image fill it. She missed him too. He had been here with her the entire time, yet he felt so far away. Just as far, if not further than Prim. He had made her promise not to pull away, but he had pulled away from her just to turn around and send that message through Cinna. What did it all mean? She was so confused. Her eyes did a double take as she noticed Peeta and Caesar smelling one another.

 

“Oh, well I’ve lived here longer,” Caesar said.

 

Katniss heard everyone laughing including a handful of tributes. She wondered what Peeta had done to get them to laugh.

 

“You’re a funny kid, Peeta.”

 

“Better be careful, Caesar. I might win this thing and take your job.” Peeta said in that way that Katniss had come to know as his devilishly funny side.

 

Katniss stifled a smile when Caesar pretended to be hurt by Peeta’s comment.

 

“Tell me Peeta, what do you plan on doing if you win the Games?”

 

Katniss noticed the sad look in Peeta’s eyes. He’s not planning on winning the Games, she thought. She listened as Peeta pulled all of Panem in with his melodic voice. “I’ve got this image…it’s a dream really…of what life could be like if I won the Games.”

 

“Do tell.”

 

“I’d go home and the girl I’ve been…well, I’ve sort of been in love with her my whole life.” Katniss’ heart started to race. No. She thought. What is he doing? “See, my dream is to go home, and she’s there, waiting at the train station for me and when I get home, she runs into my arms.”

 

“That sounds like a great plan.”

 

“Yeah…well…” Peeta shrugged at Caesar.

 

“What’s the problem?” Caesar asked.

 

“There are a few problems. For starters, she didn’t even notice me until the reaping.” Katniss was very confused. Was Peeta talking about another girl? “I was too shy to tell her how I felt.”

 

“Oh. Well, I tell you what you do. You win this thing and then she’ll have to go out with you! Am I right folks?” The entire Capitol audience started applauding.

 

“Winning won’t really help me.” Katniss heart broke when she heard the crack in Peeta’s voice. No. There was no one else.

 

“Why ever not?”

 

“Because she came here with me.” There would never be anyone else for Peeta.

 

Katniss had to fight to keep her hands from flying up to hide her blushing cheeks. She swallowed lump after lump that formed in her throat. Shivers were running up and down her spine. Peeta had just told the entire country that he was in love with her. That he’d been in love with her his whole life. She forced herself to look straight ahead and listen to the rest of his interview.

 

“Oh, Peeta. That is a stroke of bad luck. And you say she had no clue?” Caesar asked him.

 

“Well, I’m not sure that I’ve been hiding my feelings that well since we’ve been here, but no…I’ve never come right out and told her how I’ve felt.”

 

“No one could blame you for falling for a girl like that. She’s something.” There was a pause before Caesar continued. “Peeta, I think all of our hearts go with you…with both of you. I wish you the best of luck.”

 

“Thank you Caesar. Thank you.”

 

Katniss eyes flashed to the television screen to see Peeta as he walked back towards her. Her image had filled up half of the screen. Oh, Peeta, she thought. What have you done? She wanted to yell at him. Scream at him. When he got close enough she darted her eyes towards his. She had intended on glaring at him, instead the shocking blue of his eyes melted her reserves and all she could think of was why didn’t you tell me first? She held his gaze for several seconds then closed her eyes. She found it difficult to face him. It hurt too much. She looked away knowing that there were hundreds of thousands of people staring at them right now. Staring at her. Wondering what was going through her mind, but twenty two of them were currently plotting her demise. Once again, she thought, what have you done, Peeta? What have you done?

 

 

 


	10. Let the Games Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Games there will be tons of POV's. Gale's, Cinna's, Haymitch's, Effie's...Everybody's watching, right? Anyway... In this chapter, Katniss reacts to the interview. Gale figures some things out and Peeta does something he's been dying to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you A! Trust me when I say, without A, you'd be reading a mass confusion of words!

**74th Hunger Games Challenge: We Always Were**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Ten: Let the Games Begin!**

**74th Hunger Game Challenge!**

 

 

Katniss followed the line of tributes off of the stage. She stayed focused on the broad back of the boy from District 11 walking in front of her. Her teeth were clenched. Her jaw tight. Her hands were in rigid little balls. Her body language screamed anger, but her face, her eyes cried out in sorrow. The crowd backstage appeared out of nowhere. She felt a hand on her arm. Her first thought was that it was Peeta, but the hand was covered in a lace glove.

 

“You were wonderful, darling. Wonderful.” Effie put her arm around Katniss’ back and led her towards a door. “This way.”

 

“Great job, sweetheart.” Haymitch made his way through the crowd to congratulate her. He stopped for a second and then looked past her. “Great job,” he said as he walked away.

 

Katniss tried to see where he was going but Effie kept ushering her towards the exit. She scanned the crowd and saw Cinna in the distance, who gave her a thumb’s up. Portia smiled and made a little applauding motion. When Effie saw the pair she immediately headed towards them. Katniss was herded into the Training Center lobby along with the other tributes and eventually made it onto the elevators. As the doors closed she saw the tributes from District 2 look in her direction and laugh. She tried to keep her emotions in check as four of her competitors joined her on the ride up. Anger started to bubble deep within the pit of her core. Frustration. Confusion. Betrayal. By the time the elevator emptied out, she had worked herself up into a silent frenzy. When the doors to the elevator opened up onto her floor the object of her thoughts walked passed her. Peeta!

 

“What the hell was that?!” Katniss turned him around forcefully, by the shoulder, so he could face her. He obviously wasn’t expecting it and he lost his balance which caused him to crash into a crystal vase full of flowers.

 

Katniss stood over him and looked down trying to register what just happened. What she had just done. When it finally hit her she said, “Oh my God, Peeta. I’m sorry.” She reached down and started to lift him up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

 

“It’s okay…uuhh…” Peeta grimaced as he put pressure on his hand to stand up.

 

“What happened?” Effie stepped off of the elevator with the rest of the group in her wake.

 

“I fell.” Peeta looked up at her from a sitting position on the ground.

 

“No you didn’t. I pushed you.” Katniss’ wondered why Peeta was trying to make up an excuse for her. He only made up excuses when his mother hurt him. The thought took Katniss back. She felt like someone let the air out of her lungs.

 

“You didn’t push me, Katniss.”

 

“You‘re bleeding all over the carpeting!” Cried Effie.

 

Katniss stared at Peeta’s bloody hand wondering what she had just done. She wasn’t supposed to hurt Peeta. His mother did that. Katniss kissed his bruises…kissed his pain away. She didn’t _cause_ his pain.

 

Haymitch gave Peeta a helping hand and lifted him off of the ground. “So why’d you push him?”

 

“She didn’t push me,” corrected Peeta.

 

“Yes I did.” Katniss said absentmindedly.

 

“You didn’t push me.”

 

“Let me look at this,” Portia made her way over and started to take care of Peeta’s injuries. She guided him to the sofa. “Effie, I’ll need something to stop this bleeding.” There were no attendants in the suite.

 

“So…you were getting ready to yell at me,” Peeta said to Katniss in a very sweet voice.

 

“No. I wasn’t.” Katniss looked over at the damage she had caused to Peeta’s hand and saw Portia remove a piece of glass. She heard Peeta suck in a breath between clenched teeth. Katniss had barely moved from her spot since the incident occurred.

 

“Yes you were.” Peeta chuckled. “Go ahead. Yell. Tell me why you‘re mad.”

 

“I’m not mad.” Katniss turned away from the scene and looked straight ahead. Her voice was trembling. Her eyes and face were stone.

 

“Yes you are. You’re pissed as hell, Katniss.”

 

Cinna put his hand on Katniss shoulder and said quietly in her ear, “Katniss? Are you okay?”

 

The witch hurt Peeta. Not me, thought Katniss. I’m not supposed to do that to him and now he’s bleeding because of me.

 

“Katniss!” Peeta called her name. Trying his best to snap her out of her thoughts.

 

“What?” She turned to Peeta. “What?” She said softer.

 

“Yell, Katniss. Scream.” Peeta insisted. “Come on.” He pleaded “I need something to take my mind off of this.” Peeta gave her a painful grin. “Please?”

 

She looked at Peeta. At Haymitch…Effie. Everyone seemed to be questioning her with their eyes. Katniss had questions to ask too, she thought. Katniss had so many questions to ask Peeta, but a lot of them were private. Things she didn’t want everyone to know. There was one thing she had to…no…needed to know, but that was before. Now…

 

“Katniss?” Peeta kept trying to pull her focus.

 

“I‘m sorry I pushed you.” Katniss got the apology out, but there was still so much going on inside of her mind. There were too many emotions rushing through her. She didn’t know how to handle them. She knew she had to snap out of this stupor she was starting to fall into.

 

“For the last time. You didn‘t push me! I tripped. I tripped, Katniss.” Peeta called to her again and said, “Are you listening to me?” When she finally turned her face to his, he said, “Tributes aren’t allowed to push each other. That’s breaking the rules. You wouldn’t break the rules, would you, Katniss?”

 

The rules? Katniss didn‘t care about the rules. She cared about what had happened to his hand. What had been happening between them for the past few days? She cared about the tributes from District 2 laughing at her as she stepped onto the elevator. “Why did you say that tonight, Peeta? Why did you tell them that you’ve had feelings for me? Do you know how that made me look?” She didn’t know where the question came from, but she needed to know the answer.

 

“I know exactly how you looked, Katniss.” Peeta answered.

 

“You made me look weak tonight, Peeta.” Earlier she would’ve yelled this at him. He was right about that, but now her voice was filled with anguish. “You made me look weak.”

 

“He made you look desirable, sweetheart,“ said Haymitch.

 

Katniss gave her mentor an empty stare and turned her attention back to Peeta when he said, “She doesn’t need my help with that.”

 

Katniss gave Peeta a look of inquiry as if saying, ‘what’s that supposed to mean?’ Katniss hadn’t been wearing a see through dress like Garnet or Shimmer or whatever District 1’s name was. She hadn’t hiked her skirt up to the middle of her calves like District 2 did.

 

“And why did you say I didn’t notice you until the reaping?” Portia bandaged up Peeta’s hand and he walked into the bar area to pour a drink. He was ignoring her and Katniss didn‘t like it. “I asked you a question.” She could feel it now. Feel what she had felt in the elevator.

 

“I heard you,” Peeta said, disregarding the question entirely.

 

“Then answer me,” Frustration was starting to build back up within Katniss’ system. “Why did you say that?” Her voice was starting to rise.

 

“Because I can sell the star crossed lovers of District 12!” Haymitch yelled from across the room.

 

Katniss turned on her heels and said, “But we’re not star crossed lovers! We’re…”

 

“It’s a _television_ show!” Haymitch interrupted her before she could say anything more.

 

Cinna walked up to Katniss and took her by the shoulders. “He’s right, Katniss. Peeta helped you tonight.”

 

Katniss turned and surveyed the room. Everyone but Peeta was looking at her.

 

“Katniss, the sponsors are going to eat this up.” Haymitch threw his hands up in the air and said, “You’re all they’re talking about! Geez! The kid did you a favor!”

 

She looked over her shoulder at Peeta. His back was still to her. Thoughts were flying through her mind. Will sponsors really fall for this? What’s Peeta drinking? Will the other tributes even care about this? I wonder if Gale was watching. The witch is going to punish Peeta for falling in love with someone from the Seam. Star crossed lovers? Had Peeta and Haymitch been planning this the entire time? Everything is not as it appears. Isn’t that what Cinna had said? Katniss looked around the room again, taking in everyone’s expression.

 

Cinna was squeezing her shoulders, reassuringly and nodding his head.

 

Haymitch gave her a look then raised his eyebrows at her as if saying, ‘get it now?‘

 

Effie’s face had guilt written all over it.

 

Portia couldn’t make eye contact with her and kept looking at different spots on the floor.

 

They had all been planning this from the very start. Effie and Haymitch’s late night meeting. Peeta’s message sent through Cinna. Portia…she was his stylist. She had to know. And Peeta…her Peeta had gone along with all of it to save her life. To get her much needed sponsors. He gave up what little time they had left just to play a role in the Games.

 

Katniss looked at him as he stood with his one good hand resting on the bar. His shoulders slumped over. She quietly called his name, “Peeta?”

 

“Don’t worry, Katniss.” His voice sounded distant. “You didn’t say _you_ loved me too, so you’re not the one that looks weak… I do.” He drank the rest of his drink and said, “I’m going to change for dinner.” He walked to his room without looking back.

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

Peeta stared at the crowd gathered in the street below him, but he didn’t see people, he didn’t hear their chanting or their cheers. All he saw was the beautiful colors splashed before his eyes. Shades of cheerful pink. Bursts of sunny yellow. Greens that ranged from bright neon to deep as a pine tree’s needles. Behind him were the gentle tings of the wind chimes, ringing out a melody with every current of air.

 

He had tried to sleep, but it didn’t come. There was too much on his mind.

 

He felt horrible after making that comment to Katniss. He shouldn’t have drunk the whiskey that Haymitch was so fond of. It burned when it went down and after draining half a glass of the stuff, Peeta had felt like his head was in a daze. When he sat down to eat dinner his hand started bleeding again. He saw the guilt on Katniss’ face. He wanted to tell her it wasn’t her fault, but he was afraid to open his mouth again for fear that he might say something stupid. Somehow Portia had gotten a hold of some medicine from the medical center located on the lower levels and she assured him that the cut would be gone by morning. The moment she had put it on his hand, he had felt relief.

 

After Portia had fixed up his hand Haymitch had taken him upstairs to the roof. “Why don’t we get a breath of fresh air before the recaps?”

 

Peeta followed his mentor, knowing that this would be the last opportunity they’d have to speak in private before the Games began.

 

They faced each other and spoke in hushed tones.

 

“You ready for this?” Peeta knew Haymitch was asking him about the arena.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“Look. The one thing the Careers are notorious for is predictability. Just stick to the plan and everything will work out.” Haymitch gave Peeta a crafty smile. “You did good tonight, kid. The sponsors are already asking about the two of you.”

 

Peeta knew they’d be intrigued. “Good. Now all you have to do is get them to spend their money.”

 

“I can do that. You and Katniss should be…”

 

Peeta stopped Haymitch by putting a hand on his chest. “You and I are going to make a new deal.”

 

“A new deal? I’ve already stayed fairly sober, boy.” Haymitch gave Peeta a look of warning.

 

“Don’t try and compare your alcohol with Katniss, because that’s what I’ve given up. I gave up her and the little time I had with her, so yeah…you and me…we’ve got a new deal.” Peeta stared Haymitch down. “And this is how it’s going to go.” Peeta told Haymitch what he wanted and watched as his mentor’s eyes flashed with pain. Peeta held his hand out to him and said, “Shake on it.” Haymitch put his hand in Peeta’s. “Now, swear it.”

 

“I swear on my life, kid.”

 

“Sorry, that’s not good enough. You don’t hold yourself in very high regards. Swear on _hers_. Swear on Katniss’ life.” Peeta knew he had Haymitch the second he said that. The look on Haymitch’s face told him exactly how much Katniss had come to mean to him over the past few days. Peeta waited for Haymitch’s reply. He felt the man’s hand quake within his own and then squeeze.

 

“Okay, kid. I swear on her life.”

 

When they sat down to watch the recap of the interviews, Peeta’s heart fluttered, like it did the first time he heard Katniss talk about eating lamb stew with him during her interview. He wanted to grab her right then and there and drag her away from all of the craziness that was about to be forced upon them. To run as far away as possible. He was in awe as he watched her spin in her dress. It was so unlike her. She had done everything right during her interview. She was perfect in every way. Peeta’s own interview had been the icing on Katniss’ cake. Haymitch was right. The Capitol was eating up their whole star crossed lovers bit. Effie had gone downstairs for a little while prior to dinner and when she came back up she reported back to Haymitch. All anyone was talking about were the pair of tributes from District 12.

 

Peeta continued to stare at the crowd of people below him, wishing he had some paints…a sketchpad…anything to take his mind off of the events that occurred earlier in the evening.

 

“They look like a flock of freakish birds.”

 

Peeta jumped a little at the sound of Katniss’ voice. “You think?”

 

“Don’t you?”

 

“Actually,” he looked over his shoulder at her and said, “I was thinking it would be pretty neat to paint them. Look at all the colors.” He began pointing out the people in the street. “See how they’re all mixed about? It’d be pretty on a canvas, don’t you think?”

 

Katniss walked closer to the edge of the roof and looked at the scene then looked at Peeta. “How do you do that?”

 

“Do what?” He turned to her.

 

“That…thing? Where you…I don’t know. It’s like…all I see are a bunch of people from the Capitol having a party because tomorrow twenty four of us are going to fight to the death. And you see…” She stared into his eyes and he felt a surge of warmth run through him. “You see a work of art.”

 

“Actually, I see both.” Katniss’ features were soft and comforting. He wanted to reach out and touch her. To hold her, but he didn’t know where he stood with her anymore.

 

Katniss shook her head and said, “You’ve always seen the good in people, Peeta.” She placed her fingertips on the edge of the roof, just inches away from the force field, and stared up at the moon. “I just wish I knew what you saw in me.”

 

He stepped behind her and spoke softly. “There’s so much good inside of you, Katniss. Everybody sees it.” He turned her by the shoulders and said, “Want to know what I wish? I wish you’d see that for yourself.”

 

They took in each other’s moonlit features. Both of them wanting to apologize for their actions earlier in the evening. Both of them too afraid to do so.

 

“So, I take it you couldn’t sleep either?” Peeta asked, breaking the tension that had been building up between them.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Thinking about your family?”

 

Katniss’ face twisted as she answered. “Would you still think I was a good person if I said no?”

 

Peeta chuckled and said, “Of course I would. What were you thinking about?”

 

“You. The arena.” She looked away from him and said, “Everything that’s happened over the past few days…earlier tonight.”

 

Peeta wasn’t sure what to do. Was she angry with him? The expression on her face was deadpan. She was inches away from him, but he didn’t dare reach out to her for fear that she would pull away. If she had done that, he would be crushed. In a few short hours they were going to be in the arena and who knows what would happen. Peeta could be dead within seconds of the start of the Games. He couldn’t let it end this way. He had to explain himself. He had to tell her why he had been acting so oddly the past few days. He looked around the roof and realized that even if they went to the wind chime area, the Capitol would still be able to see them. They’d see everything. He was surprised they had gotten away with their ruse so far considering he’d kissed her only a few nights ago. Then again, he did cover during his interview by saying he wasn’t very good at hiding his feelings. Who cares, Peeta? He told himself. You’ve told all of Panem that you love her. Isn’t it time you said it to Katniss? He took her hand and led her to the wind chime area of the garden.

 

…..

…..

 

Katniss could see the blood dripping from Peeta’s hand onto his dinner plate from behind closed eyes. She pulled a pillow over her face and begged the memory of the night to go away. She no longer cared about District 2 and their reaction after the interview. They were going to try and kill her no matter what was said. Cinna had been right. Peeta helped Katniss with his interview. When they watched the recaps of it, Katniss was sure that she came off just as shallow as a resident of the Capitol. The only genuine part of her interview was the statement she made to Peeta about eating lamb stew with him and when she talked about Prim. Other than that, she looked like a silly girl in a pretty dress that someone else made for her. Strip all of that off of her and she was just a girl from the Seam. Peeta on the other hand was amazing. He was quick witted, handsome, charming and likable. When he spoke about being in love with Katniss, she felt like she wanted to die. She wanted nothing more than to make his dream come true. To have him win the Games and run into his arms and return his love for her, but that would never happen.

 

Katniss rolled onto her stomach and punched her pillow. Then punched it again…and again. Pretty soon she was pounding it into oblivion. The pillow had taken on many faces. Haymitch’s for taking away the precious few days she and Peeta had together. Effie’s for calling out Prim’s and Peeta’s name. President Snow for holding the Hunger Games and Peeta’s mother. The witch! She deserved to be in the arena. Not Peeta. Then a thought struck Katniss. His mother wasn’t the one that caused his cut tonight. That was you, Katniss. Her stomach hurt. She always knew she had a temper, but she had never imagined she was capable of doing something like… Katniss had to push the image of Peeta falling to the ground out of her head. She got up and ran out of her room.

 

When she stepped onto the roof she saw the outline of Peeta’s body, as he looked out into the streets of the Capitol. Katniss could hear all of the people in the street and she was disgusted. They were having a party…celebrating and it made her sick. She walked closer to Peeta and studied the expression on his face. He seemed to be in his own little world. She wondered what he was thinking about.

 

“They look like a flock of freakish birds.”

 

She wanted to tell him that she was sorry. To apologize for the things that she had done and the way she had acted over the past few days. She understood now. She knew the moment she saw everyone’s faces, after Portia had bandaged Peeta’s hand. Haymitch had pretty much come right out and said it. He was trying to sell a television show to the sponsors. She and Peeta had to put on an act and the name of their show was titled, The Star Crossed Lovers of District 12. Katniss knew better. So did Peeta and she was sure the rest of their group did too, but none of them were letting on. So Katniss kept her distance from Peeta and kept their conversation friendly, but when he took her hand and guided her to the wind chime area, she knew that Peeta was about to tell her something that wasn’t meant to be heard by anyone but her.

 

…..

 

…..

 

Gale lied in bed staring at the ceiling. There was no way he could sleep tonight. In the morning Katniss would be standing on a platform and running for her life. He’d stay home and watch it. He knew he couldn’t be around a group of people when the gong sounded off and the blood bath at the Cornucopia started, least of all, Peeta‘s father. Past years of Hunger Games started filling his head. Years where the top scoring tributes were taken out within minutes of the start of the competition, which caused Gale to panic. Would Catnip try to make a run for it or would she go for a bow and arrow? The Gamemakers would definitely have a bow and arrow in the Cornucopia for her. Gale was sure that was how she got an eleven during her time with them. She probably hit every single target dead on. She probably split an arrow right down the middle. He smiled at the image of Katniss doing that.

 

He rolled to his side and looked out the sheer fabric that covered his window. The moon was bright. Gale stared at it and wondered if Katniss was thinking about him. Was she missing him like he was missing her? Or was she with Peeta? Gale’s heart ached when he thought of her face after Peeta declared his love for her. At least Peeta confirmed what Gale had known all along, that Katniss never knew about Peeta’s feelings for him. They were nothing more than acquaintances. Still, she knew about his feelings now, and that’s what frightened Gale. Would Katniss let Peeta’s declaration cloud her judgment while she was in the arena? Absolutely not. This he knew for a fact. There was no one Catnip loved more than her sister, Prim.

 

The moment Gale had left the baker, earlier in the evening, he knew that he couldn’t keep up the normal routine that had taken place between them as of lately. Fortunately the baker said that he’d be sending one of his sons to Katniss’ house with some food for a while. Gale assumed it was the baker’s way of telling him, he didn’t have to come back if he didn’t want to. Or maybe the man just wanted to mourn the death of his son in peace. Gale didn’t know. Frankly, he didn’t care. He had never given Peeta Mellark much thought except to think that he was a pampered little merchant boy from town. Now he’s all Gale could think of.

 

Gale began to dissect every interaction he’d ever had with Peeta. He’d seen him in school. The girls talked about him a lot. They seemed to think he was cute and funny. He always had a crowd of friends around him. He was a wrestler. He must’ve been tough, Gale thought, because he would show up to school with the occasional bruise or cut on his face or arms. Gale remembered a bad burn he had seen once too, but he was a baker, so that had to come with the territory, right? Gale thought of his trades with Peeta’s father. Had Peeta ever been there for those trades? Yes! The morning of the reaping. He was there. Gale was certain of it, because Peeta had mentioned it later when he saw him by the woods.

 

Gale sat upright in bed and mumbled to himself, “What were you doing by the woods, Peeta?” His mind starting racing back to that morning. He and Katniss were getting ready to leave, but she said that she had wanted some time alone. Gale wanted to wait outside of the fence for her, but she didn’t want him to. Why not, Catnip? His eyes were whizzing back and forth across his moonlit bedroom. Why did you need to be alone? What couldn’t I see? What were you hiding? He asked himself. Gale kept reaching back for the memory. He squeezed out of the space underneath the fence and came up short when he ran into Peeta just a few feet away. Gale was certain no one had been there. That the street was deserted, but Peeta had suddenly materialized out of nowhere. Had he been hiding? Gale began to shake his head as if telling himself, no. There was no way on earth the baker’s kid could’ve hidden from him. What happened next? Gale racked his brain trying to remember. He and Peeta had struck up a conversation. Peeta had said hi to him. Hi. _Hi_ … That’s when Gale remembered what had been eating away at him since reaping day.

 

He could see Katniss’ face as she stood in the crowd of teenage girls. They were waiting for Effie Trinket to take the stage. Gale was trying to send Katniss a reassuring look from across the square. Trying to let her know, in his own way, that things would be alright, but then her face turned soft. At first Gale thought the look was meant for him, but her eyes shifted away from him. Her lips formed the word, hi and when Gale turned to see who she was looking at he couldn’t make out who it was, but then he saw the familiar curly blond hair and blue eyes. She was talking to Peeta Mellark.

 

 

…..

 

…..

 

They stood precariously close to one another in the center of the rooftop garden. Moonlight spilled around them. There was a gentle breeze giving the night air a slight chill, but neither of them felt it. They both knew that this was it. This was the last time they’d have together outside of the arena. The last time they could speak to one another without someone listening to every word they said and they needed to make it count.

 

Katniss noticed the way the light accentuated Peeta’s blond eyelashes. The way the ends of his hair flickered with the wind.

 

Peeta was breathless when he saw the light reflecting off of Katniss’ eyes. He could make out her freckles. She only had a few, but they were sprinkled across the bridge of her nose and he adored them.

 

They weren’t touching. They were just looking. Admiring.

 

Katniss broke the silence. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” She lifted up his bandaged hand and placed a kiss above the cut then let it drop back down.

 

“It was an accident. I know you didn’t mean it.”

 

“I didn’t. I would never hurt you.” She hadn’t meant to hurt him. She had just wanted him to look at her so she could see his face when she talked to him.

 

“I know that. Portia put some medicine on it. She said it’ll be healed by morning.”

 

“Good. Still…I’m sorry.”

 

“I forgive you, Katniss.” Peeta watched as she accepted his forgiveness and thought, that’s one down. Just a couple more to go. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what I was planning to do during my interview. Haymitch and I thought it would bring in more sponsors if I kept my feelings…”

 

Katniss didn‘t want him to risk anything by saying it out loud so she interrupted him. “That’s okay. I know why you did it.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yes.” Because you want to protect me, she thought. Because all you’ve ever wanted to do was take care of me.

 

“I’m sorry, Katniss. Sorry that I wasted these past few days. That I gave away what precious time we had together.”

 

“You had good reasons for your actions so…I forgive you, Peeta.” She smiled softly into his eyes.

 

“You were great in your interview tonight, you know?”

 

“Not as good as you were.”

 

“No, Katniss. When you talked about making that promise to Prim… That really made an impact on people.” Peeta ducked his head down to her eye level and said, “On me.” He waited and then said, “Just remember that tomorrow, okay?”

 

She nodded.

 

“When you’re in the arena, you remember the promise you made to Prim and you’ll win for sure. But…” Peeta stammered and tried to go on. “But…just in case…just in case you forget. I’m going to ask you to make me the same promise.”

 

Katniss gave him a look of question. “Huh?”

 

“Promise me you’ll try to win. For me. You’ll try…no…no. You will win. You’ll win. For me. Can you promise me that?”

 

It was time, Katniss realized. Time to face Peeta’s death. She tried to take a breath, but no air would come.

 

Peeta gripped her upper arms and shook her a little. “I need you to do this for me. Say it. Say you’ll win for me.” His voice was soft, but urgent. “You can do this. We both know you can, so take a breath.” He dropped his hands and watched her as she breathed in the night air. “And say the words.”

 

Katniss was blinking a mile a minute. She knew once she said it out loud Peeta was as good as dead. “I…I promise.” She gulped.

 

“You’ll win. Say it.”

 

“I promise I’ll win.” Katniss felt like one of the dummies that District 2 had thrown a spear into during training. She had just told Peeta that he was as good as dead to her. She hung her head down and put her face in her hands.

 

“Hey. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Peeta whispered to her. “We both knew this was going to happen.” He rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

 

Katniss wanted to cry, but she didn’t. She held back her tears for Peeta’s sake. She’d wait until she was alone in her room to let them come. She lifted up her face to his and said, “Yes. We did.”

 

When Peeta saw the strength she was displaying he felt a surge of pride rush through his veins. “That’s my girl.” He reached out and let her braid trail through his fingers before letting his hand fall to his side. “You were on fire long before Cinna ever took a match to you.”

 

Katniss was moved by him. Peeta had been more than she had ever deserved. He was just a breath away. She was desperate to reach out and touch him. To kiss him.

 

The tension between them was growing stronger. They could feel themselves being pulled closer to one another. Peeta began to dip his head down as Katniss lifted herself up on her toes. When the gust of wind blew against them and caused the wind chimes to crash, they startled apart.

 

Katniss looked around at the flying chimes. When they settled back down and began to make their soft tinkling noises again she said, “I wish we had a place like this in the arena.” She turned to Peeta. “A place where we could talk and no one could hear what we were saying.”

 

“Maybe we should take up lip reading?” Peeta tried to make a joke, but Katniss just gave him a soft smile. He knew if they had stayed up there any longer they would be in trouble. They needed to leave before temptation got to the best of them, but there was still something she needed to know. “Katniss, I have to tell you something.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“It’s important.”

 

Katniss saw the urgency on Peeta’s face and said, “I’m listening.”

 

“After you win and you come back here. You’ll see the recap of the Games and…I’m not sure how they’ll edit it or what you’ll be seeing…or…or hearing….” Peeta didn’t know how to tell her what the plan for the arena was without giving it away. “I guess what I’m saying is…I’m not going to let them change me.”

 

Katniss didn’t understand what Peeta was getting at. “You mean you won’t kill anybody?”

 

“No.” He shook his head. “No…I’m sure I will.” He lifted an eyebrow and said, “I _know_ I will, but…I’m not going to be a pawn in their Games, Katniss. I’ve got my own agenda. I’ll be playing my own Game.” He placed his hands on her upper arms and said, “The important thing to remember is that, no matter what I say…no matter what I do…It’s all for you. Will you remember that?” He was nodding his head at her. “Everything I do in that arena is for you. You just have to remember that no matter what they play back during the recap. Okay?”

 

Katniss began to nod too. “Okay. I’ll remember.”

 

Peeta breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.” He gave her forehead a quick kiss and said, “Good.” He put his arm around her shoulder and told her. “Listen. It’s getting late. We should get some sleep.”

 

Katniss didn’t want to go to sleep. She wanted to stay up on the roof with Peeta. What she really wanted was to go home to District 12 with him. To go back in time and let Peeta ask her mother’s permission to date her. To tell the witch to go to hell. Maybe threaten her with a bow and arrow? She wanted more time, but she didn’t have any. She was standing at her bedroom door and Peeta was saying goodnight.

 

“Goodnight, Katniss.” He started to walk away. Katniss had to stop him.

 

“Peeta!” She called quietly as she took his hand. “Don‘t go.”

 

Peeta walked as close as possible to her. Their noses were a breath apart. He looked around the hallway as if saying, ‘they’re watching….listening.’ “Read my lips, Katniss.” He was making reference to the joke he had made in the garden with the wind chimes. It was three words. Three little words…“Go to sleep.” His lips moved, but barely a sound came out. Then he whispered, “I’ll see _you_ tomorrow.”

 

Peeta watched her as she entered her bedroom. He listened as the latch on the door closed and his heart cracked in half. He knew he had given up his last chance to say, what he’d been dying to say to her, since he was five years old.

 

…..

…..

 

Gale woke up before dawn and got dressed. He barely made a sound as he left his house and started walking down the streets of District 12. It was still dark outside, but it would be light soon. He had spent the entire night ripping apart the past several years of his life…of his friendship with Katniss. He had come to a conclusion sometime around 3:00am. Katniss had been mentioning Peeta in conversations with Gale over the past few months, but it was just in passing. The thing that bothered Gale was that Katniss never talked about _anybody_ at school. Well, she seemed to be talking about Madge and Delly lately too. All of them were kids from town. Katniss and Madge had been sort of friends for a while. Gale knew this. Katniss yelled at him last year for making fun of Madge when they were in the woods once. When it came right down to it, Gale didn’t care. He didn’t care who Katniss was friends with. She still spent her time with him. Still told him everything. They still spent every Sunday together, hunted together and hadn’t she said she wanted to eat some kind of stew with him by her favorite tree? Gale had watched the recap of the interviews just to see what she had said. It was an oak tree. She wanted to eat lamb stew with him by an oak tree.

 

Gale checked to make sure there were no Peacekeepers around and lifted his hand up to the fence that separated District 12 from the woods. The coast was clear and the electricity wasn‘t on. He made his way through the rusted opening that ran from the top to the bottom of the fence. It wasn’t as hidden as some of the other entrances, but at this time of day, there was no one around so he took his chances and went in.

 

He walked slowly, not caring if he scared any game away, today he wasn’t hunting. When he found their spot he looked at the giant tree they often sat under and pulled off one of its leaves. He sunk to the ground and watched the sun rise over the horizon. He began carelessly picking at the maple leaf he had pulled and hoped that Katniss was in familiar surroundings.

 

Across the country twenty four tributes stood on their platforms listening to the sound of Claudius Templesmith, the voice of the Hunger Games. “Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!”

 

…..

…..

 

Katniss took little sips of water from the glass that Cinna had given her. The salty taste of blood filled her mouth. She had been gnawing on the inside of her cheek. One of many nervous habits she’d developed over the years. The flavor of blood reminded her of the cut on Peeta’s hand. Was it okay? He had said that it would be healed by morning. Were the medicines at the Capitol that advanced? Thought after thought inundated her mind. Memories of him rushed through her. How long ago had she felt his touch? How were his hands? She hadn’t noticed them when she felt his touch. She berated herself for not paying more attention.

 

The promise she had made to Prim…to Peeta, was weighing heavily on her shoulders. Why didn’t she suggest that _he_ be the victor of the Games? Peeta was much more deserving than she could ever be. He would take care of her family. He would make sure Prim was fed and clothed. Peeta would make sure they never wanted for anything. But Peeta would never allow Katniss to give her life for his. In her heart she knew that.

 

She conjured up the sound of Peeta’s voice. “I love you, Katniss. I love you.” She imagined his blue eyes looking into hers, as his lips covered hers.

 

The sound of Cinna‘s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Do you want to talk, Katniss?”

 

She didn’t want to talk. She couldn’t speak. Her head made a shaking motion, telling Cinna, no, but her hand reached out to his. Strength. She needed strength. Katniss felt Cinna’s hands grip hers and squeeze.

 

Peeta squeezed my hand on Reaping Day, she remembered. She trailed the fingers of her free hand across her lips, bringing the memory of Peeta’s kiss back one last time. Katniss jumped when she heard a voice announcing that it was time to take her place.

 

Her heart was racing. Her blood was pumping. Every fiber of her being was on edge. She was trembling with nerves as she took her place on the circular platform.

 

“Remember what Haymitch said. Run, find water. The rest will follow,” said Cinna. “And remember this. I’m not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you.”

 

“Truly?”

 

“Truly.” She accepted the kiss Cinna placed on her forehead. “Good luck girl on fire.”

 

She heard Peeta’s words from the night before. “You were on fire long before Cinna took a match to you.” She flashed her eyes to Cinna‘s. Her stare was filled with fear…panic…sheer terror.

 

The cylinder rose up around her and the platform began to rise. Katniss placed her hands on the tube that had encased her. There was nothing but darkness for several seconds. Then the tube that had surrounded her, started to lower as Katniss started to rise to her destination. The shock of sunlight blinded her for a few moments. She tried to rely on her other senses. There was a breeze. Fresh air. What do you smell, Katniss? Pine! I smell Pine, but her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of the Hunger Games.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!”

 

…..

…..

 

 

“Are you ready, Peeta?”

 

Peeta stood up and ran to Portia. “I didn’t tell her.” His voice was frantic.

 

“Didn’t tell who?”

 

“Katniss. She was right there…and I…” Peeta kept rambling on and on like he was losing his mind. “I’m going to die and I’ll never get the chance to say it…to let her know. Why didn’t I tell her, Portia? Why didn’t I tell her?” Peeta shook Portia by the upper arms.

 

“Peeta, you have to calm down. It’s almost time to go.” Portia handed him his shift and said, “Put this on. Quickly.”

 

Peeta kept mumbling to himself as Portia watched. “Peeta you have to snap out of this.”

 

“But I didn’t say it.”

 

“She knows, Peeta.” Portia tried to reassure him. “You told her last night.”

 

“No.” Peeta stripped the last of his clothes off and threw them on the floor in disgust. “I told the sponsors. I didn’t tell her. I never told her.” He pulled on the shift that Portia had handed him, as tears started to fill his eyes. “I never told _her_.”

 

Portia looked around the room. She opened up his bedroom door and looked down the hall. “Come on.”

 

“Where…”

 

“Shush!” She whispered to him. She held her fingers up over her lips before stepping into the hallway. She walked to the end of it and waved him foreword. Portia opened up Katniss’ bedroom door and waved Peeta into the room. “You only have a minute. Hurry.”

 

Peeta ran straight to Katniss who was standing at the end of her bed with a look of utter shock on her face. “Peet…” He stopped her words with his lips.

 

Peeta placed his hands on the sides of her face and his insides turned to putty when she did the same to him. “I love you, Katniss.” He breathed the words into her mouth between the kiss. They were holding each other’s gaze the entire time. “I love you. I love you…” Peeta kept confessing to her as he expressed his love in a kiss.

 

Katniss started to speak. “Peeta…”

 

“No.” Peeta kissed her again. “Don’t say anything.”

 

“Why not?” She continued kissing him back.

 

“I don’t think I could take it if you did.” Peeta stroked her cheek and wrapped her braid around his hand. He kept kissing her and talking in between. “I had to tell you. I just needed you to know.”

 

“I know, Peeta. I’ve always known.” Katniss pulled his head closer to hers to deepen the kiss and spoke into his mouth. “I don’t want you to die.”

 

“I love you, Katniss.”

 

“Peeta. We have to go.” Portia was calling quietly from the doorway.

 

Peeta felt the silkiness of Katniss’ hair and he gave her one last kiss. “I love you.”

 

“Peeta,” Katniss whispered hoarsely and held her hand out to him as he left her.

 

“Hurry, Peeta,” Portia said as she ushered him out of the door. Portia gave Katniss a heartbroken look and shut the door.

 

Peeta wiped his eyes on his sleeve and said, “Thank you.”

 

Portia swallowed hard and said, “We need to get to the roof before they send someone down.”

 

Peeta nodded his head and they made their way to the rooftop just in the nick of time. The hovercraft had just appeared overhead.

 

Portia guided Peeta through the process of the morning’s procedures. She watched as his tracker was placed inside of his arm. Traveled with him on the hovercraft to the catacombs beneath the arena. Urged him to eat as much as possible. Gave him as much information as she could when she saw the clothing that was provided for the tributes and tried to keep him calm.

 

“Remember Haymitch’s instructions.” Portia said in a reassuring tone.

 

“I know. I remember the plan.” Peeta could feel his pulse pounding.

 

She held out a glass of water to him. “Drink some water.”

 

“I can’t.” He was sure that he was about to lose all of the breakfast Portia had made him eat.

 

“It’s almost time.” Portia paused. “Peeta, I won’t ask you if you’re sure about this. I know you are. I just want to tell you what an honor it’s been for me to know you.”

 

Peeta stood and took Portia’s hand. He was shaking, but he tried not to let her see. “Portia, the honor was mine.” Peeta had no clue how he was going to get through the next few minutes. If he just knew what kind of arena he was going into. It was the not knowing that was the worst part. Not knowing what was coming.

 

Portia pulled him in for a hug and spoke into his ear. “You are a remarkable man. Your mother must be a wonderful woman to have raised such an inspiring young man.”

 

Peeta shook his head in disbelief. “Wha…what did you say?”

 

“Your mother. I said she must be a wonderful woman.” Portia pulled back and looked at Peeta as he began to laugh to himself.

 

Peeta squeezed her and said, “Thank you, Portia. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

A second ago Peeta had no clue how he was going to make it through the unknown and now he knew exactly how he would. Portia had told him how. His whole life had been an arena and his mother was the ultimate Career. He’d get through this the only way he knew how, by relying on _himself_ and the training his mother had provided for him since he was a toddler.

 

He grabbed the glass of water Portia had been trying to get him to drink and downed it. Stepped onto the platform and waited for the tube to encase him. Everything went black and then there was light. Bright sunlight. Wind. The sound of leaves rustling all around him.

 

Peeta adjusted his eyes as he heard, “Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr I'm jamiesommers23


	11. Welcome to the Careers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Peeta joins up with the Careers, which takes Katniss by surprise. Lots of POV's during the Games. Please remember this is based on the book, movie and my imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to A for a few suggestions and the beta.

**74th Hunger Games Challenge: We Always Were**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Eleven: Welcome to the Careers**

**74th Hunger Games Challenge!**

 

 

Portia didn’t know what to do with herself. Each stylist had the ability to watch the start of the Games from the launch room, the Capitol wanted to make sure everyone could enjoy the show, but she was shaking as though she, herself, had just stepped onto the cylinder and lifted into the arena. She couldn’t bring herself to turn the television on. She threw open the door and stepped out into the hallway. She looked one way then the other, that’s when she saw him. Cinna was standing in the middle of the corridor. “Cinna!” She called out.

 

He turned and slowly ran past the Peacekeepers that were placed as guards by each tribute’s door, counting as he made his way to Portia. He stepped into her room and closed the door. “Five. They’re five tributes apart.” His breath was uneven. He made a gesture to the television set and said, “Turn it on.”

 

Portia pushed the remote control with trembling fingers and they watched, arm in arm, as the clock counted down. The camera panned out so the viewers could make out each tribute’s face, but Portia and Cinna were only interested in two faces.

 

Portia grabbed Cinna’s arm. “What‘s he doing?” She took a deep breath of air and pushed it out of her lungs as she watched Peeta slowly shaking his head. But Cinna couldn’t answer. The gong had rung out and their tributes were running for their lives.

 

“Move! Katniss. Run!” Cinna willed her from his position below ground. Katniss was looking around as if deciding on what to do.

 

“Dear God!” Portia was shivering. Her eyes were searching the group for Peeta, but all she could see was blood. Children being slaughtered before her eyes. When she saw a small boy being slit across his stomach she turned her head into Cinna’s shoulder and whispered into it. “This has to stop.”

 

He put his hand on her head as if to protect her. “I know. I know,” he choked out. He kept his head held high and his chin level to the ground as he watched Katniss struggle for a backpack. She never listens, he thought. And when the knife went flying through the air towards her head, he lifted his chin up that much higher. His girl truly _was_ on fire. “They’re safe.” He turned to Portia. “They’re safe.”

 

Portia looked at the television screen to see for herself. “Where are they?”

 

“Peeta ran into the forest and Katniss,” Cinna smiled to himself. “She got a hold of a backpack and a knife.”

 

Portia’s eyes lit up. “A knife?”

 

“Yes. The girl from District 2 threw it at her head, but Katniss blocked it with her backpack.” Cinna started to laugh. A soft sad chuckle. He patted Portia’s hand. “Let’s go find Effie and Haymitch.”

 

Portia nodded her head in agreement. For the time being their pair was still alive, but Portia knew that Peeta would be purposely stepping into the line of fire within a short span of time.

 

…..

 

…..

 

The first thought that came to Peeta’s mind, as he surveyed the arena, was a question he had asked Katniss when they were stuck in the elevator shaft. “What makes you happy, Katniss?” He was staring her happiness in the face. The woods! They were surrounded by a forest. Katniss had been living off of this type of land since she was eleven years old, so Peeta knew she’d have the upper hand when it came to surviving off of the terrain.

 

He looked at the clock, it started with sixty seconds and it was currently down to thirty. He scoped out the tributes to his right. She wasn’t there. To his left…and there she was. Five tributes away, but what was she doing? Peeta knew that look she had on her face. He followed her eyes and saw what she was staring at. Right in the center of the Cornucopia was a bow and arrow. His eyes flashed to the clock…fifteen seconds…fourteen…back to Katniss. He willed her to look at him. His eyes went back to the clock…ten…nine…Katniss…eight…Katniss… Finally her eyes met his. He shook his head. Don’t do it. Don’t. He could see the flash of recognition in her eyes. You made me a promise, Katniss. The gong sounded and Peeta took off for the trees hoping that Katniss would follow.

 

His fight or flight response kicked in, just as he suspected it would, and Peeta flew. Haymitch was right; he wasn’t up to the initial bloodbath that happened at the Cornucopia every year. Neither was Katniss. Peeta didn’t bother with any of the supplies they had lying around to temp the tributes. He knew he wouldn’t need them. He’d get everything he needed later. Either that or he’d be dead. He ran until he was sure that no one else was behind him, but he had to stay close enough to the Careers to carry out his and Haymitch’s plan.

 

Effie wasn’t kidding when she said this was dangerous, he thought. This first part was crucial. He had to find a place to hide out. Just until the early killings were over and then he could sneak back and see who was left. He saw a cluster of bushes a few yards away, there must’ve been over two dozen of them and he ducked inside. They were scratching at his skin, but hiding there was keeping him alive. He listened as two different times a tribute passed him by. They were alone and one was sniffling, so he knew they weren’t Careers. They had somehow managed to escape, like him, but he couldn’t take them out. He had no weapon. Nothing but his bare hands and as much as he wanted Katniss to win, Peeta just couldn’t squeeze the life out of an innocent child‘s lungs. It was an inhumane way to die. So he kept his ground and waited to make his move.

 

Peeta went over Haymitch’s plan in his head. He, Effie and Haymitch had been sitting in his room just a few nights ago talking it through.

 

“Listen, kid. The Careers like to hunt.”

 

“I know that, Haymitch,” said Peeta.

 

“ _Everybody_ knows that.” Effie chimed in.

 

“But when they do…they usually leave somebody with their camp.” Haymitch said with a conniving grin.

 

“You don’t expect, Peeta to invade their camp?” Effie was mortified.

 

“No. No, Effie. This is good. Go on, Haymitch.” Peeta encourage.

 

“Kid, how good are you at wrestling?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

Haymitch made a face and said, “You came in second place.”

 

“Only because I wanted to.” Peeta confessed. “Trust me. If I had wanted to win, I would’ve.”

 

“Think you can bring down a Career in hand to hand combat?”

 

“I don’t know, but I’ll die trying.” Peeta and Haymitch chuckled. It was the only way to get through the twisted discussion they were having.

 

“I don’t think that’s very funny.” Effie scolded. “You expect him to go into their camp with no weapon…no…anything?!”

 

“Yes.” Haymitch started pacing back and forth around the room. “After the initial fighting ends, they usually want to go out and take down a few more tributes. See if anybody‘s hanging around. Get the numbers up high for the first day‘s body count.”

 

“That depends on how many die at the Cornucopia Haymitch,” Effie said.

 

“True. True.” Haymitch stopped and said, “Let’s say they don’t go out that first day and hunt. Effie, do you ever remember a Games where the Careers just sat around and did nothing?”

 

“No. Not really.”

 

“Right.” Haymitch sat down and put his elbows on his knees. Peeta sat across from him and matched his pose. “Peeta, look…one of two things is going to happen. They’re either going to search for tributes or water…or _something_. They never stay put on the first day. Hell, they never stay put. And if they do that, they tend to leave one or two people with the supplies. I _have_ seen them leave no one with the supplies, but if they do that, chances are they’ve set a trap. Don’t go for it.” Peeta just nodded his head taking the entire information in. “If you could sneak up on one of them and take ‘em out.”

 

“With no weapon,” Effie mumbled.

 

“Grab a sharp rock! Make a weapon!” Haymitch turned on Effie. “He’s got to do something!”

 

“I can do it. I can. Especially if there’s only one of them,” Peeta told them.

 

“If there’s one and they’ve got a knife…” Haymitch looked at Peeta.

 

“All I’ve got to do is come up with it,” Peeta repeated Katniss’ words to him. “And I’ll stand a chance.”

 

“Exactly.” Haymitch slapped him on the back.

 

“Okay. Let’s say he does get rid of one or two Careers. How do you suppose he gets Katniss a bow and arrows? And how do you even know there _will_ be a bow and arrows? _Hmmm_?” Effie asked in a prissy tone.

 

“There’ll be a bow and arrows,” Haymitch mimicked her. “She got an eleven. You think they’re _not_ going to show the viewing audience how she got that eleven?”

 

“Fine! Then how does he get it to her? How do you know a Career won’t be walking around with it hanging off of their arm or something?” Effie snapped.

 

“Shoulder,” Haymitch snapped back. “Geez, if you’re going to _speak_ , at least know what the hell you’re talking about!”

 

“Whatever, Haymitch! All I’m saying is that there’s no guarantee that Peeta will be able to get it to her!” Effie’s voice was shrill.

 

“Effie’s right,” Peeta silenced their argument with his quiet comment. “I might be able to take out one or two of them, but then what?”

 

“Get what you can and…and…” Haymitch had no clue.

 

“And? What if they‘re using the bow and arrow on their hunt?” Peeta asked him.

 

“I’m sorry, Haymitch, but I just don’t think this is going to work,” said Effie. “We need to think of something else.” She lifted her fingers to her temples and began rubbing. “My job would be a lot easier if I actually worked _for_ the Careers,” she mumbled under her breath.

 

Haymitch glared at her.

 

Peeta lifted the corner of his lips in a grin and shook his head at her. Then he raised his eyebrows. “If you can’t beat ‘em. Join ‘em.”

 

“What’s that, kid?”

 

Peeta looked at Haymitch and said, “It’s something Gale said to me. I think he just said it in passing, but…but…he said, ‘if you can’t beat ‘em. Join ‘em.’”

 

“Now wait a minute,” Haymitch held up his hand and started to protest.

 

“You said it yourself, Haymitch. On the train. You said, ‘you don’t beat the Careers, unless you _are_ a Career.’ Well, I can become a Career!” Peeta stood up and grabbed his escort by the upper arms and pulled her into him. He placed a kiss on her cheek and said, “Effie, you’re brilliant!”

 

“And how the hell are you going to pull that off?!” Haymitch snarled at him.

 

Peeta turned to him and said, “You mean we. How are _we_ going to pull it off?”

 

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

Gale wasn’t sure how long the sun had been up. Minutes…hours… He hadn’t paid attention. Time seemed to be standing still. He watched a squirrel climb up the tree he was sitting under. It stopped, looked down and scurried further up. Just like Catnip, he thought. Catnip, are you still alive? The pounding in his chest became brutal. He berated himself for not being there…not watching to see if she was still alive. He couldn’t be in the arena, but the least he could do was support Katniss from home. He slapped the ground below him and ran.

 

The rusted slit in the fence he entered earlier that morning was the closest to his house, but it was also the most dangerous to exit from during the day. There were a few pine trees he could take cover under, but once he went past them, there was nothing but shrubbery and the fence that separated District 12 from the woods. Gale didn’t care. He needed to know if Katniss was still alive.

 

Gale stood behind a pine tree, peering from side to side, trying to see if anyone was coming. When he thought it was safe he took off running to the fence. Just as he got to it he saw the flash of a white uniform. He froze. If the Peacekeeper caught him on the wrong side of the fence, Gale didn’t know what would happen, but it was too late. The Capitol’s guard had seen him. Gale tried to weigh his options. If he took off and ran into the woods, he could make it. He knew he could survive. He had supplies hidden in the woods, snares, a bow and arrow, but he’d be leaving his family behind and there was no way Gale would leave them so the Capitol could take out _his_ punishment on them. So he stood still and waited for the man to make his move. Gale wasn’t sure what would happen until he noticed the red hair peeking out from underneath the Peacekeeper’s helmet. It was Darius, one of his and Katniss‘ regular customers. The guard had deliberately turned his back to him so Gale could exit the wooded area. Gale squeezed through the fence and started to walk. If he had run, he was sure that he would look suspicious. He maintained a slow and steady pace. When he was certain he wasn’t in any danger, he jogged…sprinted…ran as fast as his feet could take him. He threw the door to his house open to find his mother sitting on the sofa with his brothers and sister sitting on the floor around her, watching the Games on their old television set.

 

“Is she?”

 

“She’s alive. She’s in the woods,” his mother informed him.

 

“Where’s Peeta?” Gale ran and sat next to his mother.

 

“I don’t know. He’s in the woods too. They just keep showing the fighting at the Cornucopia. We haven’t seen where the tributes are that made it out yet.” His mother said.

 

“But you’re sure she made it out?” Gale asked.

 

“Yes. They both did. Katniss got a few supplies too.” His mother took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. “She’s got a knife.”

 

They sat and watched for the next twenty minutes as tribute by tribute was eliminated. The Careers had taken out almost everyone but a few stragglers. They were already starting to go through the spoils the Capitol provided within the Cornucopia when the television screen split into three images. One was on a battle between a Career and a girl he was slowly torturing. Another located about a hundred and fifty feet away, had been on a different Career that Gale recognized as the boy from District 1 and a different boy that Gale couldn’t place. The third screen went to Peeta as he made his way out of the bushes and slowly headed back towards the Cornucopia. He was ducking behind the large trees. Looking over his shoulder. Making his way towards the boy from District 4.

 

“What’s he doing?” Gale turned to his mother. “He’s going to get himself killed.”

 

Hazelle gripped Gale’s hand with both of hers and shook her head as if she was unable to answer.

 

Gale’s younger brother, Rory, turned to him and said, “What do you care? That’s the baker’s son.”

 

His mother hushed him as they continued to watch the show.

 

District 4 had the girl’s arms pinned behind her back with one hand and he was holding a knife to her throat. “How do you want to die?” She was already bleeding from gashes that had been cut in her stomach, leg and her arms. When her injured leg gave out and she collapsed to the ground, District 4 laughed, rolled her over and then plunged the knife into her chest.

 

Peeta flew out from the trees and knocked District 4 to the ground. He had him on his back and they began rolling around in the dirt.

 

Gale’s whole family began cheering.

 

“Like torturing little girls?” Peeta choked out as he got a strangle hold on District 4. He was answered with an elbow to the gut.

 

With each punch Peeta threw, Gale cheered. Every one that landed against Peeta‘s face, Gale winced. When the television screen turned into a wide shot, Gale knew Peeta was in trouble.

 

The boy from District 1 had killed his enemy and was now running towards Peeta and District 4.

 

“Come on, Peeta! Come on!” Gale called out. He was terrified the rest of the Careers were going to join District 1 and kill Peeta. A box appeared in the right hand corner of the television screen and now Gale had a close up of Peeta’s fight. His eyes tried to focus on the entire scene.

 

Peeta had District 4 pinned to the ground, but he rolled off of him, got to his feet and pulled the knife out of the dead girl’s body. Gale watched as Peeta flipped the knife around in one swift motion and sliced through the throat of District 4.

 

“Turn around! Turn around!” Gale was standing up and yelling at the television set. District 1 was only a few steps away. Peeta ducked just as the spear flew over his head. “Yes!” Gale shouted. He watched as Peeta quickly got District 1 in a choke hold and twisted his arm behind his back.

 

Peeta held the knife up to District 1’s throat and pressed it against his flesh. “I wouldn’t talk if I were you,” he warned District 1. “My hand’s a little twitchy after that fight.”

 

Gale couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Peeta Mellark, the baker’s son, was about to kill another Career. Gale stood still, staring at the television set. “Oh my God!” He turned to his mother with a huge smile on his face. “I can’t believe this!”

 

He watched as Peeta spoke into District 1’s ear. “Walk!”

 

Gale wasn’t sure what was happening. Was Peeta going to torture him? Take him to the woods and finish him off there? He didn’t care. Peeta was keeping his word to him. He was keeping Catnip safe.

 

“What’s he doing?” Gale’s sister asked.

 

No one answered. They all watched as Peeta walked towards the group of Careers, using District 1 as a human shield. Peeta stopped when he was about thirty feet away from them.

 

“Did you kill her yet?” Peeta called out.

 

Gale’s heart jumped to his throat. “Wha…” He couldn’t get any words out.

 

The Careers eyes shot up at the sound of Peeta‘s voice. One of them started to make a run for Peeta with weapons in hand, but the boy from District 2 stood in front of her and stopped her.

 

“What are you doing, Cato?” The girl yelled at him.

 

He gave her a menacing grin and said, “Leave Lover Boy to me.” The girl started to push forward, as if to go after Peeta. “I’m serious. He’s mine.” Cato turned around and started to walk slowly towards Peeta. He called out to him, “Not yet!” When he got about ten feet away he said, “About time you got here.”

 

Peeta looked at him and said, “Want to call your boy here off?” Peeta squeezed District 1 for good measure and chuckled as the kid made a groaning noise.

 

Gale wondered why Peeta was _talking_ to this Cato person and not trying to kill him. Why he hadn’t killed District 1 when he had the chance?

 

 

“Wha…what did he say?” Gale watched as the scene played out before him. His stomach was churning as he listened to Peeta betray Katniss and join the pack of Careers. This couldn’t be happening. There had to be a reason for it. Peeta loved Katniss. Gale overheard his father say so. Then why was Peeta selling her out to the Careers?

 

Cato looked at Peeta’s prisoner and said, “Back off, Marvel. He‘s with us.”

 

Gale had known fear in his life. His father was killed when he was young and he’d been breaking the law and stealing from the Capitol for years just to put food on the table. The threat of starvation loomed over them on a daily basis. Just this morning, as he was sneaking out of the woods, he thought his life would be over, but none of that scared him as much as what he was watching play out before his eyes.

 

Peeta released Marvel from his hold and pushed him to the ground. He limped up to Cato, pointed at Marvel with his knife and said, “If he comes after me again, he’s dead.” Peeta limped towards the girl from District 2 and asked, “Got some water?” She held out a canteen and Peeta took a long swig then wiped his mouth off on his sleeve and said, “Thanks.”

 

Gale’s eyes filled with tears. He turned to Hazelle with questioning eyes, “Mom?” Gale listened to Peeta’s conversation with the Careers. Rage…fury began to consume every fiber of his being.

 

Hazelle saw the expression morph on her son’s face and knew that Peeta was safer in the arena then he would’ve been in her own living room.

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

The closer Peeta got to the field of battle, the more his blood pumped through his veins. He prayed that no one would come into the woods. He was sure they’d be able to hear the thrumming of his heart through his chest. It was just twenty or so yards away.

 

He could make out some dead tributes from his position behind a giant pine tree. His eyes scanned the corpses for Katniss. He knew she wouldn’t be there. Not after his silent message to her. She wouldn’t have tried to risk the bloodbath for the bow and arrows.

 

He pulled his back up to a tree and sucked in his breath as one tribute laughed and tortured another tribute twenty feet away from him. They were just outside of the wooded area. It was the boy from District 4 and someone else. Peeta couldn’t tell. He heard a girl cry out. Pleading for her life. The boy from District 4 just laughed and asked her how she wanted to die.

 

Peeta knew it wasn‘t Katniss, but it could‘ve been. Any of these female tributes could‘ve been someone else‘s Katniss. This thought got his blood to boil as he jumped out from his hiding spot and entered into a battle for his life with a Career.

 

Peeta had tackled him from behind just as District 4 had plunged the knife into the girl’s chest, so the boy had no weapon, but Peeta knew he was strong. He had watched him wrestle the Capitol attendant during training.

 

Peeta had Four face down in the dirt, but he was quickly flipped over onto his back and they began to roll around in the soil as they each pushed the other’s face away. They separated, jumped up, but Four wasn’t quick enough and Peeta got him in a choke hold.

 

“Like torturing little girl’s?” Peeta growled at him. He grunted as the elbow sent a sharp pain through his torso, but the pain didn’t register. All Peeta kept thinking about was the girl that had her life snuffed out by this boy’s hands.

 

District 4 turned and threw a punch at Peeta’s jaw. Peeta threw one back and landed it right in the middle of the boy’s face. Blood began pouring out of his nose, but Four never stopped. They began taking punches at one another. One after another until District 4 stepped back and rushed head first for Peeta’s torso. Peeta stepped to his left and elbowed Four in the back. Peeta jumped on top of him, as he fell to the ground and pinned him to the dirt.

 

Peeta could hear the footsteps running towards him. He only had a few seconds to make a move. Peeta could make out the body from the corner of his eye and he knew he only had one shot. He rolled off of District 4, got to his feet. He reached out and yanked the knife from the dead girl’s chest. In one swift motion, he twirled the knife around and slit the throat of District 4 just as he was about to swoop down on him.

 

There was no time to stop. Peeta knew someone was running up from behind. It had to be the boy that was in the other fight, he thought. And if that was the case…he had a spear! Peeta ducked down and watched as the weapon flew over his head and landed in the dirt several feet away.

 

The boy from District 1 ran straight towards Peeta, but years of wrestling taught him how to handle a situation such as this. When the boy got close enough Peeta made a sweeping motion with his leg which caused District 1 to fall face first into the dirt. Peeta twisted one of his arms behind his back and held the knife to his throat.

 

“I wouldn’t move if I were you. My hand‘s a little twitchy after that fight.” Peeta growled into his ear. “Walk!” District 1 was choking and trying to free himself from being strangled. From having his throat slit, but Peeta had adrenaline and a hidden agenda on his side. He’d come this far and he wasn’t about to stop now.

 

The closer he got to the group ahead of him, the more nervous he got, but he would be damned if he would let fear take him over.

 

The fighting at the Cornucopia had stopped. He was walking right into the center of the lion’s den. Peeta drew comfort from the thought that if he was going to die, at least he would take down another Career with him.

 

He ducked his head behind District 1’s in case one of the Careers decided to throw or shoot something at him. When he was close enough for them to hear, but far enough to run back into the woods, he called out, “Did you kill her yet?”

 

The girl from District 1 started to run towards him, but the boy from District 2 stopped her.

 

Peeta watched as he said something to her. She tried to come after Peeta again, but the boy from District 2 spoke again then made his way towards Peeta.

 

“Not yet!” District 2 called out as he was walking. He stopped and gave Peeta the once over and said, “About time you got here.”

 

Peeta felt the boy in his arms scrambling. “Hey, Cato. Want to call your boy here off?” Peeta threw District 1 to the ground a few feet away from him and said, “Got a name? Or should I just call you One?” Peeta saw the kid staring at him with hatred in his eyes. Peeta stared back until he heard Cato’s voice.

 

“Back off Marvel. He’s with us.”

 

Peeta heard a couple of female voices rising in the background, but his eyes stayed on Marvel’s.

 

“What the hell, Cato?” Marvel called out. “What’s going on?”

 

“Didn’t your mentor tell you we had a strategy for finding the fire girl inside the arena?” Cato asked with a conniving look in his eyes.

 

“Yeah.” Marvel‘s answer was hesitant.

 

Peeta flipped the knife around and jammed it into his belt. He jutted his chin, as if introducing himself and said, “I’m your strategy.”

 

Marvel jumped up from the ground and rushed towards Peeta.

 

Peeta struggled with Marvel until he got both of Marvel’s arms behind his back. Peeta pulled them up to their breaking point and said, “The deal was, I wouldn’t kill you till Katniss was dead, and we all went our own way…” Peeta pulled Marvel’s arms up a little higher. “…but I never said anything about breaking your arms.”

 

Cato was laughing in the background. “Damn, Lover Boy. You were holding out during training weren’t you?”

 

Once again, Peeta threw Marvel to the ground. He took the knife out of his belt and pointed it at Marvel, walked up to Cato and said, “If he comes after me again, he’s dead.” He left the pair and walked to the Cornucopia.

 

This was it. He knew his actions right now would make or break him. He calmly walked up to the female tribute from District 2 and said, “Got some water?” After taking a drink from her canteen, he wiped his mouth and said, “Thanks.” He handed the bottle back and said, “You’re Clove, right?”

 

She glared at him and said, “Yeah.”

 

Peeta could hear Marvel and Cato having an argument in the background, but he ignored it. He turned to the girl from District 1 and said, “Peeta.”

 

She gave Clove a questioning look then said, “Glimmer.”

 

Cato and Marvel joined the group around the Cornucopia just as Glimmer asked, “Can somebody please explain to me why Lover Boy here is still breathing?”

 

Peeta laughed a little and said, “Lover Boy? Funny.” He looked at the group, still unsure if they were going to kill him or not, and waited for Cato to answer.

 

“Simple. We needed to track fire girl, and Lover Boy here knows her secrets.” Cato slapped Peeta on the back and said, “Don’t ya Lover Boy?”

 

“That’s why I’m here,” Peeta answered. In the back of his mind he was thinking, I know all of her secrets and that’s why you’ll never catch her.

 

“You mean to tell me, he’s going to help us kill off the girl he’s been in love with his whole life?” Glimmer asked with a mocking tone in her voice.

 

Peeta looked at her and rolled his eyes, “Don’t tell me you fell for that crap?” Glimmer and Marvel looked at him. “Geez, you guys are as gullible as her.” He looked around and said, “So…what’s next?”

 

…..

 

…..

 

Are you alive, Peeta? Are you alive, Peeta? Katniss had taken up a steady jog and she matched each syllable to the question that had been plaguing her to each footfall she had been taking. She stopped three times. Once right outside of the arena. She took a quick look around to see if he was anywhere in her view. When she didn’t see him, she started running again, reminding herself that she had made him a promise to win the Games and so far she hadn’t been doing very well with keeping her word.

 

Haymitch told her not to go towards the Cornucopia and if Peeta hadn’t stopped her, that’s exactly what she, would’ve done. “Run. Find water.” Her mentor had given her simple instructions, but Katniss decided to try and pick up some supplies on the way. Oh well, she thought, at least I got a backpack and a knife. That was thrown at your head! She shook the thought from her memory and continued at a steady pace through the forest.

 

The second time she stopped was when she saw a rabbit. She knew there had to be water somewhere other than the lake that had been next to the Cornucopia, because the rabbit had to drink somehow. So she continued on her journey, but she no longer had to jog. She felt safe enough to walk. She looked at the sky with the hopes that the Gamemakers hadn’t created a sun that traveled in an odd direction. They were notorious for taking basic things and altering them. She had once seen an arena with three moons and two suns. If her calculations were correct, she was going west.

 

The third time she stopped was when she heard the booming of the cannon announcing the deaths of the tributes. There were thirteen in all. That meant there were eleven left. More than half of them were gone. Was Peeta one of them? She closed her eyes and pictured his face as he left her this morning. She missed him. She felt so alone without him near. The past few days they had spent so much time working side by side training for the arena. Maybe Peeta hadn’t been as affectionate as he normally would’ve been, but just his presence brought comfort to her.

 

The burning sensation of tears started in the back of her eyes, but she pushed them away, she couldn’t afford tears. She hadn‘t had a drink of water since before she entered the arena plus there were the viewers to consider Instead she closed her eyes and allowed herself a few seconds of grief. To anyone that was watching, it would look like she was just trying to catch her breath after a long day‘s travel, but Katniss knew who and what her moment of solitude was for. She opened her eyes and looked around, knowing that cameras would be focused on the tributes that had made their way to safety, which meant that the whole country was probably watching her right now. Prim was probably watching her and she had made her sister a promise. Made Peeta a promise and she would do her best to keep them. She would appear to be strong at any cost.

 

The weight of her backpack had become overwhelming. She pulled it off and started going through it. She was grateful when she saw its contents, knowing that she could survive with the items that were provided within. A sleeping bag, matches, a bottle of iodine, a pair of sunglasses, some crackers and some dried beef strips. Unfortunately, the canteen that had been inside was empty and her need for water was becoming urgent.

 

She made a mental checklist of things she needed to do. Find water. That was first and foremost. Find food. Find a place to rest for the night.

 

Katniss had been going through the day’s events in her head as she waited for the night sky to light up with the images of the deceased. He told you he loved you. You have to find water. You’re still alive. _He_ could be dead.

 

Though she was secure and hidden within the branches of a willow tree, her pulse was still pounding with fear. Partly because she was parched, but mostly because the thought of Peeta’s body being shipped back to the witch in a pine box, made her ache. She closed her eyes and waited. Waited. When the sound of Panem’s anthem filled the air, Katniss peered out from her sleeping bag and looked up to the sky.

 

She watched as the faces and District numbers of her fellow tributes were shown. The first one was the girl from District 3, so she knew that the Careers had survived. When she saw the image of the boy from District 4 she said a silent thank you to whoever took him out. The memory of him flipping around the Capitol‘s attendant can now be put to rest. She continued watching…hoping. The sky went black after the girl from District 10 and a smile crept up onto Katniss face.

 

“You’re alive,” she whispered. She blew out a breath and smiled once again. In the back of her mind she was thinking, I bet the cameras on focused on both of the Star Crossed Lovers right now, so she gave them something to see. She peeked out of her sleeping bag far enough for a camera to pick up, looked up at the moon and whispered, “Goodnight, Peeta.” She ducked her head back into her sleeping bag and the smile on her face slowly disappeared.

 

She was completely hidden from the world behind the confines of her sleeping bag. She knew she was being sought out by other tributes…by the Careers. They were notorious for hunting. Her mother and sister were in District 12 watching her fight for her life. Her body was starting to show signs of dehydration and worst of all she hurt. There was a physical pain like none she had ever felt before and it had nothing to do with the lack of food or water and everything to do with missing Peeta. She’d have given anything to see him just one more time. To know that he was alright. Her eyelids began to droop as her mind…her heart willed him to find her. Her lips moved, ‘I‘m here, Peeta. I‘m here.’ Somewhere in the arena, she was sure that he knew she had sent him a silent message meant just for him.

 

Katniss woke up to the familiar sound of snapping twigs. She opened her sleeping bag enough to peer through it and saw the stream of smoke going straight into the air. As she closed the bag back up, she quietly called the tribute that had started a fire a few choice words for putting both of their lives in danger. Fortunately, Katniss wasn’t sitting on the ground around it. She was hiding deep within the branches of a willow tree. She closed her eyes and tried to let sleep come, in the hopes that nothing other than sleep would make its way to her.

 

Her eyes flew opened at the sound of screams. Taunting? Was someone laughing? She didn’t know. Katniss couldn’t make out what was going on, and then she heard them. The Careers. They were hunting in a pack and had obviously found Katniss’ neighbor. She knew she was safe as long as she stayed hidden within the tree, but then she heard them fighting over whether or not they heard the cannon. Katniss knew that a cannon hadn’t shot out, the entire arena would’ve heard it, but this group of idiots was actually fighting over whether or not the girl was still alive. The cannon didn’t fire, you fools! She thought to herself as they moved closer to her hiding place. They were too close for Katniss’ comfort, but moving wasn’t an option. Had she stepped out of her tree she’d be dead.

 

Katniss tried to count out how many tributes were below her.

 

She heard the arrogant voice of the boy from District 2. There were a couple of girls; Katniss figured it had to be the other two Careers and then two more male voices. Two? She thought. District 4 had been killed earlier in the day, so who else was with the Careers? Then she heard him. Peeta. He was the fifth voice, but why was he with the Careers? Her mind began to race as her heart matched its pace.

 

Peeta‘s words from the night before rushed into her head. “I‘ve got my _own_ agenda. I‘ll be playing my _own_ Game.”

 

Katniss’ eyes flew open as she realized what Game Peeta was playing and who he was playing it with.

 

…..

 

….

 

Each district’s team was provided a private suite, during the Games, that could be used until the end of the Games or until the tributes from their district expired. This allowed their mentor access to the Gamemaker’s station for dispersing gifts from sponsors, yet was a short elevator ride to the twenty-four hour a day party the Capitol threw during the Games. It was customary for each member of the team to frequent the party to meet potential sponsors. After the initial fighting was done, most of the mentors pounced on the sponsors immediately, but the team from District 12 had remained behind closed doors. They knew there would be too many questions and it wasn’t time to answer them yet. Those answers would come shortly.

 

Effie sat in their private suite, perched at the end of her seat, watching the television screen like a hawk. The last of the dead tributes had been removed and they were all eagerly awaiting for Peeta‘s image to fill the screen once again. “They’re back,” she called out.

 

Haymitch, Cinna and Portia turned from their conversation and took the remaining seats around the viewing area.

 

“I don’t get it…you’re saying you didn’t plan it?” Glimmer asked Peeta.

 

The Careers walked to the Cornucopia and sat around it.

 

“Not at first.” Peeta shrugged. “I mean…I didn’t come into the Games thinking, I’ll get Katniss to fall in love with me, but after she kissed me…”

 

“She kissed you?!” Marvel interrupted him.

 

Peeta rolled his eyes in disgust and said, “I know, right? It was after the Tribute Parade. Guess she was excited that we had a good showing or something.”

 

“So she kissed you? Oh my God!” Glimmer laughed.

 

Peeta put a grin on his face and said, “That’s when I thought, okay…why not? Might help to have an ally in the arena, so I started talking to her. Following her around during training…”

 

Cato had an evil smile on his face. “And she just kept falling for it?”

 

“You saw her,” said Clove. “I mean…she didn‘t look very smart to me. Can she even read?”

 

They all laughed.

 

“Barely,” said Peeta.

 

Their laughter got louder.

 

“What I don’t get is why you said you were in love with her,” Glimmer gave Peeta a look like she wasn’t buying his story.

 

“Glimmer, if you were from my District and you got an eleven, I’d proclaim my love for you on national television too,” Peeta wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a mischievous smile as the rest of the group laughed.

 

“So when his mentor suggested an alliance, I thought…why not? Couldn‘t hurt to get an upper hand in the Games and if he‘s lying to us…we just kill him.” Cato stood up and said, “Anybody hungry? We should eat before we head out.”

 

Cinna turned away from the television screen and said, “Haymitch, you should get ready. They’ll be calling you soon.”

 

“You think?” Haymitch grinned at him.

 

Portia kept her eyes on the television set and watched as Peeta walked up to the bow and arrows that was lying amongst the bounty of weapons in the Cornucopia and casually leaned his hand against them.

 

“Any good with these?” Glimmer asked.

 

Peeta shook his head and said, “District 12, remember? Coal mining.” He started picking through the other items.

 

“Thought you were a baker?” Glimmer walked around him as she picked up the bow.

 

“I am and last time I checked, we didn‘t have to shoot a loaf of bread with an arrow before eating it.” Peeta smiled at her. “I noticed you during training. You were pretty good at shooting one of those,” he gestured to the bow and arrows then picked up a machete. “Is it hard to learn?”

 

“Not really,” Glimmer took an arrow out and twirled it around in her fingers. “What about the girl on fire?”

 

“A bow and arrow? Katniss?” Peeta chuckled. “Not likely. She and her family are healers.”

 

Effie turned her attention away from the television screen towards Portia. “Now the Gamemakers know.”

 

“I think that‘s my signal,” said Haymitch. He stood up and walked into the bathroom to freshen up. By the time he got out, there was an attendant waiting for him with a message. Haymitch opened it up and looked around the room at the rest of the team and announced, “Well. Well. Well. What have we here? Looks like I’ve been invited to do an interview with Caesar Flickerman.”

 

The team from District 12 prepared to leave their suite.

 

Effie straightened out the bright pink hat that matched her shoes, lipstick and gloves.

 

Cinna watched as Portia straightened out Haymitch’s bowtie and when they were finished. Haymitch said, “Let’s go.”

 

“Wait!” Effie called out. She looked at Haymitch with accusatory eyes and said, “How much have you had to drink today?”

 

“Who died and made you my mother?” Haymitch asked her with a distorted face.

 

“Answer me, Haymitch!”

 

“Two glasses, okay? I had a couple of shots after the start of the show. Is that okay with you, your majesty?”

 

Effie’s lips puckered as though she had just bit into something sour. She walked to the bar, poured a glass of whiskey and handed it to Haymitch. “Drink this.” Cinna and Portia’s eyes looked like saucers at the escort’s suggestion. “The last thing we need is a mentor with a case of the tremors on national television.”

 

Haymitch grinned at her and swallowed the drink in one shot.

 

Effie took the glass from his hand and said, “Don’t think this means I like you.” She slammed the empty glass down on the nearest table.

 

Haymitch raised an eyebrow and said, “The feeling’s mutual, sweetheart.”

 

Haymitch made his way to meet with Caesar as the other three walked into the party of the year.

 

“Our seats are over there,” Effie escorted Cinna and Portia to the table reserved for District 12.

 

As they sat Cinna said, “Remember…let them come to us.”

 

They ordered some refreshments and watched the various television screens that were set up throughout the festivities.

 

“Effie!”

 

“That didn’t take long,” Portia said under her breath.

 

“Carter, darling.” Effie stayed in her seat as one of the lucrative sponsors made his way to their table. She held out her gloved hands to his. “You know Cinna and Portia, our stylists.”

 

“Yes. Lovely to see you again. Made quite an entrance for your first year in the Games.” The sponsor made a bit of small talk then turned his attention back to Effie. “Peeta seems to have made some new friends, I see.”

 

Effie smiled at him and said, “Has he?”

 

“Everyone’s talking about it. He had us _all_ fooled.” The sponsor told her.

 

“Oh, I wouldn‘t be too sure about that.” Effie said mysteriously.

 

One by one people gathered around their table, peppering them with questions, but none of the questions were answered. By the time Haymitch and Caesar’s interview came onto the screen, everyone at the party was desperate for an explanation.

 

Every television screen had been split into three different scenes. On one the side viewers could see what the Careers were doing around the Cornucopia. On another side, the camera was following Katniss as she walked through the woods and in the center screen were Caesar Flickerman and Haymitch.

 

“Here we go,” Cinna said behind his glass as he took a sip.

 

Portia, Effie and Cinna’s eyes met as they watched the screen. The party guests, who had been laughing and vivacious only seconds before, were now hushing one another. The sound of someone clearing their throat echoed through the room just as Caesar began.

 

“So, Haymitch,” Caesar started. “It was just last night that Peeta Mellark sat in _that very chair_ and proclaimed his love for his fellow tribute, Katniss Everdeen.”

 

Haymitch nodded his head as though agreeing with Caesar.

 

“And now,” Caesar continued. “He seems to be completely contradicting himself.” Caesar paused, looked at the camera and then back at Haymitch. “Can you explain?”

 

 

…..

 

…..

 

“Isn’t that Haymitch?” Gale heard is brother’s question from another room.

 

He could no longer watch as Peeta mocked Katniss on national television, but he didn’t want to leave for fear that something would happen to her. He dropped the laundry he was helping his mother with on the kitchen table and ran to the see what was happening. “What’s going on?” Gale asked his little brother.

 

“Don’t know. They just started.” Rory’s eyes were glued to the TV.

 

 

“So, Haymitch. It was just last night that Peeta Mellark sat in _that very chair_ and proclaimed his love for his fellow tribute, Katniss Everdeen. And now he seems to be completely contradicting himself.” Gale watched as Caesar looked into the camera then back at Haymitch. “Can you explain?”

 

Haymitch sat back in his chair and gave Caesar a cocky grin. “Now why would I give away our district’s strategies for the Games?”

 

“So, you’re saying Peeta is playing out some sort of strategic maneuver?” Caesar asked.

 

“Could be…” Haymitch wasn’t giving anything away. “Only time will tell.”

 

“Haymitch,” Caesar playfully smacked at his leg. “The suspense is killing us. Isn’t there anything you can tell us?”

 

“Sure.” Haymitch leaned forward in his chair and said, “Peeta’s a smart kid.”

 

“True. True.” Agreed Caesar.

 

“And we all know that Katniss is a…spitfire.” Haymitch and Caesar both chuckled. “Great girl…courageous, beautiful… She’s got something special. Something…” Haymitch looked at the camera and said, “Well, hell. I don’t’ have to tell all of you how great she is. She scored an eleven!”

 

“Yes she did!” Caesar said with a gleam in his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and paused before asking, “Are you saying that Peeta’s new alliance with District 1 and District 2 might have something to do with Katniss’ training score?”

 

“All I’m saying is that the Gamemakers gave her that score for a reason and Peeta is just giving the whole country what they want.”

 

“And what does Peeta _think_ they want?”

 

“To find out exactly how a little girl from District 12 got an eleven.” Haymitch sat back in his chair as though he were the most relaxed person on earth. “Now all we have to do is sit back and enjoy the show.”

 

Caesar turned to the camera and said, “I don’t know about you folks, but I’m intrigued.” He shook Haymitch’s hand and said, “Haymitch Abernathy, thank you for your time.”

 

Haymitch shook Caesar’s hand and said, “My pleasure.”

 

With that, the screen went back to two separate scenes. Katniss and Peeta. Both on different sides of the arena. One searching for water. One sitting around a camp, drinking water and washing the blood off of his hands in it.

 

Gale turned to Rory and said, “What happened before Haymitch came on? Did I miss something?” Gale wondered if Peeta was really a part of the Careers or if he was just trying to get his hands on the bow and arrows for Katniss like Haymitch hinted at.

 

“You didn’t miss much,” Rory answered. “Peeta was talking to that Glimmer girl for a little while and then they all ate.”

 

“Glimmer?” Gale had to think for a second. “The girl from District 1?”

 

“Yeah,” Rory looked at his brother. “Seriously. You didn’t miss much of anything.”

 

“What’d they talk about?” Gale asked him.

 

Rory looked down and said, “Weapons and stuff. It was actually kind of weird.”

 

“Why was it weird?” Gale’s heart was starting to race.

 

“Didn’t you say that you and Katniss sold squirrels to the baker?” Rory asked.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Because when that Glimmer girl asked Peeta if Katniss could shoot a bow and arrow he told her no. Said she was a healer.” Rory stood up from the floor and started to walk away. “Maybe he doesn’t know about the trades or something.” He shrugged his shoulders.

 

Gale stared at the image of Peeta refilling water canisters on the television screen. There were multiple little boxes on the TV showing every tribute and their location in the arena. Peeta knew Katniss could shoot a bow and arrow. Everybody in their district knew. Gale’s stomach fluttered with excitement. Peeta had joined the Careers to protect Katniss. Gale sat on the sofa, laid his head back and closed his eyes. My God, he thought. Peeta Mellark. The baker’s son. I couldn’t have picked a better tribute partner for Katniss. Including myself.

 

 

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

“What a buffoon! Oh I’m cold,” Clove clutched her arms and pretended to shiver. “I’m going to light a fire. No one will see it.” Her voice was mocking and calculated.

 

The group of Careers laughed. The female tribute from District 8 was being thrown from Cato to Peeta to Marvel.

 

“Did you think we wouldn’t see the smoke, Eight?” Cato asked.

 

“Please. Please don’t kill me. I’m only fifteen. I have a family.” The girl from District 8 was pleading for her life. Peeta’s stomach was turning as he took hold of her arms and threw her towards Marvel.

 

“Sorry.” Marvel made a deep slash into her right arm. “That’s not how we play.”

 

The sound of the girl’s cries had Peeta wishing he could kill every one of the Careers and save this girl from what she was about to go through, but he couldn’t. He kept his face void of expression and watched as Marvel plunged the knife into the girl’s stomach and ripped open a gash that caused her blood to pour out of her. Peeta joined in when the Careers started to cheer. He griped when they complained about her lack of supplies and the entire time he silently mourned the murder of the strange girl that had been trying to stay warm by lighting a fire. She deserved a better death. She didn’t deserve to suffer.

 

As they were walking away Glimmer asked, “Shouldn’t we have heard a cannon by now?”

 

“I’d say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately,” Cato answered.

 

“Unless she isn’t dead,” Clove glared at Marvel.

 

“She’s dead. I stuck her myself.”

 

“Then where’s the cannon?” Clove turned on her heels and stared at Marvel.

 

“Someone should go back.” Glimmer suggested.

 

Peeta listened to them arguing. They were fighting over whether or not the girl was dead. It made him sick. If she had been dead a cannon would’ve shot out. This thought brought him to his senses. The girl was bleeding to death. Lying in a pool of her own blood and dying a painful death and chances were that her family was at home watching. “We’re wasting time!” He screamed. “I’ll go finish her and let’s move on!”

 

He turned and jogged back to the girl. He found her clutching her insides, which were now seeping out of the cut Marvel had caused. Peeta rushed to her side and saw the terror in her eyes. She began to claw at the ground, trying to escape Peeta, but she couldn’t scream. Cato had cut her throat, but not deep enough to cause her to die. The sight of her made Peeta want to wretch.

 

“My God,” he choked out. “Shhh. Shhh.” He lifted her head and placed it in his lap. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He stroked her hair. He gulped as he told her, “I’ll make it quick. You won’t suffer anymore.” The girl’s eyes met his. They were full of tears. “Close your eyes.” His voice was soft and tender. “You’re going home now. You’re going to be with your family. They’re waiting for you.” He watched as she closed her eyes. Peeta held the knife in his hand. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” He slit her throat. He swallowed hard and fought back the tears that had been building up since they had come upon her. He laid her head down on the ground and listened as the cannon fired.

 

He started to walk back to the group of Careers, working up the courage to face them again, but he was tempted to run. Just run and hide from the killers. He didn’t know how much more he could take. He stopped and leaned his back against a tree, trying to focus his mind on the agenda, but he had just murdered an innocent girl and as much as he didn’t want the Capitol to change him, he knew that they just did. He placed his hand against the bark and felt something foreign. Peeta wasn’t sure if he had just walked into a trap or not, so he moved his hand slowly across the wire that was strung from the tree. When he saw the rabbit trapped in the snare, he knew what he had found.

 

“Katniss?” He whispered. He looked all around to make sure there were no Careers in listening range. “Are you here?” But something inside of him knew that she wasn’t. She was too smart for that. He had to remind himself of something, but he couldn’t remember what it was. Katniss had told him something during training. Something important. His eyes flew open as he remembered.

 

_“If you find one of my snares, Peeta. Just head west. You’ll run smack into me.”_

 

“West…” Peeta looked around trying to remember which way the sun had set. He whispered, “You head west after setting your snares. Which way is west?” He turned from side to side until he remembered where the sun had gone down that day. When he figured it out a smile crept up on his face. He was in Games mode again.

 

Haymitch’s instructions leapt into his head. “The first sign of Katniss you find make sure you try to give the audience a little sign that you’re throwing the Careers off of her track. We’ll be planting questions in their heads while you‘re in there. Making people wonder if you’re with the Careers or if you and Katniss had a plan prior to entering the arena, so it’s important for you to let the audience in on it as soon as you can. We don’t want them to hate you kid.”

 

Peeta touched Katniss’ snare. He knew that the cameras were focused on him. He looked around to make sure there were no Careers around. He lifted the snare and showed the hanging rabbit to the viewing audience and whispered, “Don’t worry, Katniss. They won’t find you. I swear it.” Before leaving the tree he mouthed the words, ‘I love you, Katniss.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr I'm jamiesommers23


	12. Whispers in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Careers are getting closer to Katniss every second and Peeta has to try and throw them off her trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you A for the beta.

**74th Hunger Games Challenge: We Always Were**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Twelve: Whispers in the Wind**

**74th Hunger Games Challenge!**

 

 

The initial alarm of hearing Peeta’s voice with the Careers had caused Katniss to slip from her precarious perch in the willow tree. She was now hanging upside down from it. She was grateful that she had belted herself to the branch. Her heart was palpitating. Peeta had joined forces with the Careers. Her Peeta. She could make out his face as he headed back to finish off the girl the Careers had been fighting over. Katniss was lightheaded…in shock. She wanted to jump out of the tree and scream at him, but that would kill them both. His words echoed through her mind.

 

_“No matter what I say…no matter what I do…it’s all for you.”_

Peeta, she thought, you’re going to get yourself killed. But that had been the plan all along and Katniss knew it.

 

“Why don’t we just kill him now and get it over with?” Katniss’ ears snapped to attention. They wanted to kill Peeta now!

 

“Let him tag along. What’s the harm? And he’s handy with that knife. Besides, he’s our best chance of finding her.” Katniss bit her lip and thought, no he’s my best chance of escaping you.

 

“You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?”

 

“You did.” She heard the boy laugh. “She seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke.”

 

“Wish we knew how she got that eleven.” I’d be happy to show you, thought Katniss.

 

“Bet you Lover Boy knows.” Oh he knows all right, Katniss’ eyes were lighting up.

 

“Was she dead?”

 

“No, but she is now.” The sound of Peeta’s voice sent Katniss’ heart to her throat. “But I did find something interesting out there.”

 

“What?” The boy asked.

 

“Some snares.” Katniss’ eyes opened wide. “They’re empty, but they’re hers. They’re Katniss’.”

 

Katniss listened to the group as they began congratulating each other on Peeta’s success.

 

“She’s got to be around here somewhere.” One of the girls said.

 

“Doubt it,” Peeta said.

 

“Why? What do you know, Lover Boy?” One of the boys asked.

 

“We need to go east. During training she told me whenever she set up her snares she had a routine she followed. She kept the sun at her back and traveled east gathering plants and stuff.” Katniss grinned as she listened to Peeta tell them the exact opposite of what she told him during training. “She even told me if I found her snares, all I’d have to do is go east and I’d run smack into her.”

 

“Good going, Lover Boy.” One of the boys said. “Come on. Let’s go.”

 

Katniss heard the rumbling noise the moment the group headed out of earshot. The Capitol had sent in a hovercraft to remove the body of the dead girl. The second it was gone she made her way out of the tree and packed up her gear, knowing very well that there were cameras on her at that very moment. She wriggled her eyebrows, winked in the direction she thought Peeta had gone in and headed towards her snares. When she got there she held up the rabbit for all the viewing audience to see. She wanted to let them know that Peeta had misled the Careers by telling them her snares were empty.

 

Her heart swelled with joy at the thought of him. He had found her. Somehow she knew he would, but the feeling quickly dissipated by the need to survive. Her mind began to race, she can’t start a fire to cook the rabbit, but she didn’t have to. Her now deceased neighbor already had. She ran to the girl’s hot coals, skinned, cleaned and cooked the rabbit then headed west again.

 

As she was walking thoughts of Peeta risking his life with the Careers gave her feelings of guilt. She had to push them aside. Peeta wanted her to win. She swore to him that she would and now that she knew the depths to which he was willing to go for her survival, she wasn’t going to let him down. On occasion she’d look over her shoulder in the direction that Peeta went. The further she traveled the more she could feel his distance.

 

The sun began to rise and Katniss heard the birds calling out. When she blinked she couldn’t help but notice her eyelids sticking to her eyes. She was getting dehydrated. She questioned herself as the day wore on. Did she make the right choice by going into the valley? Was the lake by the Cornucopia the only source of water in the arena? Would her death be caused by lack of water and not at the hands of another tribute? Had Peeta put his life in jeopardy for nothing?

 

…..

 

…..

 

“Yes!” Haymitch made a fist and gave his arm a little pump. “That was perfect, sweetheart!”

 

“He was great too,” Effie said.

 

“They _both_ were.” Haymitch stood up and poured himself a drink then set it back down and turned to Effie. “The sponsors are going to love this.”

 

“Yes, but…” Effie had a worried expression on her face. “Haymitch, they’re already talking about killing him and he’s no closer to getting her that bow and arrow.”

 

“Oh, he will. He‘ll get it to her.” Haymitch downed the glass and said, “I’m going to bed. Who’s got the first watch?”

 

“I do.” Effie told him.

 

“Okay. Wake me up in four hours.” Haymitch headed to his room. “Oh and Effie…if anything happens…”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you.” Effie sat and stared at the television screen watching as Katniss and Peeta headed two different directions in the arena. For four hours she watched as Katniss slowly began to deteriorate before her eyes. Peeta’s group had provisions, but Katniss hadn’t had anything to drink since the start of the Games.

 

Messages were being sent to Haymitch from various patrons at the party, but he had made it clear unless it was a serious inquiry about sponsoring Katniss and Peeta, Haymitch wasn’t about to become the local gossip. When Effie noticed the clock coming up on the four hour mark she sent for Haymitch.

 

“Anything happen?” Haymitch asked her.

 

“Yes. Katniss is dying of thirst.” Effie gave him a dirty look. “You also got several messages from various guests about our pair.”

 

“Good. Good.” Haymitch looked over the messages that he’d been sent and said, “Effie, I think it’s time to get our girl some sponsors.”

 

Effie let out a sigh of relief. “I’ll call Cinna. He’s got the next watch. Then I’ll go with you to…”

 

“No, Effie.”

 

She turned to him and said, “No? No you don’t want me to call Cinna? Do you really expect me to sit in here and watch them twenty four hours a day?”

 

“No. Call Cinna. Let him take the next four hours. I want you to get some rest.”

 

“I can rest when we get back.”

 

“Effie, signing up sponsors is my job. Not yours.” Haymitch gave the escort a look and said, “You did good today Effie. Now go get some sleep. We all need to be on top of our game.”

 

She got in six hours of sleep before heading back to their suite to see Cinna and Portia watching the television screen. Katniss was still walking, only now her movements were slower. Her head was hanging down further and she looked exhausted. “What’s happened?” Effie asked.

 

“Not much,” Portia answered. “Peeta’s back at camp. They’re rotating two at a time every two hours so they can each get some sleep.”

 

“Has Katniss found some water yet?” Effie walked to the bar to pour herself a cup of coffee.

 

“No,” Cinna answered with pain in his voice.

 

Effie lifted the cup to her lips then placed it back down on the table. Guilt washed over her. “Where’s Haymitch? Hasn’t he gotten any sponsors for her yet?”

 

“Yes. There’s a few, but…” Cinna turned to Portia and gave her a look.

 

“But what?” Effie demanded.

 

“I’m not sending her water. She can find it herself,” Haymitch answered as he walked up to the bar, poured himself a drink and sat down.

 

Effie left her cup of coffee and turned to him. “Find it herself? She’s going to die of dehydration first!”

 

“No she’s not. There’s a body of water not too far off. She’ll find it,” He said assuredly.

 

“How do you know where the water is?” Effie asked. “Did you design the arena?” Her lips were pursed.

 

“No, I didn’t design the arena,” Haymitch mimicked her voice. “They panned out earlier and did a wide shot.”

 

“Oh…” Effie turned to retrieve her coffee and said, “Well, I’m going to finish this up and head back to the party. Anyone joining me?”

 

“I’ll go,” Haymitch said. “Nothing to watch around here.”

 

Effie rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Perfect.”

 

By the next afternoon the team was on edge. Haymitch had scored several top paying sponsors after Katniss’ and Peeta’s display in the arena. The Careers were now the laughing stock of the Capitol. The tributes from District 12 had pulled one over on them and they had no clue. However, Haymitch’s refusal to send Katniss some much needed water had become a bone of contention between the close knit team.

 

“Perhaps just a small amount. Enough to get her to her destination?” Portia suggested.

 

“No.” Haymitch answered. “I’m the mentor. I decide what gets sent and when it goes in.”

 

“I don’t see how it could hurt, Haymitch.” Cinna commented.

 

“Trust me. It’ll hurt. She needs the drive.” Haymitch watched the television screen as the entire thing was now focused on his female tribute. “Come on, sweetheart. Come on.” He murmured to the television set.

 

“Drive?” Effie asked under her breath. “How about saving her life? Isn’t that enough drive?” Effie turned on Haymitch and said, “You have no right to hold out on her!”

 

“I’m not holding out!” Haymitch snapped.

 

“Then what are you doing? _Hmmmm_? You’re supposed to be her mentor!” Cinna and Portia watched as the pair went at each other.

 

“I am mentoring her!” Haymitch stood up and crossed to Effie.

 

“This!” Effie pointed at the screen. “ _This_ is what you call mentoring?! That girl could have a drink of water within seconds and you…you…” She smacked the glass of alcohol he was reaching for out of his hand. “You have no right to drink! If she can’t drink, neither can you!”

 

“I can do whatever the hell I damn well please!! I’m not in the arena!”

 

“You should be! You make me sick! Just watching you waste away what the Capitol gave to you. And you have the nerve to call yourself a Victor!?”

 

“What they _gave_ to me?!” Haymitch was screaming. “They didn’t _give_ me a damn thing, sweetheart! I _earned_ it! And so will she!”

 

“Oh because you suffered she has to…”  


“Haymitch!” Cinna screamed.

“Effie!” Portia called out.

 

“What?!” Effie and Haymitch answered in unison.

 

“She found it.” Cinna answered with a smile. “She found the river.”

 

Effie and Haymitch looked at the television to see Katniss standing in a body of water.

 

“Yes!” Haymitch called out.

 

“Thank God,” Effie sat in a chair as though she were deflating.

 

Haymitch poured a drink as Katniss filled up her water bottle and dropped some iodine in it. “Told you she’d find it!” He stood in front of Effie shaking his beverage in her face, as if to taunt her.

 

Effie grabbed it from his hand and said, “She’s not drinking _yet_ ,” and glared up at him.

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

Gale had spent part of the day at school, but only so he could get some answers. When he saw the person he’d been looking for he walked straight up to her.

 

“Hi, Madge.”

 

He could tell she was surprised to see him by the look on her face. “Hi, Gale.” She turned to walk away. “I’m late for class.”

 

“Thought you had lunch right now?” Gale knew she was avoiding him. He didn’t care whose daughter she was. He was determined to get some answers.

 

Madge stopped walking and turned to him. “What? What do you want?”

 

“I want to know what’s going on between Peeta and Katniss.”

 

“Then I suggest you ask one of them.” She started to walk away, but Gale stepped in front of her.

 

“That’s not really an option for me right now, Madge.”

 

“Look, Gale. I don’t know what’s going on with them.” She answered him.

 

“But you’ve got your suspicions don’t you?” He asked.

 

“After their interviews and how they’ve been acting in the arena, I think everybody is a little suspicious. Isn’t that why _you’re_ here?” Gale knew she had a point.

 

“So you can’t tell me anything?”

 

“No.” Madge looked him in the eyes and said, “Gale, I can’t tell you a thing.” She waited then said, “Do you mind if I leave now?”

 

Gale stepped out of her way and followed her with his eyes as she headed down the hall. She stopped once to talk to some other girl, but the girl was standing around a corner and all Gale could make out was one shoe. Madge glanced back at him and walked out of view. Tomorrow, he thought, I’m finding Delly Cartwright. I’m sure she can answer my questions. Gale headed out of school and made his way home.

 

“Mom?” He called out as he entered the house.

 

“In here.” She was sitting on the sofa watching the television set. Katniss was lying face down in the mud. “Get up, sweetie. It’s right there.”

 

“Come on, Catnip.” Gale willed her to notice her surroundings. “You’re right on top of it.” His face lit up as she realized where she was. “That’s it. Come on.”

 

“Thank God,” Hazelle breathed a sigh of relief. “I was so worried.”

 

“Not me,” Gale had a look of determination on his face as he watched Katniss. “I knew she’d find it.”

 

“Well, I’m glad _you_ knew.” Hazelle stood up and went into the kitchen and got to work.

 

“She’s got water now, mom.” Gale stepped up behind Hazelle and put his hands on her shoulders. “All she needs is to make a bow. With that knife, she might be able to. Then there’ll be no stopping her.” Gale took one last look at the television set and said, “I’m going hunting. Be back later.”

 

As he walked to the woods Gale wondered if Peeta could somehow find a way to sneak out of the Career’s camp with the bow and arrow. Maybe take a few more out for good measure? But then who would kill Peeta? Gale’s eyes flew open as he asked himself that question. He hoped, for Katniss’ sake that she wouldn’t have to.

 

Gale checked his snares, found a few rabbits and gathered some things for his family. He made a mental note to head out before sunrise to hunt for Katniss’ family.

 

He walked into his house and placed the rabbits in the kitchen before going into the living room to join his family around the television set.

 

“Anything new?” Gale asked.

 

“The Careers are pretty close to her, but they haven’t seen her yet,” his brother Vick answered.

 

“How far away are they?” Gale looked at the television set, but the screen was split into two different scenes. It didn’t give him an idea of how far apart Katniss was from the Careers.

 

“They‘re on the other side of the river. Upstream,” Hazelle answered.

 

They watched as the group of Careers began to argue and breathed a sigh of relief when Peeta convinced them to go back to the Cornucopia. When Peeta went back to the river to refill the water jugs, Gale was grateful. Had all of them gone, they would’ve seen Katniss for sure.

 

Gale knew the moment Peeta spotted Katniss from the look on Peeta’s face. He listened as Peeta whispered to Katniss from his spot across the river. She had no clue he was there, but Peeta still spoke to her as though she were right next to him. Gale couldn’t help but feel guilty at the fact that Peeta would be dead soon. When Katniss talked to herself and mentioned Peeta by name, Gale’s heart broke in two. At one point Gale heard his mother catch her breath. He no longer needed to ask Delly any questions. The look on Katniss’ face told him everything he needed to know.

 

 

 

…..

 

…..

 

  
“This is ridiculous!” Clove complained. “How long are we going to search for her here?”

 

“As long as I say!” Cato turned and yelled at her.

 

“Maybe Lover Boy was right? Maybe we should head in the other direction?” Marvel suggested. “We haven’t seen a sign of…anyone since we changed course.”

 

“Look, she needs water and this is the only other source, so she’s got to come here.” Cato told them.

 

“Unless she’s been here and gone,” Peeta suggested. Hoped was more like it. Something in his gut told him that they were close to Katniss and he was worried.

 

“Has she been, Lover Boy?” Cato turned on him and began accusing him. “Because the only person that saw a sign of her was you.” He pushed a finger into Peeta’s chest.

 

“Yeah and I told you how to find her, but you guys wanted to go back to camp instead of traveling on, so don’t blame me for losing her!” Peeta raised his voice and gripped his knife.

 

“We did look for her!” Cato yelled.

 

“For an hour,” Peeta knew that things were getting unstable with the Careers. “We could’ve been out longer if some _body_ hadn’t forgotten to fill up the water bottles.” He turned his eyes towards Glimmer.

 

“Don’t blame me!” She defended herself.

 

“Why not?” Clove joined in. “He’s right! If you had just done your part, we would’ve found her that first night now we’re a day away from camp!”

 

Peeta started to walk back towards their campsite. “This is stupid! I’m going back! You guys want to waste your time, go ahead, but I’m sick of this! We’re wasting time and energy fighting each other when we should be looking for Katniss!” He started walking again. He knew he’d either hear the sound of feet joining him or get a knife in the back.

 

“Wait up!” Cato called out. Peeta raised an eyebrow and grinned then quickly turned his face into stone as he heard Cato say, “Come on. Let’s go back to camp.”

 

The group walked for several minutes before Peeta remembered that no one had refilled their water bottles. He was sure this would cause another argument amongst the group, but since he didn’t feel like dying of thirst he asked. “Did anybody refill the canteens?” They all stood there and stared at each other. “Christ!” He started to grab them. “Give them to me. I’ll fill them up.” The group laughed as he shook his head and headed back down to the river.

 

Peeta bent down and filled one jug, then another when out of the corner of his eye he saw her. She was far off, but he knew it was her. Katniss. She was drinking water. Walking at the edge of the riverbank. He quickly checked to make sure none of the Careers followed him back to the river then looked back at Katniss.

 

There was a mist splashing up around her from the river beating against the rocks as she walked. It matches your eyes, he thought. He stared at her for a moment. His heart swelled as he took the image of her in. He had never seen anything so beautiful. “My God, I love you,” he whispered.

 

She moved and sat against a rock and started looking off into space. He watched as she picked a flower and sat back down to stare at it. He took one last look and whispered, “What are you thinking about over there?” He lifted the canteens, whispered, “Stay safe, Katniss.” Then jogged to his waiting group.

 

“What took you so long?” Glimmer asked.

 

“You know Glimmer, maybe you should do some of the work and then you’ll know exactly how long it takes to get it done.” Peeta chuckled as the rest of the Careers laughed.

 

“Funny, Lover Boy,” Glimmer hiked the bow and arrows over her shoulder.

 

Peeta wanted to smack himself for not suggesting that Glimmer join him. She always had the bow and arrows. If he could somehow get her alone, he could kill her and get Katniss her weapon. Peeta now had a new agenda. He was going to be Glimmer’s new best friend.

 

“Aww, come on. You know I’m just teasing you.” He gave her a grin as they slowly walked through the woods. “I didn’t mean that.” Peeta put his hand on her shoulder and said, “Tell you what, the next time it’s your turn to fill the water, I’ll help. Okay?” He dropped his hand and gave her a smile.

 

“You’re awfully nice considering I might kill you in your sleep,” Glimmer gave him a mischievous grin.

 

“I’ll take my chances.” Peeta looked straight ahead and walked with the rest of the group.

 

It was hard not to hate the Careers. They were small-minded, self absorbed kids, but that was how they were brought up. Peeta knew this wasn’t an excuse. If it were, than he’d be an abusive ass. He kept to the back of their pack as he let his mind wander.

 

Cato had a temper. A vicious one. So did Marvel for that matter, but Marvel wasn’t that hard to take out, he might have been temperamental, but he was an idiot. Cato on the other hand was a worry. He excelled in everything he did. Except shooting. Peeta thought of Cato’s attempts on hitting a rabbit, with the bow and arrows, while they were in the woods and it took everything he had not to laugh at him.

 

Peeta’s father used to say that Katniss hit every squirrel in the eye with her shots and squirrels moved pretty fast, plus they were a lot smaller than a rabbit. Peeta couldn’t wait to see Katniss in action. He was sure it would be something amazing to watch. And she’d put you to shame, Cato, he thought to himself.

 

Clove was sinister. There was no other word Peeta could think of for her. She actually enjoyed killing people. All of them did. Even Glimmer.

 

Peeta actually thought that Glimmer could’ve easily been a resident of the Capitol, she was _that_ superficial. Unfortunately for Glimmer, she had been born in District 1 and only had a short lived residency at the Capitol while they were in training for the Games.

 

“Seriously? We’re stopping?” Peeta asked. It was getting late and the group was tired.

 

“You in a hurry to get back?” Clove asked him.

 

Peeta didn’t think they were far enough away from Katniss. They had only traveled for about three hours before they all started whining about how hungry they were. He wanted to scream out, there’s a reason it’s called the Hunger Games! But he didn’t.

 

“Yeah, I’d like some decent food and not these…dried strips of… What the hell is this?” Peeta held up something in his hand and they all started laughing.

 

“Looks like leather.” Marvel said.

 

Peeta took a bite. “Tastes like leather too.”

 

“That’s why I brought fruit.” Marvel opened up his pack and took out some packages of dried fruit. “Tastes good, Lover Boy.” Marvel dangled it in front of Peeta’s face and said, “Want some?”

 

“No. I’ll stick with my leather.” Peeta had a hard enough time sitting around and eating with them, sharing food with them made him sick. He’d rather be with Katniss at the riverbank. She was probably in a tree by now, he thought. Hiding up there away from the Careers. The thought of her sitting up in a tree watching them eat dried food while she ate fresh rabbit brought a smile to his face.

 

“What are you smiling at Lover Boy?” Clove glared at him.

 

The question caught Peeta off guard. “Just got an image, in my head, of something.”

 

“What?” Clove asked.

 

“Maybe he’s thinking of his girlfriend?” Marvel teased.

 

Peeta rolled his eyes and leaned towards Glimmer. “I was actually picturing a loaf of bread with an arrow through it.” He had made reference to something he had said to her about bakers not requiring the skill of a bow and arrow.

 

Glimmer chuckled at him as the rest of the group shrugged it off. “Funny,” Glimmer held out a package of dried fruit to him and Peeta accepted one.

 

“Thanks,” Peeta said as he offered her some of his dried beef. “Leather?” Glimmer giggled as she took a strip out of the bag.

 

Peeta hoped that Glimmer would doze off during their watch, but there was no such luck. He had even suggested they take the watch after theirs. “Marvel and Clove are cranky if they don’t get at least three hours of consecutive sleep.”

 

“No kidding,” Glimmer squinted. “What’s that?”

 

“What’s what?” Peeta asked.

 

“That?” Glimmer pointed off into the distance.

 

Peeta tried to focus on what he was seeing. When it registered he quietly said, “Fire.” His eyes flew open as he yelled, “Fire!”

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

Katniss felt rejuvenated now that she had replenished the fluids her body so desperately craved. She walked across the edge of the river, drank some more and let the cool water bring relief to her hot skin. Now all I need is a bow and arrows, she thought to herself. Maybe I could make one? She considered this as she sat against the boulder at the river’s bank.

 

She began scanning the woods with her eyes and came upon a flower. Its petals were bright blue. She walked over to it and picked it then sat back down. “It matches your eyes, Peeta.” She said without knowing. Where are you? She wondered. Are you still with the Careers? Are you safe? Have they hurt you? Are they torturing you to find out how I got an eleven? This last thought made Katniss sick. She knew he’d never tell them, but that brought her no sense of relief. If anything, it gave her a reason to worry. She tried to push thoughts of him out of her head, but he seemed to be on her mind so much since she’d been by the river. “Time to move,” she said to herself.

 

Her eyes scanned the trees, looking for shelter. Her water bottle had become her new friend and it was gripped tightly in her hand.

 

Haymitch, it turned out, was actually quite useful. She was sure she was going to die of thirst. Sure that he had gotten them some sponsors and was just holding out on her, but then she fell face first into the mud and she realized that her mentor wasn’t as stupid as she thought. He probably knew she could find the water on her own and didn’t want to waste any sponsor’s gifts. Well, he did win this thing once, she reminded herself.

 

She climbed into the tree and secured herself in, a nightly ritual for her since the start of the Games. She would wait for the anthem to play and look at the sky, waiting for the images to appear and each night, when the sky was void of Peeta’s face, she’d peek out from her sleeping bag, look at the moon and whisper, “Goodnight, Peeta.” Afterwards she’d send him a silent message behind the shelter of her bag. One meant for him and him alone.

 

Tonight as she let her thoughts roam she talked to him in her head. ‘I felt you today. I felt like you were right here with me for some reason and I know that’s crazy, because you’re a whole day away by the Cornucopia, but still… And I saw a flower that matched your eyes. Have I ever told you how much I loved your eyes? Well, I do. They’re warm…friendly…so full of love whenever you look at me. I ate your favorite today. Rabbit. It didn’t taste as good without you to share it with. Will we ever eat together again? I hope so. Are you safe, Peeta? Please be alive. I don’t care about the Careers. We can figure out something to get rid of them, just get away from them while you still can. Be careful. Goodnight, Peeta. I miss you.’

 

 

Katniss fell asleep listening to the sound of the night’s creatures. There were howls in the distance. Squirrels scurrying about in the trees. The rustling of leaves as the wind blew. When the stampede of animals began to rain down upon her, several hours later, she knew something was wrong. Her eyes flew open as she saw the flames begin to pour down on her from the forest above.

 

…..

 

…..

 

The team from District 12 sat amongst the residents of the Capitol during the afternoon. Katniss coming upon the water had been a huge bet amongst the bookies and those that won were celebrating. Those that lost were looking for their next wager. The current wager was how long until the Careers and Peeta found Katniss.

 

Though the television screens held images of all the tributes in small boxes, the main images were of Katniss and the Careers. They were precariously close to one another and neither one of them knew it.

 

“I don’t like this,” Cinna took a sip of his wine. “They keep moving towards her.”

 

“There’s nothing we can do about it, Cinna.” Haymitch snapped at him. “It’s how the Games work.” He turned to the group and said, “You didn’t think we could keep her under a glass jar in there, did you?”

 

Portia stood up and said, “I’m going back to the suite. If they find her…” Portia looked around the room and finished. “…I don’t want to be out here.”

 

“I don’t understand these children from District 1 and 2,” Effie turned to the group. “Has no one taught them how to behave? All they do is fight with one another.” She shook her head as though an argument in the arena was deplorable.

 

The room was getting quiet as the tributes on the screen started to holler.

 

“That’s it, kid.” Haymitch said as he watched Peeta distract the Careers away from the river and head back to the Cornucopia.

 

Portia sat back down and took Cinna’s hand. “They’re following him.” Cinna patted her hand. “They’re actually following him back to their camp.”

 

There were mixed reactions throughout the party. Some were cheering Peeta on. Some were cursing Cato and the rest of the Careers, but the team from District 12 was flying high until Peeta mentioned something about going back for water. Effie gasped. Portia and Cinna squeezed each other’s hands and Haymitch held his glass so tight he was surprised it didn’t break.

 

“Peeta’s going!” Someone called out from the crowd. “He’s going back to the river!” New bets started flying around. People betting on whether or not he’d see Katniss and if he did, whether or not he’d call the rest of the group back.

 

“This is nerve racking,” Effie lifted up her empty glass and put it back down on the table. “I need a drink.” Haymitch slid his over.

 

They watched as Peeta filled canteen after canteen and then he saw her.

 

Effie lifted her hand to her chest as she took in the image of Peeta and Katniss that the Capitol had enlarged on the television screens. Peeta looked like he had seen a ghost, at his first sight of her, then he checked for the Careers. When he was certain they weren’t coming he looked at Katniss again and his face morphed into one of love.

 

Sighs echoed throughout the room. Portia’s breath caught in her chest as she watched Peeta and Katniss. She felt Cinna squeeze her fingers and they gave each other approving looks.

 

Haymitch couldn’t watch. All he could see was a good and decent kid that was willing to do more than anyone he’d ever known, to save the life of another. The thought of Peeta dying in the arena made Haymitch wish he hadn’t given Effie his drink.

 

Haymitch‘s eyes flew to the screen when he heard, “My God, I love you.” Peeta had spoken without even realizing it. Everyone in the room was going crazy for his tributes and their romance. There were people in the room who were actually shedding a tear over them.

 

Katniss picked a flower and spoke softly. “It matches your eyes, Peeta.” Haymitch hated himself for getting them into this. He should’ve just let them die, but now he had to watch them suffer.

 

“What are you thinking about over there?” Peeta smiled at Katniss as he placed the cap on the last of his water bottles. “Stay safe, Katniss.” Peeta whispered to her from across the river.

 

Effie’s eyes were filled with tears as she turned away from the group. She patted at them with a napkin and said, “Well that should give him some incentive.” She tried to keep a smile on her face, but something inside of her ached for Katniss and Peeta and the torment they were enduring.

 

Haymitch excused himself and was accosted by multiple guests, all of which were interested in becoming sponsors, so he took a few minutes with each of them, but all he wanted to do was to get drunk. He looked around as he left the party. Everyone was celebrating the fact that Peeta got to see his beloved, Katniss. None of them cared that if she came back as a Victor she would be alone and she’d never see Peeta alive again.

 

Several hours later, Haymitch was woken up by the sound of Portia screaming, “FIRE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr. I'm Jamiesommers23


	13. Great Balls of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you'll see what happened behind the scenes while Katniss was running for her life as well as Peeta and the Careers POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for such amazing feedback. The fact that you're taking the time to comment after reading, some of you after each chapter, is humbling. Thank you. Thanks, A for your help and your opinions. You're a great sounding board! Now...let's read!

**74th Hunger Games Challenge: We Always Were**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Thirteen: Great Balls of Fire!**

**74th Hunger Games Challenge!**

 

 

Effie’s fingers were trembling as she lifted them to her lips. The scene on the television screen in front of her turned her insides to jelly.

 

In all the years that Effie Trinket had been an escort for the Capitol, she had never found herself emotionally attached to the Games. They were set as a reminder to the districts for the crimes they had committed. The Games had been part of their heritage. Effie had grown up watching them, but the actual Games themselves had never been what caught her attention. She believed in her country and their laws. To her, losing a few children a year was paltry compared to how many people died during the rebellion. She believed in her President and she was proud to help her country any way she could. Over time, she understood why the poorer districts lost the Hunger Games so often. They were careless people. Most of them had no manners whatsoever and they never believed in themselves. When they entered the Games, it was with the belief that they would die. When Effie had been given District 12 as her assignment, she shuddered. They were the worst of all the districts, but Effie saw it as a challenge. Perhaps she could provide an understanding to her tributes. Make them aware that they were sacrificing themselves for the greater good of a country, and if they worked hard, they could win and live in the lap of luxury. After a few years of watching her tributes die within days, sometimes minutes of the start of the Games, Effie no longer tried to instill patriotism into them. It was a waste of her time and energy. But this year…this year, Effie was questioning everything she had learned…she had believed in, her entire life.

 

She watched as Katniss dodged fireballs and ran for her life. At first Effie thought the fire was caused by a careless tribute and then she saw the balls of fury flying through the air in Katniss’ direction. There was no reason for the fire except to liven up the Games. The Games, Effie realized, was exactly what Haymitch had said. It was a television show. They may have started as a way to maintain peace, but over time they had become a source of entertainment and Effie didn’t find anything she was watching remotely entertaining.

 

As Effie watched Katniss, her mind flashed to her sister, Prim. From what Effie could make out on Reaping Day, Prim had been a tiny little thing. Was that small child at home watching her sister fight for her life right now? Effie had only just got to know Katniss and Peeta, yet they had made a lasting impression on her, she couldn’t imagine what Katniss’ sister was going through at home, but if it was anything like Effie was feeling at that very moment, she pitied Prim and what she was experiencing.

 

Effie stood up, pulled the hem of her jacket down and said, “If you’ll excuse me. I’m going to bed.” She interrupted the rest of her team’s expletives as they watched the Games.

 

Cinna, Portia and Haymitch turned to her.

 

“You’re what?” Haymitch asked.

 

“I’m going to bed.” Effie glanced at the television set one last time. “I’d rather not watch Katniss suffer if that’s all right with you, Haymitch.” One more fireball was thrown through the air and Effie shuddered.

It took everything in her power to keep her strict demeanor.

 

Haymitch nodded his head and said, “We’ll send for you if something happens.”

 

She walked to her quarters, prepared herself for bed and laid her head upon the pillow. As she stared at the ceiling, she wondered if Katniss was still alive. She must’ve been or else someone would’ve told her. Still… She pressed the button on the remote and watched as the Careers started to hunt her down. The Gamemakers did this, Effie knew it. They wanted Katniss dead. When the screen showed a close up of Katniss trying to muffle her screams due to a bad burn on her leg, Effie shut the television off.

 

The moment Katniss and Peeta entered the City Center for the Tribute Parade, Effie’s heart raced with the anticipation that she might finally get a new district to sponsor. Perhaps one of her tributes could actually win this year and if a tribute from District 12 won the Hunger Games, Effie was sure to be promoted. Now all she cared about was getting her pair back safely. But you won’t get _them_ back, Effie, she thought. You’ll get one of them…if you’re lucky.

 

Effie Trinket spent hours questioning all of her beliefs and not liking the answers she came up with.

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

“Run! Run!” Peeta heard someone screaming from behind him as he ran through the fiery blaze. The smoke was thick and burning his eyes, he couldn’t breathe. Cato flew by him, running for his life and Peeta followed. The fire was tapering off, but the smoke was still pummeling through the air. Peeta knew if they didn’t hurry, they’d all be dead from smoke inhalation. He ran for his life. To his side he saw Glimmer fall face first into the dirt. In his heart he was thinking, good. One more down, but his head told him, she’s got the bow and arrows. The thought of stripping them from her and racing to another part of the woods flashed through his head, but he knew he’d never survive. He stopped, turned around and ran to her. He picked Glimmer up from the back of her shirt, grabbed her arm and began pulling her to towards safety.

 

Peeta stood, bent over, with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. They were in the clear. All of the Careers had made it out. Damaged, but unfortunately, alive. All of them were choking, covered in soot and ash. Glimmer had a small burn on her arm. Marvel had trampled into some bushes and gotten some cuts. Clove’s neck had been singed by the fire and Cato had crashed into the ground when he made it out of the deadly blaze, resulting in a large knot on his head. Peeta didn’t notice his own injuries. There were a few cuts here and there, but most of his pain was shooting out of his lungs.

 

Peeta saw the flash of light fly overhead and head for the forest. “What is that?” His eyes scanned the fire. It was huge, but controlled. He immediately knew that this was no ordinary fire. This was engineered by the Gamemakers. They were sending fireballs into the woods and they were aiming it in a specific area. Katniss! Peeta shot straight up.

 

“They’re after somebody,” Cato had come to the same conclusion as Peeta. “We’ve got to go back.”

 

“I’m not going into that fire!” Peeta shouted. Cato was reacting exactly as the Gamemakers had intended, but Peeta had to try and keep them away from Katniss. “We’ll all die!”

 

“We’re going!” Cato screamed as he put the tip of his sword under Peeta’s chin. “Anybody have a problem with that?” Cato looked at the rest of the group. They were all hunched over, trying to catch their breath.

 

“Let’s go.” Clove nodded her head in agreement with Cato. “We can go around that way,” she pointed towards the body of water. “…and head back by the edge of the river. If the fire gets bad, we can jump into the water.”

 

The whole group was nodding. Peeta had no choice. “Okay.” This was it. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. The Careers would be finding Katniss sooner rather than later, and Peeta still didn’t have her bow and arrows.

 

“Come on!” Cato waived his arm and headed back.

 

Peeta walked up to Glimmer, who was choking, and said, “You okay?” Her weapons were at her feet.

 

“Yeah.” She looked at him and said, “Thanks.” Peeta knew she had been thanking him for saving her life. Glimmer’s eyes followed Cato and said, “We better go.” She started walking off. Peeta stood back for a few seconds thinking, she’s leaving them here. She’s leaving the bow and arrows. Maybe, he thought, this was his chance. He’d grab them and make a run for it, but while he was going over the plan in his head, Glimmer turned to him and said, “Bring those for me, will ya?” She watched him as he carried the weapons to her and they joined the rest of their group.

 

When they made it to the river’s edge Clove pointed out something in the distance across the water. Peeta’s heart began to race. “There’s something over there.”

 

“You’re seeing things,” Peeta looked at where Clove had been pointing. Then he saw a flash of orange.

 

“No I’m not. Something’s over there. Can’t you see it?” Clove and the rest of the group tried to make it out. “It’s orange.”

 

“It’s probably just a flame,” Marvel said. But then they saw it moving.

 

“Flames don’t move like that,” Cato’s eyes were glistening. “Move out!” He called to them.

 

Move, Katniss! Move! Peeta’s head was screaming. Peeta looked up to the sky and noticed that the Gamemakers hadn’t sent in anymore fireballs, which meant that the Careers were coming up on her. They had tried to make their way through the dense smoke, but breathing was impossible. Peeta was grateful that his group could no longer follow Katniss’ exact path.

 

“We need to find another way around!” Marvel yelled to them.

 

“Let’s go back,” Peeta suggested. “It’s the only way.” All of the Careers were staring at him. “If we go in there, we won’t last ten minutes!”

 

“He’s right!” Glimmer joined in. “We need to find another way.” The group looked at each other for a few seconds then nodded their agreement.

 

They had traveled around the river for the majority of the day, trying to decipher the pattern the blaze had made. If Peeta noticed something, he kept it to himself, but the Gamemaker’s plan had been as obvious as the fire they started and there was no information Peeta could hide.

 

“She’s got to be around here somewhere!” Cato stood at the end of a small pond.

 

“How do you know it’s her?” Glimmer asked. “It could be anybody.”

 

“It’s her,” Cato sneered. “Trust me. It’s her.”

 

“It could’ve killed her. Maybe she’s dead already,” Marvel suggested.

 

“Did you hear a cannon?!” Cato turned on him. “I’m telling you, she’s around here!” Peeta watched as Cato’s eyes scanned the woods. “This way. Come on.” Peeta didn’t know if Cato had seen something or not, but he knew, by the sound of Cato’s cheers, the second they had found her. They had found Katniss.

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

 

Gale woke up to the touch of his little sister’s hand on his arm. “What’s wrong?” He whispered so he wouldn’t wake up his brothers.

 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Posy had tears in her eyes. “You need to come downstairs.”

 

Gale held his sister’s trembling fingers as he walked into the living room and saw the cause of his sister’s tears. Balls of fire were being thrown into the arena at Katniss.

 

“They’re going to kill her now, aren’t they?” Posy asked in her tiny voice.

 

Gale pulled her into his lap and said, “Hey, this is Katniss we‘re talking about. You think a little wildfire is going to stop her?” He tried to relieve his sister’s fears, but it was difficult considering Katniss was surrounded by flames.

 

Gale remembered her fiery entrance to the Tribute Parade and couldn’t help but think that the Gamemakers were trying to send a message out to his district. Since Prim’s name had been called, Katniss and Peeta had been taking the Games by storm. Two lowlifes from District 12 were making the Capitol look like fools and Gale knew that this was the punishment bestowed upon them.

 

“Should I get mom?” Posy asked.

 

“Yeah,” Gale nodded his head. Posy had just stepped out of view when Katniss got hit in the leg with a fireball. Gale gripped his thigh and cringed for her. “Come on, Catnip. Get up.” She was trying to take shelter, but the Gamemakers wouldn’t let her rest very long.

 

When Hazelle came down, she sat with Gale and held Posy on her lap. “She’ll be fine.” She stroked her daughter’s hair. “Katniss is smarter than anyone I know. She’ll make it out of there.”

 

Gale’s worried eyes met his mother’s. They both knew they could be witnessing her death at any moment. As the day progressed Gale realized what the Gamemakers had intended. The Careers were on Katniss’ tail and in her current condition, she wouldn’t stand a chance. Her only shot was Peeta.

 

They watched as Katniss scurried up a tree in an attempt to get away from the Careers. Posy smiled and said, “I think she’ll get away. Peeta will help her, won’t he?”

 

“Let’s hope so,” Hazelle answered.

 

Gale held his sister’s hand and said, “He will. He’ll help her.”

 

They chuckled when Katniss taunted the Careers and winced when the Careers took shots at her with the bow and arrows.

 

Gale’s eyes kept flashing back and forth between Katniss and Peeta. They weren’t looking at each other. Peeta was deliberately looking away, but every now and then Gale could see him glare at a Career. Be careful, Peeta. He thought to himself.

 

“Let’s just wait her out. She’s got to come down at some point. It’s either that or she starves to death,” said Peeta. “We’ll just kill her then.”

 

That’s it, Peeta. Get her some time. Maybe they’ll fall asleep or something, Gale thought. But you’ve got to get her that bow.

 

Peeta glanced up at Katniss and the second he did, Gale could see the recognition in both their eyes. It was only a moment, but anyone watching could see it. He was grateful the Careers were preoccupied. If they had seen the look on both of their faces, Peeta would be dead where he stood.

 

 

…..

 

…..

 

“This is my fault,” Cinna said with sorrow in his voice.

 

“How is this your fault?” Portia asked.

 

“Girl on fire.” Cinna looked at the television and his pulse began to drum behind his temples. “The moment I sent them out on that chariot…”

 

“We both sent them out, Cinna.”

 

“Portia, are you telling me this is just a coincidence?” Cinna pointed to the screen as Katniss jumped out of the way of a falling tree. “Dear God!” His voice was soft and sullen. “I’m killing her.”

 

“She’s not dead. Neither of them are. They’re strong. They’re fighters and they are not dead yet. So quit acting like they are.” Portia’s words were filled with heartache. “At least Katniss has a shot at coming back. Peeta’s just…just…” Portia had been fighting her emotions since she had closed Katniss’ door the morning the Games began. She could see Katniss holding out her hand, her fingers extended as Peeta’s slipped out of hers. The sound of Katniss’ voice calling out Peeta’s name haunted her daily. Portia had finally let the tears fall.

 

Cinna slipped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. “You’re right. They’re not dead. They’re strong. They can make it through this.”

 

“What’s the purpose?” Portia asked into his shoulder. “So he can die another day and she can live the rest of her life with his death looming over her? It’s not fair, Cinna. It’s not fair.”

 

“I know. Shh,” Cinna tried to keep Portia from saying too much in the Capitol’s suite. “Shh…”

 

“He’s such a great kid.”

 

“I know he is.” Cinna agreed.

 

“And she’s so…” Portia pulled back from Cinna and said, “Did we do the right thing by trying to save her life?”

 

The expression on Cinna’s face was one of curiosity. “Why would you ask that?”

 

“Cinna, she loves him just as much as he does her. Is that the life you want for her? Does she deserve to spend the rest of her life feeling like she was the reason he died?”

 

“Portia, Katniss doesn’t wear her heart on her sleeve like Peeta does.”

 

“So that’s better? She should suffer silently through this the way Haymitch does?”

 

“She’s too smart to fall into that kind of life. She’s got her family and they need her.”

 

“What about Katniss’ needs? Has anyone stopped to consider what this might do to her? We both know what can happen after you become a Victor. Has anyone stopped and said she doesn’t deserve that kind of life?”

 

“Would you rather they both die, Portia?”

 

Portia knew how Cinna had felt about Katniss. She felt just as strongly about Peeta, but Peeta would want Portia to do everything in her power to save Katniss. “No.” Portia shook her head. “No. She needs to come home. She needs to win, doesn’t she?”

 

Cinna nodded his head. “Yes.” He walked Portia to the table and handed her a napkin. “We’ll just have to remember, no matter how hard it is on us, it‘s going to be much harder on them. On Katniss when she gets back. We‘ll need to put our feelings aside and be there for her. Be strong for her.”

 

Portia nodded her head and said, “I’d like to see what you’ve got in mind for Katniss to wear when she wins this thing.” The tears were gone and in their place was pride. “I’d like to make something for Peeta. Maybe his family can…” she swallowed. “Can bury him in it.”

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

There was a voice screaming out in Peeta’s head. ‘Run, Katniss! Run!’ She was injured. They all were. The fire had taken its toll on all of them, but Katniss had something very wrong with her. Peeta held his breath as he watched her scamper up a tree. Glimmer was just ahead of him with the bow and arrows, but Clove was right by her side and Peeta knew that Clove rarely missed when she threw her knives, so trying to take out Glimmer wasn‘t an option. He could see the hatred on the Careers’ faces. If they caught Katniss, her death would be brutal.

 

“How’s everything with you?” Katniss called down from the tree. Peeta had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. She was taunting them.

 

“Well enough. Yourself?” Cato asked with a sneer.

 

“It’s been a bit warm for my taste.” Peeta turned his head to keep from laughing. She was fearless. “The air’s better up here. Why don’t you come up?”

 

“Here, take this, Cato.” Glimmer handed off the bow and arrows to Cato and Peeta felt the blood to his heart stop.

 

“No, I’ll do better with my sword.” His sword! Peeta was petrified. Cato was mediocre at best with the bow and arrows, but when it came to using a sword, he never missed. Peeta gripped the handle of his knife and began polishing the blade. It was an excuse to have it in his hands in case Cato tried to kill Katniss; Peeta was prepared to jam the knife through Cato’s heart.

 

Cato jumped onto the bark of the tree and began to climb it.

 

The group was cheering him on. “Kill her, Cato!”

 

“Go! Go!”

 

“Kill her!”

 

In that moment Peeta thought of the bear trying to chase Katniss for a beehive full of honey. She said the bear was too heavy and he kept falling. That’s when Peeta heard the branch snap and saw Cato lying on his back in the dirt.

 

Glimmer tried to follow in his footsteps and climb the tree, but she knew she couldn’t make it up as high as Katniss and gave up.

 

Peeta heard Glimmer’s frustrated cry and saw her take aim on Katniss with the bow and arrows, but Peeta had seen her during training and the girl couldn’t hit the side of a house if it were right in front of her. When the arrow lodged in the tree and Katniss waived it around at them, he willed her not to egg them on, but she did. She waived the arrow in the air as though she were thankful for the weapon.

 

“Maybe you should throw the sword?” Katniss called down and Peeta could hear the laughter in her voice. This last comment caused Cato’s face to turn red with anger.

 

“We’ve got to get her down from there.” Cato whispered hoarsely. “Any ideas?” The group of Careers were huddled together trying to figure out a way to lure Katniss out of the tree.

 

Peeta’s mind went into overdrive. ‘Okay, Katniss. You were chased by a bear and you got away. Now you’ve got four bears coming after you, can you escape the same way you did back home?’

 

“Let’s just wait her out.” The Careers turned on Peeta and glared. “She’s got to come down at some point. It’s either that or starve to death.” The Careers looked at each other as if trying to decide on what to do. “We’ll just kill her then.” Even saying the words caused Peeta’s stomach to turn. He watched the Careers and waited as they finally agreed to follow his lead. Peeta’s eyes flashed up to Katniss. He tried to send her a silent message. ‘I bought us some time, Katniss. We’ll get out of this. We’ll figure something out.’

 

She looked down at him and held his gaze for a brief moment then turned away. If she made eye contact with Peeta for too long, he knew the Careers would be able to see through his plan.

 

His eyes scanned the surrounding trees as they gathered wood for a fire. He tried to find one that was close enough to hers so she could crawl along a branch and sneak away, but before she did, Peeta was determined to get her the bow. He glanced at Glimmer as she took a drink of water and thought, I’m sorry. Either you die or she dies and she’s _not_ dying. Peeta would be taking another life tonight. Glimmer’s death was now being formulated in his mind.

 

 

…..

 

…..

 

Haymitch drank glass after glass of wine. When he didn’t get the desired effect, he switched to something harder. The Careers were about to kill Katniss. They had her trapped in a tree. She was injured and Haymitch had no clue how she would get out of the situation.

 

He watched as a family laughed and enjoyed the party the Capitol was throwing for the Games. A little boy stabbed at his younger sister with a toy sword, as though he were a tribute, and his parents laughingly encouraged him. The sight of it made him queasy. He looked around at everyone. They were eating, drinking…going on with their lives as though they didn’t have a care in the world and on the television screens Katniss sat in a tree, pulling pieces of charred fabric out of the wound in her thigh. She bit her lip as she yanked the material out of the burn and didn’t make a sound. Haymitch watched as her face flinched.

 

He had money from the sponsors, but it wasn’t enough for the medication that would help ease Katniss’ pain and no sponsor would consider spending their money on a tribute that was as good as dead, so Haymitch was as a stand still.

 

He could see the agony in Peeta’s eyes as he looked up at Katniss. Haymitch immediately chastised himself. Katniss volunteered for these Games without blinking an eye and that kid joined the Careers to save her and you’re sitting here getting drunk.

 

 

Haymitch stood up and left the room. He went directly to Effie’s quarters and knocked on her door, but she wasn’t there. He found Cinna and asked, “Where’s Effie?”

 

“I thought she went to bed,” Cinna responded.

 

“She’s not there.” Haymitch slapped the edge of the chair he was standing in front of and said, “If she comes back, tell her to meet me in the party. I need her.” He turned and left.

 

When he entered the party he headed straight for some of the top sponsors, trying to get a feel for them and if they’d be willing to help Katniss, but they were consoling Haymitch as though Katniss had already died.

 

“I really thought she had a chance.”

 

“She was such a good tribute. It’s a shame…”

 

“They’ll kill him the second she’s dead.”

 

“Won’t be long before they…”

 

He heard Effie’s shrill of a laugh and followed her voice. “Oh, here he is.” Effie held out her hand and said, “Haymitch, you remember Carter Darlington.” Haymitch shook the man’s hand. “Carter here was just telling me how resourceful Katniss and Peeta are.” Effie gave Haymitch a knowing look and said, “If you two will excuse me.”

 

“So Haymitch. Think your girl will get out of this?” Carter gestured to the television screen with his chin. “The Gamemakers really pulled a fast one on her.”

 

“You said it yourself, Carter. She’s resourceful, but…” Haymitch put his hand on the man’s back and said, “…then again…so are you.”

 

Carter laughed and said, “What do you want, Haymitch?”

 

“Nothing much. Just want to get our girl a little burn cream. Give her a chance to show her stuff.”

 

Carter chuckled at him and said, “Always did like the underdog.” He shook Haymitch’s hand and said, “Let’s get her some ointment. See what she’s really made of.”

 

“You won’t be disappointed,” Haymitch smiled as he left the party and noticed Effie in his wake. “Thought you were going to bed.”

 

“She’s in so much pain and I…” Effie let her sentence trail off. Her steps were making a clicking noise as she hurried down the hall.

 

“She won’t be in pain much longer.” Haymitch entered in a code given to him by Carter. The code gave Haymitch the ability to transfer money from the sponsors to the Capitol and provide a gift to a tribute. He watched Katniss on the screen as she climbed further up the tree and wondered what she was doing. The anthem was playing, and then Haymitch saw her sawing at a branch. His laughter echoed through the room. “That’s it, sweetheart! Show them _all_ what you‘re made of!” He pushed a button and watched as a silver parachute made its way into the arena and landed on Katniss’ sleeping bag. “This should help,” he looked at Effie whose face lit up with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr I'm Jamiesommers23


	14. Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Katniss finally gets her bow and arrows! Yay! Peeta spends the night under the tracker jacker tree and we're introduced to Rue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for A who caught a HUGE boo boo for me. It's good to have two sets of eyes. And thanks again for such sweet and touching comments in regards to this fic.

**74th Hunger Games Challenge: We Always Were**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Fourteen: Run!**

**74th Hunger Games Challenge!**

 

 

Her body ached. Her stomach growled and her skin was blistered. Below Katniss were the Careers. They were building a campfire and talking to each other as if it was just another day at school. Peeta barely spoke, but when he did, most of his comments were directed at Glimmer. Katniss felt a surge of jealousy run through her when she saw him lean over and whisper something into Glimmer’s ear, but then she saw what Glimmer had hanging off of her shoulder. It was Katniss’ sheath of arrows. Katniss rolled her eyes and thought, and you thought _I_ was simpleminded for falling for the sappy romance stuff? Only Peeta could get a girl to act like a flirtatious fool in the middle of the Games.

 

On occasion she’d see a Career looking up at her with hatred, but night was slowly starting to fall, and she was hidden in the branches of the tree. As opposed to her hunters, Katniss had darkness on her side, whereas the Careers were illuminated by the glow of their fire. This gave her a minor sense of ease. At least she could make sure Peeta was safe. Her mind began to wander. How would she get out of this? No, she realized, how would _they_ get out of this? Peeta could no longer stay with this group. She would make sure that he came with her when she escaped, but how…how could she get away? And what was that noise?

 

Katniss turned her head slowly towards the soft hissing sound. There was an animal staring at her from a neighboring tree. Great! Now the animals are trying to kill me, she told herself. Then she saw a tiny hand poke out of the branches and point. Katniss sat up and looked at the strange animal, trying to make out what her eyes were seeing. This was no animal. Katniss smiled at the memory of the little girl from District 11 who stole Cato’s knife during training. She was in the tree next to hers, trying to get her attention and pointing at something overhead.

 

Katniss followed the girl’s finger and saw what had been hanging above her about fifteen feet up in the tree. There’s something there, but what? She tried to focus her eyes, but the familiar buzzing sound mixed in with the night air told her what she was staring at. There was a nest overhead. Peeta’s words echoed through her ears.

 

_“Just do me a favor. Don’t go messing around with any bears or beehives in the arena, okay?”_

 

She skimmed the tree, taking special care on the smaller branches, and studied the hive from afar. After careful scrutinizing, she came to the conclusion that this was no ordinary beehive. This was a nest of tracker jackers, a mutation the Capitol had created to help win the war. Their venom could be deadly if stung enough times and Katniss needed something deadly to get her out of this mess. If she tried to saw the hive down from its branch, she could be risking her own life, but her life was already at risk. However, she’d be putting Peeta’s life in danger by dropping the nest on the pack of Careers. Time wasn’t on her side. The sky was getting dark and her only chance to saw at the branch was during the nightly anthem that played for the entire arena to hear. She looked down at Peeta, trying to determine his proximity to the nest if and when it would crash down. He was in the center of the group. A dangerous place to be. The music started to play and Katniss began sawing. The entire time she kept saying to herself, don’t sting Peeta. Don’t sting Peeta. Not once had the thought of being stung herself, crossed her mind. The blisters from the fire were causing her hands to scream out in pain, but she bit her lip and kept up the pace. The song was coming to an end and she hadn’t yet made her way through the entire branch. Tomorrow, she thought, I’ll wake up early and finish it before the Careers get up. Maybe I’ll be able to warn Peeta…somehow. She slid back down to her spot on the tree branch and her eyes lit up. Sitting a top of her sleeping bag was a silver parachute, a gift from a sponsor. Katniss read the note Haymitch had attached to it and looked out into the night, mouthing the words ‘Thank you.’ The moment she applied the ointment she felt relief. Things were starting to come together. Now all she had to do was warn Peeta…and Rue. Yes, Katniss reminded herself. The little girl told her about the nest, the least Katniss could do was give her fair warning as to when she’d be dropping it.

 

She overheard Peeta saying he’d be right back. After some grief from a couple of Careers, Peeta yelled at them and walked into the woods behind Katniss’ tree. Her head followed him on his path. Where was he going? Katniss looked down to make sure she was hidden from the Careers and climbed around the back of the tree. Peeta had been standing in some bushes far enough away so his new friends couldn’t see him, but close enough so that Katniss could still make him out. His eyes were scanning the tree’s leaves in search of her. There was no way she could make it down without the Careers getting to her. No way she could make it to the tree next to her without the branches breaking. They were too thin. But she could climb down the back of the tree a little further and try to let Peeta know about the tracker jackers. She shimmied to the end of a branch, as far as it could safely take her and pulled a tiny bit of bark from the tree. She hurled it into the bush he was standing next to and waited for him to find her. It didn’t take long. They were at least fifty feet apart, but Katniss felt like he was right next to her. Peeta was trying to mouth something to her, but she couldn’t make it out. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders letting him know that she didn’t understand him. The clock was ticking. She knew she didn’t have much time. She made a sawing motion with her hand and pointed up to where the nest was. Peeta’s eyes tried to follow her direction, but one of the Careers called out to him. He headed back to the pack slowly, trying to see what it was that Katniss had been pointing at. She kept gesturing to him as he walked back. She was making a sawing motion with her hand. He was almost in view of the Careers; Katniss had to think of something. She put her hand out, as if to stop him and he paused. He bent over and pretended to adjust his shoe. Katniss lied flat against the tree’s branch. Cato had come to see what was taking him so long. Peeta had actually removed his shoe and shook it out as though there were something inside of it. Cato waited for him as he put it back on. He glanced once more at Katniss when Cato’s back was turned and then went back to the group around the fire. This time he sat on the opposite side of the hive. Katniss breathed a sigh of relief, but he was still too close for her comfort. She stayed on her branch for a few moments longer then went back to her sleeping bag, allowing herself to doze off, but never really falling asleep. She listened as Peeta talked to Glimmer and the rest of the group slept. Though she knew sleep would never really come for her that night, she waited for him to lift his eyes to her, as she knew he would, and once he did, she whispered to him, “Goodnight, Peeta.” Tonight when she said the words her heart ached more than ever before. Peeta, she thought, please get out of here before dawn. She knew that if she had caused his death, she’d break all promises she had made about winning the Games and die. Allowing him to give his life for her survival was one thing, she couldn’t control that, it was what he wanted, but killing him herself…she’d never be able to live with that.

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

 

“She looked pretty beat up when she was climbing that tree,” Marvel said with a wicked smile. “Guess the Gamemakers wanted to see what the girl would really look like if she _were_ on fire.” He laughed and the rest of the group laughed with him.

 

Glimmer looked at Peeta and rolled her eyes at Marvel’s joke.

 

“Think she’s hurt?” Clove asked.

 

“I’d say so,” Cato answered. “She got the brunt of that fire.”

 

“Well, she was strong enough to make it up that tree.” Clove commented.

 

Cinna sat with his sketchpad in his hand and tried to ignore the dialogue coming from the Careers. They were taking pleasure in Katniss’ pain and for the first time in Cinna’s life, he wished death upon a tribute. Whenever he heard Peeta’s voice he’d lift his face to the screen to see if there was anything useful, but Peeta was just playing along with the group for the time being.

 

“We could take the first watch if you want,” Peeta leaned over and whispered into Glimmer’s ear. He gave her a soft smile and the girl looked like she was going to melt.

 

“The kid’s brilliant!” Haymitch said as he walked into the room. “That girl is tripping over herself every time he suggests they do something together.”

 

“And you think that’s brilliant?” Cinna asked. In the back of his mind he couldn’t help but think that Katniss probably wouldn’t find it brilliant at all.

 

“Hell yes!” Haymitch took a sip of juice and cringed at its blandness. “She’s got what Katniss needs.”

 

Cinna did a double take and looked at the screen. That’s when he noticed the sheath of arrows hanging off of the girl’s arm. His laugh started low in his belly than filled the room. “Now how did I miss that?”

 

“Don’t know, but the kid’s a genius.” Haymitch sat on the sofa in front of the screen and watched.

 

Peeta started looking around the woods.

 

“Who are you looking for?” Clove asked with a questionable stare.

 

“I’m just…” Peeta stood up and started walking away. “I’ve got to go.”

 

“Where ya going, Lover Boy?” Cato stood up and began giving him a hard time. “Trying to help your girlfriend escape?”

 

“I need to use the bathroom, is that okay with you?”

 

“I don’t trust him,” Marvel stood next to Cato. “How do we know this isn’t what they’ve been planning all along?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Peeta yelled at them. “Yes! You’ve got me! My plan was to get the Gamemakers to set us on fire!!! And then get Katniss stuck up a tree!” Peeta rolled his eyes and said, “If I was going to help her, don’t you think I would’ve done it by now?”

 

“Leave him alone,” Glimmer made a disgusted face at Cato. “The guy’s got to go.”

 

“Well if you’re going. I’m going.” Cato told him.

 

“Wanna hold it for me while I take a whiz too?” Peeta was nose to nose with him. “I’m sick of fighting with you guys. That’s all you ever do! Geez!” Peeta started to walk away. “I’m going to go to the bathroom. If you want to come, then come!” He stormed off behind the tree Katniss was in.

 

“Do you think he’s trying to find a way for her to escape?” Cinna sat down in an empty chair.

 

“You can bet on it.” Haymitch’s eyes were glued to the screen.

 

The Careers sat down as Peeta walked behind the tree and into the bushes behind it. “We should just kill him and get it over with,” Marvel took his sword and pushed the tip into the ground. “We’ve got the girl and she’s not going anywhere.”

 

“I agree,” Clove said with a blank look on her face. “One less tribute to deal with later.”

 

“Okay. Let’s do it. Maybe seeing her Lover Boy suffer will get her to come down from that tree,” Cato suggested.

 

“I think we should let him stick around till Thresh is dead,” Glimmer poked a stick into their fire. “I don’t know about you, but once Katniss is dead, we’ve got to deal with Thresh and I say the more of us against Thresh, the better.”

 

“We can take Thresh,” Marvel exclaimed.

 

“Oh please, Marvel! I don’t know why you’re all high and mighty. Peeta could’ve killed you… _twice_ …and his ankle was twisted. You really think you can take Thresh?!” Glimmer stared at her tribute partner.

 

They were all silent for a few seconds until Clove spoke up. “Maybe we _should_ wait until Thresh is dead.”

 

Cato looked at each one of his group. “Lover boy did get the upper hand on you, Marvel.” There was a hesitant look on his face. “He’s pretty strong for a baker.”

 

“All I’m saying is that Thresh is our next biggest threat and I think Peeta could help us with that,” Glimmer shrugged. “But it’s up to you guys. If you want to kill him now… _before_ she’s dead, then that’s fine.”

 

“I’m for killing him now.” Marvel put his two cents in.

 

“I say we wait,” Clove added.

 

Cato questioned Clove with his eyes. “Till Thresh is dead?”

 

“Yeah,” Clove nodded her head. “The second he’s dead, one of us can kill Lover Boy.”

 

“Okay,” Cato said. “We’re agreed.”

 

“I didn’t agree to it,” Marvel protested.

 

“Sorry, Marvel.” Glimmer leaned back on her hands and gave him a righteous look. “Majority wins.”

 

Haymitch lightly pounded his fist against his thigh and blew out a breath. “That was close. Told you the kid was smart for flirting with her.”

 

“If Katniss makes it out of that tree, Haymitch. Peeta’s got to get away from the Careers.” Cinna’s voice was worried.

 

“I already told you. The kid is smart. He’ll get away from them.” Haymitch stood up and went to the bar. He contemplated adding something to his juice then opted not to. The ice in his glass was making a tinkling noise. Haymitch’s hand was shaking. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he convinced Glimmer to join him too.” Haymitch chuckled thinking, that wouldn’t be a bad idea. Then he’d definitely have Katniss’ weapon.

 

…..

 

…..

 

Where are you, Katniss? Peeta’s mind was in high gear. He scanned the tree she was hiding in, hoping he could see her, but it was too dark to make anything out. He jumped a little when something flew at him and landed in the bush. He followed the direction it came from with his eyes and saw her face peeking out between some leaves. His heart began to race. He mouthed to her, ‘The branches. Use the branches.’ He pointed to the tree next to her, but she couldn’t understand him. He took a step out from his hiding spot, checking to make sure no one was around. She was making a sawing motion with her hand and pointing to something. ‘What are you pointing at, Katniss?’

 

“Hey, Lover Boy! What’s taking you so long?” Peeta could hear Cato calling to him.

 

It took everything he had to drag his eyes away from Katniss. He walked around the tree and kept glancing upwards in the direction she was pointing, but he couldn’t see anything. Was she going to drop a branch on them? That had to be it, he thought. She was going to saw a branch and let it fall onto the Careers. He bent down and pretended to fix his shoe.

 

“What the hell?” Cato came from around the tree. “You’ve been gone long enough.”

 

“I’ve got something in my shoe.” Peeta took it off and stuck his hand inside of it, shook it out then put it back on. Cato started talking to him, but Peeta didn’t hear anything he was saying. He was too busy trying to see what Katniss was pointing at. When his shoe was back on he took another peek and that’s when he made it out. There was something hanging from a branch. He didn’t know what, but it was large and he was sure that that’s what Katniss was referring to.

 

He and Cato rejoined the group only this time, Peeta sat as far away from the branch Katniss was pointing at as possible. If it fell, he didn’t want it to land on him. He was sure that she was trying to warn him.

 

“I’m going to sleep,” Marvel announced. “I’ll take the third watch.”

 

“Of course you will,” Glimmer said under her breath.

 

“Lover Boy,” Cato said. “You and Glimmer can take the first watch.” Peeta was nervous. His insides were shaking with anticipation.

 

“That’s fine.” He gave Glimmer a hint of a smile and saw the bow lying precariously close to the branch Katniss had been pointing at. If it fell, the bow would be lodged under it. He made a motion with his head to Glimmer as if telling her to sit by him.

 

She picked up her bow and arrows and perched herself too close to him for his liking. “Guess it’s you and me again.”

 

“Yup,” He tried to hide his displeasure with a smile.

 

They sat quietly until the group fell asleep, then Peeta told her, “Glimmer, if you want to sneak in an hour of sleep…I won’t tell.”

 

“No, that’s okay.” Her voice was soft. “I don’t mind sitting up with you.”

 

Peeta hated the way she flirted with him. Hated the way she flirted with all of them. When Cato wasn’t looking she used her sex appeal on Marvel. When Marvel wasn’t around, she tried to work her wiles on Cato. Sadly both of them fell for it. He tried to start a conversation that wouldn’t lead to her making any suggestive comments to him. “That was a close call today.”

 

“Guess the Gamemakers hate her as much as we do.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Peeta asked.

 

“Why else would they try to force her out of hiding, Peeta?”

 

Peeta blew out a breath somewhere between a chuckle and a sigh. “You know…that’s the first time you’ve actually used my name.”

 

“Really? Sorry about that.” Glimmer didn’t appear to care one way or another. “Guess Lover Boy just has a ring to it.”

 

“That’s okay. It’s kind of funny anyway.” Peeta’s mind was going through a plan. If he waited another half an hour to make sure the rest of their group was asleep, he could probably force Glimmer into the forest and kill her for the bow and arrows, but what would happen if she made a noise? He was sure that if he tried to drag her away, she’d be kicking and screaming. So don’t drag her… Peeta got a glint in his eyes. “Glimmer, have you thought about how this is going to end?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Peeta lowered his voice down to a whisper. “I mean… Do you really think you’ll make it out of this group alive? I know _I_ won’t.”

 

“No you won’t. They’re going to kill you as soon as Thresh is dead.” This was news to Peeta, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t planning on sticking around that long. “They wanted to kill you tonight. They thought torturing you would bring… _her_ out of the tree.” Glimmer looked at it and rolled her eyes in disgust.

 

“What made them change their minds?” Peeta had a new found fear running through him. It was now or never.

 

“Me.” She stated proudly. “I figured you saved my life in the fire, so I owed you one.” Guilt washed over him, but he pushed it away.

 

“Would you consider…” He stopped and shook his head. “Never mind.”

 

“What?” She looked at the sleeping group and whispered, “Would I consider what?”

 

Peeta looked to his sides then back at her. “Maybe breaking away from them? Two against two?”

 

“Two against _three_.” She corrected.

 

“I’m not counting Marvel. He’s useless.” Peeta knew Glimmer would find that funny. He wasn’t disappointed when she turned her head to stifle her laughter.

 

She sat for a minute, taking in everything around her and asked, “When would you want to ditch them?”

 

“The sooner the better as far as I’m concerned.” Now! Peeta wanted to scream.

 

“Okay.” Peeta couldn’t believe his ears. “As soon as girl on fire is dead we go. We’ll take the first watch when we get back to camp, stock up on some stuff and head out.”

 

“Why not now?” Peeta tilted his head down to hers. “We could make a break for it now and they wouldn’t know till morning. We’d have hours on them.” He was desperate to get her away from the Careers.

 

“No. We need to make sure fire girl is dead first.” Glimmer was firm in her statement. Peeta knew he wouldn’t be able to convince her otherwise. His only option was to wait for her to doze off and take the bow and arrows. If he could make it half as far as Cato, up the tree, Katniss would be able to come down and take them from him. He’d be dead before he hit the ground, but at least Katniss would be alive and she’d be able to escape.

 

“Okay,” Peeta agreed. “But you can’t give anything away. If Cato finds out…”

 

“Don’t worry about Cato.” Glimmer glanced at the sleeping tribute in a provocative way. “I’ll give him something else to think about.”

 

Peeta sat with Glimmer for several hours. Once again he suggested they take the longer watch in the hopes that she would doze off. If someone else took over for them, then they would expect Peeta to go to sleep, and that wasn’t an option.

 

He could tell she was getting sleepy, but so was he. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept. He willed Glimmer to fall asleep, he was even tempted to tell her to lie her head down in his lap, but the thought of touching her that way made him physically ill. It was bad enough he was trying to lead her on. He actually felt guilty over it, thinking that in a way he was cheating on Katniss. Glimmer’s head kept bobbing up and down. Peeta’s eyes kept drooping.

 

He saw Katniss. She was walking towards him and the silver mist that had been splashing about her feet, by the river, was now completely surrounding her. She was talking to him. He couldn’t make out what she was saying. He listened harder, trying to focus on her voice. It was weak, but she was giving him a warning. “Run, Peeta.” His eyes flew open the second the tracker jacker nest hit the ground. “To the lake, Peeta.” She was calling out to him. Glimmer was screaming. Peeta didn’t try to save her this time. He just ran to the lake like Katniss told him to. Behind him he heard the rest of the Careers. They were screaming. He hoped they were being stung to death. He jumped into the body of water and submerged his entire being. Katniss! She was still there. He knew it. He touched the bottom of the lake’s floor with his feet and propelled himself upwards. When he felt the early morning air he took in a huge breath and started to make his way to dry land. He had to go back for her. He had to save Katniss. Marvel’s sword was on the ground at his feet and he grabbed it as he ran. He pushed through the brush, he could feel the pain of a jacker’s sting under his ear and on his chest, but he kept moving forward. Back to Katniss. He saw her going through the arrows as if she were counting them. She looked like Haymitch after he had too much to drink.

 

“What are you still doing here?” He grabbed at her arm and lifted her to her feet. “Are you mad?” She kept collapsing. “Get up!” He pulled her to her feet again. “Get up!” He could hear Cato screaming at him in the background. “Run! RUN!” He watched her as she made her way into the woods. Away from the Careers. He turned and held onto Marvel’s sword with two hands. “All right, Cato.” His breath was ragged. “Let’s do this!”

 

Cato’s scream was echoing throughout the woods. “You’re dead! You’re dead!” His sword came down against Peeta’s in one hard swing.

 

“Go ahead and try!” Peeta pushed him backwards and lunged for him.

 

Cato grunted as he slashed his sword through Peeta’s thigh. “I should’ve killed you when I had the chance!” He yelled out.

 

Peeta felt the blood pouring out of him. His leg was cut badly and he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to stand. He had to run and hoped that Cato and his crew would chase him. That would give Katniss the best chance of survival. “You want me! Come and get me!” His adrenaline was still flowing as he ran towards the river, away from Katniss. He heard Cato screaming in frustration and listened as the other two joined him in his search. Peeta fell to the ground. He was tempted to stay there and let Cato finish him off, but thoughts of them turning around and finding Katniss penetrated his mind. He used the sword for leverage and got to his feet, but the sword quickly began to glow so Peeta threw it into the bushes as he ran. The ground ahead of him started to warp. His body seemed to be tilting to the right, but the earth was tilting to the left. He struggled to keep his balance as he made his way to the river. Every tree appeared to come to life. Their leaves began to shimmer as he made his way through the forest. He was getting weak. He knew he had to stop the bleeding from his leg or he’d die, but he couldn’t stop running. There were no sounds around him only the bright colors of exploding flowers that showered him in sparkling lights and the glistening leaves. The riverbank was up ahead, he could see it, but the water was filled with swords. He could see the reflection of the sunlight on the blades bobbing up and down as he fell to the ground.

 

“Katniss,” he knew he was dying. He fell face first into the mud as it sucked him into the earth. “Katniss,” he tried to call out to her. To tell her he loved her one last time, but he was buried alive in the arena.

 

…..

 

…..

 

“Told you she was smart,” Gale grinned at his little sister.

 

“Do you think she’ll get hurt?” Vick asked him.

 

“Don’t know,” Gale worried about the tracker jacker hive that Katniss was going to cut down. “But she’s come this far.” He smiled at his siblings and said, “You think she’s going to let a couple of bee stings stop her?” He winked at his sister as he lifted her up in his arms. “Come on Rosy Posy, it’s time for bed.” He felt his sister’s tiny arms wrap around his neck and he wondered how Prim was doing. Tomorrow, he vowed, he would find out.

 

He went to the bakery, the next morning, for the first time in days. So much had happened since he last saw the baker, but after Peeta’s display of courage in the arena, Gale felt he owed the man a visit. He knocked on the backdoor and waited for him to answer, but his wife did instead.

 

“What do you want?” She barked at him.

 

Gale quickly put the squirrels he’d been carrying behind his back and said, “I’m here to see your husband, ma’am.”

 

“We don’t want anything from you, so just go away before I call the Peace….”

 

“Stop it!” Gale heard the baker yell at his wife from inside the bakery.

 

The woman turned to her husband and said, “I don’t want these Seam…”

 

Once again the woman was interrupted. “Go inside,” the baker’s voice was low and powerful. When his wife didn’t move he repeated himself. “Go inside.”

 

In all the years Gale had been coming to the bakery, he’d never seen the woman say one nice word to anyone, least of all her family. Gale wondered how Peeta turned out to be as friendly as he was. The baker was pretty quiet and only spoke on occasion. Even Peeta’s brothers were a lot like his father. Quiet and they only spoke when spoken to. If Peeta hadn’t looked so much like his father, he’d question Peeta’s parentage.

 

“Sorry about that. She’s not her best in the morning,” the baker tried to make an excuse, but Gale knew his wife wasn’t her best in the afternoons or evenings either. “It’s good to see you.”

 

“You too, sir.” Gale handed him the squirrels he had behind his back. “I got these for you this morning. Thought…well…it’s been awhile since I’ve been here so…” Gale was at a loss for words.

 

“It’s been a hectic few days, hasn’t it?” The baker stepped outside and closed the door.

 

“Yes it has,” Gale answered sheepishly. He wanted to tell the man how grateful he was for Peeta’s sacrifice in the arena, but he didn’t know how. “Things were a little confusing for awhile there.”

 

“I suppose it could’ve seemed that way to some.”

 

“Sir…I wanted to tell you…to say…” Gale swallowed and finished his thought before he could chicken out. “What Peeta did…it was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

The baker’s eyes were sorrowful. “Thank you. That means a lot.” He hung his head. “Won’t be long before the cannon shoots out announcing hi…his…”

 

“He still has a chance.” Gale put his hand on the man’s shoulder. “He does. He’s still alive and he was smart enough to go to the river.”

 

The baker nodded his head, but they both knew that Peeta wasn’t coming home. He had done what he had set out to do. Katniss had her bow and arrows and the Careers were down to three.

 

“Thank you for the squirrels. Wait here and I’ll get you something.”

 

“No, sir. I don’t want anything. I just wanted to say thank you and…you should be proud of Peeta.”

 

“I am.” The baker went back into his shop and closed the door. Gale headed for Katniss’ house to bring her family some much needed food.

 

Prim came to the door and greeted him with a sad smile. Gale gave her two squirrels a rabbit and some things he had gathered in the woods. Prim returned with some goat cheese and milk. They had barely said a word to each other. He looked over Prim’s shoulder and saw her mother staring at the television set.

 

“Anything new happen?” He asked.

 

“No. Rue hid her and put some leaves on her stings, but Peeta is…” Prim’s eyes filled with tears. Gale panicked, thinking that Peeta may have died while he was out.

 

“Is he still alive, Prim?”

 

“Yes. Barely.” She turned to look at her mother then stepped out the door a little more. “But I’m worried about him dying before Katniss gets to see him again.”

 

Gale didn’t think that Katniss and Peeta _would_ see each other again, but he didn’t want to break Prim’s heart. “I’m sure she’ll find him when she’s better.”

 

“She has to, Gale. Katniss will never forgive herself if he dies for her.”

 

Gale didn’t have the heart to tell her that Peeta had to die in order for Katniss to come home. Prim, like everyone else, knew how the Games worked, but the thought of Peeta dying seemed to cause her enormous pain. “She’ll find him, Prim. She will.”

 

His walk home seemed miles away. When he entered his house he found his brother’s and sister watching the other tributes on television. It was the first time since the battle at the Cornucopia that Katniss or Peeta hadn’t been a feature on the main screen. They were both lying in wait. The Careers made it back to their camp, but they were passed out. Gale wished someone…anyone would come along and take advantage of the situation. Even little Rue could’ve killed them in the condition they were in.

 

He walked into the kitchen and helped his mother with her laundry. It wasn’t long before he felt her arms take him in a hug. The last time she held him that way was when he was younger. She hadn’t held onto him like this in years. Gale was grateful for the comforting touch of his mother.

 

“She’ll be fine,” Hazelle tried to console him. “Once she recovers from those stings, there’ll be no stopping her.”

 

Gale hugged his mother. “And then what? What happens after that mom?”

 

“I don’t know, sweetie.”

 

“Prim thinks she needs to find Peeta.”

 

Hazelle had a pained expression on her face when she said, “Prim’s a smart girl.” He felt his mother give him one more squeeze before letting him go.

 

…..

 

…..

 

“Psst…Psst…Rue.” Katniss called out to the young girl in the neighboring tree. Within seconds she saw her big eyes staring back at her. The girl made a sawing motion with her hand and pointed to the tracker jacker nest. Katniss nodded her head, yes and watched as Rue hopped from one tree to the next without making a sound. Now all she needed to do was warn Peeta, but how. She looked down at the group of Careers and noticed that Peeta had fallen asleep, but he was still the furthest away from the pack, so she took some comfort in that. The girl with the bow and arrows, Glimmer, Katniss’ glared at her, she was asleep as well. Some watch guard, Katniss thought.

 

Katniss picked a few pieces of bark from the tree and tried to hit Peeta with them. Wake up! Wake up! She wanted to scream it at him, but it would kill them both for sure. Instead she watched as he swatted at the bark and rolled further away from the Careers. Time was running out and she knew it. There was only one thing she could do. Before dropping the hive she would yell out to him and tell him to run. He was a good five feet away from the rest of them, and that would make a big difference when it came to the tracker jackers. She packed her gear and strapped her backpack on then went to finish what she started. When the first one stung her on the neck, she swatted at it and tried to pull the stinger out as she continued to saw. By the time the branch was about to fall, she felt the other two stings and knew she was in trouble. “Peeta. Peeta.” She didn’t know how loud she was, but it felt like she was screaming. No one moved. One last saw of the blade and the branch began to break. “Run, Peeta!” She yelled as loud as she could. She saw his eyes fly open the same time the nest hit the ground. “To the lake, Peeta!” She screamed at him and saw him fly away with three Careers on his heels.

 

Katniss didn’t know how much time had passed since the Careers had left, but she had a bow and arrows now and Glimmer was dead. Too bad she was oozing green slime. She was such a pretty girl. Katniss’ mind seemed to be floating in and out of space.

 

“What are you still doing here?” Peeta came back for her. She wanted to show him her bow and arrows. “Are you mad?” No. I’m not mad at you, Peeta. How could she be angry with him? He got her the bow and arrows. She didn’t understand why his eyes turned into pretty little butterflies though. “Get up! Get up!” He was pulling on her arm. Come with me, Peeta. She couldn’t seem to find her voice. “Run! RUN!” Why was he pushing her away? He wants you to run, Katniss, she answered herself. Then I guess I better run, she thought as she stumbled her way into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr. I'm jamiesommers23


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Peeta goes into hiding. Katniss hooks up with Rue. The Careers make a new ally and you find out what the "new deal" was that Peeta made with Haymitch prior to entering the Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for their feedback, for their questions, for their comments, for their opinions, but mostly for reading. Thanks to A! Beta extraordinaire!

**74th Hunger Games Challenge: We Always Were**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Fifteen: Memories**

**74th Hunger Games Challenge!**

 

_There was snow on the ground and the giant oak tree was bare. All of its leaves were gone for the winter. Most of the students ate indoors during the winter months, but Peeta and Katniss braved the cold so they could get a few hours together each week. Unfortunately, that meant their friends Delly and Madge had to eat outside too. Katniss had brought an old sheet of plastic and fashioned a shelter in the surrounding trees for them so they could keep warm, but she and Peeta never worried about getting cold. They just worried about getting caught._

_“It’s freezing out here today. Maybe we should just eat inside?” Peeta hoped she’d say no._

_“I’m okay out here if you are. I’m sort of used to the cold. Gale and I sit for hours in it when we hunt.” Katniss’ head snapped towards Peeta. “But if you’re cold…we can go inside, Peeta.” She was up and gathering their lunch together before he even answered._

_“No. No.” He put his hand on hers to stop her. “I don’t want to go anywhere.” He smiled up at her. The tip of her nose was red and her cheeks had taken on a rosy hue. “There’s no place on earth I’d rather be than here with you.”_

_Katniss sat back down on the blanket she kept stashed inside of Delly and Madge’s tent. “If anyone came out here right now, they’d probably think we were insane.”_

_“We are insane. It’s got to be about thirty five degrees out here.” Peeta laughed. “We’ll probably get frostbite,” he grinned._

_“Or pneumonia,” she smiled as she moved closer to him._

_“The flu.” He wrapped his arms around her as she pressed her back against his chest._

_“We could freeze to death.” She rested her head against his shoulder and snuggled up against him._

_“Mmmm…” He kissed her softly against the cheek and whispered in her ear. “Great way to die.”_

 

Peeta began to blink. His eyelids were heavy, there was something weighing them down. He tried to adjust his focus on the things around him. He saw the tree. He wondered where the leaves came from. The tree had been bare just a minute ago. And where was Katniss? She was just in his arms, but now his arms were covered in mud. He attempted to lift his head, but his neck felt as though it were detached from his body so he let his head drop back down. Where are you? He asked himself. It became clear that he was not in District 12 having lunch with Katniss as he thought. The sound of the river below him brought him to his senses. He was in the arena. He was still alive, but if he stayed in the open he wouldn’t remain that way and he knew it. He tried to move once more, but a sharp pain shot through his leg and he couldn’t help the scream that escaped from his throat. It took his breath away.

 

The conversation he had in his mind helped him to regain his faculties. ‘You’re still alive, but barely. Is Katniss alive? I don’t know. You’ll have to wait until tonight and see if the Capitol projects her image in the sky. You won’t last until tonight if you just lie here. I can’t move. You have to hide. I can’t move. But you have to hide. So hide. In plain sight? Yes. In plain sight.’

 

Once again he tried to lift his head to see what was around him, this time he could make out a few things. There was some moss, sticks, leaves and flat stones. When his neck gave out he used his hands and began feeling around for items. When he got tired, he rested, but not for long, he knew he was a sitting duck. If he wanted to make it to nightfall he had to take cover.

 

The mud he had fallen into provided some natural cover for him, but there was still too much of his body showing. He forced himself into a sitting position, biting on a stick he had found to keep himself from screaming. When he was upright it took all of his strength not to fall face first into the mud. He sat for a minute and took some deep breaths then took some of the moss, rocks and mud and shielded his lower body. Though he didn’t know it, the moss and mud he had fallen into became a natural bandage for his wound. The second it was covered he fell backwards against the soft soil with exhaustion. He used anything he could reach to cover himself, but his face was the biggest problem. He needed to breathe. His fingers began to take little bits of earth and stone and mixed them with the mud underneath his body. He placed each piece against his skin, feeling for a bare patch and then pressing the molded earth onto himself. The hot sun dried it within minutes. He trailed his fingertips along his face. When it was completely covered he let his hand drop back down, closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

 

His eyes opened when he heard the sound of their nation’s anthem. There was no one in the sky, only darkness. “Katniss,” he breathed her name and thought, you’re alive, but for how long? He’d have to survive at least until tomorrow night’s showing to make sure the Careers were dead and Katniss was still alive. He _had_ to. He reached out to the patch of damp moss and ripped a piece from it then began suckling the moisture it held within. One more day, he told himself. Hang on for one more day.

…..

 

…..

 

She wasn’t sure how many times she had excused herself from the room over the past few days, but Portia knew she wasn’t the only one shedding tears in private over Katniss and Peeta. Effie’s eyes, though made pink with makeup, were burgeoning on red and Cinna’s concern seemed to be accentuated by the gold in his eyeliner. The one member of the team that hadn’t shed a tear, who was acting uncharacteristically quiet, was Haymitch. He had been talking to himself, murmuring quite a bit as if fighting inner demons.

Each day Peeta lay in the mud, hidden from view, sucking anything moist he could get his hands on, which he was quickly running out of, Haymitch seemed to get worse and worse. Katniss, on the other hand, had herself a little nurse in the arena. Rue, the young child from District 11, had rolled her into a shallow pit and covered her up with dried leaves. Each day she checked on her and changed her leaves. She opened Katniss’ mouth and squeezed in some drops of berry juice, and then Rue would take back up to her trees. Watching Katniss from above, but hiding out from those around her. The day after the tracker jacker attack, Rue went to check on the rest of the tributes.

 

The Careers made it back to their camp with the aid of a boy from District 3. He had found them not far away from the tracker jacker tree. Marvel and Clove were unconscious, but Cato was awake. Not as alert and fully functioning as normal, the venom from the tracker jackers had caused him to have some hallucinogenic side effects shortly after he began chasing Peeta into the woods. One minute Cato was running after him, determined to finish what he started and kill Lover Boy. The next he was waving his sword in the air, slashing at the snakes that were raining down on him from above. The boy from District 3 literally walked right into their group the next day. When he turned to run away, Cato grabbed at his leg and pulled him down to the ground. He was about to plunge one of Clove’s knives into his neck, until the boy said he could help Cato. Rue couldn’t make out what the boy was going to help Cato with. She could only assume it was getting the other two Careers back to camp.

 

Rue also tracked Peeta’s blood trail. The team from District 12 almost wished she could see him hidden away amongst the earth, so she could care for him the way she had cared for Katniss, but Peeta had hidden himself a little too well, which was actually a good thing.

 

“How is he,” Effie whispered to Portia over their untouched lunch plates.

 

“He’s dying.”

 

“I don’t understand this. We have sponsors. Why doesn’t he send in some medication?” Effie’s voice was quiet.

 

Portia shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know.” Portia had her suspicions, but she wasn’t about to voice them.

 

“Well I’m going to find out.”

 

“Effie. Don’t” Portia tried to stop the woman, but it was too late. Effie was standing in front of Haymitch with her hands on her hips.

 

“Would you like to tell me what you’re doing?” Effie accosted Haymitch.

 

Haymitch lifted his bloodshot eyes to Effie and said, “What?”

 

“That boy is practically dead and you’re just sitting there doing nothing about it.” Haymitch dropped his head and ignored her. “I’m talking to you, Haymitch!” She shouted. “Or are you too drunk to notice?!”

 

“Effie!” Cinna called out to her. “He hasn’t had a drink in two days.” Cinna couldn’t stand by and watch Effie attack Haymitch this time.

 

Effie turned her head to Cinna then back to Haymitch and said, “Is this true?” She shook her head and said, “No matter. That still doesn’t excuse your behavior.”

 

“And what behavior is that?” Haymitch asked her. “What have I done now?”

 

“It’s not what you’ve done; it’s what you _haven’t_ done. That poor boy is on the brink of death and you could have saved him days ago, but no. Oh no. You just sat here and let him lay in that mud.” Haymitch stood up and walked to the bar and put his hands against the edge of the table. “He’s bleeding to death. Probably catching some type of deadly infection and all you had to do was send in some shot or cream or…or… _something_ , but instead you…”

 

“I couldn’t.” Haymitch choked out.

 

“Oh, yes you could!” Effie screeched at him. “One push of the button and…”

 

Haymitch picked up a glass and flung it against the wall and said, “I couldn’t, Effie! I couldn’t! He made me swear it, okay?!” His hands were shaking. His whole body was shaking. He needed a drink. “He made me swear…”

 

Haymitch could see Peeta standing in front of him on the rooftop of the Tribute Center not too long ago. He could feel Peeta’s hand press against his chest.

 

_“You and I are going to make a new deal.” Peeta told him._

_“A new deal? I’ve already stayed fairly sober, boy.” Haymitch tried to intimidate Peeta with a look, but it wasn‘t working._

_“Don’t try and compare your alcohol with Katniss, because that’s what I’ve given up. I gave her up and the little time I had with her, so yeah…you and me…we’ve got a new deal. And this is how it‘s going to go. Katniss and I will earn the sponsors. You go out and sign them up, but… when it comes to directing their gifts…they all go to her. All of them.”_

_Haymitch and the rest had agreed that they’d save Katniss in the arena, but if they were going to get as many sponsors as Haymitch thought they would by this whole Star Crossed Lovers thing, there was no reason they couldn’t make the arena a little easier on Peeta too. “Look, kid. The arenas no joke. If I can make things better for both of you…”_

_“No, Haymitch! No. I don’t care if you see me lying face down in a pool of my own blood. I swear to God, if you send me anything, I’ll throw it away. Got it? So everything goes to Katniss. Everything. Now swear it.”_

_“I swear on my life, kid.”_

_“Sorry, that’s not good enough. You don’t hold yourself in very high regards. Swear on hers. Swear on Katniss’ life.”_

 

Effie placed a full glass of whiskey in Haymitch’s trembling hands as he finished regaling the story to them and lifted it up to his lips. “Drink this.”

 

Cinna, Portia and Effie just exchanged heartbroken glances with one another.

 

“There’s nothing you could’ve done, Haymitch. He wouldn’t have used the medicine even if you had sent it in,” Cinna tried to help ease the man’s pain.

 

“Cinna’s right,” Effie agreed. “And…” She cleared her throat. “I was…wrong. I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

 

Portia and Cinna’s eyebrows shot up at the escort’s apology.

 

There was a moment of silence in the room until Haymitch said, “Did anybody get that?” Haymitch lifted his head and gave Effie a discerning grin. “Effie apologized to me.”

 

She shoved the drink into his hand, stood up from her perched position and said, “This still doesn’t mean that I like you.”

 

Things were slowly getting back to normal for the team from District 12.

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

_“You’re freezing.” Peeta unzipped his coat. “Come here.” He pulled Katniss into his jacket and wrapped it around her. She curled into him, but the pressure from her shoulder caused him to suck a breath in between his teeth._

_“What’s wrong?” She turned around to face him. “Did I hurt you?”_

_“It’s nothing.”_

_“It’s not nothing.” Her eyes were filled with worry._

_“It’s just a burn.” He pulled her back into his arms, but she pulled away._

_“On your chest?”_

_“Katniss, I work around hot ovens all day. I’m bound to get an occasional burn.”_

_“On your hands…arms maybe, but your chest?” Her fingers started fumbling at his shirt buttons. “Let me see.”_

_“No.” His hands stopped hers. “Knock it off,” he chuckled._

_“I want to see.” She tried to get to his buttons again._

_“If you want to undress me, then we should go someplace warmer,” he joked. “Stop it.” His fingers were fighting with hers, but his were cold and she was quicker than he was. “Seriously, Katniss.” He flattened her hands against his chest as his voice got stern. “Stop.” His eyes met hers. “Please?”_

_“No,” she leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Let me see it, Peeta,” she whispered into his ear. “Just show it to me.” His hands released hers and she undid the middle two buttons of his shirt to reveal a two inch burn mark going vertically up his chest. “My God, Peeta! How did that happen? And don’t say the oven because an oven doesn’t make that kind of mark.”_

_Peeta wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her that his mother got mad at him and his brothers for a bag of flour that split open while they were unloading the deliveries. He wanted to say that when he was cleaning it up, by himself, his mother was yelling at him and lifted up the spoon that had been inside of the hot candied syrup she was making for an icing and flung it at him. To let her know that he clawed at his skin trying to pull at the chunk of hot sugar, which had congealed onto his shirt, off of him, but instead he said, “Do you mind if we don’t talk about it, Katniss?” He could tell that granting his request was hard for her._

_She buttoned his shirt back up and placed a kiss next to the spot where his mother had burned him, she turned around and rested against his chest making sure not to press up against his injury. “Peeta, if you ever want to talk about it…I’m here.”_

_“I know you are.” He wrapped his coat around her and leaned his head against her shoulder. “Maybe…one day…”_

_“I’ll be here then too.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll always be here for you.”_

 

The sound of the cannon caused his eyes to fly open. “Katniss!” He tried to scream out her name, but it barely came out. Was the cannon fire signaling her death? He didn’t know. He had to find out, but in order to do that he had to survive.

 

He needed water. There was no more moss within his reach. You have to sit up, he told himself. You have to make it through the night to see who was killed. It took him over an hour, but he finally made it onto his elbows and lifted his upper body off of the ground. The water was so close to him, but he couldn’t reach it. In one swift move he threw his arm out and grabbed a handful of the moss that had been his life’s nectar and lay back down. He began sucking at it and let his mind drift back to District 12. Back to the oak tree. Back to Katniss.

 

…..

 

…..

 

Katniss had been aware of her surroundings for some time, but what she wasn’t aware of was how she got there. Had Peeta been the one that applied the leaves to her skin and if he was, then where had he gone? He would never leave her unattended and alone unless the Careers found him. She began taking inventory of her last memories, attempting to decipher what was real and what may have been caused by the tracker jacker’s poisonous venom. ‘Peeta saved my life. He told me to run. Did he follow me? I don’t know. Glimmer was covered in green slime. So were my arrows. No. The arrows were covered in some dried blood, so chances are that Glimmer wasn’t covered in slime. I guess the ants that bored through my eyes weren’t real either. What about the leaves? Those are real. They’re on your body right now. Did you put them on there? I don’t think so. Where’s Peeta? I don’t know! Well find him!’

 

She didn’t find Peeta, but she did find someone else, or someone else found her. “They’re not the only ones that can form alliances you know?”

 

Sweet little Rue had been taking care of Katniss’ stings and hidden her away from the other tributes. It seemed only fair to Katniss that she do the same for Rue. “You have good sponsors,” said Rue as Katniss applied some burn ointment onto her skin.

 

“Haven’t you gotten anything yet?”

 

“No,” Rue shook her head.

 

“You will, though. Watch. The closer we get to the end, the more people will realize how clever you are.”

 

“You weren’t joking about wanting me for an ally?” The little girl’s eyes lit up.

 

“No. I meant it.” I’m sure Peeta would love having you as an ally instead of the Careers, she thought. “Rue?” Katniss wasn’t sure if she should ask, but she needed to know. “How long was I asleep?”

 

“A couple of days. I changed your leaves twice.”

 

“So…what happened while I was out?” It was a nice way of asking the child who died.

 

“The girl from One and the boy from Ten.”

 

“And…the boy from my district?” Katniss had been out cold for days. Who knows what could’ve happened to Peeta during that time.

 

“He’s alive,” Rue gave her a little smile. “He’s down by the river…I think.” Katniss turned away from Rue and said a silent thank you. “Is all that true?”

 

“Is all what true?” Katniss asked.

 

“About you and him? Being in love?” Rue made a silly face and dragged out the word love.

 

“Stop it, Rue.” Katniss tried not to let her emotions show, but she couldn‘t help the smile that lifted up the corners of her mouth or the glow that radiated from her eyes..

 

“Is it?” Rue’s question was one Katniss had been asking herself for quite sometime. She knew Peeta had been in love with her, but was she in love with him. “Katniss?” Rue’s voice was just as soft as the hand she placed on Katniss’ knee.

 

When Katniss looked down at Rue, she knew the answer to the question that had been plaguing her for months, but she couldn’t seem to voice it.

 

“Oh, Katniss.” There was pity in Rue’s voice. Somehow this small child knew the answer without Katniss having to answer. “Does he love you too?” Katniss nodded her head. “Then we _have_ to find him.”

 

“I can’t ask you to do that, Rue.”

 

“You didn’t ask me, Katniss.”

 

“It’s too dangerous.”

 

“Look around, Katniss.” Rue made a sweeping motion with her hand. “I wouldn’t exactly call this the safest place on earth.”

 

Find Peeta. Was Rue really willing to help her find Peeta? Katniss couldn’t believe it. “The river?” She turned her head to Rue. “How do you know?”

 

Rue’s face went soft. “I followed his trail of blood.”

 

“Blood?”

 

“He’s hurt. I don’t know how badly, but it can’t be too bad. I mean…I lost his trail and the Careers don’t have him.”

 

“How do you know who the Careers have?” Katniss wondered about Rue’s knowledge of what had been going on in the Games.

 

“Oh, I know a lot about the Careers,” Rue smiled.

 

Katniss’ smile matched Rue’s as she said, “You’re going to have to fill me in, Rue.”

 

She listened and caught up on what the Careers had been up to since the tracker jacker attack. The boy from District 3 stumbled upon them in the woods. Instead of killing him, they let him join their group and now they had all of their supplies in a large pile by the Cornucopia. The boy was so afraid of them, instead of killing them while they were recovering from their injuries he just stood guard. There were nine of them left in the Games. Katniss tried to go through them in her head. The pair from District 2, Rue and the boy from her district, the boy from District 1, the boy from District 3, her and Peeta and…she couldn’t remember who the other one was.

 

Ideas started forming in Katniss’ head. She needed to find Peeta, but first there were things that had to be done. It was time, Katniss realized, time to get into the Games for real. She had her bow and arrows now, so food wouldn’t be a problem. She had water. She had an ally, who was quite resourceful, but there were the Careers to consider. In order for Katniss to find Peeta, and she would find him, she had to cripple the Careers. She knew Peeta might be injured so it was imperative that she try to give them an edge in the Games, before finding him. It was time to turn the tables around on the Careers and let them be hunted down for a change, but first she needed a plan.

 

As she and Rue settled into a tree for the night Rue asked her, “What’s it like, Katniss?”

 

“What’s what like, Rue?”

 

“Being in love with someone?”

 

What’s it like? Katniss asked herself. Right now, it’s horrible. I’m sick to my stomach knowing he’s out there. Knowing he’s probably hurt and that he’s going to die just so I can go home to my family, but Katniss would never tell that to Rue. So she leaned down and said, “It’s the most wonderful feeling in the world.” This, she knew, was also the truth.

 

The sky was void of images, but Katniss mind was full of vivid ones. Peeta smiling at her across the hallway at school. Peeta sitting across from her with his legs crossed after they shared their lunch, drawing a picture on a piece of scrap paper of someone named Mona Lisa. And Peeta’s eyes when he told her he loved her. Katniss slipped her face out from behind the sleeping bag and looked at the moon. There was no smile on her face tonight as she whispered, “Goodnight, Peeta.” Behind the confines of her bag, she found comfort in the warmth of Rue’s tiny body.

 

On this night when Katniss spoke to Peeta in her mind, it was with a fiery passion. ‘I know what you did for me with the Careers and I want you to know I have the bow and arrows now, so don’t worry. If Cato comes for me…I can take him. In fact…I can’t wait for him to come. I’ve got a plan Peeta. A good one. So you just stay safe and I’ll see you as soon as I‘m done with the Careers.’

 

She whispered to him, “Stay alive. I’m coming, Peeta.”

 

…..

 

…..

 

The first thing Haymitch noticed when he entered the party was Carter Darlington raising his glass to him and giving him a little nod of approval. Haymitch sent him a wink and walked towards Cinna and Portia who were in the middle of a conversation.

 

“…won’t matter at all.”

 

“Of course it will.” Cinna said.

 

“What won’t matter?” Haymitch asked, and then stopped a waitress. “Glass of whiskey, sweetheart.”

 

“Portia thinks that it won’t make a difference if people find out about Katniss and Peeta’s…friendship, prior to the Games.”

 

Haymitch turned to Portia and said, “Why would that even be an issue?”

 

“I take it you didn’t see what happened earlier?” Cinna asked.

 

“No,” Haymitch’s face went sour. “What’d she do?”

 

“Nothing.” Cinna assured him. “Nothing…really.”

 

Haymitch started pushing the buttons on the television set that was built into their tabletop. “How the hell does this thing work?”

 

“What are you trying to do?” Portia asked him.

 

“Rewind the damn thing?”

 

“Why?” Portia asked cautiously.

 

“I want to see how badly she screwed up, that’s why.”

 

“Maybe we should go back to the suite?” Cinna suggested.

 

“Oh Geez!” Haymitch started letting out a slew of profanities. He knew if Cinna and Portia wanted him to watch Katniss’ display in private, she must’ve done something wrong.

 

“Come on, Haymitch.” Portia guided him to the exit. “No, whiskey!” She laughed to several guests that were giving him a strange look on the way out the door.

 

Cinna just shrugged and smiled. Saying, “What can you do?”

 

“Effie!” Haymitch called to her the moment they stepped into their suite, as though whatever happened in the arena was her fault.

 

“What?”

 

“I thought I told you to get me if something happened?!”

 

“Did something happen?” Effie looked at Cinna and Portia. “What happened?” She was just as confused as Haymitch.

 

“Effie just got here, Haymitch. Don’t blame her.” Cinna explained.

 

“Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on! What did that girl do?”

 

“Who? Katniss?” Effie was completely lost.

 

“Yes! Katniss! Who else would I be talking about?!” Haymitch walked over to one of the smaller viewing screens and started pushing buttons. “How the hell does this thing….Jesus! Will somebody please….”

 

Effie huffed out a breath and said, “What do you want it to do?”

 

“Rewind.”

 

“To where?”

 

“I don’t know!” Haymitch made a face at her and turned to Cinna. “Where am I rewinding to?”

 

Cinna took the remote from Effie and rewound the television feed so they could watch Katniss telling Rue that being in love was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Haymitch blurted out.

 

“What’s the problem?” Effie asked. “I think it’s sweet.”

 

“It’s sweet…” Haymitch mocked Effie’s voice. “Yes it is sweet. If she was in love with him, but she just found out about it, sweetheart!”

 

“Oh,” Effie’s face perked up. “That could be a problem.”

 

“I don’t think it is,” Portia folded her arms and stood back on her heels. “Katniss knows that Peeta saved her life. She even pointed it out to Rue when they were talking.”

 

“When was that?” Haymitch asked.

 

“Right after she asked Rue about becoming allies.” Cinna answered.

 

“Allies?!” Haymitch’s hands flew up in the air. “With the kid?! Oh for God’s sake,” He moaned. “What else did I miss? Is she in with the Careers now too?”

 

“No, that about covers it,” Portia told him.

 

“But she mentioned that Peeta’s been covering for her in the arena? That she knew about it?”

 

“Yes,” Cinna assured him. “So there’s nothing to worry about. In fact… I’m pretty sure her little confession made her seem a bit more…”

 

“Human,” Effie answered without thinking. Her fingers flew to her lips as if she couldn’t believe what she had said. “Excuse me. I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“No…no…Effie. You’re right. This is good. I’m not crazy about her new alliance, but…the kid saved her life. Can’t blame the girl for feeling some type of responsibility to her.” Haymitch looked around at the rest of his group and said, “Now you’re sure I didn’t miss anything else?”

 

“Not really. Rue suggested they go find Peeta, but Katniss wanted to find out about the Careers first so Rue filled Katniss in on the Careers…” Portia told him.

 

“Katniss seemed to be _very_ interested in that.” Cinna interrupted her.

 

“How do you mean?” Haymitch asked.

 

“She kept asking all types of questions about their supplies. Where they were. Who was guarding them. How badly were they injured… Things like that.” Portia answered.

 

“Cinna, rewind that video.” Haymitch told him.

 

“Why?” He asked.

 

“I’m not sure, but there‘s only one reason Katniss wouldn‘t go looking for Peeta right away.” Haymitch was scratching at his chin. “I think our girl might be up to something.” Haymitch lifted his fingers and started snapping, “And somebody get me a damn drink already!”

 

 

…..

 

…..

 

_“How long until you have to be back?” Katniss asked him._

_“I’ve got about ten minutes. How long until you have to meet Gale?” Peeta asked her._

_“I was supposed to be there about ten minutes ago,” they both laughed._

_He leaned his back against the cold stones of the decrepit cottage they had met up in on the occasional early Sunday morning. “I wish I could make a delivery every single Sunday.” He kissed her head._

_“Me too.” She nuzzled her head under his chin._

_“I get it now,” Peeta said dreamily._

_“Get what now?”_

_“Why your mom left town to be with your dad.” Katniss lifted her face to his. “I’d do it. I’d leave. I’d work in the mines to be with you.”_

_Her fingers covered his lips. “Don’t say that, Peeta.”_

_He placed a kiss against her fingers and spoke against them. “I would.”_

_She shook her head no and said, “That would break my heart.”_

_He smiled at her and asked, “Being with me all the time would break your heart?”_

_“No. Having you trapped inside of those mines would break my heart.” She laid her head upon his chest. “You don’t belong there, Peeta. You don’t belong anywhere near those mines.”_

_“But, Katniss…What if that’s the only way we can be together?”_

_“Then we’ll figure out another way.”_

_“What if there is no other way?”_

_“There has to be, Peeta.” She lifted her face to his. “There has to be another way. You can’t go into those mines. If you do, I’d leave you, Peeta. I swear it. I would.”_

_“Hey now!” He cradled her face in his hands. “You’d break up with me if I went to work in the mines?”_

_“Yes. If you went to work in the mines to be with me, I would.”_

_“I thought you said you’d always be here for me.”_

_She let her eyes drop down and said, “Just because I would leave you doesn’t mean I’d stop caring about you.” Her eyes picked back up to his. “But I would, Peeta. I’d end it,” he knew her threat was empty._

_“Well, I can’t have that, now can I?” He smiled down at her and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. She shook her head no. “Okay, Katniss. We’ll find another way. We will, Katniss.”_

 

His eyelids fluttered open when the start of the anthem began to play. “Katniss,” his voice was weak. He forced himself to stay conscious for the images that would be appearing any minute before him, but he was too tired. He didn’t see any faces in the sky that night. The only face he saw was Katniss’ in his dreams as she walked to him surround by a silver mist. She was calling to him. She was saying something to him…telling him something. He struggled to hear her words. He saw her lips moving, but the sound was muffled and then it came to him like she was calling to him on a breeze. “Stay alive. I’m coming, Peeta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr. I'm jamiesommers23

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr. I'm jamiesommers23 and if you enjoy reading Josh Hutcherson/Jennifer Lawrence fan fiction follow joshiferrecs for hundreds of stories written by various authors. 
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> ~J


End file.
